Dueling Wardens
by super ginger
Summary: A countuation of "Childhood Friends and What Not" Theresa Cousland returns to Ferelden to find that the Dark Spawn are not only increasing in numbers, but in intelligence as well. Mostly interpersonal relationships, smut chapter 15
1. Welcome Home

Hello and welcome back. this is the contuation of "Childhood Friends and What Not." the orgional can be found at .net/s/5716684/1/Childhood_Friends_and_what_not

please read, review respond.

also, bioware owns all.

* * *

Holy shit, Ferelden really did smell like wet dog. Theresa always thought it was a rude thing that foreigners said to make themselves feel better about their home land. But after a year and a half in Antivia, where the wind smelled of baking bread in the fall and grass in the spring, she was beginning to miss Antiva City after only a few hours of being home. Ah, Antiva, a land fertile by the many rivers, loved by the earth, and cradled by the sky. And then there's Ferelden. Mostly, Amerathine. Next to the ocean so it rains every three days and is humid during the spring through fall, and with no mountains to block the path of wind, it snows all winter.

Only a few hours and she was beginning to miss Antiva. No wonder Zevran showed such desire to get back to it after a few months in Highever. "Thess, you should come with me. I swear this to you, if you do not fall in love with the people, the scenery, or the food of Antiva, you will stay for the wine, women, and music." He was right. Everything was different from Ferelden.

But no, here we are, in Amerinthe, where it was raining like the maker was showing his disappointment and pissing on the land. It was sunny when she was on the docks of Antiva City three weeks ago. Zevran gave her one last good bye hug/caress, and she could feel the letter from the First Warden in the breast pocket of her shadow armor. The letter said that the last two foreign Grey Warden Commanders were assonated because Fereldens do not feel comfortable with anyone else in a position of power. Which meant her or Alistair, and seeing as how he was busy being king, the process of elimination was quick. Plus, she was on vacation for two years after the arch Demon died and it was time for her to return to work, because she didn't deliver the final blow. Another reason to regret letting Logain live and die for a cause that he was only a part of for five days.

Theresa took another deep breath and sighed. It's going to take some getting used to again. How long did it take Zev? Or Lili? Theresa shook her head in shame. She was disappointed in her own lack of patriotism but again, it was also well warranted. She was the Hero of Ferelden after all and here she is, thinking all the bad things that others say to be rude. She sighed at herself again. The female knight she was walking with that lead her from the Amaranthine docks to the…Vigil was it?...was quite. She didn't speak much but to start small conversation. Theresa tried to be polite but found it difficult to care right now.

Theresa looked up at the position of the sun. Lets see, its Thursday at about three in the afternoon. Her and Zev would be playing rouge hide and seek where they blend into the crowd, pick pockets, and mock assonate each other. Ah the good times.

Theresa stopped dead in her tracks. The annoying buzz in the back of her head warned her that there were dark spawn ahead. And from the amount of pressure, a great deal. "How far is the fortress?"

The knight turned to look at her with a confused look on her face. "The gates are right there, Commander, why?"

Theresa kept her eyes on the gates. Some were coming her way. "Where are the other Grey Wardens? Something's not right." Theresa looked about herself. A scream turned her attention to two men running toward her. And after them was three hurlocks. Theresa quickly drew her blades and ran into battle head first. Theresa dispatched two in the time it took the knight to kill one. The woman gave an exasperated "makers breath" before putting her shield behind her.

Theresa walked to the freighted men as asked what was going on. They were scared of course but she assured them that she was the new Warden Commander and that seemed to calm them down a little. According to the 'soldier' people started screaming and dying and he ran away from it only to run into trouble. "Get yourself to safety." _Because you would run on me anyway_ Theresa thought.

"Thank you m'lady." The man said as they ran in the opposite direction of the battle.

"We don't have much time, Commander." The knight said.

_What! We can't stop for tea? This is bull shit! I demand tea. In a fancy cup. _"Let's move, and try to save all survivors."

The two women moved out and kept their wits about them. "This isn't a blight." The knight said. "How are they moving in unison?"

"How did they pull a sneak attack? On wardens no less." Theresa felt the presence of more dark spawn. "Something has got to be leading them."

"This isn't a blight, commander, what could it be?"

Theresa's mind quickly went to the memory of the infected Duncan, leading the dark spawn during the siege of Demeriem. His chains were still in the pocket of her leathers. The pressure increased in the back of her head. She shook it off quickly. "You seem to know a better deal of dark spawn that the average knight are you, what's your story?"

The knight blushed. "Sorry, Commander, I was informed that proper introductions would be done at the keep."

Theresa smiled. "And here we are." She waved her hand at the fortress that was in front of them.

The knight gave a small titter. "Yes, my name is Marine. I was a knight in the Kings employ until a month ago when I was recruited into the Grey Wardens. I haven't taken my joining yet. The sensechel sent me to escort you here." Marine looked at the keep in worry. "I was not expecting this."

Theresa smiled again. "I'm sure the rest of the wardens weren't either." Marine looked down quickly and then tried to give an informative response but came up with nothing. "So how is the king?"

"Oh no."

"What?"

"The king is supposed to be here to welcome you back to Ferelden, Commander."

Theresa remained quiet. Somehow saying a sarcastic 'Wahoo' seemed out of place for one of his knights.

A roar of a glenlock turned Theresa to look at a hovel to the west where two dark spawn were. Theresa looked at Marine who pointed her blade another group not too far from the others. They ran in that direction, Theresa removed four stilettos from her dragon bone thigh holsters and threw them into the dark spawns neck. They instantly stopped and grabbed for their necks. Theresa withdrew her blades and gave a quick hurricane to the two and killed them quickly. She picked up and replaced her stilettos quickly and turned to help Marine. By the time she arrived, Theresa decapitated a glenlock from behind quickly and ended the battle. Marine gave an appereactive head nod. "Check the bodies, take everything." Theresa commanded. Marine seemed discouraged to not only touch a dead body, but to loot it as well.

Theresa felt the presence of two more behind them. Rouges, shrouded. "I'll take the one on the left, you take the right." Theresa said. Marine looked around her and was confused. Theresa turned and threw her dagger in the general direction of the dark spawn. They un-shrouded and the candle light came on for Marine.

Marine wanted to ask how the commander knew where they were, but they continued on to fight, kill, and steal from the dark spawn.

XxXxXx

"I don't believe it. The keep has been overrun."

Theresa looked around. The keep was either overrun or she needed to fire the cleaning staff. Mostly because the hay WAS on fire. "How many wardens were here?"

"A dozen, but they brought soldiers with them."

A dozen wardens and soldiers but they've only come across a few, "we need to keep moving." Maine moved to head up the stairs but three shrieks appeared. Theresa quickly tried to stun them but only succeeded in one. Marine quickly dispatched it and moved on to another. Theresa turned to the other but the shriek scratched through her leather and dragon scale armor and rendered her left arm useless. Theresa cried out in pain but continued to attack the shriek with all her strength in her right. The dark spawn soon fell.

Theresa investigated the wound. It wasn't deep enough to cut ligaments, but was bleeding a great deal. She patched herself up and headed up the stairs.

Marine busted open the door and Theresa ran in first, but stopped at what she saw. Someone was playing with fire. Oh, a mage. Don't see too many of those outside the circle. Theresa could smell the burning flesh of the dark spawn as it took a few steps back. The mage turned to see his new visitors. He placed his hands on his hips but turned to check on the dark spawn as it hit the floor.

The male looked the two over quickly and then looked behind him again. "Uhh, I didn't do it."

All Theresa could do was blink and breathe. She chuckled. "You're a horrible liar. I just…oh." Her face grew serious as she saw the two fallen templar's.

"Uh, yea. Biff there…"

"Don't care" Theresa interrupted. "Are you a healer?"

The mage's brow furrowed for a moment. "Yes?"

"Good." Theresa walked toward him and held her wounded arm out to him. " Please."

The mage looked at her quisiquely for a moment before reaching out for her arm. A faint blue light flowed from his hands and Theresa could feel the warmth from the healing. Theresa looked at his hands and wrist carefully. He had a few scars, but none self inflected. Then again, he was a healer. He could be a blood mage either way. Shame, he was kind of cute. He kind of reminded her of

"All done." Theresa looked at her arm and flexed it quickly. Wow, he was good. Almost as good as Wynne.

"Good job." She looked at his face. They could be brothers. "What's your name?"

"Ah, I am Anders. Mage and wanted apostate, at your service." He gave a slight bow.

Theresa smiled "Like the country?"

"Funny," his smile grew ten fold. "Like I haven't that before." He dropped his smile and crossed his arms over his chest. "Xander Yearling, actually."

"An apostate, here, at the keep." Theresa couldn't help but notice that Marine's voice held a small amount of contempt and worry.

Anders looked past Theresa and saw the other female. "Ah, you weren't here when we arrived. I'm sure I would have remembered such a …lovely woman such as yourself." His eyes slowly dragged across her body and his smile grew lecherous. Theresa smiled, _more like Zev actually._ "We were just stopping here on our way back to the tower. Just a short rest, I was told. And now they're dead." Anders turned to look at the templar's. "Such a shame." _Wow, tell us how you really feel. _Anders turned back to the females with a smile.

Theresa looked him over. Blonde, rebellious earring, teventer robes. "Blood mage?"

His face grew serious. "Not all of us mages are evil, you know."

"Just checking. Help me get rid of the dark spawn, and I'll get you a cake position in Highever as a healer. Deal?"

Anders blinked twice and forgot how to breathe. "Uhh…"

Theresa took a step toward him. "Help me, and this," she jutted her chin in the direction of the templars, "disappears. Deal?"

The mage smiled at her. "Right, let's get going then." He clasped his hands and started walking toward the door.

"You have leryium on you mage?"

"Nope."

Theresa shook her head and made a note to get some.

XxXxXx

Marine was the only one who knew her way around the keep so she lead the way. So far, Theresa's favorite part of her welcome home party was a dwarf that created a huge explosion. Classic. What made it better was the mage clasping at his ears Marine clawing at her helm to protect her ears. Theresa smiled because it should've echoed in her helm.

The main chamber was stressful to say the least. Theresa could sense them but nothing could have prepared them for the onslaught.

After a wonderful healing spell from the mage, Theresa picked door number one and was disappointed. Door number two, however ,Theresa could feel the dark spawn ahead and ran in only to stop in her tracks again. A dwarf was wielding a huge axe and swearing in a memorable tone. "Oghren?"

He turned and saw Theresa. He stopped killing the dark spawn and waved. WAVED in the middle of battle. Theresa smiled at her foolish old friend before running into the room and killing everything that moved.

Oghren ran to the railing and looked at Thess. He gave a laugh "Thar you are."

"Here I am, Oghren." Theresa sheathed her weapons and looked up at him with a smile. "What are you doing here?"

He gave another laugh. "I told those damn dark spawn 'you wait 'til the new commander arrives, and you'll be spittin your teeth our through your arses.'" He gave another laugh.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were in the army?"

He snorted. "Disbelieving your eyes huh? I get like that after my fifth bottle. But I came here thinkin I'd try my hand at bein a grey warden."

Disgust ran over Marine's face. "Ugh, he was here when I left. I'm surprised that the other Wardens didn't kick him out already."

Oghren came down the lower level and leaded against the stair well. "Well, if it isn't the recruit with the great rack." Theresa shook her head while he snorted.

"A true prize for the wardens, I'm sure."

"Hey, whose the mage? Boyfriend? Lover?" He slowly turned to look at Theresa. "They kind of do look alike , don't they Boss." Theresa arched a warning brow at him. Oghren tucked his thumbs into his belt. "Should I leave you two alone?"

"Look, a rude dwarf that smells like a brewery. You don't see that anywhere." At least Anders can keep his own.

Oghren cocked his head to the side. "A mage and a comedian, thought those normally died young."

Theresa smiled. "How's your wife, Oghren?" The other two looked at Theresa like a second head was on her shoulders.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Ehh, the elf?"

"Alive, last I checked. Heard you had a kid. Little girl."

"Yea. Acts like her mom though. She screams when I get in late." He gave another laugh.

Theresa joined him. "Pack your shit, you're not going to be a warden." Theresa walked past him to get out the door and proceed.

Oghren stood in her way. "What was that boss?"

"You are not going to be a warden, Oghren. Pack up and go home."

"Hey, I got every right…"

"Here, let me get to your level so you can better understand me." Theresa got down on a knee and looked at Oghren, "You're doing better than the first time I met you. Go home, enjoy it."

"An where am I supposed to go, back to Orzommar?"

"Demeriem, drunken idot."

"King fuckin thunder humper."

Theresa grew silent. Oghren was as stubborn as they come and refused to move. Theresa clinched her jaw and popped her neck. "After the Vigil is cleared, you're going home."

"The wardens aren't allowed to say no, commander. You probably missed that when you ran away with the elf and giant."

Theresa took a deep breath. "You have too much to lose."

"I'll be the final judge."

There was a silent moment between the two. An awkward silence for the other two. The dark spawn pressure was growing. "Fine." Theresa stood up and walked out the door. "Let's go."

XxXxXx

The trumpets sounded as the gates came into view. Theresa looked up from the gore that was on the roof. The kings banners were waving as the escort party was quickly upon the Keep. "Oh yea, the king. Almost forgot about that. I don't want to deal with this." Theresa sighed and made her way down to greet the king. Oghren stayed close to her as they approached the king.

Alistair looked more…regal? Royal? Even though he looked the same, it seemed odd. Maybe it was just the armor.

Theresa stopped. The old man she saved dropped to a knee and honored the king. Alistair looked at Theresa and raised a brow. "I'm covered in blood and guts, I just got off a ship two hours ago, walked here, and battled countless dark spawn. Forgive me if I don't kneel."

"You should." A female voice behind Alistair said. She walked up beside him. She was well dressed, her dark hair was perfectly placed. Her hair and eyes were dark, her nose small and her lips were large. In every aspect, she was small, delicate. But she looked familiar to Theresa. She couldn't place it. "He is your king."

"Alice." Alistair tried to calm her "Its alright."

"She should show you the same respect as every other Arl in your kingdom, love."

Theresa spoke to her plainly. "The great thing about wearing many hats, I get to choose which one I want to wear. Besides, who are you?"

Alice gave a small smile and cocked her head. "You wound me cousin, Its me, Alice Waverly. And future queen of Ferleden."

Alice. Theresa's third cousin, Alice. Wow. Theresa looked at Alistair with a raised brow. His face was neutral. Theresa looked back at Alice. Alice. Wow, that hurt. He didn't get out of her gene pool. "Well, if you like, I can give you an axe and you can chop up the ogres and help set them on fire so you can better understand my lack of respect." Alice's smile disappeared.

Alistair, however, gave a small smile. "You always were a bitch after a battle. Sorry I'm late. I did rather miss the whole dark spawn killing thing."

Theresa nodded. "So, to what do we owe this honor your majesty?"

"Came to give you a formal welcome home. But I was not expecting this." He turned to the old man. "What's the situation?"

"The remaining dark spawn have fled. All the Grey Wardens from Orlais have either died, or are missing."

Alistair recoiled slightly. "Missing? Like taken by dark spawn? Can they even do that?"

"Yes they do." Theresa's statement was grim to her, but she never did tell him about Duncan.

"Well, you do have quite the task ahead of you. You'll be all alone in this."

"What am I, chopped nug liver?" Oghren's arms were wide in disappointment.

Anders laughed. "From the smell of it, I'd say that not a bad guess."

Theresa and Alistair smiled at their old friend. "Hey" Oghren continued "I came here to join the Grey Wardens, and from the looks of it, you could use the extra hands. Give me the cup. I'll gargle and spit."

Theresa looked at Alistair. "Please take him back into the army."

"What, and miss this? Never." Alistair's smile increased as Theresa dropped her head.

"So" Anders said, "the dwarf is going to be a warden, well, good luck with that."

The other woman behind Alistair snapped her fingers at Anders as if she just remembered something. She was a templar and looked pissed off at the mage. "Your majesty, this man is a dangerous criminal."

"The dwarf? Well, he can be an ass but…"

"She means me." Anders confessed. Theresa turned to look at him. His head was low like he was about to be scolded.

The templar continued. "This is an apostate that we were in the process of capturing to bring him to justice."

"Oh, please. What you people know of justice could fit into a thimble. Besides, I'll just escape again."

"Again?" That caught Theresa's attention. "You escaped the circle?"

Anders turned to her with a smile on his face. "Seven times actually."

"Amazing." Theresa smiled at him.

"You won't escape again because I will see you hung for what you have done murder." The templar frowned at him.

Anders shot back to the templar. "Murder? I didn't"

"I did." Everyone looked at Theresa. Andres looked shocked at Theresa's lie. "They wouldn't let him out of his cell so that he could get to safety. So I killed them. Is that a problem , templar?"

"You did…" Alice's eyes were wide with fear.

"What I would like to know is how you know without ever setting foot in my Vigil." The templar remained silent.

"How could you, they were men of the maker." Alice stated.

Theresa directed her attention back to the girl. "As a Grey warden, I'm allowed to do what is necessary to protect people from dark spawn." Theresa leaned in closer to her cousin and whispered "Again, it's about the hats."

Alistair's voice was hinting at anger. "Watch it, Commander."

"In doing so," Theresa went back to the Templar, "He is to be my personal healer."

The templars voice hit a shrieking note, "You can't do that."

Theresa looked over at Anders. His eyes showed he was worried. He already knew that there was only so much that Theresa could do to protect him. "I conscript Xander into the Grey Wardens."

Three people asked "what" but Alistair just smiled.

"Your majesty, she can't do this."

"Actually," Theresa said "I can. And I don't need Alistairs approval."

"That's KING Alistair." Alice quickly corrected.

"En serio?" Theresa asked. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. "This is getting annoying. Is there anything else I can do for you…all?"

"Looks like you have everything under control." Alistair said. "We'll be going then." He looked at Theresa's arm and flexed his own. His eyes grew slightly worried, whether it was for himself or her she couldn't tell. "Be careful." Theresa nodded. "Come Alice, let's head home."

"No." Alice was watching Theresa was increased interest. "If we leave now, we will arrive back in Deneriem after dark. Arl Theresa," Theresa raised a brow in mocking question, "May we stay in your Keep for the night?"

Theresa was silent for a moment. Saying no is rude, saying yes is annoying. "If you don't mind the smell of the dead, then yes, you can stay. If you will excuse me, I need a bath." Theresa crossed her arms over her chest in a salute to Alistair and headed back to the keep.

Someone was running up behind her. The mage was there with a smile on his face. "So, me a Grey Warden."

"It's not that magical." Theresa was silent for a moment and looked at Anders out of the corner of her eye, "sorry."

He laughed. "Yes well, its better than the alternative."

"Yea. Find wounded soldiers and heal them." Theresa turned to look behind her. The templar was a good distance away. "Keep Marine near you."

Anders raised a brow. "Don't trust the templars either huh?"

"Not that one." He gave a small scoff. "Sorry I couldn't get you that cake job in Highever."

"Eh, being a Grey Warden means doing more than healing boo boos of a royal pain in the ass."

Theresa looked up and licked her lips. "That pain in the ass is my brother."

His brows shot up and his hands went wild. "Well, what I meant was, you know, that umm, government officials tend to be, you know, umm…" Theresa was enjoying this and had little to no intention of ending it. "overly, uhh… meticulous when it comes to their health."

"You done?"

"You enjoyed that didn't you?"

"Very much so. Now grab Marine and find survivors and soldiers and give them aide."

His smile grew "Thanks Commander." He ran back and did what he was told. _Yeaa someone who can follow orders._


	2. Join us

A/N: Hello, and welcome to chapter two.

* * *

Theresa walked to the infirmary of the keep after getting lost twice. She has just finished having a disturbing conversation with the Senchel about the King, Alice, and the disgruntled templar staying the evening. He pointed out that she did say that they could stay and no matter how politely she tried, if she denied them Alice would see it as her saying "The king is not welcome here."

The break up between the two was ugly but she was willing to be civil if he was and Alice is the one who kept stirring things up. It would be easier to slit her throat and dump her body in the ocean…perhaps she left Antiva too late.

She reached the medical wing with her shoulder bag full of bread and wine. The mage, what was his name again, was working on a soldier in the middle of the room. Theresa watched him for a moment. He seemed lost in what he was doing. His full concentration was on one soldier at a time, and even then, when he was done with one, he moved on to the next. Theresa looked around the room. The soldiers were covered in bandages and blood.

Ah, the glorious side of war that many seem to forget exists. Theresa did when she wanted to be nothing but a soldier. She wanted to fight for the glory of Highever, of Ferelden, of Thedas. She was raised on the songs of valor, stories of honor, and the memories of glory told to her by her father and mother. She wanted to follow in their footsteps and lead an army to victory.

And so she did. She lead four armies into the corrupt city of Deneriem and won. However, 30 mages, 23 dalish, 16 dwarves, and 20 Highever soldiers never saw their homes again. 89 seemed like a small number compared to the numerous dark spawn and arch demon sleighed, however, it is a large number on her soul. The even larger number of the men, women , and children that died at her hand during the blight.

"Commander?" Theresa turned to see a soldier on a stretcher, looking at her. He was older than the other men in this room. His entire torso was covered in bloody bandages, but his face held little grimace. Theresa gave a weak smile and walked toward him.

"Yes, soldier?" She knelt down beside him on his stretcher.

He smiled at her. "You seemed lost, Commander. Is all well?"

She looked about the wing and back at the soldier. "Many men are here."

He gave a knowing smile and reached out for Theresa. She took his hand in hers. "Death is a part of war commander. Expecting otherwise is insanity."

"How about hoping?"

His smile grew. "You are a kind person aren't you?"

Theresa leaned in to him and whispered "only to the people who fight for me."

The soldier chuckled and grabbed for his side in pain. "That mage of yours a great healer. He hasn't taken a break since he's been here. "

Theresa looked up and saw that he was three soldiers down from where he was. "He ordered the female out after she caused more pain than helped." He laughed again.

She hufed to herself, he broke the rules. Of course, he's a rebel. Maker, please make him follow orders. "How are you soldier?"

"Little pain is nothing commander."

Theresa smiled at him and reached into her bag and gave him a large chunk of bread and a goblet of wine.

"Commander, before you leave…" Theresa turned to look at him, "How many other grey wardens lived?"

Theresa adverted her gaze, "none yet. Rest easy now."

XxXxXxXx

Anders wiped his brow. He had been working nonstop since he and Marine arrived at the medical wing. Many soldiers were wounded and he worked on the worst first. His mana was quickly draining. Without leryium, he would have to stop soon, but every time he finished one, another soldier was knocking on deaths door and he had to save them.

A hand appeared on his shoulder. "It wouldn't do me any good for you to end up too exhausted to even breathe." He turned and saw the commander standing behind him. Her hair was wet and was wearing a cloak that covered her commoner clothing. Apparently, she made good on her bath. She removed her hand and pulled a bag over her head and gave it to him. Anders took it and looked inside. Bottles of Leryium and bread were in it. "Leryiums yours."

Anders lifted a brow at her. "Really? I thought everyone drank this stuff."

She decided to indulge him with more sarcasm."We do, but it's not my particular cup of tea. I thought I might give you my share." Theresa shook her head. "It's of the 'darkspawn' variety, I hear it's more gritty than the chantry or Ormozzar kind."

"Thanks." Anders took one and downed it as quickly as he could. He coughed and looked at the bottle before passing it back Theresa. "It's good."

"Glad you like it." She gave a quick smile. "Go clean up, you're done here."

"There's still people who need me here." He argured.

"You healed all the mortally wounded already. The non mage healers can take it from here, I'm sure."

Anders raised a brow at her. "Yes, because they were doing such an excellent job before I came up here," his voice deadpan.

Theresa popped her neck and looked at him plainly. "You have got to be the most bloody mage I've seen that wasn't a blood mage."

Anders looked down at himself and hands. His robes were drenched in the soldiers blood. He opened his mouth to say something but a voice beat him to it. "Blood Mage?" a soldier a few beds down asked.

"Not a blood mage." Theresa corrected. "That would be ironic though, blood mage slash healer, like to see that." Theresa smiled at the idea then resumed her conversation with Anders. "Go bathe and be in the dining hall in hour. You'll need your strength for the joining."

"The joining?"

Theresa forgot that she didn't tell him of the secrets of joining the Wardens. "You know the dark ritual that all secret societies do that tend to embarrass the newest initiates to see how far they are willing to go for the society." Theresa gave a sinister smile.

"How fun, can't wait. So where is closest Chantry, somehow the Tower seems more inviting now."

"Mmm-huh. Go bathe."

"But"

"That's an order." Theresa said as she passed by him ripping the shoulder bag out of his hands. Anders watched her go the next cot and pull out a loaf of bread. She started a conversation with the men and gave them bread. She laughed with them and smiled kindly with them. She checked bandages and over looked their health. Theresa appeared kinder to the soldiers than himself. Anders heard that she saved the Tower from the blood mages, maybe she harbored a grudge toward all mages. Was she any better than the templars that she saved him from? But she lied for him, is she really that fickle?

Oh, hot female, sunset. Anders smiled and followed.

XxXxXx

Theresa made her way to the dining hall. "All rise, Arl Theresa Cousland" Varel announced as she entered.

"Really?" Theresa asked as she came up to him. He nodded. Theresa looked over the hall, the kings men and hers were standing for her, except Oghren, but that was to be expected. "It's not necessary. Besides, the king outranks me." Varel gave a polite smile. Theresa lowered her voice to a whisper. "Announcing guests seems a bit low for a Senchel, why do you do it?"

"It is how the Howes had it."

Theresa raised a brow and smirked. "Well, I'd hate to disappoint them." Varel smiled again. "Join me at the table." Theresa turned to the long table. All eyes were on her. Marine looked to her for guidance with a small smile on her face. Anders seemed a bit uneasy, probably due to the female templar boring holes into his head with her death stare. Theresa took a seat at the closest chair to her, the head of the table. Everyone else followed suit and sat down. She looked down at the table. "Where's the food?"

"We are awaiting the arrival of the king, m'lady." Varel said.

Theresa turned to see Varel standing behind her. She motioned to the chair next to her. Varel looked slightly confused. "Sit." Varel did so slowly. He kind of reminded her of an abused dog. "Was he made aware of the time of the night meal?"

"Yes, m'lady."

"Let's eat." Theresa said with a grin. She turned to the elves on the far wall and motioned for them to get the food. "How is everyone today?" the smile was still plastered on her face as she looked about the room. Marine gave an embarrassed smile, Anders leaned forward and looked down at the table, Oghren gave a slight chuckle and the templar crossed her arms and continued to stare Anders down.

"The cleanup is almost complete." Varel started the conversation. "Pyres are built for the dark spawn."

Theresa nodded. "Burn everything, including bone, to ash and then bury it."

Oghren laughed. "During the blight, we just killed em and walked away. Why the precaution, boss?"

Theresa smiled politely. "You saw what happened when we got back to Ostogar. They have a new dark art to raise their dead."

"Necromancy?" Anders seemed partly intrigued and slightly disgusted.

"Nec a what?"

"Necromancy, the ability to raise and control the dead, fuzzy. I thought that kind of magic was destroyed with the other three Forbidden Arts."

The templar banged her fist against the table and said "You would know about the Forbidden Arts, malithacar."

Anders shot her a scrupulous look, "They taught us magical history in the tower. Like you would know."

"Silence mage."

"Andrastes flaming sword." Theresa said. "You're speaking to a warden, templar, mind your tongue or I'll cut it out."

The templar opened her mouth to say something but decided to stand at attention instead. Varel turned his and saw what she was looking at. "His majesty, King Alistair Therin."

Alistair looked slightly amused while Alice, standing behind him, seemed offended. Theresa was sitting at the head of the table and had little intention of moving. Everyone, besides Oghren, stood as the two entered the room. Alice took the seat next to Theresa and Alistair sat between Alice and the templar.

"Causing trouble again, Ser Roylic?" Alistair asked casually. The templar looked to him then Theresa and said nothing.

Theresa gave a sinister smile and looked back at Anders. "You were saying."

Anders was smiling. After all this time, the templar's weakness was a little girl with a blade and a black heart. "Yea, the four forbidden are necromancy, demon summoning, binding, and of course blood magic."

Theresa looked at Ser Roylic, daring her to say something. "Well, seeing as how blood magic is rampant these days, I'd say Andraste failed her mission." All jaws dropped. Alistair chocked on his drink and Anders began to smile. Theresa looked around the room. "What?"

"How can you say that?" Alice whispered, "She is our savior."

Theresa looked at her and smiled at a memory. "You tend to look the other way when your god tries to eat you." Alistair gave a small chuckle at the memory of her kicking out the dragons tooth to come back into the world. Theresa turned to Varel. "Damages?"

"Mostly wall and morale, Arlessa."

"Theresa" she corrected as she looked to Marine and Anders, "Wounded?"

"Thirty seven, Commander" Marine said.

Theresa nodded at her and was silent for a moment. "Causalities?" Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Eighty six soldiers and all twelve wardens." Varel said.

Theresa looked to the ceiling. Some days this job really sucks. "Another clean slate for wardens, I see." Theresa said under her breath. "I want their names of every soldier that fell and send five gold sovereign to their families."

Without looking, Theresa knew that Varels eyebrows would be in his hair line. "That's quite a bit, Commander."

Theresa looked at him, her captain, well commander now, mask was set into place. "And how much is the appropriate amount for the lives lost for their home land? How much should I give grieving widows who now no longer have the money to support their families? How much Senchel, is the adequate amount?" Varel didn't move to speak. "Don't worry, I'll wait."

Varel glanced around the room. Everyone's eyes were adverted except Oghrens. "Five sovereign is more than adequate, m'lady." Varel had a small smile on his face. She cared for her men, more than the other Commanders and Howe combined.

The anger was still present in Theresa's voice. "Where is the food?"

"I'll check on it Arlessa" Varel stood and left the room.

Theresa templed her fingers and waited for his return in silence.

Alistair cleared his throat. "So, Commander," _He's using titles,_ Theresa thought, sadness ripped though her core, _I guess he's still mad at me. "_What happened to you after the Arch Demon died?"

"Well, your majesty," _can we end this please, I'm sorry. "_after your cornination, Sten, Zev, and I went to Highever to rebuild. After a few months, both started to miss home. I asked if I could see Sheron and Sten agreed to take me."

Anders grew excited. "What was that like?"

"Hot," She noticed that he grew an impish grin, "humid" and it grew larger. "It's a tropical climate, mage."

"Of that I have no doubt."

Alice changed the conversation slightly, "The Qun are an…odd group of people."

"The people are called Qunari, their religion is called Qun."

"Sorry," her cajole tone wasn't wasted on Theresa's ears, "I didn't realize."

"Most don't because they don't want to learn."

Alice set her jaw. "What I mean is, their perspective of the world is…skewed to say the least."

Theresa shot Alistair an 'are you serious' look, "Uh, yea, they're not Andratian, they're Qun."

"I understand that but…"

"Then what's the problem?"

Alice held her tongue for a moment and glared at Theresa who patently waited for an answer. She was hoping that Alistair would swoop in and save her, but as the seconds ticked by, it would appear that swooping is bad. "Nothing, it would seem."

Theresa nodded and stared at the still empty table.

Anders broke into the conversation again. "What did you do there?"

Theresa smiled, "Mostly tried to prove that I wasn't there to collect information for an invasion and that women could fight just as easily as the males. Though Keloth and Koriic made it difficult." Everyone at the table either looked around or raised a brow at the gibberish she was saying. "Sten has two sons, Keloth, who is twelve, I think, and Koriic who is fifteen, he's actually taller than me. Those two kicked my ass everyday at sparring matches." Theresa laughed at the memories she had of the two young warriors. They looked everything like their father, and had the same sense of pride and honor. She made the mistake of taking it easy on them at first but as soon as Keloth shield bashed her in the face, she quickly changed her mind. Stab in the back of the neck, that's one thing, shield bash to the face, oh it's fucking on! "I also taught Sarath, Sten's wife, how to make cookies." Both Alistair and Oghren started to laugh.

"What?" Alistair asked incredulously.

"Yea, which I thought was odd seeing as how their main exports are sugar, chocolate, and bananas. Oh, and I got to go on a ,what is it, jaguar hunt. I mean I had to stay in the back, I wasn't allowed to do anything, and we didn't get one, but it was fun."

"Jaguar?" Marine almost shrieked. Her eyebrows were nearly in her hair line.

"Yea," Theresa said dreamily, "Sheron was great."

Marine cleared her throat. "When did you go to Antiva?"

Theresa noticed Alistair's suspicious eyebrow raise. "Right after. I figured, 'hey, it's on the way home.' And ended up staying for a year and half."

Varel returned into the dining hall with food in tow. Three elves walked behind him carrying trays of food. They laid out the food on the table that would make it fit for a king…well. Roasted boar, three kinds of potatoes, pie, chowder, chicken; it beat going out and killing rabbits and small game again. Theresa waited until everyone else had taken a plate before getting the biggest mountain for herself. Everyone besides Alistair and Oghren watched in freakish amazement as Theresa ate. Even Marine and Varel, who spent time around other wardens, were struck dumb at the amount she was putting it away. She reached for her ale and looked up to notice the wide eyes and slack jaws of her compainis and guests. "What? I haven't eaten all day."

"I've only seen bronto's eat with as much vigor as you do, boss." Oghren said between bites with a grin on his face and food in his beard.

Theresa tilted her head and grinned. "I've only seen dogs with as much left overs on their face."

"Yea, cuz I'm savin it."

"For what, the end of the world?"

"At the rate your eatin, it may be sooner than ya think."

Theresa gave a face of mock surprise. "All the food in one braid could feed an orphanage."

"All the food on yer plate could feed Ormozzar."

The women were hiding their smiles behind their hands but Anders released a snort. Theresa crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back in her chair. "You smell funny."

"And" Theresa grew silent and looked away from Oghren. "Does that mean I win this one?"

"Yea. This time." She looked over at Varel who was very interested in the peas that were on his plate. "What do you got Varel?"

"Sorry m'lady?" He hid his smile but the twinkle was still in his eyes.

"Something you want to add?" He looked as though he was considering it for a moment. "Free shot."

"Nothing worth mentioning in mixed company, m'lady."

"Going once," He wanted to say it but he didn't want to embarrass her infront of the king. "Going twice," He knew the Couslands had a sense of humor, but he didn't know how she took to being ridiculed. "Okay."

Anders raised his hand. "I got something."

"No, times up." Ser Ryloc gave an approving smile but never looked up from her plate.

Anders rolled his eyes and took a drink from his tankard.

"So, Antiva." Alistair tried to make the seigway. "What did you do?" He was making as little eye contact as possible.

"Well, you know the saying, When in Antiva, do the antivians." Alice dropped her fork on the floor. "Sorry," Theresa scratched her head, "probably should've left sooner huh?" Theresa picked up the fork while a servant gave Alice a new one. "But we mostly saw the sights, tasted the food and killed some assassins. You know, normal Antiva."

Alice's eyes went wide. "You killed a Crow?"

"Twenty-two or twenty-three." Theresa furrowed her brow trying to remember just how many. She gave up and shrugged. "Either way, Zev is a really good tour guide."

"Speakin of flower pickin, field dancin, nancies, where's Ali?" Oghren asked.

After Theresa's mind envisioned Zevran picking flowers and skipping through a meadow with a smile of pure happiness on his face and a crown of flowers on his head, a thought that made her laugh to death on the inside, she gave him a look of pure confusion. "Ali never picked flowers, lack of thumbs and all that."

"Either way, where is she? I owe her something."

Theresa become somber. "She died three days after the arch demon fell."

"Didn't make it very long did she."

"Well," Theresa's voice was thick with annoyance, "marbri war dogs aren't known for their longevity." Oghren shrugged. "What do you owe her?"

"A punch."

Theresa went from annoyed to angry. "Why would you punch my dog?"

Oghren looked at her with shock like she didn't know what Ali did. "She stole my pants."

Theresa put her face in her hands and took five deep breaths. She looked back up at Oghren. "She did not steal…"

"Yes she did. One moment I was wearing them, and the next they were gone and she was running away."

"She didn't take them."

"How do you know? Huh?"

"cause I made sure were wearing pants at all times in camp."

"By my Ancestors, I swear she took em."

Theresa face palmed herself so hard she was going to leave a bruise. "Yea." She looked up again. "She took em."

"I knew it."

"She sold them to buy a rack of ribs and a boarding pass to Rivine. She sent me a letter a few days ago saying one leg has been replaced by a wooden one, and she wears an eye patch and says 'arrg' at the end of every sentence. Oh, and she gets free ale and wetches."

Oghren looked up and to the left, "I need to go to Rivine."

Theresa shook her head in shame. "Yea, go now. In fact, I think the ship is still at the docks. You might make it if you leave now."

He looked like he was considering it. "Yea, but, whose gonna help the Grey Wardens if I leave."

Marine shot him a cold look. Chopped liver came to mind. "Yes, who ever will help."

Theresa smiled at him. "I can't believe I'm going to say this, I've missed you Oghren."

He gave a haughty laugh and a smile of pride. "Knew ya would. Just try ta keep yer hands off ol Oghren, don't need the misses gettin all jealous."

Theresa's smile disappeared and replaced with mild disgust. She scooted as far away from him as her chair would allow. "I'll try to contain myself." Oghren huffed and took a few more bites of his meal. Theresa wiped her face with her hand.

"That is a beautiful ring." Alice exclaimed and took Theresa's hand from her.

"_You are the only woman I've ever loved, and the only one that I ever want to." _Theresa's heart squeezed for a moment and she quickly glanced at Alistair. "Thank you."

"It matches your eyes perfectly. Is it a gift from Tegan?"

Theresa's heart stopped. Ah yes, reason number two why she didn't want to come back to Ferelden. That asshole. Theresa tried to plaster a fake smile on her face. "Um, no it was my grandmothers."

"Aw. What ever happened between you two?" Alice dropped her hand and looked innocent enough at Theresa. "The whole kingdom was looking forward to the celebration."

How long can the body live without a heart beat? _I guess I'll find out soon enough. _"We broke it off."

"Such a shame. What happened."

Theresa bit her nails into her hand hoping that Alistair, who was enjoying his drink and conversation with Marine, would notice and help her out. He noticed the pain and shook his hand to get rid of it.

_You did not just do that! I fucking gave you everything! I gave you your crown, your kingdom, my virginity, okay maybe not, but I gave you your life and your just going to throw it all back in my face because I didn't let you kill your 'arch nemisis.' Well fuck you too, you're majesty. You're not even half the king Calian was… okay, that's unfair, you're actually doing better. But you're still an insiginicant, cock sucking, fuck stick! _

"Mutual reasons."

"I'm sorry to hear that. He is quite the catch." _Yea, he's your normal, run of the mill, friendly neighborhood rapist. _"If you don't mind my asking, why did you split?"

Theresa took a deep breath and glanced over at Alistair again. The good news is her heart was beating again, the bad news is that it was beating out of fear and rather quickly. "Well, umm, it was just after the blight started, and Howe took over Highever, we agreed that since the country was on the brink of not only a blight but a civil war, that the arranged marriage was the least of our concerns and that our time would be better spent trying to save and unite Ferelden."

"And now?"

_Maker, I want to punch this bitch in the face. _"Now what?"

"Now that Ferelden is united and saved, what are your plans for marriage?"

_Warning, warning, punch to face is approaching. Then again, I do have a few daggers on me. Maybe in can slit her throat and say that she was saying treasonous things about king and she's sitting right next to him. Wont work. Shut up subconscious. "_It would appear that King Alistair and I are a bit of the exception when it comes to Grey wardens."

"How so?"

"Well, um, wardens aren't supposed to have titles or land in their name. It causes a conflict of interest."

"What does that have to do with marriage?"

_Pull a Duncan, say 'you'll see' all cryptic like. _

Varel saved the day. "It is uncommon for wardens to marry for they have to be married to the job, so to speak."

Theresa gave him a thankful smile. _He's so getting a raise._

"So no plans then?" Alice persisited. Probably knew that she and Alistair used to be together and wanted to ensure that he wasn't going to be like his father by hoping that Theresa was like her mother, forever faithful.

"As of right now, no, I'm afraid not."

Alice frowed. "Pity, I was so looking forward to a double marrage. It would be the marriage of the age."

"I'm sure that your wedding will rememberable enough without me there."

"I'm sure."

Theresa gave a polite smile to Alice. "If you will excuse me, I simply must pay my respect to the cook."

Alice laughed at Theresa as she was standing. "What ever for?"

"If I learned anything in the army, you should always be kind to three people, the cooks, supply, and the people who pay you. If I do not see you before you leave tomorrow, I wish you a safe return home, Alice, you as well your majesty." Theresa bowed to Alistair and leaned to Varel. "Will you insure that our recruits make it to their joining tonight?"

"Of course, Commander."

Theresa nodded and left the room. With the door firmly behind her, she felt the panic in her chest rise up into her throat and a small shudder ran through her body. Alice will be a formidable queen.

XxXxXxXx

Theresa was in a random room that she had no idea where. A servant led her here and left her for the joining to occur. It was awhile before the recruits were to arrive, so she took the time to write a next of kin letter. Lets face, three in four die each joining and their families might want to know for what cause. Theresa was sitting at a makeshift table out of crates writing by candle light.

The door opened and assumed it was the recruits. "Evening."

"Good evening." Theresa stopped writing and looked up. Alistair was alone, unarmored, and smiling. His innocent chantry boy smile. "hey."

"Hey." Theresa went back to her letters.

He took a few steps toward her. "Thought I'd help with the joining."

"Nothing really needs to be done. Just waiting on the recruits." Theresa said without looking up.

"What about the dark spawn juice?" Theresa lifted the chalice that was on the other side of her for him to see. "Oh" she put it back down and blew on the valluume infront of her. "I'd like to apologue for Alice's behavior."

"I'll believe it when it comes from her." She placed her quill in the ink well and looked at Alistair with unemotional eyes.

He sighed. "She didn't know about Tegan."

"Oh, so you were listening?" He looked away in shame. "She does know."

"How do you know that?"

"I assume that nobles ask rhetorical questions, and with that said, she spoke to Tegan before and our answers didn't add up."

Alistair was silent as he walked closer and sat down on a crate next to her. "She's knows about our history. She's scared that I'll return to you when she's not looking. She needs to think that I will be faithful."

Theresa raised an eyebrow at him. "Wont you?"

Alistair looked at her like he had a secret to share. A secret that she already knew. Alistair opened his mouth to say what she waited two years to hear. But with Alice, it was complicated now. "I…"

The door opened and Varel appeared ushering in the recruits. Theresa stood to welcome them in. "Sorry for the shoddy conditions. Our guests can't see your inanition."

Anders raised a brow. "What do we gotta do?"

Theresa could feel hunger coming at her again. "The dark spawn know the deep roads like they were created for them." Oghren humphed. "So it's important to know how to get passed them without them ever knowing it. "

Anders crossed his arms. "What do we have to do?" he asked again.

"Get me some food from the larder." All three rolled their eyes. "Hey, its nothing considering what I had to do."

"And what did you do exactly." Anders asked. Theresa was going to have a difficult time with this one.

"Kill a few dark spawn." Alistair interjected with a smile.

Theresa looked beyond them and counted to ten.

"Well, seeing as how we already did that, can we get to the real show?"

"I want food, and if no one gets it, then on one get s to be a grey warden." Theresa was looking at Anders. He stood his ground in defiance. "Which means that Ser Roylic gets to have her fun."

He bent forward slightly and said "Seeing as how you already conscripted me, she can't do anything anyways."

"Why does everyone assume that they know how to do my job or all the rules and regulations?."

"Pass the cup."

Damn, he's good. "What cup?" Theresa asked innocently.

"The one behind you."

Theresa turned to see the chalice with dark spawn blood. Alistair gave a chuckle at her attempt. She whipped around and put her hands on her hips. "Where's my food?"

Anders stood up straight. "You should have ate at dinner, oh wait, you had half the mountain range on your plate."

"Makers breath" Marine said "I'll get it."

Theresa and Anders continued to have a staring contest after she left. Varels sighed and closed his eyes in shame. _She's a child_ he thought to himself.

Theresa saw Varels actions and decided to withdraw. She retook her seat on the crates and took out her quill. "Oghren, I assume I am to inform your wife if you die?"

"Yea."

"Is she in Demeriem?"

"Thank the paragons."

Theresa laughed as she wrote in Felsis name on his valluume. "And Xander, who should I inform for you."

He huffed and looked away. "May as well be Gregior, he'll be the only one happy to hear of my death."

"Gregior it is." Theresa wrote it in. "If you don't mind my asking, how did you keep escaping?"

Anders gave her an impish grin "A real magician never reveals his secrets; unless you have some _persuasive_ lips."

_Persuasive enough to make a templar forget his vows._ Theresa thought. _How much trouble would I get into if I said that? Lets find out._ Theresa looked up at Alistair. He gave her a warning look. Better not. "Lips, no, but I do have some persuasive daggers, templars, poisons, and unique torture techniques."

"Get rid of the torture and you got a deal." Anders winked at her.

Alistair groaned. "Maker, he's worse than the assassin."

"Nah," Oghren said, "the elf showed some class in his indiscriminate pick up lines."

"I like him." Theresa said and Anders smiled "Then again, I like Zevran, Antiva, and killing stuff."

Marine returned with a basket of bread and cheese. "Marine, you're my favorite." She flushed as she passed the basket to Theresa. "Oh, who should I inform incase you die?"

Marine was taken back by the question. Like she didn't know that death was inevitable. "My father, I suppose."

Theresa sat back down and took out her valluume. "His name?"

"Douglas McConey."

"Where is he?"

"Demeriem."

Theresa nodded and looked at her wide eyes. "Just in case. Honestly, it's a roulette game and I'm betting on you." She gave a shy smile.

"We should begin, Commander."Varel said.

Theresa nodded. "Right. The wardens were founded during the first blight when humanity stood on the verge of annihilation. So it was that the first Grey Wardens drank of Dark Spawn Blood," all three looked at her like she grew a second head," yes, their blood, and mastered their taint. Oghren, stop giggling. As it has been and as it will be, this is the source of our power, and our victories. We wardens pay a high price to be what we are."

"I'll say." Anders interjected.  
"Shut up. Fate may call upon you to pay it now rather than later." Theresa turned around and picked up the chalice and held it before the group. "Since the beginning these words have been spoken since the first and will be to the last. Alistair, would you like to do the honors?"

"No, not really."

Theresa took a deep breath and relaxed. So much for team work. "Okay, Join us brothers and sisters, join us in the shadows were we stand vigilant, join us as we carry the duty that cannot be foresworn, and should you perish, know that your sacrifice shall not be forgotten and that one day we shall join you. Oghren, from this moment on, you are a grey warden."

Theresa handed him the chalice and received it with a raised brow. "What is this, the sampler size? Are you tryin to say something about my height?"

Theresa was silent for a moment letting his comment sink in. "Yea, you got me, now shut up and drink."

He grumbled something under his breath and took a drink. Theresa closely watched her friend. His eyes rolled back showing only the white. Theresa took the chalice quickly before he fell. Oghren bleched. "Mmm, tasty."

Theresa and Alistair watched in amazement as he stayed on his feet. Varel made his way from the back of the room to watch Oghren. "Is it normal to not see anythin, Thess?"

"Wait for it…" His head spun and he fell to the ground. "There it is."

Theresa smiled. Her friend was alive and will continue to live for his little girl. Wait, that means that the other two. Theresa sobered almost instantly.

Theresa turned to Anders. "From this moment on, you are a Grey Warden, Xander."

He looked at chalice with fear. "So we need to drink dark spawn blood?"

"No."

He perked up. "Really?"

"Yea, I can kill you right now if you like?" His smile quickly dissipated to shock. His eyes looked like they were calculating for a retreat. "Psst, by the way," Theresa pointed behind her at Alistair, "templar."

Alistair raised a hand to wave at him.

"So we need to drink dark spawn blood." He sighed and took the chalice. "Alright but if I wake up in two weeks on a boat to Rivine in nothing but my small clothes with a tattoo on my forehead, I'm blaming you."

"And when you get there, say hello to Jullia for me. Drink." Anders gave her a surprised look, and lowered the cup. Theresa scrapped her blade against its sheath, "drink."

"Alright, alright." Anders lifted the goblet to his lips and drank the blood. When he opened his eyes and color was gone. Theresa reached for the goblet before he fell to the ground.

Varel knelt over him and felt for the pulse in his neck. "He lives, commander, and will wake in due time."

Theresa's shock was apparent on her face. Maybe, three for three…is that too much to ask for, maker? She turned to Marine, "Marine, from this moment on, you are a Grey Warden."

She took the chalice with vigor, "I have awaited this moment." And drank with no fear. She passed the chalice back to Theresa and both exchanged smiled before her eyes grew white.

Theresa's smile disappeared as Marine grabbed her throat. That happened to Davith before he…Marine fell to the ground gasping for air, until finally her body succumbed to the taint.

"Maker watch over your soul, Marine."

"Commander." Varel said.

"Pack up her armor with five gold sovereign and send it to her father. Burn the body and send the ashes with it." Varel left to find some one to carry her body. Theresa turned and sealed the letter she made for Marine with the Grey warden seal. Alistair took the letter from her hands and placed his own royal seal on it. Theresa thanked him and sat down on the crates again. She fiddled with the letter in her hand.

Alistair watched her as she watched the other two sleep off the taint. "Did you bring the pendants?"

She paused. "Damnit." Alistair smiled and pulled out two pendants and walked to Marine's body. "You knew two of them would live?"

"Well, if they all did, we wouldn't need a pendants would we."

Theresa smiled. "true." She walked over to him and helped him fill them up.

Varel soon returned with two servants and a board to carry her body.

When they left, Theresa and Alistair sat down on the crates. He passed her some bread and cheese as they waited for the others to waken.

"How long does it take for them to wake up?"

He shrugged. "Don't know, could take five minutes, could take a day. Depends on the person really." He smiled as he took a bite of the bread. "You were out for about three minutes."

Theresa smiled and waited for Anders and Oghren.

"I'm sorry about how I ended thing between us." Theresa looked at him. He wasn't looking at her but his voice was soft. "I acted…"

"Childish."

"Yes well…"

"Selfish. Closed minded. Emotionally compromised…"

"I got it." He sighed and went back to staring at his hands. "The two years you were gone were the hardest I've had. I missed you."

"After the anger subsided, I assume."

"Please, just…" he heavily exhaled, "just let me speak." He looked at her then. She nodded her head and allowed him this. "When you left the country, I couldn't feel you anymore." He looked down at his hand, at the scar they shared. "I got scared." He was silent for a time. "About four months ago, the Bannor was urging me to find a wife and produce an heir. Alice is…Alice is as close to you that I could get."

"Genetically."

"Physically."

"You would've done better with Marine to tell you the truth."

"Moving on," Alistair moved to kneel in front of her. He took her hands into his but she pulled them away. He looked at her, she was trying to hide her fear but he saw through it. He held her scared hand in his and held her chin. "I still love you Thess, please forgive me, stay with me. Please."

Two years of living away from her pain. She held his hand that held her chin. She wanted this moment in time. He smiled and kissed her cheek. She moved and rested her forehead on his. "I still love you Alistair, but I will not be your secret." He pulled away from her far enough to looked her in the eye. "Being with you will be treason against the queen." Alistair dropped her hands and his jaw. "I will not share what is mine, but I am willing to give it away." They just stared at each other. "She will give you an heir, she will be a ruthless queen, and will do good to balance out your generous heart." Theresa held his face in her hands. "Be faithful to her, and she will do anything you want."

He dropped his head. "She can't give me a child either way."

Theresa looked at the two on the floor. Both still out cold. "What about the ashes?" He looked up at her with realization in his eyes. "It's worth a shot."

He took her right hand and traced her scar with his index finger, "For us or for the taint?"

"The taint, but if it works for us, then so be it."

He went silent. "I'll have to talk to the revered mother."

Theresa lifted his chin to look at her, "It's good to be the king." They both smiled at one another for a moment before Alistair leaned up again and whispered in her ear, "I will always love you, Theresa." He moved to kiss her but she turned away from him.

Alistair stood and left her alone again to pick up pieces of her heart off the floor. Every step was echoed like glass scrapping across her skin. The door closed and it was over, again.

"Sooo," Theresa looked over at Anders who apparently was awake long enough to know to act asleep, "the king eh, would've been nice."

Theresa stood to leave this embarrassing moment behind. "Now that your joining is complete, welcome to the Grey Wardens."

"Cut the shit." He said, putting his hands under his head. "Why did you say no?"

She was at the door, "Thought you were listening." She tried to open it but it wouldn't give. She pulled harder and harder but it wasn't giving.

"Its warded shut." Theresa turned to look at him. "Why did you say no?"

"Open the door."

He rolled over onto his stomach and looked at her. "Answer my question."

She unsheathed her sword and held it at his face, "Open it." Anders looked at the point of her blade then back at her. He didn't move or do anything but smile at her. "Are you always this defiant?"

"yep."

Theresa lowered her sword. "Please un-ward the door."

Anders tiled his head, "Such manners, but answer my question and I'll open it."

Theresa sheathed her sword and walked back to the crates, sat down and crossed her arms. If he could wait, so could she.

Anders looked around the room. "Where's Marine?"

"She died."

The humor left his face and he grew serious. "What happened?"

"She wasn't immune to the taint."

He became silent and reflective. "I could've saved her." He said silently.

"No, you couldn't."

"How do you know."

"Because it's a disease. It attacks the body slowly over the course of thirty years and at the end, you will be no better than the creatures that we kill on a daily basis. The taint will consume you and leave you a husk of a human. You will feel insatiable hunger and lust, see into the mind of the arch demon, and never know the love of a family."

Her voice trailed off and her silence spoke volumes for him. Anders snapped his fingers and stood up. "It's noble that you would sacrifice your own happiness for his, but its foolish." He straightened his cuff. "You should live your life for your own happiness."

Theresa wasn't listening. She heard that over and over again from Zevran. She sighed and grabbed a pendant. "True, however, I'm a fan of self flagellation. Here," she reached out the pendant to his hand and he took it, "it's to remind us of what we lost and know that we will be with her soon."

"Hopefully later."

Theresa smiled as he walked away looking at the pendant. _Must be nice to dream_.


	3. Mr Delicious

A/N: Chapter three yea. So I noticed that a certain soldier doesn't get any kind of lovin. So I thought that I might be able to supply some, even if its not the main pairing.

i realized that i insuniated that it was common knowldge that Nathaniel died when it was blantly stated by Oghren in banter that he didn't. so i did an overhaul and fixed it.

* * *

"Commander" Varel addressed Theresa as soon as her foot hit the stone in the throne room. Theresa flinched, something about entering a room and having a demanding voice boom makes one think twice about what they have done in their life. Theresa yawned as she made her way over to him. She didn't get much sleep last night, Alistair's presence and Marines death weighed heavily on her conscious. Varel stood between two others, and older woman and a male, she couldn't see his face as she approached. "Commanders, this is Miss Woosley" who nodded her head at Theresa as she came to a stop in front of them, "and Ser Garavel" Varel indicated with an open hand. Theresa took a quick look but ended up giving him a double take. _bueno, hola señor delicioso, usted viene aquí a menudo?_

Theresa couldn't stop the smile that was appearing, and had to turn her head to stop him from seeing it. Also it may have helped that it looked coy. "He is the new captain of the guard."

"Commander" He said with a nod.

"Captain."

"I have a matter to bring to your attention."

_So does the rest of Ferelden._ "Yes?"

"The Orlieanis-Wardens I mean- began to gather some information while they were here. Their most promising lead was a crazy tale that two hunter told."

Theresa smiled at him, _did he just blush, _"Since when is a hunting story never crazed?"

He returned the smile, "Yes, well, the two hunters, Colbert and…the other one" Theresa held back a laugh, "claim to have found an entrance to the deep roads. Dark spawn all over the place, they said. And this was before the fiends appeared throughout the whole Arling. The wardens were about to send someone out to track down the hunters."

"Where are they?"

"Probably outside Amaranthine City with the other refugees."

"Do you have a description?"

He adverted his gaze, "No, commander."

Theresa shrugged. "I'm sure I'll find them. I'm lucky like that." Theresa listened to what Varel and Miss Woosley had to say about the new missions that needed to be done. Every now and again, she would sneak a puerperal glance at Garavel. Maker, what was it about him that is so…mmmm. Was it the short, wavy hair that demanded to be combed by her fingers? The strong, masculine chin, the ever clear sky blue eyes, perhaps it was the heavy red steel chain mail he wore, or the two handed sword that required strong arms and thighs that was upon his strong back? Theresa found herself biting her lip in more than just concentration. He wasn't beautiful like Alistair, but everything about him screamed masculine.

"Okay," Theresa said and looked at Woosley, "So I need to fix the economy" and then the other two males, "and be a Grey warden." She shrugged again. "Sounds easy enough. What else do I need to do?"

Varel and Garvel spoke at the same time, but Garvel let the senchel speak first. "You have some correspondences that needs to be completed before the end of the week."

"There is a prisoner that was caught here in the Vigil that has requested to see you."

Theresa raised a brow. "What was he doing?"

"Stealing with intent to, well, assassinate."

Theresa tiled her head for a moment. "So, why should I care?"

"Because he took out three Grey Wardens before his capture, Commander."

"Three good wardens?" Garvel gave her a confused look like there was a standard across the board, "For example, if they were like Oghren, he would just to strategically place whiskey."

"He rendered them unconscious."

"Ah." Theresa scratched the back of her neck. "Well, I guess I could go say hi. It's the polite thing to do after all." Theresa smiled as she realized that she was quoting Oghren. The man was inspirational. "Anything else?" the three just shook their heads.

"The king left this for you before he left this morning." Varel said as he reached into his armor and retrieved a letter that was sealed.

Theresa took the letter from him. "Okay, well then, carry on." Woosly left the throne room, to count coin, Theresa guessed. The other two stayed in the throne room and watched her read the letter.

_Dear Theresa,_

_Welcome to hell._

Theresa rolled her eyes. _Thanks_ she thought. _Well I guess that's what I get for forcing him into politics and now I get the same treatment. _

Anders made it down the stairs and waved the three as he went straight to the dining hall.

Theresa turned back and caught the eye of Garvel who quickly looked away. _Was he checking me out? _It would be easy seeing as how she wasn't wearing her armor. Just a tunic, wrist sheaths, breeches and riding boots. If she had known that she had to catch attention, she would've worn an under bust. "Captain."

"Yes, Commander?"

"I'd like to see the battlements, if you have the time."

He nodded again. "Yes, commander." And escorted her out of the throne room.

XxXxXxXx

Theresa sighed as she returned to the throne room. _So I need to play the innocent card. It's sad that it's become just a card to me._ Her conversations with Garvel revealed that while he wasn't married, he is a widower, evil blight, and that he liked his women feminine. That in itself is going to be difficult. But like any other good soldier, he was faithful to his duty, loyal, and would never defile the chant of light. Theresa wondered what was with her and her obsessions with blonde, warrior, templar like men.

Anders groan pulled her out of her head. "I'm so board." He said to no one then looked at her. "What are we supposed to do all day?"

Theresa raised a brow and walked toward him. "Here? Well, walk around and help get kittens out trees."

"Wonderful" He smiled and his tone was genuine. "I love cats."

Theresa hung her head for a moment. "If you're really board, I could use some help."

"What are you doing?"

"I've got to go see a prisoner. Wanna come along? Could be fuuuun." Theresa smiled.

He gave her a skeptical look then shrugged. "Why not, nothing better to do."

Theresa nodded "hang on, I'll be right back." Theresa headed to her room and grabbed her sword and dagger and met up with Anders again. "ready?"

Anders looked her over, "What kind of prisoner are you expecting?"

"The mean kind." Theresa said innocently. "Apparently, he took out three wardens and has asked to see me before his hanging."

"Well, that's nice of you."

She shrugged and saw Oghren across the way. "Oghren," she said loud enough for him to hear, "you wanna go say hello to someone?"

He raised a brow and lowered his tankard. "Do I get to do it with my axe?"

"Probably not."

"Eh," he took another drink and sat down on a stool next to him.

"I'll take that as a no." Theresa said under her breath. She looked back at Anders who was waiting on her. "Let's go." Theresa led the way as far as the courtyard and turned to Anders. "I don't suppose you know where the holding cells are do you?"

"How should I know? I was blind folded when I got here."

Theresa looked to the sky for calming guidance.

"Commander?"

Theresa turned to the voice. A young, blonde, female soldier overheard her conversation. "Yes?"

"The holding cells are the right down there, commander."

Theresa looked over and saw two guards standing out side a door. Theresa pointed and the soldier nodded. "Thank you." Theresa turned to leave and noticed that someone wasn't following. She walked back to Anders who was throwing suggestive looks at the young soldier. "You want to stay or come along?"

"I'm coming" he said without looking away. He took two steps back and then turned to follow Theresa.

Theresa walked into the room with Anders in tow. Garavel was there. Theresa smiled at him. "Glad you could meet me here, Captain."

He smiled but quickly faded when he noticed Anders. Theresa thought it might be a good idea to inspire some jealously. Garvel cleared his throat and turned to the man in the cell. "This one has been locked up for three nights now. Good men died while this one was protected in his cell."

"Hello" Theresa said to the prisoner without really looking at him. Her eyes were distracted on someone else. "Do you have the order of execution?"

"Right here commander." Garvel handed her a rolled up scroll for her to sign. She took it and deliberately grabbed a little bit too far so that their fingers brushed. She gave a shy smile and looked away. As she unrolled the scroll, she noticed that Garvel was blushing slightly. The name on the order was blank. "What's your name prisoner?"

"You should know, you killed my father."

"I've killed many men, you'll have to be more specific." Theresa said without looking away from the order.

"Rendon Howe."

Theresa stopped reading, breathing, blinking, and thinking. She lowered the order and looked at the man in this cell. Long black hair, grey eyes, crooked nose, and a look of hate and contempt. The same his father wore when she killed him. Thomas was dead, so this must be "Nathanial" Theresa said with a sinister smile on her face. "I was wondering when I was to see you again. Looks like I won the bet though. I must thank you for that."

He raised a single brow. "Bet?"

"My brother bet me that you wouldn't have the decency or gall to show your face here in Ferelden after what your father did. Looks like I just won a new dog. My thanks."

"I didn't return to Ferelden to help you, Warden." The title was spat out like venom on his tongue.

"Then why did you?"

"I came here to kill you."

He was going to say something else but Theresa cut him off. "Open the cell door." She ordered and Garvel did so quickly. She drew her dagger and long sword and tiled her head. "Here I am."

Nathanial held his arms wide for her to attack him. Theresa took two steps forward and hit an invisible wall. It shimmered slightly in fire light. Anger flashed across her face. "Drop it Anders."

"I won't let you kill him just because of who he is."

Theresa turned quickly and in three swift steps was a hands breath apart from Anders and said in an angered breath "You have no idea of what his father did to me, my family, my teryin."

"You killed his father," Anders waited for her to calm slightly. "Justice has been served. Let him go."

Pure shock ran though Theresa. "Let him go? LET HIM GO? You didn't see the carnage that left after Howe gave the order to kill. You didn't see the torture chambers in Demerium. You didn't see Oren's lifeless body being cradled by his mothers. You have no idea of what that man is capable of!"

Anders looked to the Howe in the cell. He looked reflective for a moment. "Men are born as many men, but die as a single one."

The stupefied expression never left Theresa's face, "What does that even mean?"

Anders looked back to Theresa "The sins of the father are not the sins of the child. Nathanial right?" Anders looked past Theresa at the man who nodded. "Nathanial is not responsible for his father's actions. You said he returned to Ferelden, which means he wasn't here when Rendon became a traitor."

Theresa was shouting at Anders "Rendon is an evil man, and his blood runs though his veins." Theresa pointed her sword at Nathanial.

"The world is full of evil men, Theresa." Anders shouted at her. Theresa took a moment as Anders said "Evil only prevails because good men fail to act. You should know this, Hero."

Theresa opened her mouth but shut it again. He was right. But trust can also let evil prevail, Rendon proved that. But Theresa has often been accused of trusting too eagerly, and in doing so, lets a lot of pain sink in. Theresa menially threw her arms in the air, fuck it, she's already trusted one assassin, why not another? "Fucking healers" she said as she sheathed her blades.

"crazy bitches." He retorted with crossed arms.

Theresa shot him a glare and turned back to the Howe. "So, hypothetically, if I were to let you go, what would you do?"

Nathanial looked genuinely confused. "Let me go…I have just returned to Fereleden a month ago." His expression changed to malice "If you let me go, I'll probably just come back here. You might not catch me next time."

"Apparently. We had it difficult enough the first time."

Nathanial became annoyed. "I'm not without skill. I didn't spend my time abroad drinking wine and chasing skirts."

Anders laughed behind her. "She did."

"I did not." She justified loudly.

He only laughed again. "You went to Antiva. What else is there to do there?"

"I was training."

"At what, pick up lines, looking coy to certain guards…" He raised a brow at her.

"Master of Shadow, actually."

"Riiiiiiight. Master of certain _techniques_, I'll bet."

Theresa pinched the bridge of her nose. "And people wonder why the Qunari cut out the tongues of mages." She held her breath and counted to ten. "Why did you come here, Howe?"

"At first, to kill you."

"and now?"

His expression sobered. He adverted his gaze to the floor. "I came to collect some of my families things. It's all we have left. I shouldn't be without better memories because of one action."

"Three."

Nathanial looked back at her with anger, but he visibly let the comment slide.

"Garavel." He looked at her. "I want three guards on this man at all times."

"Yes commander."

Theresa returned her attention back to Nathanial. "You've got two hours to get your things and get the hell out of my Vigil. Anything left over will be burned. Understood?"

Nathaniel looked at her with a mixture of shocked, confusion, and gratitude. He nodded once and Theresa turned on her heel and made her way for the door.

Anders was behind her quickly. "Thank you."

"For?" Her voice was ice.

"Letting him live. It took a lot of courage to trust him."

She stopped dead in her tracks and looked the mage in the eye. Anger redubbed in her heart. "Yea well, it's because I'm a nice FUCKING GUY!" and stormed back into the keep.

XxXxXxXx

Theresa had just ordered a bath when she heard a knock on her door. She sat at her writing desk and looked at the door, her hand on a dagger. "Enter." Nothing happened. She saw this movie before, she stayed at her desk. If someone was at the door, they would've entered when allowed. She continued with her conresponsidences.

She had three different kinds of wax and rings in front of her; one for Arlessa, one for Commander, and one for Coulsand, by far her favorite because she didn't use it very often. It was annoying when she grabbed the wrong color wax or wrong ring but instead of rewriting the letter, like she did four times, she just shrugged her shoulders, and continued on. Fuck it, its done.

Another knock on the door. She looked up again, dagger in hand, "enter." And three elven women entered with buckets of steaming water. Theresa thanked each of them and the maker and striped down behind a curtain.

The women were gone, and she was alone. She walked across the room wearing only a robe.

"Meeewwwr." Theresa looked at her bed. A yellow tabby was sitting on the corner of the bed, watching her with great interest. Theresa tilted her head in confusion, when did it get in here? With the elves? Open window maybe? Theresa watched the cat watch her. Its tail flicked back and forth and its green, gold eyes never left her face. Theresa smiled and walked toward it. "Hey, how did you get here?" She picked up the cat and held it close to her chest. It had a few scars on its chest and ear. This was defently an alley cat if she ever saw one. One that had to fight to survive. Or got hit by a broom enough times from the people in the keep. There wasn't anything that dictated that it belonged to anyone. "What's your name, hmm?" She pulled it away from her for a moment. Its front paws were white while the back were yellow. "Mittens?" The cat gave a look that, well, only a cat could give, a mix between mild annoyance and displeasure. "How about Whiskers?" It gave a hiss. Theresa laughed at the cat. "Okay, mittens it is then." She set the cat back on the bed and went to the bath, putting her hair up as she walked. The cat followed closely behind her. When Theresa got into the tub, the cat sat on the edging and laid down, watching her ever so closely. It seemed odd to her, but let it slide, seeing as how cats in general are odd creatures.

Theresa washed her body and laid back and enjoyed the warm water soothing her muscles. She may not have used them today but the last few days have been difficult. Her mind kept going back to today's events. How the hell could she let Howe live? She felt anger building for the mage. He could come back and kill her. He could kill everyone here. Why did she let him live. Theresa sat up in the tub so quickly that it scared Mittens. If he kills her, he kills the king. She mentally cursed herself for not seeing that earlier. The country will be king-less. And with only Oghren and Anders as wardens, it's all going to hell in a hand basket. "I should've killed him."

"Mewr"

Theresa leaned back and placed her hands on her face. Now that she knew someone was after her, she would have to revert back to the lifestyle she had back in Antiva. She couldn't do anything without a heightened sense of things, daggers everywhere on her body and never sleeping but only cat naps. She looked at Mittens and laughed at the thought. They could nap together, like a fluffy pillow. She reached out and scratched him the ears. Mittens began to purr and rubbed his head into her hand.

Theresa saw her fingers and she was beginning to prune. She dried herself off and changed into her night gown. A simple thin dress with thin shoulder straps. A gift horse from Zevran, if she didn't wear it to bed, he was annoying with his complaints, if she did, he got a good show of skin, and on cold night, well, lets guess shall we.

She walked to her desk and started to put things away for the evening. Mittens jumped on the bed waiting for the evening sleep. Theresa opened a drawer to place the rings and stopped. She put a box in the drawer hoping not to see it often. But there it was. She took the box out and opened it. Within it was a glass vial. Beautifully detailed with roses and thorns. Inside was rose water, with the pedals of Alistair's rose. She sat down on her chair and looked at the bottle. All the shared memories flashed before her: when he gave her the rose, their first kiss, even though she was covered in dragon saliva and blood, that night in Soldiers Peak, holding hands on their long journey, the feeling that she wasn't alone in this world. His strength gave her hope that they could save Ferelden. Having someone in her bed to hold her though the long nights of fear and nightmares. His kisses kept her warm in the mountains.

_Why the hell did I let him go again?_ She removed the cork and took a deep breath of the rose water. It still smelled like the first time she smelled it in the mountain pass.

Mittens jumped up on the desk and tilted his head at Theresa. She gave him a sad smile. Mittens came closer and rubbed his face against Theresa's cheek. Theresa scratched his ears and felt the wetness on his fur. She was crying and didn't realize it. "Mwerrrrr" she smiled at the cat and picked him up and held him to her chest. She put the bottle back in the box and replaced it back in the drawer. Her and mittens went to the bed and laid down. Mittens remained close to Theresa.

A few hours passed and Theresa stopped scratching Mittens. He awoke and watched over her. Movement across the room caught his attention. Theresa waited. Mittens was on her arm. It would hinder her movements. Worse case scenario, Mittens has to die to save herself.

Mittens was growing anxious, his fur was beginning to stand on it and his muscles tensed. The assassin was getting closer and closer. He was good for Ferelden standards. Theresa clichéd her dagger in her hand that was under a pillow. He was breathing lightly, but too much. His movements were too quick. This assassin lacked patience. Theresa could use that to her advantage. She slowly moved to bring the dagger into better position.

The assassin was at her bed side. Mittens hissed at the assassin. He didn't move. Theresa stayed still. She could smell his leather soap and lilacs.

"I know you're awake."

Theresa allowed herself to smile. "So what are you waiting for, Howe? This is your big moment. " She didn't move, she stayed laying still, dagger in hand, waiting for him to strike so that it would be justifiable for her to slit his throat. If she played her cards right, she could be so scared that an assassin came and tried to kill her, and since Garavels men failed, he could come comfort her and show her his 'deepest regrets.'

Howe didn't move. "That's twice you couldn't kill me. You're a horrible assassin."

"I've decided to redeem by family's name. I want to help you by joining the Grey Wardens."

"Why should I allow you that honor?"

He was still. "You say that my father was a traitor? I'd like the chance to give back to my country. To help get rid of the Dark Spawn menace."

Theresa mulled it over in her head. Up side, she will get to boss him around. Down side, there will still a living Howe in her county.

"Your joining will be tomorrow night." He stepped away from her. "Your old room is still available."

When he reached the door, he stopped. "You didn't really burn my family's things, did you?"

Theresa was silent for a moment. "I knew I forgot to do something today."

XxXxXxXx

The sun peaked through the window in her room. Theresa woke to a good night sleep. She inhaled and yawned. Something is off. She sat up and looked around. Anders was sitting on the couch across the room, with his feet on the table, reading a book. He looked up and winked at her. His version of 'good morning, how did you sleep? This? No this isn't inappropriate at all.' Theresa assumed. "How did you get in here, I locked the door last night?"

"No, you didn't." And went back to reading.

Theresa pulled the covers up to her chest. "Yes, I did." She distinctly remembered getting up after Howe left and locked her door.

"Well, it was unlocked this morning. Sanchel says he needs to see you. Something about visitors." He turned the page in the book and didn't even look at her.

She yawned again. "Did he say how important it was?"

"No." He looked over his book at her. "But the guy we released yesterday is hog tied down stairs."

"WHAT?" Theresa thought about jumping up to his rescue, but he did try to assassinate her last night. "Well, I guess it can wait."

"He's been down there since last night."

Theresa got comfortable under the covers. "and?"

"And I think he's expecting you." Anders said as he went back to reading. "He's down here screaming 'the commander said I could stay, she said I could stay,' over and over again. Humorous really."

"And you're here because…"

"Varel sent me up here to get you."

"Why didn't you wake me?"  
Anders dropped his book and gave her a lecherous smile. "Who am I to wake the goddess of battle and war?" His voice was rough and husky, like he was practicing on how to best deliver that line. Theresa lifted her head enough to shoot him an annoyed brow. "Besides, I've seen what you're capable of awake, I'd hate to find out the hard way if you're grumpy when you wake up." He went back to his book.

Theresa sighed and threw the covers off of her. She threw her legs over the side of the bed and decided to wake up for good. Anders watched her with a smile on his face. Probably due to her shoulder strap not doing its job, her hair in total disarray, and a bit of slober on her cheek. Theresa saw this and gave a warning look. Apparently, he is immune to evil looks and glances. _How huge of an ego does he have?_ Theresa walked across the room to where her clothes were. _Wait, if Garavel is down stairs…._She instead opted for a robe that was loosely tied around her waist and walked down the hall with Anders behind her.

When she made it down to the throne room, Nathanial was indeed tied up, however, much to her disappointment; he was tied to a chair and not hog tied. She instantly hated Anders again for indulging her imagination. Nathanial looked at her with a scowl. He had a black eye, a gag, and blood under his nose. Well, at least they caught him again.

Theresa looked to her left, hey, Garavel was here. "Who hit him?" Three soldiers across the room raised their hands like they're about to scolded by the revered mother. Theresa arched a brow. She motioned to Anders, "Heal him, please." He nodded and did as she asked.

"Commander," Varel started. He wasn't in armor but in sleeping attire like she. "Are you sure about this?"

"Anders told me that he said he was allowed to stay?"

"Yes, commander."

"I did grant him that. He is a Grey Warden recruit as well."

Garavel's jaw dropped at the news. "Miss, he broke in, tried to assassinate you…"

Theresa scoffed, "twice."

Garavel looked at Nathanial again. "Why would you allow him freedom when all he wants is your death?"

"He asked for it. May I brow a blade please?" He passed her a small blade at boot. Theresa took it and freed Nathanial. He moved to remove the gag but Theresa stopped him. "I like you better like this." He scowled again with renewed vigor and Theresa laughed as she removed it. She offered to help him stand but he refused. Theresa passed the blade back to Garavel with a nod.

"Thank you." Nathanial choked out.

Theresa smiled. "See, manners aren't that hard." She turned to Varel, "We will put him through the joining tonight." Varel nodded as Theresa turned to leave.

_Oh, I forgot to check on something. _Theresa turned back around to Nathanial, "Is everything still in order in your quarters?"

"Yes, Commander."

Theresa nodded and headed back up the stairs. She would have to send a thank you note to Zevran, Garavel has eyes only for her now.

XxXxXxXx

"Ser Mage." Nathanial said to Anders. Anders gave him a slightly curious look. "I didn't get to properly thank you for convincing Misses Guerrin to save my life."

Anders shrugged his folded arms. "It's nothing." He said with a smile on his face.

"No, I mean it, thank you, ser. If there's anything I can do for you, let me know."

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it." Anders looked away and his smile grew. "Besides, I'm rather fond of the Howes."

Nathanial lowered his brows. "really?" curiosity peaked.

"Yea. I'm also fond of the whens, wheres, and whys."

In Nathanial's silence, Anders gave a loud guffaw. "Clever."

Anders sighed to himself. "Its shameful how long it took me to come up with that." And shook his head despite himself. A few minutes ticked by and his smile never wavered. Wait. "Who's Guerrin?" Anders asked without a smile.

Nathanial looked back at him. "Her husband. Why, does she still go by Cousland?"

Anders looked down at the floor trying to remember her last name. "I'm not sure." Nathanial whistled in disbelief and made a face to match. "What?"

"All is not well if she is keeping her maiden name. I'm sure Bann Teagan is more than unenthused."

"Why do you say that?"

He gave a quick glance around the throne room. "He's got a bit of a temper, if you know what I mean. Let's just say the late queen was known for her berserkers on the battlefield even if no one called it that."

"What does the queen have to do with it?"

Nathanial tilted his head at Anders. "Do they not teach history at the tower, mage?"

"Apparently not, now the queen."

"Ah, well, she is the sister of Teagan."

"How bad is his temper?" Anders felt an over driving urge to protect his hero.

"His? Better than everyone else in their family. But he takes it out in" Nathanial paused to find the right word, "unorthodox methods."

"How?"

Nathanial tiled his head. "Well, for example, if he wasn't related to the king by blood, I'm sure that he would have done what Logain did, but this time, for the throne."

Anders nodded his head. He looked at the floor and hugged himself tighter. "Why would she keep her marriage a secret?"

Nathanial shrugged. "It's a head scratcher." Silence passed between the two.

"Hey" Both men turned to see Oghren stumbling into the throne room. "You." He took a few steps forward. "Yea, you two. I hear ya'll are the Whos."

Nathanial rolled his eyes at the obviously doubling seeing, drunken dwarf. "Howe."

"How what?"

Anders stepped in with a smile. "Hoooow are you, Oghren?"

"Better than you sparkle fingers. I'm wearing pants instead of a dress, you pretty nancy." Oghren gave a full laugh. "Should" chuckles, "Should I run into town and get ya some flowers Andrea?" He laughed again. "How about something shiny to remind you of how pretty you are." He gave another guffaw of laughter.

Anders wiped his nose with his thumb and waited for Oghren to finish. Oghren seemed to compose himself and took another swig of ale from his tankard. "Oghren, hold still." Anders knelt down and got as close to him as he could and still breath fresh air. "Oghren, those are shleets!" He stood quickly and looked as if he had discovered something he shouldn't have.

Nathanial gave Anders a curious look. Oghren squinted at the mage. "What, son?"

"Shleets." _Wow, that's horrible, even for me. _"Their demons that take the form of pants."

Oghren raised a brow. "You take me for a fool, mage? What about When over there?"

Nathanial looked down at his armor, "I'm wearing pleats, not…" he looked at Anders, "Shleets."

Anders took back over with concern and warning in his voice. "If you keep them on, they will start to eat away at you starting with your legs. And slowly, they move up leaving only the body. With your life force, their able to get up and walk on their own, freakish, pant leg like…legs. You have to take them off and burn them. Quick." Before Anders could finish, Oghren was already taking off his boots. "You have to burn all of them to make sure the infection won't spread and start new Shleets. Quick quick quick." Oghren had his pants off and threw them into the brazier as he ran for the stairs to his room.

Anders waited until he was up the stair before he wore his victory grin. He glanced at Nathanial who had an unemotional look on his face. "What? Like you weren't thinkin it."

He raised a single brow. "Actually, I was thinking how lucky I was to join the fabled Grey Wardens, with all their glory." His voice was dead pan but Anders was going to take it at face value.

"Yep," he said as he put his fists on his hips, "Its not all glamorous you know. I believe Theresa said something about kittens earlier today."

"Lucky me."

And with that, Theresa made her way from then hall that lead to her office. Senchel was beside her holding the chalice and paperwork in front of her. They were arguing over something but silenced as they made their way into the throne room. Theresa looked around "Where's Oghren?"

Anders spoke up first. "He had to take care of something."

Theresa nodded and set everything aside. She looked at Nathanial and motioned for him to come forward. He did so and Varel started the Joining.

"The moment of truth" Nathanial said as he lifted the glass to his lips. His eyes rolled back, _Yes,_ Theresa thought, his head swiveled, _yes, _and fell to the floor, "The Howe is stronger than I anticipated, Commander."

"Damnit." The other two men looked at her. She looked at them innocently enough. "What, I'm not sorry that I said that out loud."

Varel sighed and continued. "He will awaken in due time, commander."

Theresa nodded. "You can take the rest of the night off Varel. And I mean off. No polishing armor, no going over notes, go have a life. I mean it." He nodded and left the chamber with Theresa and Anders waiting for Nathanial to wake up.

She didn't realize how nice the silence was until he spoke. "Soo," she gave a sideways look and went back to watching Nathanial. "He said that you were married. Is that why you really said no the king?"

She raised an eyebrow. "I'm not, nor have I ever been, married. What did he say?"

Anders shrugged. "He said that you were married to an angry man. Teagan, I believe."

The oxygen left her lungs. _How does he find this shit out? Well, I guess the answer is sleeping in front of me. _"It didn't work out."

"What happened?" Theresa turned and sat down on her chair, throne. She remained silent to his question, hopping he had enough sense to drop it. But no, its Xander, he has to know all the juiciest gossip, even if it had nothing to do with him and hurt the people what it did. "Come ooon, what happened?"

"You'd be wise to drop it, Warden." The title was a warning that he didn't heed.

"Come on, it couldn't have been that bad." She gave him a warning look. "Could it?" She remained silent. "You know, you're a very grumpy person."

"I don't like nosey people, mage or otherwise, trying to dig up secrets that have long since been buried."

"But"

"Drop it. Now." The hate and fear were on the verge of showing on her face. She strained to keep her face neutral. She waited for Nathanial to wake up. Anders sat down beside her with his back to her.

"Did he hurt you?" His voice was serious.

Theresa wanted to immortalize this moment for all time. The clown was removing his make-up. She carefully weighed her words. "It was a long time ago."

"But still fresh on your mind."

"More like a nagging in the back of my head."

He was silent for a moment. Anders stood quickly and turned to face her with a smile, "You don't need him anyway."

Theresa smirked. "I know."

"Especially," he sat on the arm of the throne, and lowered his voice to its rough texture, "when you have" and leaned into her ear "me."

Theresa sighed. "I'll keep that in mind when I can't sleep at night." Her voice was monotone, but he heard what he wanted.

Anders leaned in closer to Theresa, and rested his forehead on her cheek bone. She barely looked over at him and saw Alistair resting near her. She quickly pulled away. Anders looked scared at her sudden movements but Theresa couldn't bring herself to look at him. "Sorry" she smiled "your long hair reminded me of a female."

His smile quickly returned "Oh. Former lover?"

"Anora." He raised an interested brow. "I hate her."

He physically pulled away. "Well, then." They heard a noise and looked toward it.

Oghren appeared around the corner not wearing any pants, laughing like it was common thing. Theresa face palmed herself. "Oghren, where are your pants!"

"Huh," he looked at her, "they became Shleets."

She gave him an expression of "what the fuck!' "What?"

"Sparkle fingers told me that they became Shleets." Theresa turned in her chair. Anders was gone. Wonderful, he was exactly like her. Theresa looked up at the ceiling. "I'm so sorry Duncan. I didn't mean to make your life hell."

* * *

A/N: that last line is a cameo from the first story. She plays a trick on the other recruits including Alistair. They all so 'snipe hunting' and Duncan is in disbelief that one of his recruits would be so mean to her brothers. Its just a fun Karma trap.

also, im using google translator, so if you speak spanish, please tell me if i fucked up. The spanish/antivan portion is supposed to say "Well, hello mister delicious, you come here often?"


	4. Its like a party, only your not invited

Chapter 4

A/N: Welcome back.

* * *

Theresa stood facing off Captain Garavel in the sparing ring. They were both wearing light armor with padding and held wooden weapons, but the look of death and respect was in their eyes. The two slowly circled one another in the ring. Garavel shifted the weight of his two handed sword from one hand to the other. Theresa swung intimidating circles with her dagger and long sword.

Garavel took advantage of his reach with the sword and strike first. Theresa parried, and maneuvered herself closer to Garavel, taking advantage of the close combat inability. But Garvel is highly trained. He gave a low kick and knocked her to the ground. He lifted his sword to prepare for the final blow, Theresa rolled to the side and got back up. Garavel pivoted and swung high. Theresa used her dagger and sword to defend as she ran closer to him. He lifted his blade to attack her, Theresa quickly ducked low and spun around to his back. She stabbed him in the back with her sword, and held her dagger to his throat. She paused and let him catch his breath. "I yield." He said with a grin.

Theresa smiled and enjoyed having an excuse to hold him this close. She lowered her mock weapons and retook her place in the center of the ring. The soldier that were watching exchanged coins and calls. "Again?" Theresa asked.

Garavel lifted his sword to his shoulder and tilted his head. "Who am I to deny?"

Theresa nodded. "Let's make it interesting."

He lifted a brow and the crowd went silent. "I'm listening."

"If I win, you have to buy all the soldiers a round." More chants and hollers were heard from the soldiers.

Garavel nodded and waited until the crowd went silent. "And if I win?"

Theresa's mischievous smile never left her face. "Name your price."

He tiled his head in thought. He took a few steps toward her. "If I win, you owe me a favor."

"Personal or business?"

"My victory, my choice."

Theresa's smile grew slightly. "On one condition," Garavel interest was only on her, "You can't take it easy on me."

He laughed. "Why would I? There are over thirty soldiers stationed here. It would take three months salary to buy them all a drink."

"So it's settled then?"

He nodded and took his position in the center of ring. Theresa licked her lips and took her stance.

They both circled one another for a short time, Theresa was egging him on by tapping her blade to his, hopping to rile some anger out of him, but alas, he was a stoic fighter.

Theresa feigned a right parry but Garavel saw past it and brought his sword up to protect himself. He sundered her arms and she was immobile for a moment. She used a dirty tactic and was able to get behind him for a sweep. Garavel rolled forward and spun on his heel ready to cut her down. He swung and Theresa fell back and rolled away. Garavel was soon upon her ready to use all his strength on her phoned body. Theresa rolled toward Garavel and kicked his legs out from under him. The wind was knocked out of his chest and Theresa mounted him as quickly as she could. _Let him win. _She fumbled with her blades for a moment, Garavel punched her in the stomach. He grabbed her wrists and rolled so that he was on top. He knocked the sword from her hand and took her dagger. He held it at her throat "Yeild, Commander."

Her head was tilted to the side so that he got a good look at her long, kissable neck. She was breathing hard and her lips parted. She could see the lust looming in the back of his eyes. It was hard not to, seeing as how he was between her legs with her own eyes leering at him. She gave a disgruntled smile. "I yield."

Some soldiers cheered, but most booed. They all wanted a free drink from the man who made their lives hell. Garavel slowly lowered the dagger but didn't move his body. Theresa slowly turned her head so that she was facing him. He was still smiling but searching her eyes. Theresa played coy and looked away. And as quickly as it started, he swallowed loudly and stood up. His face serious as he extended a hand to the commander. She took it and was pulled her feet rather roughly. He took his hand away and went to retrieve his weapon. "Again?" he asked without a smile this time.

Theresa put her hands on her hips, "You've already proved me inept, I don't think my pride can take any more damage."

"So the Hero of Ferelden surrenders?" He asked with a raised brow.

Theresa smirked and crossed her arms as the soldiers shared an 'oooooooh.'

"You gonna take that commanda?" a random soldier asked.

"Logain is the hero, and not surrender, just…pause."

Garavel rested his arm on his wooden sword and snapped his fingers, "Oh, like abandoning the field. Okay, I got it." He said as he nodded his head.

Another 'oooh' as she sucked her teeth. "You win today captain, but I'll get you tomorrow."

Garavel nodded as he walked past her to exit the ring. Theresa policed her weapons and heading back into the keep.

"Why did you let him win?" Nathaniel was leaning against a column waiting for her to pass.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said as she walked by.

Nathaniel pushed himself off the column and followed her. "You did not kill the arch demon with weak thrusts, sloppy placements, and sluggish foot work."

"Maybe there's a reason why he's the captain of the guard."

Nathaniel rolled his eyes, even if she wasn't going to see it. "He was easy on you."

Theresa's eyes went wide in mock surprise. "No, you lie."

"If you're really the best Grey Wardens have to offer, I'd like to be stationed somewhere else."

Theresa scoffed. "Where would you like to go? Back to the Free Marches I presume?"

Nathaniel physically shuddered. "Maker, anywhere but there again."

Theresa laughed. "Orlais then?"

"Are you serious right now?" His voice was serious, as usual.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Most of the things I've done have been based on luck. So you would benefit by going somewhere else."

Nathaniel stopped walking. "Are you trying to get rid of me already?"

Theresa turned to look at him. "What? No." She sighed. "I said that in fun." He crossed his arms at her and she groaned herself. "Here's the thing, since you are now a Grey Warden, your past has been, in a since, erased. All things you have done before doesn't matter anymore. With that said, I want you to know, that I will be trying to not…blame you…for my past family."

Nathaniel was seriously confused. "What are you going on about?"

"I was… wrong… to blame you when we first met."

"Maker be praised, a woman who can admit when she's wrong."

Theresa glared at him. "You know what Howe, fuck you. I'm trying to be nice here."

He held his hands up in surrender. "I'm sorry, forgive me."

"I'm trying."

Nathaniel lowered his brows. "On a whole or just this?"

Theresa rolled her eyes and stormed down the hall to her room.

XxXxXxXx

"So, uhh" Theresa scratched her head, "How far down do the basements go?"

The soldiers shrugged her shoulders. "No one knows. The keeps been here since the time of the barbarians. Or so they say."

Theresa nodded at the lack of an answer. She turned to Nathaniel. "So how far down do the basements go?"

He was silent for a moment, judging to see if she was indeed serious. "No one knows. The keeps been here since the time of the barbarians. Or so they say."

She pursed her lips at him. "Funny." Nathaniel raised a mocking brow at her. "Okay," she turned back to the soldier, "All we need to do is clear out this rubble and we'll do our thing."

The soldier nodded and motioned for a group of soldiers to heave the large rocks out of the way.

Theresa turned to her misfit group. "I'm going to take care of some stuff, will one of you come find me when their done?"

Oghren waved her away and turned to watch the soldiers. "Use your legs!" he shouted at them and laughed. Legs indeed.

Theresa left and spoke to two dwarves that looked like they needed to talk to her. The masson, what's his name, yea, that one, wanted a huge some of money. "That's most of what I have left over from my personal adventures."

"Well, it's either that or you find some deposits."

Theresa scratched her head. She was a soldier, she didn't know the first thing about finding good stone. With a disgruntled growl, she promised to pay him for the stone that will be delivered.

Next was her favorite smith, Wade, who was offended that she went to a different smith to have her black, dragon scale armor done as well as her dragon bone blades. She tried to apologize that at the time she was in Antiva, but he wouldn't hear any of it. Haren helped her and informed her that he would be grateful if she collected exotic building supplies for him to create new and exciting things. Theresa ruefully agreed.

Theresa was walking around the keep and saw Mittens. Or at least a cat that looked like mittens. She was enthralled with him when she heard Nathaniels voice.

"Samuel, is that you?"

Theresa let him have his conversation with the elf. Theresa continued to play with the cat and a long blade of grass. "She's alive?" Theresa glanced over again. He looked happy for once in his life. He gripped Samuel on the arms as they left each other. Nathaniel walked over to Theresa who stood on his arrival. "Deliah is alive, can you believe it?"

"I know." Said as she wiped the dirt off her armor. She looked up and Nathaniel was giving her an angry look. "I mean, Wow, that's excellent news!" Theresa smiled as he only frowned more. "When we go to Amaranthine, you want to look her up?"

"Can we?"

"Of course. I'm not going to keep you from your family." He raised an unamused brow. "Anymore." _Did he just chuckle to himself? Plus two, maybe?_

"Commander!" Theresa looked across the way and Oghren was waving at her. Must be time to go. Theresa and Nathaniel walked over and started to head down the stairs with Anders and Oghren in tow.

The first thing they came across was a marabri. It was laying down and looking more worse for wear. Odd that none of the soldiers that were moving the rubble didn't think to pick it up, or get medical help for it, or even put it out of its misery.

"Hey boy." Theresa said calmly as she approached him. "Hey." She scratched behind his ears and the dog slowly wagged his tail. Theresa noticed a scroll under its head. "I'm just going to move this, okay?" The dog lifted its head and went back to a pain induced sleep. She unrolled it and began to read.

_Help my name is Adria. There are several of us down in the basement. _

_We are surrounded by dark spawn_

_I don't know how much longer we can last here_

_Please help us._

Theresa stood with the scroll in her hand. "We need to move, several people are in trouble including a person named adreia, adreai,"

"Adria?" Nathinal helped. Theresa shrugged her shoulders. "She was like a mother to me. We must save her."

"Then lets go."

The four dark spawn in the first room were easily dispatched. Go team warden. Theresa went an alcove and retrieved a few articles. A letter was on the floor from Rendon Howe. _Any means necessary._ Yea, enjoy that one, dick.

"By my ancestors!" Oghren, who was used to her mentality of take everything, never know when it's going to be of use or coin, was going through everything.

"What did you find?"

"Brandy!" He gave a full laugh. "Good thing too, that caste's about out."

Theresa looked at him like he was crazy. "Really? Its huge and we've only been here for like five days."

"I know. I work wonders don't I?"

"I'll say" Anders said, "I'm still wondering how you can go all week without a bath."

Oghren smiled at him. "real men don't mind smelling like real men."

"Words to live by I'm sure."

Oghren didn't pay him any attention and put the bottle in his pack. They continued on through the basement with little tid bits of Rendons obvious betrayal that Nathaniel wasn't going to listen to until he was ready, a moving statue with a hidden pass, and lots of wonderful, shiny, trinkets. Theresa freed the prisoners. Nathaniel and Anders agreed with her decision, however, there were guards at the top so they would probably be put back into a cell when she got top side again anyways. But hey, good guy points are still points.

They reached a room that had coffins of Howes past. After the undead became the officially dead, Theresa noticed a beautiful blue bow. She picked it up and saw the Howe crest. Somehow, it wasn't as beautiful as it was six seconds ago. She thrust it into Nathaniel's chest with only a "here" as she walked past him to leave.

They reached a room with a corpse that looked like it had been chewed on.

"Adria" Nathaniel took an attentive step forward toward the female. "Adria, is that you?"

The female turned and saw the others. Theresa thought she heard Anders throw up in his mouth, but watched the woman closely. Nathaniel took another step toward her. "What's wrong with her?" Theresa walked up behind Nathaniel and started to draw her blade. "There has to be something we can do. We have to help her."

The ghoul that used to be Adria roared at the group and reached for her weapons. Without thinking, Theresa grabbed Nathaniel by the belt and spun him behind her while she cut the ghouls throat deep enough to see bone.

Six more ghouls ran around from behind the corner and Theresa ran into them. She used the sweep on two, and they fell to the ground. One came forward attack, she kicked him down and back. A female grabbed her from behind, Theresa stabbed her in the face. She quickly turned and used flurry on another male and then Oghren decided to join the party. The two dispatched the others quickly.

Nathaniel was staring at the former mother figure. His eyes were glazed over. Theresa saw his look and wanted to give him some comfort. "Anders, come here." He did so at his own pace. "The only way to survive in the deep roads is to eat the flesh of dark spawn. The taint will eventually kill anyone, but the effects can be classified by three different groups. First, the group that is mostly immune, Grey Wardens, we keep our sanity, have thirty years, and not contagious.

Second, infected, they can hear the song of an old god, but slightly, and they are contagious. And third, ghoul." Theresa looked down at Adria. "They are the embodiment of dark spawn but look human. All they can hear is the song. But their not contagious." Theresa paused. "In thiry years, you'll go though The Calling. You'll hear the song. its typcal of Wardens to go to Orzommar and die in battle to advoid becoming insane. If you don't, you'll become a ghoul with a direct line with the dark spawn. During a blight, its possible to become a general."

"So, in essence" Anders sounded disgusted, "we're that?" He asked, pointing at the female ghoul.

"Kind of. We turn into it in decades instead of days. Oghren knows this stuff better than I do, if you have any questions, you can ask him." Nathaniel didn't look away from Adria. "Nathaniel, will you go grab the soldiers up top?"

He nodded once and left with Oghren in tow. Theresa and Anders were left at the bottom of the basements waiting. In the darkness and mold infested environment, something grabbed Theresa by the ankle. Surprised, she grabbed onto Anders neck and hung on. She clung to him like a winter wind to a tree.

"Umm." Theresa looked up at him, he had a raised brow, and they hadn't moved, nor were they in danger. Theresa looked behind her. A ghoul's dead, lifeless hand is where her foot was.

"Eww, it touched me." And hid her face in his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her shoulder and dropped his voice an octave. "I'll save you, _my hero_."

The irony is what made Theresa embarrassed the most. She quickly released him and scowled while he laughed. "That didn't happen."

"Riight." He folded his arms, "I'm going to tell every soldier about how the illusive, alluring, beauty of HIghever was attacked by a ghoul. She screamed for help as it disarmed her of her weapons. Naturally, me being the gentleman that I am, ran to her rescue, freezing the evil ghoul and then shattering it to pieces. The commanding, Commander, so thankful of my timely rescue wooed me back to her quarters and showed me her…" his eyes danced over her body, "deepest condolences."

Theresa's jaw dropped and eyes wide. "Are we even in the same room right now?"

Anders laughed as the sergeant and the dwarven mason came down to report to her what was needed to be done.

XxXxXxXx

Theresa walked into the throne room with a big smile. Her blood lust was sated and now was ready to do the mundane tasks that Varel might need her to do today. She walked past him and plopped down in her throne while the others went their separate ways. "So what's on the agenda today?"

"The Banns will be arriving soon to swear their fealty to you."

"What?" Theresa shouted as she quickly got to her feet. "Ahem…what?"

"Some of the banns showed no love for Howe, but some became ruined by his demise. Tread carefully, commander."

Theresa pinched the bridge of her nose. She hated this part of politics. She hated being in the spotlight. Grant it, the power was nice, but she hated doing it. "What do you think, should I present myself as Commander or Alessa?"

"Honestly, I would suggest Arlessa."

Theresa nodded. "Where can I get a dress?"

XxXxXxXx

Anders walked over to the caste and refilled his tankard, which seemed like a good as time as any for Oghren to belch. "I'm just going to assume something died in your mouth."

Oghren smiled and tiled his head slightly at Anders, "Funny story: dwarf attacks mage, dwarf wins." He laughed to himself.

"Yeah, I noticed how you pissed in your armor during that last fight, good job by the way."

Oghren lifted his hands in the air, spilling some ale from his goblet. "Thank you, I'll be here all week."

Anders rolled his eyes and walked away. He shimmied his way through the crowd and found Nathaniel leaning against a wall dressed in the same noble monkey suit he was. "How long do these things last?"

Nathaniel watched the nobles closely, eating all the food, drinking all the ale. "Depends on the Arl." He smiled slightly, "I remember Arl Vaughn's party. It lasted three days." His smile grew a little more. "It's a blur of Antivan and Orleasian booze, prostitutes, and handshakes. Fergus was so wasted."

Anders mouth was a gap with a smile. "Ya think…"

"No." his usual scowl returned. "I doubt she'll make it last longer than it has to."

Anders pulled on the collar of his shirt. "I hope so."

"Lords and Ladies" Varel announced, "May I present to you Grey Warden Commander and Arlessa of Amaranthine, Miss Theresa Cousland."

Theresa came into view, standing in front of the throne. Anders nearly dropped his tankard at what he saw. She looked like…a she. Her usually loose bun was gone and instead was dark, loose ringlets that framed her face. Her armor had transformed into a green dress with a darker green bodice that presented her small waist and glorious bosom that strained against the fabric. Her face was painted in make-up and made it look softer, less like a warrior, and like a noble lady. "Wow."

Nathaniel huffed and looked away.

"Oh come on, even a Howe couldn't say no to that." Anders said as he bumped shoulders with the said Howe. He continued to scowl at nothing. Anders shrugged and took another drink. "Fine, more for me to look at then."

"Lords and Ladies" Theresa said, "It is with deep honor that I welcome you to our home. I have been informed of the trying times of Amaranthine, her failing economy, constant dark spawn attacks, and the damaged farms. I will speak plainly; my first objective is to get the people safe. Do not expect result quickly, my friends, for all good things take time. But please remember, our causes may be many, but our goals are the same. I will need all of you to help get Amaranthine back on her feet. And together, we can be the inspiration for all of Ferelden. Thank you." Theresa gave a slight bow as the ceremony started.

Thirty minutes later, Theresa was ready to kill them all and get back to what needed to be done instead of looking pretty. When the last Bann swore to her, she turned to Varel who gestured that she go mingle.

Her first person was the caske.

"Hey, commander," Oghren said. She looked down at him as she filled her tankard. "I just wanted to say thanks for savin my hide earlier today." She smiled at him and took a drink. "There was that guy and he was like 'Grrr' and I was all like 'Hrrr' and then I got hit by that arrow. And then I fell over….and was like 'Meep' but then you got there was like 'Rawrrrrr'" he gave a hearty laugh. "Spectaclus!"

Theresa gave an amused look. "It's what I do, Oghren."

"I'm gonna drink to you Commander," _Something tells me you were drinking to something else earlier._ "Here's to tha…Here's to the…" Head swivel and falls to the ground. Theresa sighed to herself. Not like she's surrounded by nobles or anything and everything he does is directly reflected on her. No no, please, carry on. Theresa took her drink and headed back to the puffed shirts. I mean, nobles.

Anders was in the middle of persuading a noble out of her smalls when another shouted, "There may be wheat in the silos now, but if the farmers die, where will we get our food."

Theresa was standing next to him. She motioned for the captain to join her for a moment. "My father once said that the two most important things any man, land, or kingdom needs, is food, and protection. Lord Eddlebreck is right. The farms are of grave importance. Garavel, I mean, Captain," he nodded, "how many men defend the farms right now?" he must of said a small number because her expression showed she was unsatisfied. Anders smiled at that.

"Humph. Eddlebreck sticking his business where it doesn't belong."

"How so?" Anders asked, only half listening to the woman, he was busy watching Theresa thwart the other nobles idea that the city was of most importance.

"I'd rather run an efficient arling of safe farms than a metropolis of crime." Anders raised his brow at her.

"Plus she needs to be dealt with." The woman said.

"Huh?"

She huffed again. "What did she think was going to happen? Howe made this land was it was, and she thinks she can come in and make it better. Please, if her own family can't protect their own lands, why should we believe that she can protect us?"

"She killed the Arch Demon."

The woman gave an amused snort. "Logain killed the demon. She just ran around sleeping with the king in new and exciting places."

Anders sucked his teeth. "You're aware I'm a warden, right?"

She looked back at him with mild boredom. "Then she should dress you like the personal army that you are." And turned to walk away.

"And a mage…" he called after her but she didn't respond. She started to speak to another.

He stood there trying to figure out what she was saying.

"She seems nice." Theresa sneaked up on him again and he jumped at her voice. She smiled at him as he composed himself. "What's her name?" Anders gave a sheepish grin. "What were her 'resonance bosoms' falling out of her bodice?"

"Pretty much." Theresa shook her head in shame at him, all the while smiling. "Must be nice to be the Arl. The bowing, the social climbers who'd do **anything** to get ahead." Theresa smiled again. "If you see any other damsels in distress send them my way, will ya?" Theresa nodded and turned to leave only to turn back around.

"Found one."

Anders raised his brows and grinned. "Where?" He looked behind her.

"So what's up with you?" Theresa asked moving in a little closer.

Anders caught on quickly. "What do you want to be?" His voice was low and husky.

"Nothing gets past you does it?" Theresa looked over her shoulder and grabbed Anders arm. "See those two men behind me, speaking into their cups?" One was around her age, the other around his. Both had the same hair color and eyes. Brothers no doubt.

"Yea."

"They are what noble females call peacocks. Want to guess why?"

His smile increased. "I take it it's in the name. But how do you know without looking? Unless…"

"Or," her voice was stern, "they present themselves to be better than they are. Me, being polite and noble, have to listen to their nonsense vomit about prizes in archery contests, level of education, amount of land they own. Never once have I heard "I've killed over 500 dark spawn, slayed three dragons, learned the difference between protection and oppression, and have friends that can kill me without a second thought."

"Are those required?"

Theresa thought about it for a moment. "It'd be a nice change."

"Well, I've got the oppression one, Nate is killing without thought, and I'm sure Oghren's got the 500 kill streak." Anders looked up and saw them coming.

Theresa heard them coming and had to act quickly. She looked up at Anders and groaned to herself. She raised up on her toes and kissed his cheek tentively.

Anders felt his stomach clinch and his eyes went wide from the lack of oxygen. When she slowly pulled away, Anders turned to look at her. Her eyes were calculating and her jaw set. Ander's brought his arms around her waist and couldn't help the smile that came across his face.

"Are they walking away."

Both men turned and headed toward the brazier. "No, they're still on their way, we should do more and be more convincing this time. Here, jump me on me and I'll hold you up."

Theresa gave a throatily laugh and lowered her head. "Either way, thank you for your help."

"Anytime, commander." He said suggestively as she let go. "Oh, Theresa." She took a step back from him.

"This better be appropriate."

"I think there's a conspiracy to assassinate you."

Theresa's eyes went wide with shock. But her voice was dripping with melodramatics. "What? No way! Who would want to do that, I wonder loudly to myself." She scoffed and walked away with a simple, "when do the nobles not want me dead?" However, Anders didn't hear it as he was transfixed on those swaying hips.

"Hey…hey whore of Amaranthine." Theresa turned to see who was being called out. "Yeah, you."

Theresa pointed to herself. "Is that directed at me?"

The drunkard noble stumbled toward her. "Yea. You. What makes you fink you ca jus walz in here an tell us what a do?"

Theresa crossed her arms. "Well, I am the Arl, ser."

He snorted at her. "Only temporally, little Cousland." Her name was seared with contempt and malice.

Theresa drew two daggers that were strapped to her arms and held them low enough to be menacing but high enough to be open. "Is that a challenge, Ser. Our sparing ring is out back if you'd like to partake."

The noble spit near her feet and flexed a hand gesture that caused Garavel to quickly dispel the noble outside. Nathaniel was next to her quickly. "That was Lord Guy."

"So?" Theresa asked as she put away her daggers.

"He has much charisma when it comes to these lands. Be weary Theresa."

"Yes yes, assassination attempts, living in fear, all well and good." She looked at him. He turned his gaze the moment they made eye contact. "What?"

He remained silent. "What?" Her tone was more serious.

"that dress." Theresa looked down at it. It was beautiful. "It was my mothers."

Theresa covered her mouth with her hands, "Maker, I am so sorry. I didn't realize. They just put it on my bed and said get dressed and I wasn't able to protest because by the time I could I was already in it. I am so so sorry Nathaniel."

"Just put it up when you're done." He left her and headed up the stairs to rid himself of the nobles.

Theresa slowly made her way back to the front of the room to Varel. "How do we get rid of them?"

Varel addressed the hall, "Clear the hall, the Arlessa has business that she must attend to."


	5. Umm pie

Chapter 5:

A/N: Hello, welcome to chapter five.

.com/art/Kids-say-the-darndest-things-173656589?q=&qo=

check it out its hilarious. Its actually the inspiration behind section three in this chapter.

* * *

_Why is it always Oghrens uncouth nature that leads to days like this? _Theresa thought to herself.

"You're quite the dirty little dwarf aren't you?"

"And you're quite the dirty little mage."

"I do my best. Still, I'm no ale-swilling mountain of belches like you!"

"And I'm no slack jawed coward like you."

"True, we should form a club."

Theresa wanted to slap them both. _The belching coward warden club. Oh oh oh can I make the shirts? Nate, when you're done scowling, will you make the buttons? Thanks._

Nathaniel was walking beside her, she hasn't been to Amaranthine since she was a child and 'may' have forgotten the way. So far he's been quiet. Only 'yes' and 'no' and the occasional grunt from Anders horrible jokes.

"Are we there yet?"

_No, Oghren, we passed it three hours ago. We're going to keep heading this way in case we live in a parallel universe._

"Just a little longer, Oghren" Nathaniel soothed. He glanced down at her then adverted his gaze again.

"What?"

"I didn't say anything." He said without looking at her.

"Sorry, I thought I heard you say something like awesome and amazing woman."

He thought about it for a moment. "Do you remember that bow you gave me a few days ago?"

Theresa took a quick look at his back side. "You mean the one strapped to your back?"

He smirked. "Yes. I'd like to say thank you for giving it to me."

"Welcome."

There was a comfortable silence between the two while Oghren and Anders were arguing over something else. "It belonged to my grandfather."

"The bow?"

He nodded. "Well, he was the last to use it. It was made for an ancestor during the Exalted Marches."

"I'm glad that you could get it fixed in such a short time."

"Yes, my father broke it when he found it." Nathaniel's eyes glazed over "He hated grandfather. He thought that he abandoned his family, his responsibilities to join the grey wardens." Theresa was unsure of what to say and remained quiet. She'd let him work out his fathers problems. It wasn't that she didn't care for Nathaniel, it was just that she doesn't know any way to comfort him without sounding conceding. "I think he may have died during the joining. Knowing what I know now, its possible."

"At the end of the day, you're living out your grandfathers legacy, and that is noble."

He gave a slight acknowledgeable nod. "Anyway, thank you, its good to have part of my family's legacy again, something to be proud of." He said with a smile.

The two carried on in comfortable silence. Theresa guessed it was a rouge trait, seeing as how Oghren and Anders haven't shut up since the damn trek started at sun up.

"So, mage. What's it like?"

"To have all this power at my finger tips?" Theresa could hear the smile on Anders's face as he said it.

"No, to always have to wear a skirt?" Oghren laughed and Anders waited until he was done.

"Oh, you don't know the story behind the robes? You know how strict things are at the circle right, of course you do. Well, the robes make quick trysts in the corner easy. No laces or buttons, your in an out and done before the templars catch on." His raspy, seductive tone made Theresa wonder if it was ment for her to hear as well.

Oghren gave a half laugh and quietly asked "Really?"

"Just ask anyone."

"Boss?"

Theresa pinched the bridge of her nose. _Its not like I'm wearing leather armor and a rouge or anything._"How would I know."

"So you are listening?" Anders chirped up.

"Speaking of robes, Anders," Nathaniel said, "You don't have to always wear them do you?"

"Not when I'm naked, I don't." his voice was low and husky. Theresa could feel his eyes on her back or ass. The peck she gave a few nights ago to ward off some suitors flashed across her minds eye. She felt some blush creep up her neck. _Wait, why am I blushing?_

"I mean when you run from the circle. Robes would make you easy to spot."

"So does the big "I'm a mage' sign around my neck." He gave a forced chuckle. "I like to make it easy for the templars."

Nathaniel frowned and faced forward again. "So that's how it's going to be."

_Okay, I'll admit, he's got _Some _charm .And humor. And he's mildly attractive. Its not like I'm falling out of my boots or anything. _

_You were wondering what was with your blonde, chantry boy thing. Perhaps a rebel is what you need._

_I hate you subconscious._

"You don't think your jokes are funny do you?"

"I coulda sworn that fly was buzzin around again."

" 'HAR! Let me tell you about my life if one word.' " Anders belched.

" 'Oh no! Don't take me back to the towa, im far far to delicate' " and laughed.

" 'I'm not only a dwarf, I'm a moron! Listen to me fart!" Theresa was biting her knuckle to keep from laughing out loud.

"Oh no, big templar man! What are you going to do with that sword?"

"eww,"

Theresa tripped over her feet and fell to the ground laughing. _I love those two._

XxXxXxXx

The group arrived at the city of Amaranthine. Nathaniel's lament of his father urged him to find his sister quickly and left the group to head into the city alone. Theresa found Colbert and Miach and received their information. "I suppose it's worth a price yes?"

Theresa smirked at them. She flipped them a gold sovereign and told them not to spend it one place. As they approached the city walls, Anders stopped walking and took a deep breath.

"That is the smell of freedom? It also comes complete with dust and dog, but freedom is in there too."

Oghren and Theresa followed suite. "Oh, gooseberry pie."

"Ah" he sighed, "Even pie, I've lived a pie less existence before I joined the wardens." Theresa smiled as she reviewed the map. "You know I escaped the circle seven times right?" She nodded. "After the last time they put me in solitary confidment for a year."

Theresa looked up at him then with serious eyes. "A year?" It was a loaded question but Anders answered anyways.

"Eventually, they would have branded me a malithicar, true or no, and then execute me." Theresa shook her head. "The problem is that mages are tolerated." Anger was bubbling up to the surface. "Barely." The word was spit out with the force of a hurricane wind. "Its like you need permission to be alive. There's nothing a mage can do to prove himself. Everyone needs to be protected from you. The end."

"I completely agree. People are scared of a small percentage of mages. A percentage that is damn near non existent. But magic is nothing more than a tool or a weapon and the welder should be trained to use it or end up dead in a battle field. However, it can also heal." Theresa looked Anders up and down before returning to her map. "Which is something that the circle teaches, but people want to focus on the fact that blood magic exists and its possible that others can learn it. Of the blood mages I've meet, only one was a real dick. And if you think about it, I can see his perspective. Man was not made to live in cages, and yet they expect you to be continent living in a building with recirculating air. Teaching you how to save lives but not allowed to use it. Its ironic really. I applaud your ability to escape. Seven times no less." She looked up at him wearing a huge smile on his face. "Fun fact, did you know that the dalish use mages as their leaders because they believe that the keeper can communicate with the gods?"

"yes."

Theresa shrugged her shoulders. "Any ways, if we could get rid of the stigma of being a mage, then the problem will disappear."

Anders scoffed. "How, be one yourself?"

"No, if we set up small circles around Ferelden and teach children how to control their powers, we can cut the stigma, mothers won't have to hide their children, and reduce the number of abominations."

"How?"

"You ever notice how only powerful mages get possessed?"

Anders frowned. "So your plan is to make all mages weak."

"I didn't say that. We leave the main circle open to all who want to expand their magical knowledge. But only if they want to. This way they can continue to be productive members of society, get married, have kids."

"How is it you don't run everything?" he asked with a smile.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Don't know, but it would make ruling the world easier." They laughed and walked through the gates.

A soldier tried to pull them aside but Garavel was there to save them. _Hey you. What time do you get off and want to get on? _"Captain."

"Commander." Theresa noticed that his smiles were getting larger. "My apologies. Smugglers and thieves have all but taken over the city."

Theresa's eyes went wide with shock, even if she knew how it was going to end. She'd kiss Oghren if ended differently. "Really?"  
"Yes, commander, they have us scrambling honestly. We could certainly use your help in this, if you're interested." Aww, no kiss for Ogie.

Theresa put on a coy smile. "Would this qualify as your favor that you won a few days ago?" Anders groaned as she flirted with the soldier who was too honorable to just jump on them. Or her for that matter.

Garavel blushed at her smile. "If this is the favor you were hoping for, then yes."

Theresa leaned in, he smelled of metal polish and pine needles. "What else did you have in mind?"

The Captain swallowed loudly cleared his throat. "I uh"

It was obvious that he was at a loss for words. Theresa saved him from further embarrassment. "I'll take care of the smugglers, Captain." She continued into the city and looked over her shoulder at the captain who was watching her walk away.

"Why don't you just ask him if he wants to rent a room tonight?" Anders asked. "It's faster and cheaper than the game you're playing."

"I like the game. And besides, he's not the kind of man who would settle for a one night stand."

Anders raised a brow at her. "Then you don't know the male sex, my commander."

Theresa laughed as they made their way around the market area. Theresa got all the information that she needed and they were on their way to the other side of the market when Anders noticed a female elf in armor. He excused himself and went to talk to her.

Oghren ran into a shop and Theresa ran up the stairs to the chantry to get Anders some free lyerium. An old woman was overlooking the city until Theresa did a double take. "Wynne."

The woman turned and looked at her former leader. "Theresa Cousland" she said in her grandmotherly way. "Its been a long time, child." Wynne said as she wrapped Theresa in a hug.  
"Too long, Wynne."

They released and looked at one another. "How have you been?"

"I have three new recruits, one is the son of the man that murdered my family, a rebellious mage, and Oghren."

Wynne placed a hand over her heart, "Oh my. Quite the cast of characters you have there."

Theresa nodded and saw Anders talking to the female, she punched him in the shoulder and he laughed it off. "Perhaps you can help me." Theresa returned her attention back to Wynne. "Do you know a Xander Yearling?" She shook her head. "Anders?"

Wynnes eyes went wide. "No." Theresa nodded. "Oh, bless your heart, child."

"Thanks, I'm going to need all the prayers I can get." The women shared a laugh. "So what's the story with him?"

Wynne indicated to a bench for them to sit. "Why don't you tell me what you know, and I'll fill in the blanks."

They took a seat and Theresa started to look over their conversations since the beginning. "Obvious disrespect for authority or rank structure, womanizer, can't shut up, brazen, clever, sarcastic to the point where he doesn't want anyone to know the real him, curious about aspects that don't concern him, a hint of protective, possible healer complex, and…" what was that last ingredient, she looked over back at him. He was hugging the elf. "broken. I'm not sure how, but he seems, broken."

"Very good." Theresa looked back at Wynne for guidance. "He was brought to the circle when he was thirteen, older than most. He hid it well in his village. He never liked being looked down on and did everything he could to anger the templar's. But when he set his mind to something, it got done. That is true in both his magic and escapes. When he learned that he could be a healer, he took to it a fish to water. He was one of my best students." Theresa saw the glassy look in Wynne's eyes. She looked proud but worried. "But he was a flight risk. After his fourth escape and return, Irving had little choice of what to do with him. So they made him take his harrowing at eighteen, incredibly young itself, but the fact that he only learned to harness his magic five years prior, and passed, was astounding. He proved to be the most skilled mage in the tower. If it wasn't for his escapes, he could have been named for first enchanter. But, he wanted freedom, real sunlight, grass, and snow. "

"Is that so bad?"

"No, but his dreams are larger than he can fly."

Theresa smiled as said mage made his way up the stairs looking sheepish. "Wynne." Wynne nodded to Anders who looked to Theresa. "You two know each other?"

"She was actually just telling me more about you." Theresa turned back to Wynne. "So he was in the library…"

"Ah yes," Wynne looked up to remember a story that involved Anders younger and in the library. Thankfully, everything happens in the library. "This is when he first arrived. He's in the library, surrounded by six templar's, crying saying 'don't hurt me, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, please don't hurt me' when…what was her name…anna, anona, auroa,"

"Ava" Anders helped, face red with embarrassment, Theresa couldn't stop the smile.

"Yes, Ava, she was our dalish mage, wonderful power, horrible personality, anyways, Ava jumps in the middle of them, knocking three unconscious, and battling the other three off."

"Templars?" Theresa asked.

Anders smiled. "She was allowed to keep her dar'missu."

"Anyways, she comes in and says, 'you will not harm my Litithian.' And the templars said, 'we have to, we have to take his phalactry.' Then Gregior came in and eventually got his blood but on Ava's terms."

Theresa laughed. "Sounds like a woman after my own heart."

"You would've liked her," Wynne said with a wistful smile, "she was just as strong, stubborn, and passionate as you."

"What happened to her?" Theresa asked.

"She died." Anders said somberly. "She failed her harrowing."

Theresa wondered if that's what broke him. "I'm sorry."

Anders shrugged his shoulders. "Death happens a lot at the circle." He turned to Wynne. "Why are you out of the tower? Finally decided to join me running though the fields?"

Wynne smiled and told them as to the reason why she was here in Amaranthine instead of the Tenventer Imperiorm or the circle. Theresa said she'd aide her with finding her friend so that the circle could remain. Nathaniel made his way up to the chantry and looked shocked that he found Anders and Theresa here with an older woman.

"Wynne," Theresa held her hand out to Nathaniel, "This is Nathaniel Howe. Nathaniel, this is Wynne, she was with me during the blight."

Nathaniel gave a curt nod to the elderly woman. Wynne smiled at him. "So this is the illusive Howe?"

"Yes ma'am."

Wynne reached over and took Theresa's hand in her own. "I'm proud of you child. You've come a long way from just wanting revenge for your fallen friends and family."

Theresa gave a scoff. "You should thank Anders, if it wasn't for him, Nathaniel here would be dead and forgotten by now."

Wynne squeezed her hand tighter. "But you let him live, and forgave him, showed tolerance, and you trust him."

"You know Nathaniel," Anders said "you're just like me and Wynne."

Nathaniel raised a brow at him. "Am I now?"

Anders stood up "Everyone hates you for something your family did, even though you had nothing to do with it."

Annoyance was becoming apparent on Nathaniel's face. "Do you have a point, Anders?"

"Its like your a mage!" Nathaniel crossed his arms and patently waited for stupidity of the conversation to end. "If there were more Howes, they'd lock all of you up in a tower to protect everyone else."

Theresa face palmed herself. Only Anders could come up with that logic.

"Thrilling analogy."

Theresa looked to the heavens. "Duncan, I'd like to apologize for the hell me and Alistair put you through. If you could find it in your heart to forgive me, you know, make my life a little easier…" Theresa gave a sheepish grin and waited for a few seconds before giving up.

"Duncan was a patient man, Theresa." Wynne said. "I'm sure he forgave you a long time ago." There was a smile on her face as though she was remembering a conversation.

"Did you know him?" It seemed odd that she never asked Wynne that. After all, Duncan appeared to be a popular guy.

"Intimately." Theresa noticed the glint, but didn't think anything of it. "Let's see, I first met him in the tower with other Oleasin wardens and King Maric."

"Really?" the other three younger wardens leaned in close to hear the story of brave Duncan and the bold Maric.

She nodded. And the smile returned. "I ran into him outside of the first enchanters office with something that was hidden under his armor. I asked him what he was doing, and Duncan told me bold face lie of" Wynne lowered her voice to match his, " ' I was looking for you actually.' " She sighed and looked off into her memory. "His commander caught us I the apprentice quarters with our clothes spread across the floor, he atop i." Theresa's eyes just got wider than they ever been. Anders just smiled. "They were both so embarrassed. He never looked cuter then."

Theresa covered her face with her hands, that was her savior and her…grandmother for makers sake. "I'm going to pretend like I didn't hear that."

"And then at Ostogar…" Wynne began but Theresa put her fingers in her ears and began to say "la la la la la la." "It's only human, Thess."

Theresa was rocking back and forth. "I know, but its like your mother and father; you know they had sex but you didn't think they enjoyed it."

Nathaniel looked away like he understood what she was saying but Anders only laughed harder.

Wynne, however, was still lost in her memories. "And then there was this thing he could do with his hips, even at our age."

"Please stop."

"and his tounge."

Theresa jumped to her feet with much force and galloped away saying over her shoulder, "It was good to see you again Wynne." with horrible pictures in her head.

Anders never took his eyes off of Wynne. "You're quite the little fox, aren't you? Or is it cougar now?"

Wynne gave a polite laugh and nodded. "It is growing late, you gentlemen have a good evening. And Anders," her voice became the tone of grandmotherly advice/warning. "be carful. Do not squander this opportunity."

Anders smiled at his mentor and followed Theresa. Nathaniel nodded to Wynne and took a look at the statue that stood overlooking Amaranthine city before heading down the stairs as well.

XxXxXxXx

The two rouges had tomes in front of them, but were enjoying watching Oghren and Anders having a drinking contest at the local tavern. The mage and dwarf were both on their sixth pint and the rouges smiled as the mage was able to keep up. Theresa was a light weight, and didn't want to participate. She didn't ask what Nathaniel's excuse was. The two finished their pint and asked for the next round.

"I owe you an apology, Theresa." Nathaniel said, looking into his own tankard for advice.

Theresa assumed the worst. "What did you do?"

Nathaniel chuckled. "I wanted to say I was sorry for…blaming you the way I did. For being blind to my father's actions. Delilah said that father deserved to die. That he is solely responsible for the downfall of my family's name." He gave a heavy sigh. "I don't want to believe her but…I thought he had his reasons, I mean it was a war." He shook his head. "Before I went to the Free Marches he was never…"

"I know." He looked up at her. Her face was solemn, "I remember when he was a good man. He was happy, as were you."

"How could he have changed so much?" the question wasn't directed at her, but to himself. Nathaniel was oblivious to his fathers actions. No, he was different before he went to the Free Marches. When did he change. "I noticed the statue in front of the chantry was replaced with Andraste. You may not remember, but it used to be my great uncle Bryon Howe who fought with King Maric and died trying to help him reclaim the throne. But because of my father, even he is shunned in his own arling. My family is full of hero's. The Howes have been around since Calenhad, and now…now its all gone." His anger was showing through as he gripped his tankard handle tighter until his knuckles were white. "Curse my father and his foolish ambitions. He lost everything for us."

"Nathaniel," he looked up at her with anger at himself and father, "You're right, your family is full of hero's. I remember the stories from my history lessons. The Howes were known for their cunning and tactical skills. Their nobility, and courage. However, it only takes one act to ruin everything. Your father may have dishonored eight generations of Howe, but it's up to you now to rebuild what he destroyed. It wont be easy, it never is, but you can be the foundation that the new view of Howe is built on. And that bow will help you do it."

The anger in his eyes dissipated and was replaced with gratitude. "I can see why they wanted you to be commander of the Grey." Theresa tiled her head in innocent confusion. He just sighed and shook his head. "Anyways, I just wanted to say I'm sorry and thank you for that speech."

Theresa smile at him. "It was nothing."

They both picked up their tomes and began to read while drinking their ale. Theresa was going over Kristoff's journal and notes. "Do you think Fergus will ever forgive me?" His voice was barely above a whisper. His eyes were glassy.

Theresa remembered seeing those two inseparable before the war. When the two families would get together, Fergus and Nathaniel would always be in each others company, until Fergus had Oren, and even then, Nathaniel wasn't far away. Oren. "It will be harder for him. But if you remind him that you aren't your father, that you can be trusted, he might forgive you. But, like me, I'm sure it will be impossible for him to forgive your father."

"I'm truly sorry about Oren. I know that he was Fergus's life. His pride."

Theresa gave a silent nod. "He doesn't go near that part of the castle anymore. Says… says he can hear the screams."

"I thought rouges were supposed to be fun." Anders said as he grabbed a chair to join them. Theresa looked behind him and saw Oghren on the floor cuddling with a bottle of brandy.

"How did you do that?"

He lifted a brow at her. "I have my ways" and motioned for three more pints. "So what are you two talking about?"

Theresa looked to Nathaniel who wasn't going to say anything. "We were just reminding each other of old stories."

"Embarrassing ones I hope." Anders said as he thanked the bar maid.

"Well," Nathaniel smiled as he lifted his new pint to his lips, "I suppose we could regale him with the story of you in the stables."

Theresa's face went red. "How about the time when you were in the throne room with, ugh, what was his name."

Anders had a massive grin on his face looking at Nathaniel, who was closely watching Theresa with a chescher grin. "How about the first time you met Isolde?"

Okay, that's unfair, she was eight. "How about the first time you met Oreinna?"

"Ouch." Nathaniel was smiling now. "I don't think he ever forgave me for that."

"He didn't" Theresa reassured, "neither did she." Theresa stood and stretched. "Good night gents, we leave bright and early in the morning, so get some sleep tonight."

They both waved her off as she went into Kristoff's room. They were all going to share because it was already paid for.

Anders watched her walk into the room and close the door behind her. "So, what's the story with you two?" Nathaniel lifted a single brow but didn't look up from his book. "I mean I know the 'your dad killed my dad well you killed mine,' story, but what the prologue?"

"She is the sister of my best friend, many years my junior, and was engaged since a child. Any endeavors on my part would have been wasted on her. Is that the answer you're looking for?"

Anders nodded and came up with another question, "Whose Isolde?"

Theresa took a bath and laid down on the couch to prepare for sleep when the door opened. It was Anders and Nathaniel, who was carrying Oghren on his back. Anders gave a loud laughter and sauntered over to her. He knelt in front of her and leaned in close to her ear, "I'll protect you, father."

Theresa flushed. "I'm going to kill you, Nate."

"He asked." Nathaniel said as he stripped down to his tunic and breeches.

"Could've said no." Theresa retorted as she rolled over on the couch.

"Where's the fun in that?"

"Where indeed." She said as she feel back to sleep.

XxXxXxXx

Fear and panic sliced through Theresa. She had to find that damn elf. She would know what was going on. Theresa was scanning the crowds while Nathaniel kept his eyes on her from the battlements. Where is she? _It's all my fault_, Theresa thought; _I should've kept a closer eye on him. I knew he was a flight risk. I should've kept him close. I should've done more to watch him. Where in Thedas is he?_

The elven girl was ahead of her. Theresa looked up and saw Nathaniel watching her. He was in position. Good. "Excuse me, miss."

The elven woman looked her over for a moment. "Yea."

"Hi, I'm Theresa, do you mind if I ask you a quick question?"

The woman looked around her, "No, I'm busy."

"It's important."

She shrugged and walked away from Theresa but she is, if anything, stubborn. "Do you know a mage by the name of Anders?" The womans pace quickened. "He's under my custody and he's missing. The guards didn't see him leave last night, and I saw him talking to you yesterday, did he tell you where he might be going?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Really, because a sovereign says you might."

The woman turned and looked at Theresa. "Then again, I might know something."

Theresa took a step closer, "Did he tell you where he might be going?"

The woman looked around the alley way before answering. "Nah, just said he had enough and wanted to be on his way." She scratched her eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest.

Theresa nodded. "Did he say what he was tired of?"

"Something about…something, I wasn't paying attention."

"Yesterday, he said something that warranted you punching him."

The woman adverted her gaze. "It was an inappropriate comment." No blush.

"But you were paying attention."

Anger flashed through the elfs eyes. "You got something to ask, lady."

"What did you talk about yesterday?" Theresa's voice was calm and collected as she watched her victim.

"We just caught up on old times is all." She shifted her weight from one foot to the other while keeping an angered look.

"Seeing how he's a circle mage, I'd image that was short conversation."

"He escapes a lot you know."

"What did you do for him when he did get out?"  
The woman tilted her head. "What are you trying to say?"

"What information did you give him yesterday?"

"I did not give him any information yesterday. My sovereign please, I got things to do." Theresa watched her closely. She hated to do this. Theresa scratched her neck and reached into her coin pouch and handed the woman a few silvers. "What the fuck is this? You said a sovereign."

"Yea I can lie too."

"Bitch, I'm not lying."

"We'll see." Theresa said as she made her way into the darkened alley.

The woman followed her with her weapons drawn. "You gonna give me my money." Theresa waited until the woman was in the full darkness before she acted. Theresa disarmed the woman easily and quickly and had her pinned to the ground with a gag in her mouth. Nathaniel quickly joined her in the alleyway. "Hold her arms." Nathaniel did as he was told. Theresa held the gag on the back side of her head and started to pour water from a bucket over her face. The woman coughed and started to drown. Theresa stopped pouring the water and removed the gag. "Where is he?"

"I don't know."

Theresa put the gag back in place with more strength than necessary and poured again until she was gagging and fighting Nathaniel. "Where is he?"

"They didn't tell me."

"whose they?" Theresa was starting to get pissed at this point.

"They'll kill me."

"I'll kill you." Theresa said as she replaced the gag and grabbed the second bucket of water and continued to water board her. She was almost drowned when Theresa removed the gag again. "Who took him?"

"Templars." She choked out. "paid 50 silver to trick." Theresa let her get her breath.

"How? How did they trick him."

She coughed a few times. "Phalanctry in an abandoned warehouse."

"Where?"

"I don' know."

Theresa shook her head and put the gag back in place. She screamed but was silenced when the water hit her lungs. "Where's the warehouse?"

"By the gate. It's by the gate."

Theresa took off the girls belt and wrapped it around her wrists and throat so that if she tried to scream or get out of it, her own movements would suffocate her. "Watch her." Nathaniel nodded and waited for Theresa to return.

Theresa found one. The door was forced open and inside was a puddle of dried blood. Outside was his boot prints going in but not leaving. Instead, three or four others were crowded outside the door. Theresa found the guard she was speaking to earlier. "Did you see any templar's leave last night?"

He thought for a moment. "Yea, four of em. I thought it was odd because they were in the leryium kart and headed toward Orzommar, but the leryium arrived earlier this week and there were four of em."

Theresa thanked him and saw the tracks for the cart being pulled by a horse. She ran back to Nathaniel. "Looks like I might be able to track them."

"I'll get Oghren and we can head out."

Theresa shook her head. "No, the fewer the faster. You and Oghren head back to the Vigil. If I'm not back in two weeks, you're in charge, got it."

"I'm not letting you go alone. It's too dangerous."

"I'm ordering you to go back to the Vigil."

"No." his response was simple and full of anger. "I'm not going to let you just simply die for Anders. Let me go in your place."

"Get in line, Warden. You will do as you are commanded." The Commander said.

Nathaniel was silent for a moment and then nodded. "What about this one?" He jutted his chin at the elf.

"Can't let her say that the arl tortured her so," Theresa dragged the woman a few feet away from the buckets of water and stabbed her in the stomach and cut her throat. She leaned her against the wall and let her fall. Theresa took her money and weapons. Now it looked like a robbery.

"Remind me to never anger you."

Theresa put her weapons away "this was a normal day in Antiva. Any questions as to what you need to do?"

He shook his head. "Find him quickly. I owe him my life."

Theresa smiled. "So do I."

* * *

Oh no, Anders has been kidnapped by templars! What ever will out hero do?

She got kind of dark in the last section huh? Mama bear for Anders, aww.

Wasn't that comic just adorable? Now include Bruyce saying "Umm, Welcome to Ferelden." With a sheepish smile.

As always, reviews and comments are always appreciated. Thanks.


	6. I got you babe

Anders had to give it to her, after all this time, she still had a good imagination, that Rylock. After being wet, dry, dragged, pulled, blinded, deafened, burned, emaciated, dehydrated, scar, and lashed from the previous captures, she still has new and exciting ways to purge the sin of his soul from his flesh. Blindfolded and gagged, he hung from his tender manacled wrists and burned forearms from what he hoped was a very sturdy tree branch. Judging from the different tones of voices, he could safely guess there were about two and Rylock, who remained silent. There was a fire nearby and they were cooking something. What he couldn't guess because his mind was preoccupied with something else.

The flesh on his back split again and he held his breath to contain the scream that was clawing at his throat. The templar cracked the whip again and Anders repeated his chant of strength in his head. _Maker, give me courage to show no fear in the face of my enemies, give me strength to over come this day, and grant me will power so that I may not judge your creations against the actions that have done to me._

Another crack of the whip and the flesh on his back broke again. He took a deep breath and refused his scream of pain. He lost count of how many times he was whipped. He went back to his chant while Rylock gave her own as to why he was an abomination in the Makers eyes. Why Andraste gave her final breath to defend the land against his kind.

_Maker, give me courage to show no fear in the face of my enemies, give me strength to over come this day, and grant me will power so that I may not judge your creations against the actions that have done to me._

After his third capture, his skin became stone. He trained his body to never yield to pain. Never cry out. Never scream again. Not doing so only angered the templars, but screaming gave them what they wanted; domination. Anders refused to give in. He refused to give up. So he kept his pain inside, never to be released, never to be known. His self control was more important than the control others had over him.

_Maker, give me courage to show no fear in the face of my enemies, give me strength to over come this day, and grant me will power so that I may not judge your creations against the actions that have done to me._

He was starting to feel numb. It would only be a matter of time before the blood loss and the physical shock of all the pain would over take him and force him into slumber. Her dark blue eyes crossed his mind. He wanted her to save him, but she couldn't know. He snuck out of the room late in the night while everyone else was asleep. How could she know he was taken. How many days have passed. Is it possible that she was even looking for him? Would she give up like everyone else in life? He was a mage and there fore, not worth the effort? But she was kind to him. She trusted him, she relied on him, even if he did make her life hell. Anders damned himself for making himself seem like such a high flight risk.

_Maker, give me courage to show no fear in the face of my enemies, give me strength to over come this day, and grant me will power so that I may not judge your creations against the actions that have done to me._

The whip cracked again and small whimper escaped his clinched jaw. He could feel Rylocks smile on his back. The jacket of his robes was removed long ago for this torture. He was hanging in only his skirts, belts, and boots.

Nothing. The pain had subsided and left his flesh in a numb state as it healed itself. Anders wanted to cry at the wonderment of the human body.

"Rylock, supper's done."

Anders heard her footsteps walk away and he took a deep breath. His body went limp. Now all that was left was to wait. Wait until they reached the tower, wait until they see his brands, wait until they pull the noose over his head, wait until he sees the sun for the last time.

Damn that elf. She knew how to get his attention, how to make him fall for the trap. How to get him to do exactly as she wanted. But he trusted her, like a fool. He trusts every time. And every time, he get hurt. And yet, he trusts, every time.

He could smell the food. He hasn't eaten in what he can guess to be a few days. His mouth begins to water at the smell and his stomach growls. Its useless though. The gag absorbs all the liquid in his mouth and leaves him dry mouthed and unable to swallow anything.

A wolf howled in the distance.

Anders cataloged the wonderful and horrible things he's seen and done on this expendure. Things he will never get at the tower. Rain, dark spawn, friendship, courage, Theresa, saving Nathinal, out witting Oghren, the feeling of home. His eyes burned. He thought that since he was consctiped, he would get to actually help people. But here he is again, stripped, chained, and whipped for something that he didn't even do.

_Maker, give me courage to show no fear in the face of my enemies, give me strength to over come this day, and grant me will power so that I may not judge your creations against the actions that have done to me._

"What happens after we get to the circle?"

"We hang him." Rylocks answer was matter of fact.

"What about Gregior?" bucket head number 2 asked.

"He's being replaced."

"by who?" number 1.

"Me."

Anders wanted to kill himself now. Rylock leading the Circle. Death was already rampant at the circle, and now they want to add a sidective bitch of a templar as its leader. With her, if a harrowing takes more than five minutes, they'll be slain on sight.

"The chantry believes that Gregior has gotten weak since the Circle fell two years ago. They wanted to replace him and choose me to do it." Her tone was warm, like she was smiling. Anders wanted to spit in her face.

The growling of an animal brought the group to a silence. A long silent moment passed before metal hit the ground in a large 'tink tink thud.' Metal on metal scratches with growling and a roar from some animal that sounded huge. Anders pulled on his manacles trying to free himself. He was exerting too much force. His wounds were bleeding again. He pulled as the animals attacked the group. He heard metal of the templars armor hitting the ground. It could be bandits with marbri, killing everyone they see and plundering the dead bodies. A single male hanging from a tree, too easy. Anders kept pulling until it felt like his hands were about to come off.

Another metal hit the ground. It was just one templar left. All was silent. The larger beast growled again.

He heard someone snort and then footsteps, circling maybe. He didn't have time to speculate. He pulled with renewed vigor on his hands. "Why do you even care if he lives or dies?"

"He is my responsibility." That voice, thank the maker above.

"He'll just abandon you, like everything else in his life."

"I'll take that chance."

He heard metal clash with metal and had new reason to try to make his escape. Theresa was somewhere and Rylock was swinging her sword. He heard a woman's groan followed by a falling to what he assumed knees. Then a loud thud as she hit the ground and something heavy rolling away. Anders stopped moving. Theresa fell. She died. Rylock killed the Hero of Ferleden. His Commander has fallen.

Rylock walked toward him. Theresa killed her people, he was about to die. He felt the fear of death creep up his throat. His heart was pounding wildly in his chest.

_Maker, give me courage to show no fear in the face of my enemies, give me strength to over come this day, and grant me will power so that I may not judge your creations against the actions that have done to me._

Ryloc stood in front of Anders and paused. She didn't move, and breathed heavily. Anders was scared but lifted his head in pride and waited to be run through with her sword. Rylock loosened the blind fold with both hands, Anders was setting his emotions behind an impenetrable wall so that she will never know of the sadness and fear that was overwhelming him. The blind fold was removed and it was still dark. He opened his eyes.

Her blue eyes were looking back up at him. Fear was in Theresa's eyes and face. She looked him over quickly and then back to his eyes. His eyes softened at the sight of her. She removed his gag just as quickly as she removed his blindfold. He tried to say something, anything, but she stopped him. "Shh, save your energy. You'll need it."

She cut him down from the tree and he fell to the ground in a heap. She picked the locks on his manacles and threw them away as far as she could. She touched his shoulder for him to rise. His hair was covering his face when he looked up at her. She looked frightened of him. Or for him. He couldn't decide.

Anders found the strength to lift his torso off the ground and sit up. Theresa leaned in to help him stand but he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her in close for a hug. He buried his face into her shoulder. Theresa was shocked at first, but held him tightly. She cradled his head and held her face to his head.

Anders felt himself heave. He fought the urge to cry in front of her. But she allowed him to by rocking back and forth and stroking his hair. "Shh, I'm not going anywhere. I've got you now." She whispered into his ear.

She gave him protection. She offered him peace. Anders did something he hasn't done in long time and allowed himself to cry. She didn't judge him. She didn't throw him away. She looked for him. She saved him. She let him get the fear out that was building for the last 18 years. Fear of the circle, templars, death by their hand. She held onto him until he was finished.

Theresa helped him to his feet and helped him walk toward the forest. They walked for awhile until he heard a stream and they stopped. Theresa sat him down and was going through her bag looking for her flint stones. She slammed them together but only made sparks on her small camp area. Anders saw what she was trying and started a fire by simply waving his hand over the small pile of twigs and logs. Theresa watched him closely, that one act drained him to where he swayed. Theresa was quickly at his side to hold him up. She pulled out her bladder from her bag and held it to his lips. He drank the water greedily. Theresa pulled it away before he was finished and tried to grab for it. She pulled her hand away, "No." was all she said. She placed a small amount of bread in his hands and let him eat it. She continued to go though her bag while he ate. When he finished, she gave him a bar of soap and a towel to hold as they walked to the river.

Anders had an urge to scrub his body to rid himself of that retched woman. He removed what was left of his robes and stepped into the river. "do your robes have healing properties?" Theresa asked. He gave a quick nod and stared to rub his skin raw.

Theresa busied herself with boiling water, setting up all the ointments in his bag that he left in the room, and quickly cleaning his robes. She looked over and he was scrubbing himself with too much effort. Theresa knew what he was going though. The best thing she can do is what Alistair did for her so long ago.

She dried the robes by the fire and removed her boots and breeches and got into the water behind him. He jumped at first contact, but relaxed when it was her. She took the soap from his hand started to clean his wounds from the whip. She poured water down his back to get the dirt and caked on blood off. He tensed up at the pain and hissed. "Sorry." She said quickly "but I have to. I'm sorry." She kept saying it everytime she poured more water on his back. It was impossible to tell where one started and another began. All Theresa could see was blood and muscle. The tears were welling up in her eyes.

She helped him stand and dress him an a secondary robe that was in his pack as she redressed herself. They walked back to the small camp site. Theresa sat him down so that he straddled the log. She handed him some bread and water so that he could eat while she treated his wounds. All the politrices, rubs, ointments, were laid out for her but she had no idea which was which. "What do I do?"

"Use the green one" his voice was harsh and raspy, Theresa's guilt became ten fold, "then use the clear ointment after. Am I going to need stitches?"

Theresa looked at his back. It was all on his lower and small, but they all collected in a general area. "I wouldn't even know where to start."

He nodded. "Just use the two ointments then and wrap it up."

Theresa nodded and started on his back. She ripped up his old robes and used them for bandages. Thankfully, the whips were the only thing wrong with his back side.

Theresa sat down in front of him and the tears came back with a look at his face.

He smiled. "It can't be that bad." She didn't say anything, her eyes kept moving over his face. "Is it?"

She still didn't say anything but used the thong to hold her hair for his. His hair was oily and gritty, it was so unlike him. She gently wiped his face and began to heal him. She had to put three stitches in his left brow and had to reattach part of his ear lobe where they ripped out his ear ring. He had a fat lip and two black eyes. Theresa looked lower on his torso so check for wounds and found an old one. It was a burn on his chest in the shape of the letter 'M'. She couldn't stop herself. She reached out and gently touched it. It was healed along time ago, a white scar above his right nipple.

"thirteen years ago, before I was taken to the Circle, my village found out what I was. They dragged me to the village center," his eyes were glazed over, like he was ashamed, "and they burned into my flesh my sin."

Theresa was scared to ask, scared to delve deeper. "Its not a sin."

He gave a skeptical chuckle. "I never did tell you how they found me, did I?" He raised the good brow at her. Theresa shook her head. "Well," his smile returned but it never did reach his eyes, "I murdered a man when I was thirteen. If you could call him a man. He hit his wife everyday, called her terrible things, he neglected her. My mother was so furiated at me that she called the templars herself. Before they arrived, the villagers took to their own form of justice. They dragged me out of my home and branded me a murder, mage, malificar." He clinched his jaw and fisted his hands. Theresa noticed that he was still wearing his cloth bracers. She tried to remove one but he pulled his arm away like it was on fire. Then she saw it. They branded his forearms. The symbol of the malificar, a sword pointing down with a cresent moon in the center. They burned him through the fabric and now…now it was melted to his skin.

Theresa couldn't be strong anymore. She cried into her hands. _Anders didn't deserve this. He's a good man. He saves lives from stupid, vengeful people. He sees the good in people. He believes in what the wardens do. He's a healer, not a blood mage. He doesn't deserve this because he wants to live. Because he wants free oxygen that so many fought and died for. No man deserves this fate._

Anders lifted her chin so that he could look at her. He was wearing a sad smile, like he was used to it. No one should be used to cruelty. Abuse. Intolerance. Theresa held his hand in hers and cried again. "Hey, don't cry. It's okay." He was trying to be soothing but his hoarse voice more proved that it wasn't.

"They literally branded you a malificar. How is it okay."

"Well, not that, but you shouldn't cry for me."

"Then who will? The revered mother who allows this to happen? The templars who did it? Or me, who's supposed to protect you." She looked away and grabbed the numbing salve for his arms. She slowly started to cut the fabric away from the skin. It was a long process of trying to not cut him and trying to get all the fabric out of the wound. She wrapped the wounds as best she could.

She looked at her own wrists. They had been bruised and chaffed from him holding them. She removed a wrist sheath and put one on his wrist. Theresa looked up quickly and saw that Anders had a confused look on his face. "You can't always rely only on magic. Now you have a back up." The dagger itself was small but at least it was something. When she finished, she looked him over. He seemed at peace. His eyes were calm. He was smiling at her.

He reached out and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. She looked up at his green-golden eyes. "Can I ask you something?" he asked, Theresa nodded. "What would you have done if you couldn't find me?"

Theresa smiled and sat straight up. "Well, I would have left Nathaniel in charge, told the First Warden that the templars took my healer and I must find him. He would send a small army to help me."

"Why?"  
"He's a mage as well." Ander's smile increased. Mages can rise to the ranks as well. "And then gone through all of Ferelden burning Chantry after Chantry to the ground, torturing each templar I find until one gave me the information I was looking for, dragged said templar to the revered mother and chopped their head off. Say 'it will happen again if you harm another one of my wardens' and demand to destroy all phalactries that belong to wardens, and end up destroying them all because when I kill the revered mother, may as well cause as much destruction as possible. Then travel to the circle, tell Gregior that your dead and watch him bleed to death by my blade as one of his templars stab me in the back."

Anders started to laugh but had to stop because of the pain. "You'd do that for me?"

Theresa smiled at him. "Of course."

Anders felt his heart squeeze as she leaned over into her bag and gave him a leryium potion. He took it from her slowly. His eyes never leaving hers. _Has she always been this beautiful? This kind? _

He drank the potion and gave her back the flask with a smile. She stood quickly and put a bed roll on the ground. "You should get some sleep."

"What no tent?" Theresa shook her head. "What about the animals?"

The shot him an incredulious look. "What animals?"

"I heard growling back there."

Theresa laughed. His stomach clinched again. "They were with me. You're safe, trust me."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm a ranger, I can call animals to my aide." She walked over and offered to help him stand. He took it and realized that he only did to touch her again.

"So you like animals?" He asked as she sat him down. She gave a small nod. "What kind did you call?"

She sighed as she stood back up. "Two wolves and a bear. You should sleep on your stomach tonight." Anders watched her as she walked back to her pack and rummage though his. "Um, theres no blanket but I do have a scarf." She said with a sheepish grin.

He shrugged his shoulders and winced at the pain. "I'll take what I can get."

Theresa handed him the scarf and let him sleep as she cleaned up the camp and her weapons. Anders watched and pondered over her until he fell asleep.

XxXxXxXx

The next morning, Anders woke to a feminine voice saying some very un feminine things. He struggled to sit up. He noticed that Theresa was missing and that it must be her voice that was saying such obscenities that would make Oghren blush. He stood with difficulty and followed the noise. Her armor was on the river bank. He looked around for her. She came up for air and saw Anders standing on the bank. "Hey." She said.

Anders crossed his arms as best he could. "What are you doing?"

She took a few steps toward the bank but still chest deep in water. "Fishing." He raised a brow. "I don't have pole so I have use my survival skills okay." She took a deep breath and went under water again. Anders waited until she resurfaced.

She taking longer than normal. He kicked his boots off and undid the clasp of his belts when she came up gasping for air. His heart slowed at the sight of her. She was smiling and walked toward him. He felt himself blush. _What am I, fifteen again?_

She lifted a decent size catfish for the two of them. Anders tilted his head in amazement. "How did you catch that?"

Theresa walked to the river bank and threw the fish on the ground. "Its called noodling. The dalish used it before us shemlens came up with fishing poles." Theresa picked up her towel and started to wipe herself down.

How did he not realize until now that she was just in her smalls? She was covered in scars and tattoos. A red dragon on her left hip that stretched up to her back, another purple dragon on her right leg, a rectangle of small details circled on her entire left thigh, a griffon on her right shoulder , and an army symbol on the nape of her neck. She started to put her armor back on. "Have I ever told you that I find tattoos on women incredibly attractive?"

Theresa shot him a side glance. Good to see his voice was getting better. "Have I ever told you that I find men without tattoos to be a waste of time in the sack?"

"Good to know!" The naughty smile reappeared on his face. "I'm curious if Captain what's his name has any?"

"I doubt it" she said replacing the buckles on her chest piece. "And it's Garavel."

Anders rolled his eyes. "Your way of fishing is all well and good…and highly entertaining for the opposite sex, but I think I'll stick to the mage way."

She was focused on her armor. "which is?"

Anders didn't make any comment and she eventually looked up to see him playing with an electricity ball. He threw it up river. He gave a confident smile as three dead fish floated down stream. "That is so cheating!"

He gave a mock head tilt. "It works."

Theresa recoiled. "True." She put her boots back on and lifted the fish. She looked back at Anders. He was wearing the skirts and belts of a robe that looked like the towers. His blue bandages wrapping up to his pecks. Theresa smiled at herself as she headed back to camp.

"What?"

Theresa shrugged her shoulders as she set the fish down. "I just thought of you as a nipple ring kind of guy is all." Anders wanted to continue the conversation but Theresa refused to speak. So Anders watched her fillet this huge fish with great concentration. She was cute. She pouted when she had to do something that required detail work. She didn't notice him studying her until she lifted her head to say something. "What?"

His amused smile only increased. "What what?"

She gave him a confused face for a second and shrugged it off. "I was thinking I should check your wounds."

He sat up a little straighter, "Want to see me with my top off in the sunlight hmm?"

"OR, I want to make sure you're in fighting condition."

Anders sighed. "Its okay if you admit it."

"Admit what?"

"That you're attracted to me."

Theresa pinched the bridge of her nose. "Why did I save you again?"

"Because the idea of living without me is unbearable."  
Theresa could hear the smile on his lips even if she wasn't looking and blushing slightly. She stood and sat behind him to inspect his back. She slowly undid the robes that were helping him heal, even though he was also doing on a regular basis. He said that if he healed it all at once, it would actually cause more harm than good. The smaller wounds were doing better but the main center was still meaty. Theresa felt the tears threaten to surface again. She lathered on some numbing salve and replaced the bandages.

His eyebrow was healing well. By tomorrow, the stitches could be removed. His ear would require more time. His eyes and lip were doing good. His arms however, would take some time. He can't heal burns so they would have to heal on their own. The smaller wounds probably won't leave a scar but the burns will. Theresa felt the anger rebubble in her heart.

Anders noticed her shaking hands and held them in his. Theresa looked up into his face. His eyes were calm like he was saying 'there's nothing to worry about now, you killed them.' He was right, of course, as usual. She replaced the bandages and went to attend to the fish. She passed him a half and they ate in silence.

"What's the plan today?" Anders asked as he finished his fish.

"I thought we could head north, Highever castle isn't too far from here. You could recuperate there."

"Right then, lets get moving."

XxXxXxXx

"Sister!" Fergus said with open arms until he got closer. "What's going on here?"

Theresa was damn near carrying Anders on her shoulder as well as the two packs. "He needs a healer now!"

Fergus motioned for one and lead her into a vacant room for her friend to rest. "What happened?"

Theresa laid Anders down on the bed and started to remove his bandages from his back. "We were walking here and ran out of numbing salve. He couldn't take the pain so I carried him here."

Fergus gasped when he saw Anders back. Barely scabbed flogging wounds. "Who did this?"

"Templars."

"Maker…"

"Had nothing to do with this." Theresa said as she removed the last bits of his bandages. The healers arrived and pushed Theresa out of the way for them to work. Theresa watched in silence as they tried to close the wounds on his back. They moved to his forearms. Anders tried to push them away but they held him down as they removed the bandages. The healers gasped and stepped back.

"And that's why I didn't want you to remove them." Anders said.

One of the healers turned to Fergus with a hand over her mouth. "Master Cousland, he's…he's…"

"A healer," Theresa said with anger hinting in her tone, "like you."

Fergus leaned over the servants to see what they were gawking at. Malificar. He turned to look at his little sister. She had her arms crossed over her chest waiting for the healers to hurry up and do their jobs. She looked at her older brother. She did not fear the mage, she trusted him, so should he. Fergus nodded to the healers to continue their job. He retook his place next to his sister. "Come, pup, let's go somewhere we can talk."

"No," her eyes never moved from the mage. He took a seat and waited with her as the healers did what they could to his back and arms. When they finished, Anders was asleep from the pain. Theresa relaxed when she saw his calmed face. She allowed herself to breathe.

"Who is he?"

"One of my wardens."

"What happened?"

"Ran away from the circle, got conscripted, got caught by templars, saved him again."

Fergus smiled. "Sounds like an exciting day."

She shrugged. "More like week."

Fegus stood and grabbed her by the elbow. "Come, you need to rest. Besides, I know someone who will be more than delighted to see you?"

Theresa raised a brow as she was lead into another room. Fergus called for a bath and let her rest saying she wasn't allowed to leave until she did. Forced to oblige, she bathed and fell asleep on the bed provided for her.

A few hours passed and she roused to the sound of laughter. Her mind went straight to Anders and worried if he was safe. She quickly dressed in breeches and a tunic and ran into his room. He was sitting up with back on the head board, laughing with Fergus and… "Lili?"

The red head turned and saw her old friend. "Theresa" she said as she jumped up and jumped on Theresa.

Theresa almost fell over from her weight but rebalanced herself and held onto her friend. "What are you doing here?"

Leliana let go of her and hugged her. "I was done excavating the ruines and came back to see you. Fergus told me you left for Antiva. So I thought I'd stay and wait for you."

Theresa pulled her back and looked at her with scurrility. "I told Fergus two months ago that I was being instated as Arlessa of Amaranthine and Commander of the Grey."

Lili looked away and blushed. "I've grown…accustomed to life here in Highever."

"What does that mean?"

"Pup, what do you think it means?" Fergus asked with a raised brow. As was Anders.

Theresa looked at the three in the room and back at Fergus. "I'm glad to see you happy again brother."

"Glad to be happy."

"Happy to be the one that makes him happy." Leliana said.

Theresa smiled at Leliana and welcomed her home.

"Fergus was just telling us stories about you." Anders said and Theresa's eyes got wide.

"NOOO!"

Anders only smiled more. "Yep. However," he tiled his head as if to remember something, "with lovely Leliana here, it almost makes me wonder if Nate's story is real."

Fergus furrowed his brow. "Nate?"

"Nathan," Theresa said, trying to keep the fear out of her voice. "Hawthorne. No relation."

"And what story did this, Nathan Hawthorne, tell, Anders?"

He quickly looked at Theresa who was also trying to come up with a story. He rubbed his neck and smiled his best charming smile. "You know, in hindsight, it guess it's not the best story to share." And laughed.

Fergus gave a polite smile. "Tell me of this Nathaniel."

"Well, he's quiet, dark,"

"Anders." Theresa said quietly.

He looked at her, her eyes were closed, jaw clinched waiting for her punishment. Anders looked at Fergus who had removed his smile and was gathering his inferno of anger. He stood slowly and turned to Theresa. Fergus took a deep breath and released it slowly. "Follow me." Was all he said as he left the room.

Theresa turned to Anders and shot him a "your dead when we get home" look. "Lili, will you keep Anders company for a moment please." Theresa didn't even wait for a response as she turned to follow Fergus.

Anders dropped his face into his hands.

Theresa walked into the library where Fergus had his back to her for a moment before he turned on her. "Why is he still alive? And speaking no less." His voice was calm. But it would only last so long.

Theresa held her head up and spoke without fear. "Because he is one of my wardens."

"One of your wardens?" Theresa knew she was in trouble when they use your response as a question.

"Yes. My warden."

"Like your Malificar?"

Theresa rolled her eyes. "He's a healer."

"Right. That explains the brands."

Theresa took a deep breath. "Nathinel is alive because of me. Whatever you have to say, say it now, because we will speak no more of this."

He tiled his head. "Really? Perhaps you'd like to see father's blood that has stained the stone. Or perhaps our old quarters where her body is still outlined in her blood." He paced for a few steps before turning back to her. "Why do you help these traitors? These turncoats that want to uproot everything our families fought and died for? Why do you feel as though you need to protect them?" Theresa didn't have a response for him. "They do nothing but hurt you, betray you, and try to kill you. Why do you save them?" Why did she save Logain? Logic? Reason? She didn't want to die, so it was selfish. "Time after time, you save the scum of Thedas for what? What do you have to show for it?" Why was she protecting Tegan? He was a bad man, he deserves the full extent of the law. Why? _I'm afraid of him._ "Why do you continue to do these…irrational things?" Like save a man that had not committed treason of any kind. Unless trying to kill her twice and failing twice counted. Silly Howe. "You save a family, twice, that has betrayed this family, twice, and abused you personally. You save the tower from abominations and ALLOW the mages to live? You protect the leader of the confederates by making him a hero, again? And then you break off your engagement with the king, saying 'Ferelden can't be ran by one organization.' Why do you continue to do these irrational things, Thess?"

Theresa looked away from him. What was the answer. _I'm weak. I'm scared. I'm alone with no one to blame but myself. _The real answer was "I want to believe that there is still good in people."

"Aww" his tone was dead "how sweet." Theresa looked away from her big brother. He was still so full of hatered. "Why did you let Howe live?"

Anders voice came to her head. "The sins of the father are not the sins of the son."

Fergus nodded. "However, the mistakes of the family are the problems of the children. So yes, they are."

Theresa rubbed her neck. "You two used to be friends once, you know what he's like."

"You mean exactly like his father?"

Theresa looked at him. "He was never like that and you know it. He was noble, brave, honest; almost painfully so. You two were inseparable during the harvest. I remember, even if you refuse to. He is a good man and a good warden. He hasn't betrayed me."

"Yet."

Theresa nodded. "Yet. And when he does, you can say 'I told you so' on my grave. But until then, I'm not asking you to trust him. I'm asking that you trust me, in my decision, and my actions. And through my decisions, I hope you remember who he was, and see who he is." Fergus shook his head at her. "He apologized to me for what his father did."

"Oh, well, by all means, let's throw him a parade. I'll be in charge of confetti."

"He wants to make amends with you."

"No."

Theresa furrowed her brow. "You would dismiss him so easily?"

"Yes."

Theresa shook her head in shame. "There is a saying in Antiva, you might know it, 'la venganza es una confesion de debilidad.'"

"Revenge is a confession of weakness." Fergus said dreamily. "Pain. Confession of pain."

Theresa quietly exited the room and went back to her soon to be dead by her own hands mage.


	7. two weeks, part 1

Chapter 7: again, welcome back. i dont have anything really witty to say so bioware owns all rights.

* * *

Theresa walked into the keep, reeking of dark spawn blood, sweat, leather, and ass. All she wanted was a few minutes of peace. Away from Anders and his constant questions for Sigrun and vice verse.  
_I thought dwarves would be nicer.  
__I thought mages would be smarter.  
_Was the best banter, but other than that, that's all they gave.  
Theresa entered the throne room with about twenty others waiting in the room. Theresa walked up to Varel. "What's going on?"  
"Boss!" Oghren cried, "we thought you, Hey how you doin? Names Oghren. But the ladies pronounce it Ohhhh-grin." And speaking of grinning. Sigrun sounded like she gagged. "you come here often?"  
She shot Theresa a worried, 'help me!' look. "Oghren, this is Sigrun, Legion of the Dead. Sig, Oggie."  
"Hey," Oghren took offence at the cute name.  
"What?" Theresa turned her attention back to Varel. "What's all this?"  
"I held it off for as long as I could. But you hold high justice on your land. Certain matters of court must be decided. Nathaniel was about to take over."  
Theresa looked Nathaniel over. He looked tired. She nodded to him. "Anders is alive and probably hitting on a female. Fergus says hi, and we need to get Sigrun ready for her joining. Anything interesting happen while I was gone."  
"Well," Nathaniel looked to the far side of the room. "I'll tell you later. We" he looked Theresa over, "You should get started."  
Theresa nodded. She looked back at Verel. "So what do I need to do?"  
Varel turned to the large group of people. "All rise. Warden Commander and liege-lord of Amaranthine enters." He announced. "Just do your best." He whispered to her. "The Arlessa will hear the first case of the Sheep herder Alec against the crown."  
Theresa flopped down on the throne. "Forgive me, I just got back from killing dark spawn and a three day journey home. I'm going to sit down for this."  
The sheep herder nodded and pleaded his case. Theresa thought about it for a moment. "You'll work off what you stole. You're joining the army."  
Alec smile. "Thank you commander." Alec nodded and left.  
Next, Theresa screamed in her head. The next was a dispute over land. Theresa sighed inwardly, if she had her way, she'd give them a swords and tell them winner take all. But no. We need allies. Nathaniel verified that the documents were real. "Sorry, Ser Darren, the documents are real and legal. I'll make this up somehow. I promise."  
Darren sighed. "My father built that bridge, but very well, I will place my trust in you."  
Theresa nodded. "Thank you ser. I'll need some time to come up with something decent." She smiled and instantly got the impression that she gave the wrong one.  
Garavel quickly changed the subject. "Last is a serious matter. Danella, a soldier of the Vigil, abandoned her post and was found three leagues away. She is charged with desertion. Even if it were not a time of war, her penalty would be death."  
Theresa's eyes set. "Commander," the soldier pleaded, "I asked the old Captain to release me from my Oath. Dark spawn are too close to my family's farm. Believe me, my lord, I am no coward."  
"You dishonored everyone who serves the Vigil. You think you are alone with having family under the threat?" Garavel demanded  
Theresa pointed to a different soldier. "You there," he pointed to himself, "yes, you have any kids?"  
He stood up straighter. "Yes, commander, three."  
"How many did you see born?"  
He was silent for a moment. "One."  
"Why?"  
"My duties kept me here."  
Theresa nodded at him. "Gara…Captain. Wasn't your late wife killed by Dark spawn during the blight?"  
He gave a solemn nod. Theresa returned her angered eyes back to the soldier. "Did you inform your new chain of command of your request?"  
Daniella opened her mouth but didn't say anything. " 'I well umm you see' all equals no. Your chain of Command didn't know what was going on with you or your family. In doing so, it's not their fault that you weren't released or stationed closer. I don't know how the army is running here, but back in Highever, you would be hung on site with Deserter carved in your chest. Why should I show any leniency when others are doing their jobs, and more so to cover your ass?"  
"I love my family very much, commander."  
Theresa dropped her jaw. "Did you just insinuate that no one here loves their family as much as you do? Your other fellow soldiers risk as much as you do. The sheep herder, uh Alec, risked his life for his family so that they could eat, and you stand here telling me that because of your selfish actions you deserve better? Do you soldier?" she didn't respond. "Desertion will not be tolerated. Hang her."  
"That is un just!" Someone shouted from the back of the room. Did Nathaniel just face palm himself?  
"Well, seeing as I am the Arlessa, I will make the decision."  
"Then you abuse your power." The man said as he walked toward the front of the room.  
Theresa shriek. "Un dead un dead, kill it kill it." She screamed as she drew her blades. Nathaniel and Oghren ran between her and the corpse.  
"Stop, that's Justice." Nathaniel said.  
"No it's a dead thing, move."  
"No, it's Kristoff."  
"It's dead. Who's Kristoff."  
"He was a warden."  
Theresa lowered her brows. "Wait, what?"  
Nathaniel sighed. "This is Kristoffs body. He was killed by dark spawn."  
"Why is he moving. And talking."  
"Shut up and let me explain. Justice is a spirit from the fade that possessed his body."  
"Like an abomination?"  
"I said shut up. He is here to help us defeat dark spawn because Kristoff was a warden."  
"So…he is an abomination…"  
"No"  
"I am no demon." Justice said.  
"Umm" Theresa looked over Kristoff's black armor with a dragon on it. His skin was falling off and had milky white eyes. Theresa physically recoiled. "Umm" she leaned into Nathaniel, "do you trust him?"  
He arched a brow. "do you trust me?"  
She turned to Oghren, "Do you trust him?"  
"It's got nothin to do with trust boss, he's a warden and a decent fighter."  
|Theresa nodded and slowly put away her blades. "Welcome, Kristoff."  
"My name is Justice. And you are unjust."  
"Desertion is unjust my…fade-ie… friend."  
"She abandoned her post for the safety of her family."  
"Her job is to protect all of Amaranthine. Not just what's convenient for her. She signed her name and gave her life, there is no take backs."  
"You let a thief walk away with his life."  
"And you can't run an army like a state. It's held together by a firm rules and regulations. If I hug my soldiers as rewards, how formidable do you think they will be on the battle field?"  
"Why do you assume there is a war?"  
Theresa threw her hands into the air. "There's always a war!"  
Justice was silent for a moment. "You cannot condemn a single woman because her actions when her intentions were for good."  
Theresa turned her back on him. "The road to the dark city is paved in good intentions."  
"You must show leniency."  
Theresa looked the corpse over. Apparently, spirits didn't grasp emotions that showed on the face. Or he wasn't able to move the muscles. "What do you propose we do then?"  
He opened his mouth then shut it again. "I am unsure."  
Theresa looked the soldier in question. "Your choices are hanging or leaving the army with a black mark."  
The soldier looked at her. "But I have done nothing to deserve it."  
"You deserted, I think you deserve it. What will it be soldier?"  
She looked to her feet. "Black mark, Commander."  
Theresa nodded to Garavel who took the soldier and went to get her new tattoo done.  
Varel motioned for the hall to clear.  
Sigrun looked up at Justice. "So, your dead too huh?"  
Nathaniel raised a brow at Sigrun then to Theresa. "Hey, her story makes more sense." Theresa defended.  
Nathaniel looked back at the dwarf, her tattoos showed sunken cheeks, teeth, and decaying flesh, how is she different than Justice? "You don't think you're actually dead, do you?"  
"Me?" Sigrun asked, "Not actually dead, no. Symbolically dead, perhaps."  
Nathaniel looked between her and Justice again. "What's the difference?"  
"Several pints of blood." Sigrun smiled and Nathaniel took a step back.  
Anders came over and hung his arms off of Nathaniel and nuzzled his ear. "Did you miss me, Mr scowling face."  
Nathaniel's face became neutral. "I will kill if you do not desist immediately."  
Anders only held him tighter. "Just admit it. D'aww. You missed me. Yes you did, yes, you did." Anders continued to chide him as Nathaniel gripped his daggers tighter. He gave a warning brow to Theresa who already had her dagger drawn, smiling at him.  
Nathaniel admitted defeat and sighed. In the most monotone voice he said. "Yes, your absence was missed like the wind in winter."  
"See, I told yo…wait… you're mean. Why is everyone so mean." Anders gave an artificial pout as he went up the stairs to his room.  
"Anyways," Nathaniel continued, "we went to the Black Marshes and encountered another talking dark spawn. He said something about 'the mother' do you know what that could mean?"  
"Like a Brood mother?"  
He furrowed his brows. "I'm not sure, what is a 'brood mother.'"  
Theresa smirked, "like you only female." _Wow, he is angry. _"I jest, I jest. Seriously though, it's like…a really really ugly female dark spawn." Nathaniel just looked more confused. Theresa sighed. "It's a ghoul that when force fed dark spawn meat mutates into a…cannibalistic dark spawn that…for lack of a better term, spawns more dark spawn. They can produce thousands upon thousands of dark spawns."  
"ah." Theresa nodded as she walked away from him to take her bath. "Commander, we also need to slay a dragon." Theresa fell to the floor and wanted to cry.

XxXxXxXx

The next morning, everyone was in the dining hall before the sun rose. They were to eat and then walk BACK to the Black Marsh to kill the dragon. Six. SIX people against one dragon…_well, its been done before_, Theresa thought.

Nathaniel, Sigrun, and Theresa were eating while Oghren and Anders had their heads on the table. Theresa wanted to bang two pots together to get them to wake up from their hang over but thought it'd be kinder to let them starve on their journeys. And dead guy, Justice, I mean, well, he's dead.

Sigrun reached into her side pouch and passed something to Nathaniel, "I found this in my room last night. Something tells me it's yours."

Nathaniel took the few scraps of fabric and inspected it. A huge smile appeared on his face. "Miss Maggie." He chuckled to himself. "She's not mine, she belonged to my sister, Dehlila. Miss Maggie was her favorite doll."

Sigrun gave an amused look. "Well, Miss Maggie seems to be missing her arms."

His smile increased. "Dehilia and I had a fight so I ripped off Miss Maggies arms and hid them in places she would find later."

Theresa slammed her fist onto the table and pointed a finger at Nathaniel. "IT WAS YOU, YOU AS-er." Theresa coughed and went back to eating her porridge with embarrassed blush on her cheeks.

"Care to explain?" Nathaniel asked. Theresa locked her jaw and didn't say anything. Nathaniel leaned back in his chair, crossed his arms and was wearing a smirk that warranted a good thrashing. "Did Fergus destroy your dolls as well?"

Of course accusing the Commander of being a girl would rouse the other two into waking up. Anders was holding his head up with a hand and was smirking at her. Theresa refused to speak. "Now that you mention it, I do vaguely remember disemboweling and dismembering a little doll at Highever when we were younger. It wouldn't have yours would it?" Theresa continued to eat her porridge in peace. "Do you miss her, your little doll."

Theresa unsheathed her two daggers. "Meet my new dolls, princess stabbity and Ser if-you-don't-shut-the-fuck-up-your–going-to-die-slowly."

Nathaniel just smiled, "My, that's a mouthful."

Theresa gave an aggravated 'grr' and pointed 'the ser' at him while he laughed. "I hate you."

"So does the rest of Ferelden." He muttered with a smile as he went back to his porridge.

Theresa sheathed her blades and lifted the spoon when she was interrupted. Garavel ran into the hall out of breath. "Commander."

"Catch your breath."

He didn't. "dark spawn, basements,"

Everyone stood but Theresa motioned for Oghren and Anders to sit back down. The other four left to take care of the menace.

XxXxXxXx

Everything was going all well and hunky dory in the basements. So far, just dark spawn after dark spawn, and Theresa was beginning to wonder why she couldn't sense any down this far in the basements.

Theresa saw a huge deposit of diamonds. "Gold Mine!"

"Actually, since their diamonds, the correct term is diamond mine."

Theresa looked the ceiling. "thanks Nate."

"It's horrible that I'm a male and know the difference between the two."

Theresa sucked her teeth. "That thing you do with oxygen, it needs to stop. Now."

They turned back and continued to kill dark spawn after dark spawn. Until the undead came out to play. After the undead became the officially dead, again, Theresa shuddered. "Hate the undead." She heard the armor move behind her that belonged to Justice. "No offense." She said sheepishly.

"The undead in the deep roads seems off," Sigrun said.

Theresa looked around her. Barbarian statues were in a circle. A prayer circle, for the barbarians, in the deep roads; something was off.

They crossed a bridge that reminded Theresa of the dead trenches, bottomless, and entered a room. In the center was a…contraption that spun. As they drew closer, a wraith appeared. Something is defiantly off here.

The next five minutes was of mass chaos for Theresa. First it was just one wraith, then undead, then fire appeared and then it went quiet. She looked around the room. Justice was standing but Sigrun and Nathaniel were out cold. Theresa followed the fire line and saw the Wraith cowering in fear. Justice moved toward it. "wait," Justice looked at her with a head tilt. Theresa walked to Nathaniel and woke him up. He reached for his head but Theresa patched him up as well as she could. Justice did the same for Sigrun. They all watched the Wraith except for Sigrun.

"I know this…" Theresa saw that the dwarf was looking at the contraption in the middle of the room. "where have i…" Her brow furrowed in thought. "Dethenic Thiag." She said with a smile. Sigrun looked up at Theresa who looked just as confused as the other humans standing around. "It's a contraption that supposed to ward off dark spawn. It was the work of three different nations who got together and collaborated a way to defend against the dark spawn. Who's ever Thaig this is, was very rich and didn't want any dark spawn to attack his family." She gave a small laugh. "This technology was lost a long time ago. If we could learn to harness it again,"

"Its broken." Theresa said. Unfortunately dashing all her dreams. "The fact that dark spawn are here, means its broken."

"but if we can fix it"

"You just said the technology was lost long ago, who can fix it?"

Sigrun looked back at it. She squinted her eyes. "There's writing on it." Theresa rolled her eyes, the dwarf was grasping at straws now. "I can't read it, but maybe it's instructions." Sigrun got closer to it and reached out.

Theresa raised her brow. "When we get top side we'll see who can read dwarven, okay."

Sigrun touched it a bright beam of light came off the contraption and blinded the room. Theresa held up her hands to protect her eyes. When the light disappeared, the Wraith was gone as well as the fire. Theresa looked back at Sigrun.

Sigrun smiled again. "I didn't do it."

Theresa face palmed herself. "why is that everyone's first response?" Theresa looked at it again. Searing pain went straight to her head. Theresa clawed at the back of her head trying to get it to stop. She could feel the dark spawn everywhere around her. It was torture. They were ahead and below. She felt surrounded. There was a very strong one ahead, Ogre, perhaps. The pain soon filtered and became less and less. She looked back at the contraption. It was disrupting the unit thought, Theresa couldn't sense Dark spawn here because this thing stopped her from doing that. Having it work would be nice but if it did, it would be a disability. She wouldn't be able to feel if it wasn't working on the dark spawn. "You said three nations right?" Sigrun nodded. "Let me guess, mage, barbarian, and dwarf?"

"I think so…"

Theresa nodded. Lovely.

"Commander," Justice said, "We should continue, the Wraith will cause more havoc if we linger here. It went that way…huh"

The three others looked at his arm in disgust. Theresa squeaked a little.

"That is disgusting" Nathaniel said with a face to match.

Theresa held her breath and took a closer inspection of his unnaturally dangling arm. Theresa removed the armor and found that his arm was severed at the elbow and the chain mail he was wearing gave it that disgusting bend. Theresa pulled out some thread and started to sew his arm back on…like the doll that Nathaniel destroyed. Theresa couldn't help but laugh at that. When the other asked what, she told them only to have them look at her like she was crazy.

Nathaniel swallowed. "What happens when this body of yours…expires?"

Justice looked at him with milky eyes, "How long does such a process take?"

"I don't know. Can you still walk around when you're just simply bones?"

"So I'm lead to believe."

Nathaniel raised a brow. "That's…incredibly disturbing."

"How do you deal with it?" Justice asked Sigrun.

"With what?"

"Being dead. Do you often have this problem?" He pointed to Theresa sewing his arm back on.

"Oh," Sigrun chuckled. "No, I'm symbolically dead."

"And how is that different from my own?"

"I entered the Legion and thus threw away my old life. But don't you worry, death will catch up with me eventually." She said as she patted his knee.

"I was not worried, I was curious."

Singrun smiled and Nathaniel shot her a curious look. "You are incredibly perky for a dead woman."

She looked at Nate with a happy expression. "I could be less perky if you like." She threw her head back and put the back of her hand on her forehead. "Oh, the darkness of the Deep Roads as seeped into my soul. My heart is dead! My world, black! Alas! Woe, WOE!"

Theresa smiled as Nathaniel frowned. "Let's stick to perky."

Theresa made the final knot and told him to try to lift his arm. It seemed to work for now. Anders would have to see what he could do about it. The group continued through the tunnels, picking up treasure and going on as they could.

As they turned a corner, Theresa heard the familiar roar of an Ogre. The other three, well, except for Sigrun, were startled at the sheer size of it. "Nate, pick em off. The rest of us will run ahead. Leave the Ogre for last if you can." Theresa said before the dark spawn were upon them.

Theresa ran ahead and distracted the Ogre by killing his buddies from the shadows. When she delivered the final blow on an emissary that was behind, the ogre lifted her and looked her over, like she would make a great brood mother. The ogre's grip tightened and squeezed her until she screamed. Sigrun and Nathaniel both used dirty tactics as the Ogre fell stupefied Theresa crawled out of its hands and tried to stand. The ogre stood and Justice jumped upon its neck and thrusted his blade into it's face up to his pummel.

Nathaniel and Sigrun ran to help Theresa up. She waved them off. "Anders, get Anders." She said through broken ribs. Nathaniel looked at Sigrun to go but Justice stopped them.

"Commander." He said and pointed at the corpse.

The Wraith came up and copied the body of the dead Ogre. It released a roar and Theresa's wide eyes went in search for a health poultrices, quickly.

The other three were doing their best taking turns using dirty tactics and knocking it down, or making it cower in fear. Theresa's arm wasn't fully healed yet, so with one hand, her off hand, was forced to try and bring it down.

The beast seemed to focus all its attention on Justice, sadly, Theresa was thankful it wasn't her again, but tried to do her best to protect him. Nathaniel gave the final blow that made the Wraith dissipate into smoke.

Theresa fell to her knees and the world went black.

XxXxXxXx

Warmth. It was so warm. But it was late autumn, why is it so warm. _Am I still in Antiva? Was it all a dream?_ Theresa didn't want to open her eyes. The warmth felt nice. She wanted to get closer, keep it.

"Commander…" the voice was familiar, but she didn't care. She was warm. "Commander, you need to wake up now." She shook her head and held on tighter to that warmth. It smelled good, like a mix between rosemary and thyme, with an interesting after taste. She couldn't place it. She knew it, it was on the tip of her tongue, but she couldn't quite find the word. What was it?

The more she thought about it, the more she lost the warmth. She wanted to but her mind kept going back to the question, what was it? Blue, why did she think of that? Its blue, that thing, its blue. Leriyum.

Theresa opened her eyes. Alistair was looking at her. When did his eyes change color? He looks paler. He needs a shave. And a hair cut. Did his nose get longer? What happened to his chin? Wait, damnit its just Anders. She raised a brow at herself. With all the differences, why did she think it was Alistair.  
"Glad to see you awake commander."

She closed her eyes and rolled over. Pain shot though her arm and she rolled onto her back. Her arm was in a splint and sling. "What…" she asked trying to sit up but found it difficult.

Anders held onto her shoulders and gently nudged her back down onto her bed. "You have three broken ribs and your arm is broken. You need your rest."

"But, the deep roads, the ogre, I have to go, everyone's depending…"

"The deep roads have been sealed. After Sigrun came and got me, the mason was able to seal the roads with ancient dwarven doors."

Dwarven. "The thing, the umm…" Anders looked more confused than ever, "it spins, and umm, Sigrun said its used to ward off dark spawn."

"Ahh," he finally understood. "Did you know that Oghren can read ancient dwarven? With spectacles no less?" he raised a brow at her. Theresa slowly shook her head. "Well, he said that Branka taught him. But I'm just tickled that he can even read." He smiled and it made Theresa do the same. "he said" Anders lowered his voice to a gruff, " ' I told you sparkles, I ain't no slack jawed coward like you.' Ironic huh?" Theresa was getting sleepy again. "Anyways, he said that it was used for warding away Dark spawn but didn't know how to fix it and the only one that would be, card-again? Care-again, something."

Theresa sighed. "So we need to go back to Orton Thiag. Beautiful."

Anders furrowed his brow. "Sure... At any rate, you should get some sleep."

"What about the dragon?"

"It can wait. Our Hero needs her rest." Theresa continued to look at him, fighting sleep. "I can make you sleep you know. A simple spell here, a small curse there…"

Theresa fell asleep without him.

XxXxXxXx

"I'm here to check on your fever." Anders said to Theresa as he entered her office.

She was sitting behind her desk hoping to get some work done, thanks to Varels constant nagging, he would've loved Nan, and looked up at Anders with a confused look. She checked her forehead. "I don't have a fever."

"oh" he said as he took the seat in front of her. "I guess you just look hot today?" Anders gave her his best charming smile.

She shook her head in shame at him and went back to reviewing the new billet. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, for starters, you can go back to bed, and get that rest I told you earlier that you needed."

Theresa shrugged. "I've got six other things I need to do. Sleep is a low priority."

Anders reached forward and grabbed the lower corner of the parchment she was reading. "It should be your first." He set the paper on fire and heard Theresa give a surprised 'yip'. He smiled and leaned back in his chair.

She gave him an annoyed look. "That was a bill for elven rights. Now, it's going to look like I'm FOR oppression. Thanks Anders."

His smile quickly disappeared into a wide eyed awkward grin. "Oops?" Theresa continued to stare him down. "Was it really."

"No, but you should be more careful." He sighed in relief and covered his heart. "I have a question though."

"I hope its pendent to your health."

She moved everything off the center of her desk. "Are you…frightened of Templars?"

He gave her his best mask. "You know, just because I'm a mage doesn't…"

"Answer the question." He opened his mouth, "And don't deflect" and he snapped it shut.

Anders scratched his chin and considered telling her the truth. "Why?" She didn't respond. He looked out the window for a moment. It was raining again. "Its not so much as fear as it is constantly reminded of what their purpose is."

"And does their purpose make you anxious?"

He gave a side look that met her gaze, "I suppose."

She nodded. "Stand up," as she did. Anders did so slower. She took his hands in hers and dragged him into the middle of the room. "Follow my lead." She stepped toward him but he didn't move. Theresa looked at him and he had an eyebrow raised in question. "Let me rephrase that. Do the opposite of what I do."

"Why?"

"Don't question, just do it."

He held his hand out to her. "Hi, Xander Yearling. And you are?"

Theresa smiled at his honesty. "Would you like to learn how to use a blade?"

He raised a brow at her. "Why would I need to?"

"Because you can't use your magic against a templar."

"True, but how often are we going to run into them?"

Theresa turned and walked to the back of her office. "Probably not often." She picked up a training sword. "How does it feel…when they use smite…how does it feel." She asked with a somber voice.

Anders was silent for a moment. "Like they have your heart in their hands and their squeezing with all their strength." Theresa nodded. "debilitating. You can't move, fight, anything."

"Defenseless."

"Yeah." Anders watched her closely. "Why are you doing this?"

Theresa weighed her words carefully. "I know what's it like to be defenseless, knowing that the person who wronged you will never see justice. " She turned and smiled. "So, we will learn to use swords to hurt our enemy instead of our words." She put it down and walked toward him. "And the first step is to learn how to move on the battlefield." She took his hand into her good hand. "Just do the opposite of everything that I do." Theresa stepped forward and he cautiously stepped back with the wrong foot. "This is going to take more work than I thought."

He released her hand. "I don't understand what you want me to do."

Theresa smiled. "I bet that's the first time you've ever said that to a female." He gave her an annoyed look. "I hate referring to it like this." She said under her breath. "We're going to dance." Anders lowered his brows. "It teaches you how to read your opponent's body language and know what they intend to do."

"How is dancing going to help?"

"It teaches you foot work, agility, and body language. Aren't you paying attention?"

He took a confident breath and held her hand again. "Lead on."

Theresa smiled and began again. She moved slowly as she stepped to the right. Anders followed too quickly. "it's good to anticipate movements but I could also just as easily," step forward. He moved his foot behind him to support. Theresa stepped back and Anders found her rhythm. They moved slowly and with sure steps. "bit different from you 'spicy shimmy' isn't it?"

He laughed. "Little bit."

"Just feel the push or pull of my body,"

His lecherous grin was fully activated, "I can feel the push; on my chest."

Theresa rolled her eyes. "and follow it." They continued for an hour until it was too dark without a fire. "Okay, that's enough for today." Theresa said as she pulled away from him. "Your homework: tomorrow watch others in the sparring rings and watch their foot work and see what you can learn."

"Why should he wait?" Nate asked from the door with an amused grin. He was leaning against the door jam with his arms crossed and a raised brow.

"How long have you been there?" Theresa asked around Anders.

"Awhile." He said as he pushed himself off the door. "I thought you two were JUST dancing, but now I see it was 'training'. You're quite graceful,"

"Thanks," Theresa said.

"I was talking to Anders." Nathinel said with a smirk pointed at Anders. "There's more than one way to learn footwork, agility and movements."

"such as…"

"An actual battle. It teaches faster than her ballroom method."

"Teach me teach me." Anders said with a smile.

Nathaniel looked him over. Anders was still in his circle robes. "How long should she rest?"

Anders looked Theresa over again."About two weeks to make sure the bones have healed. Why?"

"Be in the sparing rings tomorrow morning." Nathaniel said as he left the office.

XxXxXxXx

Anders walked out to the sparring rings three hours after the sun came up, yawning, in his robes.

"You're late." Nathaniel's tone was cold as he announced his presence in a ring near by.

"You didn't really set a time." Anders said as he stretched.

"I assumed…"

"And there's your fault." He grinned as he entered the ring. He gave Nathaniel an expected look.

Nathaniel wiped his face with his hand. "Why are you wearing your robes?"

Anders quickly looked down at himself. "Your right, let me run back up stairs and get my massive armor. I'll be right back." And crossed his arms over his chest.

"We need to get you into some leather armor."

Anders gave a quick look at Nathaniel in his armor. "But if I trade my dress for a short skirt, the ladies will think I'm easy."

Nathaniel rolled his eyes." It's not a skirt, its pleats."

"And a rose by any other name…"

"Your cheeky jokes aren't funny and they aren't helping."

"If they're not funny how do you know their jokes?" Anders gave his best charming smile.

However, Howe's have a natural resistance to charms. "You need it to increase movement and for protection."

Anders cast quick rock armor, "Now what?"

Nathaniel's anger was starting to rise. "Leather armor, now."

"And we're right back to square one with dress versus skirt."

"You're both pretty." Theresa called across the quart yard. Both men turned to see her approach with Ser Garavel in tow carrying leather armor. She reached the outside ring. "If you'd like, we can go to Amaranthine tomorrow with Sigrun and pick out matching heels and hand bags to go with your dresses. Until then, Anders, this will have to do." She motioned for Garavel to give him the armor. When Anders didn't move to retrieve, Garavel set it on the railing. Theresa looked at Nathaniel, "Go ahead Nate, teach the ass."

"Heey." Anders whined.

"Sorry, teach the stubborn mage who doesn't really want to learn." Theresa smiled.

Nathaniel scowled. He threw a bastard sword at Ander's feet and took his stance. Anders, having no idea what he's supposed to do, just picked up the wooden blade and looked at Nathaniel.

Theresa watched in amusement as Nathaniel tried to teach Anders in a way that didn't interest him. The whole, 'you're an adult, I'm an adult, lets try to do this the mature way' way wasn't doing it for him. And about five minutes into the training, Anders was already starting up the annoying jokes and deflection tactics to get out of training. Nathaniel was, if anything, persistent.

Garavel leaned into Theresa's ear. "Why don't you just have another soldier or I teach him?"

Theresa smiled at his closeness and the joke brewing , "I don't' think you could stand his…charms…" He gave a raised brow. "He'd be really annoying."

Garavel smiled and watched the two try to train. "Is there anything important happening today, m'lady?"

"Not that I know of, why?" Theresa was transfixed on watching Anders chide and torment Nathaniel.

"I was wondering if I could…come by and see you today."

"You see me every day." Nathaniel ran at Anders but he did a small mind push and it dragged Nathaniel back a few feet. "The point of this training is to teach you how to fight without magic." She looked at Garavel with a smile. He was leaning on the fencing, watching her closely.

"What I mean is, I'd like to know…" He straightened up and adjusted his armor. "If it's not out of place, Commander, I'd like to know what your…requirements of the guard would be."

Theresa waited until he was looking into her eyes. "Always close by."

Garavel gave a shy smile and dropped his gaze. "I shall remember that, Commander."

"Please," she put a hand on his, "Call me Theresa."

Their eyes met again and they both smiled. Garavel absent mindedly drew circles on the back of her hand with his thumb.

"Captain." Garavel looked to where the soldier was. He turned back to Theresa. "Excuse me, Command, er, Theresa." He gave a small nod and reluctantly released her hand as he turned and walked away.

Theresa watched him leave through hooded eyes, her mind traveling other places that it shouldn't. A satisfied smirk found its way to her lips as she watched Garavel command his troops with honor. He was a true knight and soldier. He trained diligently with his men and, like Theresa, would prefer to do the training than the paperwork.

"Damnit Anders!" Nathaniel cursed. He was unlacing a boot that was caught in an ice trap.

Anders however, wasn't paying attention to him as he walked over to Theresa and leaned on the rail beside her, looking over at Garavel as well. "Nice chap, isn't he."

Theresa's smirk became a lecherous smile. "mmmm."  
Anders looked at her face. "What do you see in him anyway?"

"Jealous?" She asked without looking away from the captain hind quarters.

"More like curious, actually."

"Aside from his face, he doesn't ask a whole lot of questions." Theresa swiveled her head to look at Anders then back to Garavel. "And he just seems like the perfect kind of knight to save me from my tower." Theresa paused and her smile grew. "Joke intended."

"Haha." He said monotone. "Well, he's no king but I guess he'll do in a pinch."

"Ow, you want your knife back, or should I keep in my chest."

Anders looked down at said chest, "keep it there, I might need it later." And continued to stare until Theresa tried to get him out of his trance by snapping but he continued to enjoy the show. Nathaniel got himself free and was walking toward the two. He lifted his mock sword to hit Anders but with a paralysis glyph, Anders got to continue to watch Theresa breathe in and out.

"I hope you're having fun." He nodded with a grin. "And you wonder why I want a knight."

"If you two are done." Nathaniel said, crossing his arms. Both turned to look at him. "I give up on this…endeavor of ours. You, mage, are an incorrigible person and unyielding to a new way of thinking and doing things. And you, Commander, are too busy ogling over your staff that you can't even control your own Wardens."

"Got you wrapped around my finger don't I?" Theresa said, trying to find Garavel in the sea of Soldiers.

Nathaniel huffed. "You do not."

"Then why not try to kill me in my weakened state."

He threw his hands in the air in frustration as he walked away. "You two are intolerable. Anyone who can convince you to do anything deserves a holiday." He left and went inside the Vigil again.

"Did you have fun?" Theresa asked Anders with a smile.

"No. He's focuses on the expectations but not the demands. No fun really. To much stick not enough carrot if you know what i mean."

Theresa nodded. "I know. What do you like to do?"

He smiled and moved closer to Theresa, "besides unabashed leering at beautiful women?" he gave an enchanting smile that Theresa couldn't refuse returning.

"Flattery will get you everything, Ser."

He raised a brow and lowered his voice. "reeeally?"

Theresa leaned in close and decided to humor him with endless flirting. "Yes. A warranted present perhaps."

"Hmm. Well, if it helps, I like my presents…fluffy."

"Fluffy?"

"Mmm." His response was all throat.

"Like…a cat…"

Anders dropped his gaze down her body then back up. "Perrr-fectly so."

Theresa laughed for real. "That's horrible. It's so cheesy."

"Got you to laugh though."

"true." Theresa sighed. Varel was walking toward her looking official. She sighed again but this time out of frustration. "Perhaps I can continue to give your lessons when we're free." He nodded as she left to speak to Varel about whatever he wanted.

XxXxXxXx

Theresa was shameless flirting with Garavel. They were sitting on her orange couch in her office, drinking brandy, well she was Garavel was 'still on duty', and sharing old army stories. Though for professional reasons, they were sharing 'battle stragities.' Garavel was in the middle of a story when Theresa let her hair down. He stuttered slightly. He stopped when she combed her fingers through it.

"What?" she asked innocently.

He looked her over and licked his lips. "Nothing, m'lady." He gazed into the fire to distract himself while he finished his story.

Theresa was memorizing his face. He had a small patch of grey at his temples and six crinkles around his eyes when he smiled. "How old are you?"

He looked at her with the same amount of intrigue she showed. "29, why?"

"You look good." He raised his brow more. Theresa felt the blush rise, "For 29, you look good…what I mean is that you're aging well. Not that others don't. Not that you're not. Er. Ahem." Theresa looked away and tried to get rid of the egg that was on her face. "So, 29 huh?" She asked looking at him again.

He just smiled. "Yes, well, we can't all look 12, commander."

Theresa crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. "I do not look twelve."

Garavel laughed. "Yes, acting like it disproves it entirely."

Theresa waved her fists in frustration for not having a witty retort. Garavel only laughed more and placed a hand on her head. "You remind me of my eldest."

Theresa smiled and looked in his eyes. "You have kids."

Garavels entire demeanor dropped into solemn remembrance. "Had."

Theresa scooted closer, her face serious. "Do you want to talk about it?"

He gave a fake smile, one that he was probably used to wearing. "I'm sure you don't want to hear about my problems, Commander."

"Please, I'd like to know." She wasn't playing anymore. He wasn't a pawn, but a real man. He deserved someone who could show kindness. It's difficult to find in the army and he's the bad guy to all the other soldiers. Perhaps she could be his beacon, his light.

Garavel leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. He absent mindedly spin the ring on his right hand. He clinched his jaw, trying to find the courage to speak. Theresa waited patiently. He took a deep breath and took off his emotional armor. "When we marched out from Gwaren, I didn't realize that that would be the last time I would see my girls. Emily was nine and was starting to notice the boys in town. Eliza was five and content to play with her dolls and follow Erica everywhere. They were…everything to me. Erica was…was the best wife. I often considered myself lucky to have found her. She was faithful, beautiful, and above all, the mother to my children." He swallowed hard and tightened his lip. "We marched to Denerium with Logain when I got the news. Dark spawn had attacked Gwaren. No survivors. It was nothing but fire and ash. I taught Erica how to use a dagger, and the scouts said that she had one near her body." He clinched his fists and was silent. "I wanted to hate you, Commander. I wanted to believe Logain. I thought 'how could someone so 'brave and noble' let two of the most innocent and beautiful children in all of Ferelden die? How could they idly stand back and do nothing?' Then you made Logain into a Grey Warden, and I wanted to hate you more. But after Demerium, after the arch demon, I couldn't. You saved Ferelden. I wanted to devote my life to the Grey Wardens like Logain, but when I arrived, the Orleasian Commander knew of my military back ground and made me Captain of the Guard instead."

Theresa leaned forward and rested her head on his shoulder and held his arm. "I'm sorry. I didn't even know about Gwaren. If I knew, I would have gone. I'm sorry."

Garavel rested his chin on her head. "It's alright, Theresa." He looked at her face. "I don't blame you anymore."

"But it's my fault." Her voice was small and she was tightly hugging his arm.

He gave a sad smile. "You are responsible for many things." He lifted her face with his thumb on her chin. "But the death of my family isn't your burden." She had a sad look and her lips slightly parted. Desire tore through his core as he leaned closer to her.

Theresa lowered her lids and took a deep breath. He smelled of pine needles and metal polish with a hint of his musk. She pushed herself up to meet his lips.

"Ahem."

Garavel instantly straightened his back and pulled his hands onto his lap. He turned to see who was at the door. "Warden Anders."

Theresa slowly turned her head to see the culprit. Anders had his arms crossed with an amused look. "Not interrupting anything am I?"

Theresa sucked her teeth and opened her mouth. "No, I should get back." Garavel said. He turned to Theresa. "Commander, I will implement the new operations immediately." He gave court nod before grabbing his sword and heading out the door.

Theresa scowled at Anders as he sauntered his way into the room. She held up a finger and thumb. "This close, this close and you blew it. You owe me now."

Anders shrugged his shoulders. "How about instead, I heal all wounds you may have without complaint. Starting with your arm." He snapped. "That reminds me," He quickly stepped out the door and returned with a red headed elf. "This is Amera, she has been sent here by the king."

Amera gave a low bow. "His majesty has sent me here to attend to your wounds, Arelessa Cousland."

Theresa pointed at Anders, "I already have a healer. You may return to the king and tell him that I do not require his coddling."

The elf adverted her gaze. "He said I am not to return until you are healed, m'lady."

Theresa slouched against the couch. "Then take a vacation and tell him I'm fine."

"I cannot, m'lady."

"Fine," Theresa stood up and walked toward her desk. "Anders will you see that she is given quarters until I'm healed."

He waggled a brow at the elf. "My quarters are extremely accommodating, if you'd prefer."

Amera dismissed the entire come on. "He also said that I am to be at your side at all times to ensure you do not injure yourself further."

Theresa sat down behind her desk. "don't push your luck Amera. I barely listen to my own healer as it is."

"Speaking of healing," Anders said as he popped his knuckles. He held Theresa's arm and started to heal it. A warm blue light emerged from his hand and Theresa watched him work. When he finished he looked at her chest.

"Really? You don't get a free look just because you did your job."

"Actually I was looking at the corset in shame seeing as how you broke three ribs and you're not supposed to wear it. And if you don't want me to look then don't wear sexy attire. By the way, nice show ma'am." He said with a thumb raise and a wink.

Theresa scowled again. "I hate you."

"I know, now take it off." Theresa groaned and stood to remove the binding garment. When the ribbons gave, she took a deep breath and flopped down in the chair.

Anders got a whiff of her skin. "Ooh, someone smells pretty."

"rose water."

He raised a brow and touched her side with her broken ribs. "You pulled out all the stops for him didn't you." Theresa winked at him while he worked. The warmth disappeared and he stood. "You know, a real man wouldn't ask you to change."

Theresa leaned over her desk and started to rifle through her documents. "Unfortently, he's in Demiriem right now. And not too many men favor Eh Due Dark Spawn pour femme."

Anders gave her a sad over view, and looked like he wanted to say something. But he opted to stay quiet. He took the chair that was in front of her desk and crossed his legs.

Theresa looked up at him and he was watching her with a serious face. The elf was standing in the same spot. "You can have a seat Amera."

She nodded and took the couch. Anders kept watching her. He crossed his arms and Theresa remembered. She stood and kneeled in front of him. He raised a brow "Yes, Commander?" His voice was low but Theresa didn't pay attention to where his thoughts were going. She reached for his hand and straightened out his arm. She gently pushed the sleeve up in his robes. Upon inspection of his malificar wound on his arm, she saw it was black from the scabbing and starting to distort his skin. "You have enough balms for them?"

"Yea."

She remained staring at the wound. How could someone do this? How can they brand a man without really knowing them? She took a deep breath and lowered her head.

"Hey," he gently said, she looked up enough to see the scar again. He tucked some hair behind her ear to better see her face. "It's okay." She gave a small nod and stood slowly. Something dawned on Anders. "How does the king know you're hurt?"

Theresa instantly felt the scar on her right hand. "We kill dark spawn for a living Anders, I'm bound to get injured eventually."

"True, but how did he know exactly when?"

Theresa shrugged her shoulders. "Luck guess?"

He raised a brow, "You're a horrible liar."

She turned to him and smirked. "So what's the truth then?" She waited for a response from him.

Anders looked like he was trying to come up with something but gave up on it. "Fine, keep your secrets." He said as he stood. "Get some rest today, Thess." Theresa nodded as he left.


	8. Two Weeks, part 2

Anders was trying to put Pounces new collar on him when he ran to Theresa. Anders sighed and went to retrieve his cat. Theresa picked him up and held him close to her chest. Pounce started to purr as she scratched behind his ears.

"I guess pussy loves company." Anders tried to be cleaver, but it didn't work out that way. He was able to put the new collar on him and Theresa smiled when she noticed it was the collar she gave him. Anders motioned that he wanted his cat back but Theresa held on to Pounce and continued to scratch behind his ears.

"If you got a dog, they would be more loyal instead of going to who people who would scratch them."

"Dogs can also be swayed by large pieces of meat." Anders paused for a moment. "As well as women."

Theresa chuckled and cooed Pounce. A soldier walked by Theresa "Commander, this arrived for you." And passed her a letter. Theresa gave the cat to Anders and took the letter from the soldier. She turned it and didn't recognize the seal.

Anders watched as she read the letter. Her confused, furrowed brow turned into a grin, then a smile, then a beam. A small twinge of jealousy ran though his core.

"Wow, even his letters are…exotic, erotic, warming, what's the word I'm looking for." Theresa said as she folded the letter and put in her bosom.

Anders grinned. "Excited, aroused, ready for some lovin?"

Theresa crossed her arms. "Excited should do it. Apparently, he'll be here when he's done in Antiva."

Antiva? "Whose that from?"

"Zev." She sighed dreamily, "How I miss him. My favorite game was servant/master, he being the master. Oh, how the people would look at us. Marvelous fun."

Anders jaw dropped. "servant/master?"

"Yeah. We would go to upscale events and he'd pretend to be a noble, that in itself was hilarious, and I his servant. I loved to see the nobles faces when we would introduce ourselves as such."

Anders squinted. "why is that funny?"

"He's an elf."

"Ah." Anders distracted himself with Pounce. "So you and this Zev, in Antiva, any other fun stories?"

"Tons."

"Any with explicit details."

"I could speak to you of the hunt. The way their eyes looked when I slit their throat. Or how the blood pooled on the floor in an almost black paint."

She gave a malice smirk and Anders took a step back. "creepy." Her smirk turned into a smile. "No…exploits that I might be interested in?"

Theresa looked up and to the right. "No, not that I can think of."

He gave an aggravated sigh. "You were in ANTIVA."

"And."

He furiously moved his hands for her to continue. She just quizitivly tilted her head. "You are infuriating."

She gave a small titter. "I know. But I already told you, I was training, not…seeking exploits."

He raised a brow. "So you didn't actually do anything."

Garavel walked into the throne room with three other soldiers and Constable Aiden. Theresa's bottom lip was instantly sucked into her mouth. "Oh, there are many things I'd still like to do."

Anders looked to where she was looking. She was still biting her bottom lip and watching him in enamored amusement. "Why don't you just tell him what you want?"

Theresa scoffed. "I can see that going well, 'Garvel'" her voice became higher but softer, "'I know your like ten years older than me, and I remind you of your dead daughter, and I'm your commander, but do you want to go upstairs and fuck for three days?'" she bit the tip of her index finger for a second and Anders realized that he wanted her to say those words to him. "Good plan."

Jealousy hit him again. Why was he jealous? Sure, she was kind, smart, a savior…beautiful…fun…easy to talk to… with big kissable lips…that she would never give him. Anders put Pounce on the ground and crossed his arms. An evil idea ran into his head and he couldn't refuse. "You want to fuck him don't you?" he damn near screamed anger in his voice and on his face. Theresa looked back at him with wide eyes knowing that everyone else was watching them now.

"What are you doing?" she asked though her hands.

"What you want him because what, he looks good in armor? What should I drop my robes, magic and learn to use a sword? Become the person you want me to be. Sorry I can't be Garavel." He boomed. Theresa hid her face in her hands.

"Oh dear Maker."

"Is that what you want? If that's the sort of thing that interests you, then why do you drag me along?" Theresa looked up with an evil idea of her own. She gave a cunning smile. "Like I don't see the way you look at him? Trust me, I've mastered that look."

Theresa took a step toward him. "Anders," she said gently as she placed a hand on the side of his face, "why would I want a diamond when I have pearl, Hmm?" Anders was taken aback. _What is she doing? _"I speak to the Captain because he's in charge of our safety. You don't have to change. If I wanted someone else, I would have chosen them as a lover instead. You shouldn't be jealous of Captain Garavel."

Anders realized what she was doing. Nathaniel was sitting by Sigrun and both looked amused. Garavel was trying not to pay attention to the lover's quarrel by hiding behind a piece of valluume but looked scorned that he was too late to act. She was creating jealousy for him. Anders took a step back. "We're not together." She will not win.

Theresa looked hurt, them embarrassed. "Why are you denying me? In front of everyone." She asked quietly. Anders scanned the room again. Garavel looked up with a neutral face and raised brow at the mage. "That night you said…then we…" Garavel crossed his arms and his neutral face became an angered one. Damn she was so winning.

"Oh, come on, its not like you didn't want it."

Theresa looked up at him with a gulling smirk and set eyes. Her back was to the rest of the room and it was meant only for him. She sniffed. "excuse me" she sounded like her heart was being broken as she turned and kept her head up. She ran up the stairs but gave Anders a wink when she was behind Garavel.

Anders looked around the room. Garavel sent his men out of the room and starred the mage down. "What the hell just happened?"

"You just called the Hero of Ferelden, your Commander, a Whore." Garavel responded. Garavel crossed the throne room to speak quietly to the mage. "do not think you are above the law, warden, I know a few itching Templars that know of the fine on your head. Mind yourself in my Vigil."

"You didn't actually believe that did you?" Anders asked with a smile. Garavel however, didn't see a joke. But instead turned on his heel and went up stairs to where Theresa was. Anders watched him leave, more confused than ever. "What just happened?"

Nathaniel came up beside him. "Good job. I especially liked how she turned her embarrassment into your shame." He sighed and crossed his arms. "You're not going to let her get away with that are you?"

Anders turned to look at the rouge. "What can I possibly do?"

Nathaniel shrugged. "Apologize."

"For what, I didn't do anything."

Nathaniel slowly turned to look at the mage with a cynical grin. "That's not what the captain thinks."

XxXxXxXx

Theresa was looking out the window in her room. A knock on the door made her turn. "Who is it?"

A pause from the other side. "Its Garavel, m'lady."

She pinched her thigh and watered her eyes before opening the door. "Yes Captain?"

He searched her face. "I was worried that" he scratched his head and shifted his weight. "Are you alright?"

She gave a fake smile. "I'm fine. Thank you."

His brow wrinkled in worry. "Are you sure?"

He clinched her jaw and looked away. "I'll, I'll be fine."

"Theresa," she looked up and met his blue eyes, "you don't have to be brave all the time."

She paused, every time she wanted to catch him, he ended up catching her. She stepped forward and hugged him. His red chain mail was cold against her skin.

Garavel was shocked initially at her actions but soon found that his arms fit perfectly around her. She was holding him tightly, like she hadn't been held in a long time. Garavel obliged and held her for as long as she needed. He started to rub her back then somehow it escalated to drawing circles, following the lines of her body. She felt so soft, delicate, in his arms. Garavel realized how long its been since he's had a woman this close to him. He hated himself when he felt his desire 'grow' for his commander. Thank the maker for his cod piece. Theresa nuzzled into the pocket of his shoulder, her hair getting caught in his mail.

Theresa released him and took a step back. She opened her mouth to say something but his lips closed in on hers. Theresa was startled at his boldness only to have him retreat a moment later.

"Forgive me, m'lady, I forget my place." His brows were furrowed in anguish. His hands fisted.

"Your place?" Theresa questioned. She finally just got what she wanted. She wasn't about to let go. She put her arms around his neck, causing him to look at her. "You place is here." She said as she lifted herself on her toes to kiss him again. Garavel soon found his nerve and held her tightly to his body. Theresa pulled him into her room, their lips only leaving as she closed the door.

Garavel pinned her between him and door as he claimed her lips once again. She darted her tongue across his lower lip causing him to ravish her mouth to the best of his abilities.

Theresa started to pull on the buckles of his armor. Garavel held her hands and broke the kiss with a panting breath. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes." She retook his lips into her own and undid his pauldron buckle. As soon as the metal hit the ground, all the other buckles started to come undone on his chest. Garavel slowly pushed her to her bed as his chainmail shirt came over his head and he was just in his tunic and breeches, same as she.

The back of her knees hit the bed first, causing her to fall onto it. Theresa looked up at Garavel's broad chest as he lowered himself to her. He kissed her deeply as he removed his tunic and forced her to go further on the bed.

Theresa laid down and ran her hands over his strong chest and rippling abs. He didn't nearly have as many scars as she did. She felt her self confidence drop when he went for the hem of her tunic. Theresa held his hand and he looked at her with expectant eyes. She gently shook her head. He kissed her nose and neck and without knowing it, her tunic was missing. Garavel stopped and looked her body over. Theresa bit her lip. Scars and tattoos, what would a man like him think? He liked his women soft, delicate, ignorant. She was hard and traveled. He continued to look her over and Theresa adverted her eyes from his. The more he looked in silence, the more she became nervous.

The door slammed open and Anders appeared with an angered look. Garavel rolled off the bed trying to keep Theresa at his back. She shot Anders an annoyed look.

Anders sucked his teeth. "I came up here to apologize for my words. But it would appear by your actions, that my accusations were correct."

_He's a really good actor, _Theresa thought.

"She doesn't need you, mage." Garavel said. Theresa slammed her face into her pillows. He is so noble that he's blind.

Anders held an arm out towards her. "do you not see what she is? She is a temptress, and she will stop at nothing to hurt me for what I said. I forgive you Garavel, but Theresa, really?" Anders took a few steps toward her. Garavel got in his way. Anders tried to push past him but when Garavel wouldn't budge. Anders used a small mind blast and pushed him back a little.

This was getting out of hand. Garavel recovered and drew his two handed blade on Anders while he summoned a blue fire that engulfed his hands and licked up his arms. Theresa had to choose a side.

She stood in front of Anders to protect him. "We should go and let you dress Captain."

"Are you really choosing him?"

Theresa turned to look at Anders. He looked serious and willing to fight. "Yes."

Theresa took Anders by the belt, didn't want to burn herself, and lead him out the door.

When the door closed behind them Theresa turned to Anders and opened her mouth to scream. But when she looked in his eyes, he hadn't had time to replace his mask and saw that he really was angry at her. In a blink, he gave her a lecherous smile at her flesh. "Nice." He said as he looked over her chest.

"Why do you hate me?" she whispered angrily. "I've saved you, twice, given you shelter and Ser pounce. What have I done to you that warrants you to disrupt what I want?" He just crossed his arms and gave her a lazy smile as he enjoyed her looking infuriated. "If you ever come between me and him again, I will kill you slowly. I will peel the flesh from your bones, rip out your insides and wait for you to beg for death. And when you do, I will laugh and leave you to rot."

"Wow, that's scary. But you know I can heal right?" He asked with a smile.

"I'll bring a templar." She sighed and rested her back against a wall, "Why do you hate me?"

"I don't."

"Then why…" Garavel was done dressing and opened the door. He gave a quick glance at Anders for warning before brushing Theresa's hand with his own. He marched down the hallway and Theresa waited until the door closed at the bottom of the stirs. "Then why did you disrupt us?"

"So what if I interrupted a booty call. It's not like you can't have anyone."

"But I don't want anyone." She said as she slid down the stones.

Anders waited a moment and sat down beside her. "Why do you want him?"

Theresa covered her face with her hands. "He's normal." Anders raised a brow at that. "He has a normal job, normal life, normal dreams. The things I want. But, I can't give him the things he wants." She sighed. "Even if I want them too."

"What do you mean?"

She looked at Anders with a sad expression. "I'm barren. All Grey Wardens are. For us to have a baby is a miracle." She sighed again. She rested her head on his shoulder. "he had a family once. A wife, two little girls. He'd want that again. And I can't give it to him." She took a heavy breath. "I should stop playing him. He's a good man, and here I am dragging him along for a night in his arms. It's so selfish." Theresa stood and opened the door to her room.

"Why did you choose me?" Anders asked quickly.

"What are you talking about?"

"In there, why did you choose me?"

"I'm supposed to protect you and I didn't want him to get hurt." She looked into her empty room. "I suppose I should do more for that huh?"

XxXxXxXx

It was another dull night in the fade as Anders went for a walk. The music of the fade was distant, like a memory that one couldn't ever truly remember. It was creepy, and annoying. Anders walked down the paths of the fade and came across three demons. The three noticed him and quickly transformed into three of the most beautiful, and naked, women he's ever seen. One had long, curling blonde hair, another had short black, and the third had long straight red hair. As they grew closer, he noticed that they all looked like the women who most influenced his life.

Katlyin. Anders scoffed. How deep do demons dig to find your pain or pleasure. Her face was distorted but the details that he did remember were there. The red head was the elf Ava. Her tattoos were discolored but her eyes were vivid. The third was his commander. He raised a questioning brow. He smiled and knew that if he allowed himself to become posseed, it was bound to be one fine party.

But alas, it wouldn't do anyone any good to be slay by templars, especially since he's officially no longer chantry property. The women came to him and whispered sweet nothings into his ear and rubbed their beautiful, naked bodies against his skin, which was become more and more the longer he let them continued.

The one that looked like Ava unbuckled his robes and slid to her knees. Katlyin left red hot kisses down his body and joined Ava below him. The Theresa look alike was caressing his chest and peppering kisses along his neck.

He felt one of them grab onto his now hard cock and he sighed to himself. Any further and they will get what they want. "Ladies, ladies, alas, I am afraid that this adventure of ours has to come to a stop. So, be gone you demons of sin and pleasure you. Go on, shoo, be gone demons. You are not welcome here." The three just looked at him and continued their ministrations on his ever pulsating dick and chest. He sighed again, more annoyed this time. "Okay, let me put it this way." Anders cast crushing imprisonment in the area and the three stopped moving. He smirked and continued to walk the fade as the three demons fell to the ground.

He walked on, singing a tune that he actually knew to break up the metionony to the same six or seven notes provided by the fade.

"there came a young lady who looked like a

lovely young maiden, she sat on the grass

she lifted her skirts and showed us her…commander?"

He drew closer to the look alike again. She looked lost, like she was in a daze. He waved his hand in front of her, she didn't notice. "BEGONE FOUL DEMON!" she didn't budge. "and then Andrate said unto her followers, look to me, for I am the beacon, the light, the hope for all creatures and man under the maker's gaze. For I am the chosen, and the strong, and shall lead you to his arms." Theresa didn't move again. "Okay, this is new." He circled her. She was wearing her armor but no weapons. Ander's mischievous grin appeared on his face. "Well, as long as she doesn't see me, there shouldn't be a problem."

Crossing into someone's dreams was strictly forbidden. It was easy to place thoughts and ideas into the mind of someone, but to do it in their dreams, and claim it is a message from the maker, again, forbidden. It's actually what caused a few civil disputes and trips to Anoer with 'insane' stamped on their forehead. But Anders, who saw rules as kind of guidelines, transported himself into her dreams.

He was in her office. There was a roaring fire in the fireplace and more books than she actually had on the shelves. Her desk was in disarray, odd. He continued to look around the room. Theresa was on the couch, wearing the thinnest piece of cloth Anders had ever seen, that was pushed up past her thighs, straddling the hips of a fellow, whose hands were on her ass. She giggled and leaned in closer to her companion. Anders smiled and noticed that the man was wearing the same robes as he normally does. He arched a brow and gave a lecherous grin. Then walked around until he could see the face of her companion.

They were kissing . She was kissing dream version of him. Ander's grin increased into a smile. _She wants me, she wants me…_he sung to himself. Theresa broke the kiss and rested her forehead on his. She opened her eyes and the smile she had disappeared. She looked scared, frightened, as she pulled away more. The face wasn't his. It was the kings. _She wants me to be someone else._

"what is it love?" He asked. Theresa fell to the floor and backed away from him. "What's wrong?" his tone was innocent like he actually didn't know that that voice and that face didn't belong. Theresa found her feet and stood up. She reached for a blade but there wasn't one. She returned her freighted look back to Alistair. The robes had disappeared and he was wearing his king armor. "Thess, I love you, Maker knows how much. Do you still love me?"

"Yes," Anders turned to see another man behind the couch. He had brown hair, brown eyes, a goatee, and a single braid in his hair. He gave a malicious smile. "do you love him, or should I return and claim what is mine?" His eyes were dead as he rested his hip against the couch. His smile continued to scare even Anders.

Theresa looked between the two men. Fear overtaking her. She swallowed. Alistair reached into his greave and retrieved a red thing and held it out to her. "I picked it in Lothering. I saw it and thought, how can something so beautiful grow amidst all this darkness." Thumbed the flower and Theresa was shaking her head.

"don't do this, please, don't." her breathing was fast.

"I also see you the same way." Alistair said, looking at her through his eyelashes.

"Look at what I picked in HIghever." Anders and Theresa looked behind the couch again. Howe…yes, Rendon, Nathaniel's father, he was behind the couch holding two heads. His smile was just as malicious as the first mans, who was watching Rendon cause as much fear in Theresa as he did. Rendon lifted the females head. Grey hair, eyes still staring at the world even though her neck was savagely cut. "The things I would have done to your mother, Cousland." He then licked the woman's cheek of blood. He looked back at Theresa with intent to kill as he crossed his arms on the back of the sofa, the heads of her parents dangled. Theresa started to hyperventilate. She took two steps back and hit the wall.

Alistair walked toward her with his flower. "Don't you want it?"

Theresa was trapped. "Yes, warden, don't you want his 'flower'?" Logain had appeared, arms crossed scowl on his face and a raised brow. He was still in his silveriate armor. Theresa looked behind her and still had no where to run. Her heart was racing too fast. She'll have a heart attack if this continues.

"You can end this." A voice said. It was thickly accented. Anders couldn't place where. The wall fell behind Theresa and a dark elf was standing behind her, holding her. "You can end all this suffering." He whispered in her ear, "This pain. All you have to do," he lifted her right arm that now held a blade, and placed it on Alistair's heart, "is push."

Alistair didn't move. To him, it was just her he saw. He still had the expectant look on his face like she was about to take his rose from him. He was still wearing his lopsided grin.

Theresa furrowed her brow, her chin quivered. On the back wall of the office, Anders watched her memories. The times she shared with Alistair, their laughter, hugs, holding hands, moments of comfort, kisses, the night they made love at Soldiers Peak. He saw Alistair holding her in their tent. He watched as Alistair screamed at her in fury for allowing Logain to live. He watched eighteen months of her life in seconds. He saw how lonely she was here. How she refused to cry. How she longed to take him back but her pride stopped her.

Theresa heaved and tears fell down her cheeks. She lowered her blade. "I can't."

Everyone in the room disappeared except for the first man. The room altered into a dungeon. Thick grey walls surrounded them as he stepped toward her. He circled her. Theresa didn't move. Her arms were pinned to her sides. He came up behind her and deeply inhaled the scents of her hair. "I'm so disappointed that you cut it. For that," his tone became lighter, "you will be punished."

In an instant, her dress had been torn off and she hung from the ceiling by chains around her wrist. She looked away and started to cry silently. "Please, don't. not again."

Anders eyes winded. Again? He had to stop this. "Enou…"

A dark hand snaked around and grasped his Adam's apple. He couldn't breathe. He started to conjure lightning. "uh uh uh, wouldn't want little miss to know you're here, do we mage?" it was the kings voice. "We've been watching this one for a while now. And if you save her, well, puts a bit of a damper on our progress." The king looked at him and gave him a cynical smirk.

Theresa screamed. Anders saw what was happening to her. He had to save her, help her. Anders tried to use lightening again. The Demon Alistair apparently paid attention and used drain mana on him. "Let me rephrase that," demon Alistair said, "if you save her, I'll kill you. And if you die in the fade…" _you die in real life,_ "there you go. Glad to see the wheels work. Now, just watch and enjoy the show." Alistair winked at him but never moved his hand from his throat.

The man apparently was done but the dream was not. Her flesh opened and the sound of a whip was herd. Theresa cried out in pain. "You killed my father." Nathaniel's voice boomed.

"I'm sorry." She whimpered. "I'm sorry."

Another whip sound and her scream. "You made me kill Branka. I loved her!" Oghrens voice screamed at her.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry."

Another whip, "Marjoline is dead because of you." Leliana screamed.

"I'm sorry."

"You let a Howe live? Wasn't Oren's death enough, you let them kill Mother and father." Fergus.

"I'm sorry brother."

Theresa screamed. "You ran away from your duties." Anders didn't recognize the voice. "You killed me, you had such potentional." He whipped her again.

"Duncan, please forgive me." Her voice was small and becoming hoarse.

Her flesh ripped open again. "You weren't fast enough. I have scars because of you."

"Anders, please."

Anders eyes got wide. "I don't think that at all. I thank the maker every day that she saved me." The demon just lifted a brow and continued to watch the woman become scared and bloodied.

The whip cracked again. "You betrayed me!" Alistair's voice boomed even though the demon didn't say anything. "You betrayed your country," whip crack, "your people," whip, "your family," whip, " and the wardens," whip. Theresa cried out. "I trusted you. We all trusted you." Her fleash split at the sound again. "We all did, and this is how you repay us?"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She heaved again and cried.

Her chains gave way and she fell to the floor in a heap. Anders tried to run to her but the demon held him in place by the throat. Anders tried to fight him off but he was overpowering Anders though magic.

The room went black and it was just Theresa on the ground, crying her heart out. Anders wanted to stop her, to comfort her.

"Aunt Theresa." Theresa stopped and looked up. It was a small boy, no more than six. Dark hair, blue eyes, so that was Oren. He was covered in blood and had a hole in chest big enough for Anders to fit his arm through. "Aunt Theresa, won't you come play with me. I miss you. We don't play anymore. I want to play bandit and knight again. Won't you play with me? Please auntie." Theresa's jaw dropped. She didn't know what to say to him. Oren got down on his knees in front of her. "They said to give you this, that you'd know what to do with it." He gave her a plain dagger. "They said that if you did, we could play together, all the time. Please, auntie, please play with me."

Theresa searched his eyes, he was smiling, even if he was covered in blood. Theresa smiled at him. "Run ahead, I'll be there shortly."

The boy hugged her throat and ran ahead. Theresa looked down at the blade. Her eyes glazed over.

"No." Anders whispered. The demon smiled.

Theresa held the blade to her throat.

Anders inhaled to scream but the demon clinched this throat shut.

XxXxXxXx

Anders woke to the sound of a scream. _Die in the fade, die in real life. _It ran though his head as he jumped out of bed wearing only low breeches and throwing open his door and running down the hall to Theresa's room.

"Thess!" he screamed as he banged on the door as loud as he could, "Thess!" His disruption caused everyone else to wake up with their weapons ready. Anders continued to bang on the wooden door.

Nathaniel lowered his weapon, "What's going on?"

Oghren chuckled. "What did you do to get kicked out of her bed?"

"Thess, open this door, now!" Anders demanded and banged it again.

Garavel and Varel arrived at the top of the stairs, "What's going on here?" Garavel asked. "What is with this ruckus?"

Theresa opened the door. "Someone better be fucking dea oof." Anders ran to her and hugged her tightly. Once the surprise wore off Theresa said, "what in the makers name is going on here?"

Anders released her and pulled her back to look at her. "What's today?"

Theresa gave him an angered look. "I will kill you if that's why you woke me up."

"what is today?" His question was more urgent.

Theresa rolled her eyes, and thought, "Tuesday, I think. What's going on?"  
"Who's the king?"

"Did you hit your head?"  
"WHO IS THE KING?"

"Alistair, damn, what's up?"

Anders sighed and hugged her tightly again. Theresa was just as confused as when she opened her door. "None of us blame you." He said into her hair. "We all thank you for everything you've done for us. I've never damned you or ever wanted to hurt you."

Theresa pushed him off. "You're drunk. OGHREN!"

He cupped her face in his hands. "No, I'm not. I don't blame you for anything. I thank the maker every day that I'm alive, because of you. I don't care if I'm scar-ed, I'm alive, that's all that matters. None of us condemn you for the brave and selfless things you've done. No one does. We all love you Theresa, I swear."

Theresa looked him over again, more puzzled than ever. "OGHREN! QUIT GETTING HIM DRUNK!"

Anders rolled his eyes. "The boy," inspiration hit quickly, "the boy, was that Oren?"

Theresa furrowed her brow at him. "What?"

"In your dream, was that Oren?" The moment he said it, he knew he shouldn't have.

Theresa looked away and was silent for a moment. She clinched and unclenched her jaw, getting her emotions in check. "How much did you…"

"All" his voice was quiet.

Theresa nodded. She gently nudged him out of her room. "And you wonder why they lock mages in a FUCKING TOWER!" she screamed as she slammed the door in his face.

He slammed his head into the door. "Theresa, you can't go back to sleep. The demons will…"

"The demons are of my own. Now leave me be." She screamed back at him as she got into bed.

Anders turned to Nathaniel. "Pick the lock."

"Not until you tell me what is going on."

"I don't have time, just pick the lock or the demons will kill her."

"The commander said they were of her own," Justice stated, "thus meaning that she is already possessed. I agree with the mage, we must kill her."

"I did not say that."

"You can't pick the lock," Varel said. The group looked at him. "its requires a key that only she has."

Anders looked to Singrun who only shrugged her shoulders and gave him a sympathic look. "ARRG" Anders used cone of cold on the hinges and then stone fist to open the door. It came apart in pieces as Anders stepped through the rubble and splinters.

Theresa soon pushed him out of her room with a dagger at this throat. Anders retreated until he hit a wall and Theresa was soon upon him. "I am sick and tired of your constant disrespect for authority. I am your commander and as such, you will fall in line, warden. If you so much as question my authority again, I will drag you by your pretty locks to Anoer and ensure that you become tranquil. Is any part of that unclear?"

Her eyes were dead and Anders now knew why no one dared to oppose her. "crystal." He squeaked.

Theresa's nose twitched in anger as she turned on her heel back into her room. She returned again with a pillow and blanket in her hands. She yelled, "And fix my damn door," over her shoulder as the door at the bottom of the stairs slammed shut.

XxXxXxXx

Its been three days of avoiding her. Thankfully, she usually kept to herself and was in one of four places, sparing rings, office, bedroom, or dining hall. And even then, he's noticed that she hasn't been eating in there much. She was in the sparring rings a few minutes ago and should be heading to her room for a bath so he had a few minutes to grab the book he's been reading, snag a decent bottle of booze from her hidden stash, and go hide again.

"What are you doing?" she asked from the door with his hand in the cookie jar, well, booze bar.

"Would you believe fishing?" He asked with a sheepish grin.

"I'd sooner believe a brain aneurism has left you retarded with a death wish." She said as she entered and walked to her desk. She riffled though a few documents and turned to leave again.

"You carry too much." He said quickly as her hand hit the door.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your dream, the guilt, you carry too much."

"Huh," she said, "almost forgot about that." She said as she closed the door. Anders wanted to hit himself for reminding her. "Do I now?" she asked as she crossed her arms over her chest. "And what do you propose I do about it? Hmm? Tell the people that I'm sorry? Oh, I can go back in time and fix all my mistakes. Or better yet, I can tell every one my problems and have them help me sort them out. I mean its not like Nathaniel's trying to kill me with every waking breath, Oghren's going through a messy divorce, Sigrun's still weeping over the loss of her troop, Garavel has about eighty other soldiers who are pestering him with their personal lives, or Varel, maker bless him, who is actually running his Arling. Your right. They can all help me carry the burden of responsibility because, they don't already have a full plate as it is."

Anders licked his lips. "What about me?"

"You?" Theresa scoffed. "You spend all your time chasing skirts, pissing your robes when you hear the tink tink of a templars armor, oh, and stealing my good booze. Shall we start today? Please, I'm holding my breath for your words of wisdom that you can impart upon little ol' me."

"You should talk to someone."

She snorted. "and who will listen? 'Oh, my life is so hard. I'm the hero of Ferelden, Im the Arlessa of Amaranthine, I'm the commander of the grey, the king wants me to have his babies. It's so hard being me because I'm haunted by ghosts of the past.' What makes me so special that I'm allowed to dump my burdens on others?"

Anders was silent for a moment. "Why are they allowed to dump them on you?"

Theresa opened her mouth to give a witty retort, but didn't have one. "Touché."

He took a few steps toward her. "Let me help."

Theresa looked him over, "You really want to?" He gave a small nod. "Find Garavel and tell him you are to do the inventory. I want 100% accountability. And I want you counting armor, not shots." She said as she took the bottle of bourbon from him.

He smiled. "that's not what I meant."

"I know, get a move on."

"Thess?" She turned to look at him from the door. "You don't really think that about me do you?"

_Oh no big scary templar man, what are you going to do with that big sword _"The templar thing may have been a bit much." Theresa smiled as she left for her bath.

XxXxXxXx

That evening , Theresa was sitting on the couch reading over some documents. Anders walked through the door only to have Amera's body on a board carried by two other soldiers with her throat cut, on its way out. "What happened to Amera?"

"She tried to poison me with deathroot in my tea. I called her out. What can I do for you?"

"Here's the inventory you wanted." He said as he passed her a piece of valluume. Theresa gave a quick look over. It was freakishly neat. He even had all the details of the equipment that he inventoried.

"Thank you." She said amazed. "just put it on the desk, I'll find it tomorrow."

"What did you need it for anyway?" he asked as he did as he was told.

"Alistair wanted to make sure that we were outfitted with equipment after the dark spawn attacked."

Anders nodded and walked to her book shelves. They spent a good minute in silence as she read and he looked for a book. When he found Grimoire of the Frozen Wastes, he took the seat beside her and started reading. Theresa looked over.

"Be careful, that's a rare book."

"really, because," he opened the book and it creaked under the pressure. "you haven't even cracked the spine."

"Because it's a rare book, pay attention. It's a collectors edition."

Anders was reading the first page an no longer paying attention to her. A few hours passed of the silent reading and drinking Antivan brandy when Anders started to get tired. He closed his tome and looked at Theresa. She was vigilant on her task at hand even with a glass in one hand and page twelve of thirty six in the other. He smiled and had a fun thought. He put his book on the small table in front of him and lifted her arm that was holding the documents. She gave him a questioning look as he laid his head down on her lap. "You've got to be kidding me." He shook his head and closed his eyes, a smile appeared on his face. "Anders get off." He shook his head again. "This isn't funny get off." He didn't move. "I have pointy objects on me." Nothing. She groaned in aggravation but let him stay as long as he didn't cut off circulation and make her leg go numb.

Theresa would shift a few times but not enough to bother him. Anders was on the verge of sleep, Theresa roused him in the weirdest way. She was unconsciously drawing circles behind his ear with a free hand. Anders arched his back and nuzzled his head into her hand. She gave a small smirk as she read the billet.

She leaned forward to get the new piece of valluume and stopped rubbing him for an instant. He groaned at her to continue and even banged his head against her thigh. She laughed as she leaned back . "I can see why Pounce likes you, you're just like a cat." He gave a wide grin as she started to draw circles again.

A few more hours went by and Theresa was starting to feel the tug of sleep. She shook Anders. He didn't move for her. She leaned forward and he was asleep. Theresa gave him an annoyed face but noticed that he was cute when he was vulnerable. She smiled. _You're his commander, stop that now._ Theresa hardened herself and blew in his ear. He awoke instantly. "get up."

He groaned and rolled over onto his back. "That's such a mean way to wake some up, I think you should make it up to me." He said with a smile as he stretched.

"Move." She said unemotionally.

"Well, aren't you cranky."

"I'm sleepy."

He threw a hand behind her neck. "well, then, I might help with that."

"You could."

"Really?"

"If you moved." Anders smiled and moved his hips side to side. "get off."

'Aye, commander." Anders said and quickly sat up.

Theresa stood, stretched and walked up the stairs to her room.  
"Theresa, wait." Anders ran into his room while Theresa leaned her head against the door frame. He returned with a small, round vial. "Here, take this." Theresa took it. It was a tourquise colored tonic that seemed thick. She raised a brow at him. "It's a dreamless sleep potion. It will keep you out of the fade and way from demons."

"They're not my biggest concern, Anders."

He sighed and looked at the potion. "Maybe not to you, but apparently, you've intreigued them somehow."

She looked at the cork. "But if I cant have dreams, I can't see the dark spawn movements."

HE scoffed. "Oh no, wouldn't want you to not have dreams of the darkspawn." He gave a slight chuckle and met her gaze. "I'll tell you what, don't get possessed, and we'll tell you all the darkspawn dreams we have. Deal?"

She gave him a scruplious look. "What if I said no?"

He took a step toward her and hardened his gaze. "Don't let my kindness fool you, Commander. I'm _very_ capable of making you succumb to the desires I have." Theresa's eyes widened and she held her breath. In a blink, his usual whimsical persona was back with a smile. "I could put you to sleep and force it down your throat, for one."

Theresa swallowed at the thought of him looking… she was defiantly intrigued. "You're kinda scary when you want to be."

He shrugged. "I do my best. Bottoms up."

She removed the cork and downed the vial without removing her eyes from him. The potion was thick and hard to swallow. But she mananged and passed him back the empty vial.

"You'll need to take it everyday."

She nodded and steped into her chamber, ever watchful of Anders. He just smirked and raised a brow as she closed the door.

XxXxXxXx

Anders was in the throne room playing with Ser Pounce when Theresa and Nathaniel came in after sparring. Theresa looked over and saw that Anders was holding Ser Pounce by the front paws and he was standing on his hind legs. She gave a small laugh. Nathaniel stopped walking and watched Anders for a moment. He was teaching his cat the 'spicy shimmy.' "You're rather attached to that cat aren't you?" Nathaniel asked.

"Its more like he's rather attached to me, isn't that right Ser Pounce a-lot." He cooed and Pounce meowed.

"Isn't that name a little…ridiculous." He asked with a raised brow.

Anders shot him an annoyed look. "What do you want I should call him? Frederick?"

"Mittens!" Theresa helped.

Both looked at her like she grew a second head. "There are worse names I suppose." Nathaniel said as he walked past her.

"Heey." Theresa whined. "Now that's just rude." Theresa dropped her head and walked behind him.

"Commander," Varel said, Theresa looked up and saw a noble standing by him. "Ser Guy has come to speak to you."

Theresa looked at Nathaniel who only shrugged his shoulders. She walked toward the noble. "Ser Guy, forgive me, I've just finished my morning training. How are you?"

He smiled at her and gave a nod. "It's quite alright Arlessa, and I am well, how do you fare."

She smiled again. "Tired. Please, excuse me if I seem harsh or hasty, but what is it you wish to speak of?"

"Straight to the point I see, well first I've come here to ask for your forgiveness in my actions during your fealty ceremony. It was rude of me to say such thing."

"It tis but it is water under the bridge, Ser."

He nodded and held out his arm for her to take, and to be polite, she did, "Secondly, I have received word from Teagan Guerin," Theresa forgot how to breathe, "He said that your engagement has been…canceled."

Theresa plastered on her best smile. "Yes, m'lord, it has."

"And I know you must hear this everyday from your men, but you are quite the attractive woman."

Theresa swallowed hard. "Thank you, my mother would've been proud."

"No doubt. I have come here today to ask if I may court you." He said with full confidence. Theresa was taking bets in her head. Five soverign if he's won an archery contest in the last twelve months, a gold piece if he talks about how much land he owns, and a silver for every compliment.

"Ser, I do not wish you to think that I am ungrateful for your sensibilities, however,"

"There are many things that I could offer you, love, protection, much land." Ding, gold soverign.

"I already have land Ser."

"But its guaranteed to the wardens, I mean a league of land for our children, m'lady."

Theresa bit her lip. "Ser, while I find your proposal to be enamorious, I must decline. My duties keep me far from home and in danger."

"You are home now, and I see no danger."

She gave a polite laugh. "I am recovering from three broken ribs and a broken arm. My healer has insisted that I stay here while I heal."

"He sounds like a smart man."

Why did every dumb thing Anders has ever done around her flash through her head at that moment. "Yes he is."

Guy gave a nod and stopped walking and looked at her. "I am obligated to tell Tegan of your decline. He is often asking the bannor of your health and well being."

Theresa swallowed hard. His eyes were hard. He thought her choices were him or Tegan. Theresa released her arm. "I understand, Ser Guy. Tell him what you need to. If you will excuse me." Theresa turned and felt him grab her ass. Without thinking, she stepped on his foot, elbowed him in the stomach, and then sent a right hook to his jaw. Guy fell to the ground and grabbed his chin.

Theresa unsheathed her blades and looked down at him. "I've killed men for less. Nate." she called. He was behind her. "Give the 'Ser' your blade."

"Why?"

"I won't kill him unarmed."

Guy looked between her and Nathaniel. Nathaniel smiled and threw his dagger down in front of Guy.

Guy rid himself of the fear and looked up at Theresa. "I will not harm a woman."

She scoffed. "But you don't have a problem treating one like meat. Stand up."

Guy looked at the dagger and back at Theresa. "I'm better at archery."

"How many competitions have you won."

"Two in the last year." Ding, five sovereign.

Theresa shook her head. "Well, this isn't an archery contest, stand up."

He did so slowly but without the dagger. Theresa smiled. "Apologize."  
he looked her over with malice. "For what? Treating whore like one."

Theresa took a step forward and ran the tip of her dagger down the length of his cheek. "Tsk tsk. Since you've shown your way in here, I assume you can find your way out?"

She asked with a raised brow and turned to leave. She took three steps and heard him pick up the dagger and run toward her. Theresa turned and saw that he was paralyzed in place by a glyph and Nathaniel with his other dagger ready. "Tell me Nate, does that look like treason to you?"

"Yes, Arlessa, it does."

"hmm, and what is the law for traitors?"

"Death if memory serves."

Theresa nodded and stepped toward him. "You can tell Tegan whatever you damn well please when you see him in the dark city." Theresa slid the tip of her dagger across his neck and watched as he bled. Anders removed the glyph and Guy fell to the ground. Theresa cleaned her dagger and resheathed her blades. She turned back to the room and Garavel was standing there with a dropped jaw of disbelief. Theresa sighed and walked by him. "I need to speak to you." She said and headed into her office.

Theresa stripped off her dragon scale armor when Garavel stepped in.

"I will be blunt with you, Captain. I am not cute, soft, cuddly, innocent, or naïve. I like what I do and take pleasure in killing dark spawn and ridding Ferelden of evil. I am not what you're looking for in a wife, nor will I ever be. With that said, I want to fuck your brains out. Now." She leaned against her desk and watched his expressions. He finally settled on awkward.

"What of Warden Anders."

"Oh yea, umm that was a ploy to get you." Theresa smiled sheepishly.

"So, you manipulated me?"

Theresa thought about it for a moment. "well, of course it's going to sound bad when you put it like that. But I'd like to point out that all warfare is based on deception." And gave an awkward smile.

Garavel nodded. "You're right. You're not what I'm looking for. However, your tactics seem to work on dark spawn and evil, so I will fight beside you on the battle field, Commander." He gave a quick salute and turned on his heel.

"So, no sex then?" She called to his back as he exited the office. "I would've had your babies." She said to herself. "If I could." Theresa added as she flopped down behind her desk.


	9. To the Dragon

Chapter 9

XxXxXxXx

Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale. Huh, it does smell like dust, dog, mud and pie. Go Amaranthine City. Two weeks of being locked up in the Keep can drive anyone crazy. Theresa took another deep breath. She looked around the market, Nathaniel was back at Delihahs, Sigrun went with Justice to find Kristoff's wife, and Oghren was, well where do you think he is. Yep, the opera. Theresa couldn't help but notice that everyone in the market was happy. Wow, being Arlessa was easy.

"Ohh…pumpkins…." Anders said. "Can we get one?" He asked with a smile.

Theresa looked at the one he was looking at. "No."

"Why not?" he whined and pouted.

"It's huge, that's why, and in case you don't remember, we have a few things to do first."

"Please?" he gave his best pleading, charming smile. Theresa hung her head in shame. "I'll make a pie, please?"

_Oh I like pie_. "We can get one on our way home."

"Yahoo!" He hugged her shoulders.

"a small one."

Anders kissed her cheek and poked her nose. "I know you try to be scary all the time, but I know that you're just a big ol' softie. Yes you are." He cooed as he nuzzled her ear.

"Please get off me. Now."

He did as she was asked and Theresa turned to continue down the market. "Commander," a man called behind her. She turned to look. "Commander," it was the mage merchant. "I've finished that order you wanted."

Theresa furrowed her brows. "Oh yea!" She took Anders hand and let him to the shop. The shop keep passed her a big brown paper parcel and she unwrapped it. The shop keep continued on about the fabric and the fur.

Anders looked over her shoulder. The three main colors were a forest green, dark blue, and blood red. She turned and passed it to him. "Here." She said and thrust it into his hands. He set it on the counter and inspected them. They were robes…unenhanced but robes non the less. They weren't very detailed, but expertly made.

The green was Chasid looking with bits of black and brown and bear fur for the shoulder caps. The red was longer and with bit of white and gold embellishments. It was a bit much but he wasn't about to complain. The dark blue was his normal teventer robes. But all three being unenchanted made them nothing more than pieces of cloth. "All three have been reinforced with a light leather armor, like you requested, Commander." Anders looked down at her.

She poked him in the chest, "One stray arrow could kill you. Sorry if I want to rely on the physical than the..metaphysical."

"But physical none the less." He added with a pointed finger.

"Shut up, Anders."

"what I'd like to know is," he said looking over the red one again, "how did you know my measurements? Been looking have you?" he asked with a husky voice.

"They require measurements?" Theresa was innocent in her question. She looked at the merchant.

"I can tailor them to his size, Commander." He extended a hand out to Anders, "come, lets see if these fit."

Anders gave her a worried look. "I'll be with Oghren, go ahead. Come find me when you're done." He nodded and went with the merchant to get fitted.

The merchant lead Anders behind the curtain of his shop where all the excess leryium potions, staffs, poltrices, ingredients, and robes were. The merchant motioned for an elf to man the counter while he tailored Anders. Anders rid himself of his circle robes and with the help of the merchant, found his way into the red robes, by far his favorite. They fit decently and would probably hide the blood well when they got into a fight. No doubt that's why she chose the color. He didn't realize that it was actually two robes, the under was tailored like a dress but enforced with the leather while the top was like a long tunic that was slit at the sides for movement. The slit, however, barely passed his knees. The merchant removed the stitches up to his waist. Defiantly increased movements. The merchant put the white and gold belts around Anders to keep it in place as he took out the seams at the bottom to give the desired length. The sleeves were also a bit short. The merchant couldn't take out the seams there so he gave Anders a free set of red with gold designed greaves that went over the sleeves. It made the sleeves puff out a little, and Anders approved. Lastly, the merchant fixed the collar. He couldn't do much with it, so he added a gold ring and a button to hold it like the three straps on his chest to hold closed the top robe.

The merchant took a step back and looked over his master piece. "As long as you wear that earring with this, you will look FAB-U-LIOUS."

Anders raised an awkward brow at him. "Thanks. I'll do that."

"I bet you will." The merchant said coyly. Andes was staring to wish that Theresa was here again. "Now, take that one off and lets try on the green one, hmm?" Anders did as asked with new questionable slowness. The merchant sighed. "I like my men elven, can we hurry this along."

"Yea he does." The elf called from outside.

"Silence you or I'll have to whip you later."

The elf laughed. "Oh no, good ser, not the whipping."

The merchant groaned with a smile and waited for Anders to quickly get into the green robe. Anders didn't really like it. The open chest left his branded chest visible and the lack of sleeves made his malificar brands stand out. The merchant went to work on it. Anders scratched his head. "You got anything more…conservative?" Anders couldn't believe he was asking that.

The merchant gave him an abused look. "Ser, this was made for you. The commander asked for a robe that would camouflage you in the forest area."

"and the red?"

"she didn't specify. But this was made for you, we're not changing it."

He rubbed his neck. "It's not that I don't appreciate what you've done, it's just that…" he looked down at his arm.

The merchant followed his gaze. "Ah." He said and crossed his arms. "I see." The merchant looked around his store room quickly. He found a robe that was green but too large. The passed it to Anders and he put it on. Instead of the lacing in the front, they were at the sides and left open to skin. It gave a hint of flesh but not too much to see wounds. The merchant removed the wolf shoulder caps with the bear skin ones. The merchant quickly fashioned some bear skin cuffs that covered Anders forearms and laced them on with a thin piece of leather. His belts and pouches were forced to sit on his hips to avoid chaffing on his waist. Anders approved and the merchant nodded.

The teventer robes were normal in general but something felt different. "Are these enchanted?"

"Yes."

"with what?"

The merchant looked as if he was thinking. "healing, willpower, and mana regeneration." Then he snapped. "That right. It has the highest mana regeneration glyph I've ever seen. Your commander went all out on these."

"what do you mean 'highest'?"

The merchant leaned against a table. "It has a thirty-eight percent increase per minute. You will never run out of mana. You can cast fireballs all day and never run out."

Anders looked down at it. "Never?"

"Never ser."

"Even against a holy smite or cleanse area?"

The merchant walked toward him and put his hands on his shoulders. "Even. As long as you wear a single part of this, you will always have mana." And patted his shoulder.

Anders smiled. "how much did all this cost?"

The merchant picked up his circle robes. "do you think she's going to ask how much you spent on an engagement ring?"

Anders spun and looked at the merchant. "what?"

The merchant heard the surprise in his voice and turned. "You're not…?"

"No."

He gave an embarrassed look. "Sorry, I assumed…well, it's best if you don't know then. Anyways, I'll have these" circle robes, "burned for you. Is there anything else I can get for you? New staff, potions," he raised a brow, "aphrodisiac…"

Anders raised his hands to decline but then thought about it for a moment. "What kind you got?"

The merchant smiled.

XxXxXxXx

Theresa was sitting at the table with Oghren talking of old times. She had gotten all the health politrices she could carry and knew that Oghren was going to end up carrying all the booze he could and decided to carry his as well.

Oghren laughed and sighed. "Can I have a pony?" he asked dreamily.

Theresa laughed and looked at him. "Are you serious right now?" he was, "it's bigger than you Oghren."

"So, I want a pony."

"You have to feed it healthy food. The booze diet works for you but it won't for him."

He chuckled. "I know you…you think that I'm just…just… Branka used to collect little…horse statues back when…back…woah, everything's spinning…and you're, really shiny. I think I'm gonna to sit down now."

"You are sitting down."

"Oh." He said before he fell forward. Theresa moved and caught his head before his hit the table and gently set him down.

She leaned back in her chair and watched the rest of the room.

"Are you saying that Andrate is a liar?"

"Well, she did cheat on her husband."

Theresa smiled as she took a drink of her ale. Sigrun and Justice came into the tavern. Justice looked around at the lost souls who spend their days here drinking sprits, sorry, alcoholic beverages, and have little desire to join the world of the living. Sigrun spotted Theresa first and walked over to her. Sigrun gave a nod as she sat down and ordered an ale. Sigrun was forlorn and silent, odd for the usually perky and happy dwarf. Her ale came and Justice sat down with them, his helm firmly on.

Theresa leaned in to Sigrun. "What wrong."

She gave a fake smile. "Nothing, Commander."

"You have been acting odd since you saw your Comrade." Justice helped.

Sigrun shot him an annoyed look. "Thanks Justice."

"You should not lie, it is wrong."

"Thank you, Justice."

"It is what I do."

Sigrun sighed and gulped down her tankard and slammed it against the table, rousing Oghren. He lifted his head, saw Sigrun, smiled, and fell back asleep.

Theresa raised her brows, "You want to talk about it?"

"Not really," she said as she reached for her second tankard.

"You know Justice is going to let the cat out of the bag if I ask him."

Sigrun gave a small pause while lifting the tankard to her lips. She sighed before she drank. "I ran into an old…acutance, I guess you could say." She leaned forward in her chair. "I worked for her for awhile. She was a merchant by chaste and decided to help a duster like me. One day, she had me run a few errands for her, and then Barat found me. He pulled me aside and told me to get rid of a golden statue. Said I was his best choice because I worked for a merchant. He said if I didn't, then he'd kill Meisha. So, I did. I put it in her shop hopping she could make a few coin off of it. But someone from house Bemost saw it and got her exiled from Orzomorr." She took a long drink from her tankard. "but it's in the past now."

Oghren snorted. "Nothing is ever left in the past. No matter what we do, it always has a nasty way of bitin us in the arse later on. Best thing you can do," he held his breath like he was going to puke, "is try to make up for the mistakes and move on." He belched and breathed deeply.

"Wow." Theresa said. Deepest thing she's heard from him yet.

Sigrun waved her hand in front of her face to get his breath gone. "Ugh, I could set your breath on fire, Oghren."

He chucked, "That's not the only thing you could set on fire my saucy lady."

"do you ever stop drinking?"

"It adds to the…the Oghren experience. I'm like a…like a cherry soaked in brandy." Lifted his head up and gave her his best lecherous smile. "plump, juicy, and full on intoxicating flavor." He said with a wink.

Sigrun recoiled with a gag. Oghren chuckled and laid his head back down.

Anders walked in with in his blue robes scanning the room. Theresa smiled and noticed that three other females were breaking their necks to see him. When he looked right past them and at her, and smiled, Theresa's stomach warmed. _Stop it. _

Ander sat down beside her and gave her a huge, tight hug.

"What is with all the hugging?"

"It's a sign of affection, Commander." Sigrun said with a smile. "I hear mages don't get too much of it in the tower."

"We don't" he said, continuing to hug her.

"Is that what you tell all the other females in the Keep." Theresa asked.

"Well, that and," he pulled her back some and held her chin with a hand and stroked her cheek with his thumb. "I've never done this before either."

Theresa scanned his eyes, pure and innocent. "damn, that's convincing."

"I know." He chuckled and released her. "You'd be amazed at how often that works."

Oghren sat up and held onto Sigrun's hand, "I've never done this either." Sigrun pulled her hand back like it was on fire. Oghren chuckled. "Eh, worth a shot."

"It requires charm, Ogren. "

"I got charm, Sparkles."

"Sure, in the bodily functions and fluids department. But women want to see a man who is cute and cuddly, isn't that right Ser Pounce-a lot?" Anders cooed as he took Pounce of his pack.

The three women who eyed him earlier all gave a timed "Awwwwe." Anders looked over and gave them a charming smile. "See Oghren, women want to see a man take care of a small, fuzzy creature." He paused and looked over Oghren. "Like you."

Oghren chuckled. "What they really want to see is a fine dwarven craft that can carve a moaning statue." He winked at Sigrun again who only rolled her eyes.

A dwarf entered the tavern. Sigrun dropped down in her seat slightly. Theresa looked between the two. Sigrun watched the female and drank deeply from her tankard. Sigrun raised up and went to speak to the woman before she left. Theresa watched as the woman spat indignant remark after remark at Sigrun but she was patent. Sigrun gave the woman something. They spoke for a moment and Sigrun was passing her some coin. She held her hand up to the woman and ran back to Theresa. "Theresa, I don't ask for a lot right."

Theresa smiled. "Its part of your charm."

"Good, umm, can I have 23 sovereign?"

Theresa dropped her jaw, "what?"

"Please." Sigrun asked with big doe eyes.

How could she say no. "I've only got ten-ish. You boys have any?"

Anders and Justice counted out their coins and came up three short. Theresa shook Oghrens head. "Hey, how much coin you got?"

"Another woman who just wants me for my coin. Ehaha figures." He reached into his belt and threw a small leather bag on the table.

Sigrun took the money with a thank you and gave it all to the woman. The woman left and Sigrun was smiling as she returned to the table. She patted Oghren on the back. "Thank you."

"If you want to thank me…"

"Just being polite Oghren."

He chuckled and fell back asleep.

Theresa smiled at her friends and lifted her tankard for a drink. Anders shiny earring caught her attention. He had a huge suspicious smile on his face. Theresa lifted a brow. "What did you do?"

"Me? Nothing, why?"

"You look freakishly happy."

Anders shrugged. "Cant a man be happy."

"No."

Oghren laughed. "You sound like Felise."

Nathaniel stormed into the tavern and walked up to the table.

"You wound me m'lady." Anders said, feigning pain with his hand over his heart.

Theresa gave a skeptical look and raised her tankard to her lips.

"give me that." Nathaniel said quickly and took her glass. He downed it quickly, spilling some on his armor. Anders slammed his head into the table. Theresa was starting to get curious, her 'normal' humans were acting odd. "That man" Nathaniel said, slamming her tankard down, "is an imbecile. He tried to tell me, ME, a noble, that _La Tragedie de la Fortune _is performed in Orliesian." He fell into a chair and tasted the ale that was left on his tongue. "what kind of Ale is this?"

Anders looked up and ran his hand over his stubble.

"Whatever kind they had on tap." Theresa said.

Nathaniel motioned for a bar maid and asked for a bottle of scotch. "Whatever Diliah sees in him is beyond me."

"Whats 'tragedy de la' whatever you said?" Anders asked.

"_La Tragedie de la Fortune._ It's a play." Nathaniel said. The maid brought him a bottle and a glass. "He tried to tell me that it's written and performed in Orliesian. When in fact it's written in Orliesian, performed in Teventer." Nathaniel shot back the glass and took a cleansing breath. "Delihia deserves better than that."

Theresa opened her mouth to say 'funny, that exactly what your dad said before he died' but remembered that she's supposed to play nice. "She's happy Nathaniel."

He humped. "Well, ignorance is bliss then."

"It is. Besides, would you rather he folded in and said 'you're right, I'm sorry' or stuck to his convictions?"

"Being wrong is hardly a conviction."

_Really, might want to tell your father that. Stop it. _"It's the fact that he believes in it so much that he was standing by it."

Nathaniel thought about it for a moment. "I can see what you're trying to say."

"Thank you."

"but he's still wrong. He'd know it was performed in Teventer if he's ever seen it."

"He's a merchant, Nathaniel. I highly doubt that he has extra coin to go to Denerium and see a play."

Oghren gave a chuckle and lifted his head. "wait, Howe, you like plays?"

"I don't **like **plays…"

"No, no, you love em, huh." Oghren laughed while Nathaniel scowled deeper, "You and skirt boy would make the best couple on the planet. Aye?" he gave another laugh and hit his head on the table again.

Anders looked at Nathaniel and he back. Anders smiled. "Nate, my boy, I'm not sure how to tell you this."

"Please stop."

"But, I like my sex partners sex organs to be more pleasing to the eye, and not dangling. I'm sorry but you're not my type."

Theresa looked at Anders who had a huge satisfying grin, Sigrun who was smiling wider, wondering what Nathaniel's expression would be, Oghren: passed out, and Nathaniel, emotionless.

"Oh no, Anders," he said monotone and with eyes as dead as Justices, "whatever shall I do. You are my only love, I will throw myself from the highest cliff, fall upon the dullest sword, and drown in the shallowest of waters. Please, come back to me, Anders, you are my life."

Theresa laughed at Nathaniel's ability to create such a dark epithet in such short time.

Anders smiled. "I don't know about all that."

"Do you pick up on sarcasm, or just wave at it as it passes you by?"

"It's a little bit of both." Anders said with a smile.

"Moving on, it's not that I like plays, its just that as a noble, Calian would often have plays in Denerium and being the eldest son of an Arl, I was expected to go and understand what was going on onstage."

Theresa smiled. She could see Alistair at the opera house. All dressed up in his shiny armor, hair in place, waving to his citizens from his box seat. And as soon as the house lights went out, he'd be asleep for a few moments, then roused to waking up for snoring too loud. And because he didn't care about the arts, he would accidently sentence the actors to death. Poor actors guild.

"What's this play ya'll were talking about?" Sigrun asked.

"It means The Tragedy of Fortune." Theresa said.

"What's it about."

Theresa was finding the best words. "Its about a man who gets what he wants but it comes at a high price."

"Will you tell it to me?" Sigrun asked with a smile, leaning on the table to get closer to Theresa.

Theresa scratched her head. "It's been so long since I've seen it."

"I'll correct you." Nathaniel said as he shot back another glass.

"Thanks Nate," Theresa said deadpanned. "Well, it begins with a man. He's a noble by birth but low on ranks. One day he sees a beautiful woman and he desires her. The woman turns out to be a desire demon. She tells him, I will grant you one wish of your hearts desire if you will do a favor for me. The man was hesitant at first, knowing full well what she was. He asks what the favor will be, but the demon says she will ask for it in thirty years and it will bring no harm to him. The man sees no problem at the time and asks for the most beautiful woman in all the land to be his wife. The demon grants him his wish.

"The next day, the king is killed by bandits. For ten years, he notices that the kings and successors are dying one right after the other. Until one day, riders inform him that he is the next king of their land. But he becomes a king to a broken nation. Because of the fallen kings, the people are furious, trade agreements have been rewritten for ten years so his country was at war with three others, the economy is horrible, the farms have but burned. He is a king to a torn nation. And for fifteen years, our hero has been at war with his people and other countries. Finally, he claims waste to a country and takes its queen for his bride. The queen is renounced as the most beautiful woman in all the world.

"After his marriage, things seem to look up for our hero. The farms start to heal, the economy steadies out, and trade is well in his land. Then the demon arrived for her end of the bargain. She asked a small request of the king. To bare her a son. The king himself had been having difficulties in rearing any of his own children. But she was a fade spirit, what harm could there be?"

"I call bull shit." Anders said. "demons cant have children."

"I agree." Justice said. "they are perverted spirits, they are not born."

Nathaniel smiled. "You mean to tell me you were never born? Never a justified baby, crawling around in the fade, seeking justice for other sprit babies?"

"I was never born, I just simply am."

"So be it then." Nathaniel said. "But so far, she is right. The play is fictional, so it doesn't have to be accurate, Anders." He gave a nod for Theresa to continue.

"Anyways," Theresa said, "So he does. He sleeps with the demon and the next morning, he is in bed with his wife. Soon after, the king conceives a daughter. She is taught to be kind to others, educated, trained, humble, and compassionate. When the child is older, he notices that his daughter is the most beautiful woman in all the land. He created the ideal woman through her education and training. But marrying her is taboo. So the king is forced to live his life with the woman he married instead of the woman he loves more than he should.

"More years pass and his daughter becomes of age to marry. Many suitors come and go, but his daughter finally chooses a man to marry. Unbeknown to the king, it is his son. They soon wed and have a family of their own. When king then becomes too ill to run his country and he names his son-in-law as heir to the kingdom. The son then takes over and soon thrusts the land into war and chaos once more. And upon the king's deathbed, his son revels who he is, and his plan to kill all of mankind in his world of destruction that his father built. The dream of his mother." Theresa looked around the table. All of her companions, except for Nathaniel, were leaning in close to hear the story. _Great, I've become Leliana._

"That's a horrible story." Anders said leaning back.

"hence, tragedy."

"I like it." Sigrun said with a smile. "can we see it?"

"I'm not sure when it will be played." Theresa said.

"So that whole story is a lie? It never happened?"

"No Justice."

"Why would you speak such lies?"

Theresa rolled her eyes. "right, I'm going to bed now. You all should get some sleep." She looked down at Anders. "Please don't get kidnapped again."

He gave her an amused look as she left for her room. Theresa entered her room and closed the door firmly behind her. She took a bath and wondered if Alistair was going to do anything tonight. For the last few nights, he's been lonely or something, because Theresa's been getting aroused late at night and not by her own hand.

She exited the tub when there was a knock on the door. She wrapped herself in a towel and opened it just enough to stick her head out. It was Nathaniel. She sighed. "What?"

He raised a brow. "Good evening to you too. May I come in?"

"Right now?"

"Preferably."

Theresa rolled her eyes and checked her towel. It was firmly in place. She stood behind the door and let him in. Theresa closed the door behind him and put her hands on her hips. "What's up?"

He turned and saw her. Her muscular thighs were covered in scars and a tattoo on her left side. Higher up on her shoulders were more tattoos and scars. Her hair was down over her shoulders, wet, and curling. Her body language was independent, strong, and defiant. Nathaniel felt himself get hard at the sight of her skin. "I ahh." He was at a loss for words. "I seem to have forgotten."

Theresa rolled her eyes again and sighed. "Great. Well when you remember, come back and find me." She opened the door behind her and Nathaniel took a step forward and closed the door with a single hand. He towered over her. Her small form under his own. How could he not see it before, she was…beautiful. Her thick lips, small nose, the curve of her cheek, the strong chin that she made feminine. Those blue eyes, such a deep blue, Cousland blue. His lust was growing in the loins. He leaned in to claim her lips.

Theresa flicked him on the nose. "No! Bad Howe, bad."

"Are you serious right now?"

"Down. Get down Howe. Down."

"Are you treating me like a dog?"

"Back off Howe." He did as he asked. "I don't know what's gotten into you, Nathaniel, but it needs to stop. I know I've said I was sorry for blaming you, I've tried to play nice, but apparently, you're reading too much into it. You may not have been here, but I was. You're still a Howe. I'm still a Cousland. You're not exactly on top of my romance-able list right now. I'm sorry but I can't have _that_ kind relationship with you. I can't. So you're going to have to find someone else."

Nathaniel took a step back. "You're right. My apologies, Commander, forgive me. My actions were out of line."

Theresa took a deep breath and rubbed her temples. "I am willing to be your commander, your back up, and your friend, but I can't be your lover. Just..don't do it again." There was a knock on the door. "Will you get that?" She asked but walked away from the door. Nathaniel answered it. He opened it enough to poke his head out. It was a woman. She was of moderate build, brunette hair, and an easy face.

"Yes?"

"Nate." Andes said coming up the stairs. He left the arms of two other women and ran ahead to the door. "Nate, this is Christine. She wants to meet you." Anders gave a confident smile and a curious brow raise, "Unless you're indisposed of at the moment."

Nathaniel looked behind the door, Theresa was dressing into a loose tunic that seemed two sizes too large. He stepped out into the hall way and closed the door behind him. He turned his attentions to the woman. "How are you, I am Nathaniel Howe."

Christine gave an excited look to Anders. "You didn't say he was a Howe."

Anders kept his gaze on Nathaniel. "He's full of surprises." He turned his attention to Christine. "Why don't you run ahead, we'll be there shortly, ground rules and all." Nathaniel raised a brow at the 'we' part. But Christine was more than willing to wait as she grazed a hand along Nathaniel's chest as she turned to leave down the hall. Anders smiled at Nathaniel as he watched the woman enter a room at the end of the hall. "Ahem." Nathaniel turned back to Anders. "I feel like I should apologize." Nathaniel gave a confused look. "You drank an aphrodisiac that was meant for…well someone else." Nathaniel looked at the door behind him and back at Anders. He gave a sheepish grin, "Yes, well, anyways, I want to make it up to you. There are three very beautiful women in the room down the hall. And all three are very willing to make any desire come true. I would normally take all three for myself, however, seeing as how we now have to move in groups…"

"Because of you."

"Would you like to join me?" Anders asked with a smile.

Nathaniel looked between him and the door that awaited three women. Why the hell was he thinking about this? "What are the rules?"

Anders smirked. "I'm not sure. This is the first time I've ever done a…sex, no…oct…sept, which is five?"

Nathaniel crossed his arms. "Depends, do you expect there to be a 'special moment' between us?"

Anders recoiled. "NO."

"Then its quad."

Anders shrugged his shoulders. "We'll figure it out when we get in there then." And patted Nathaniel on the back. "I have a feeling that his friendship is budding into a bro-mance."

Nathaniel pulled back slightly. "Never. Say that. Again." They started to walk down the hall. "So, you were trying to seduce the Commander?"

"Didn't exactly work, did it."

"Why do you feel as though you needed to cheat?"

"Its not cheating, more like…bending the rules in my favor."

"That is the definition for cheating, yes."

Anders sighed and looked over his shoulder at the door to the Commanders room. "She's…difficult. And scary." Nathaniel scoffed. "She always has a blade on her, I don't know about you, but I like life. And my balls. I want to keep it that way."

Nathaniel laughed as they reached the room. "Well, I wish you luck on your under taking."

Anders glanced back at the door. His heart squeezed. It's like it didn't matter what he said or did, his comments of her beauty fell on deaf ears. He's clearly made his intentions known, but she still doesn't want him. He knows she's lonely. He knows about her relationship with the king. He knows her past. And yet, he hasn't felt this way since Katylin. Every word he said in the throne room about her and Garavel, he meant. Did she? Does Theresa even know he exists? Anders put his mask of indifference on as he entered the room.

XxXxXxXx

"Did that count as a dragon?" Theresa asked Anders who was walking beside her.

"I should think so. I mean, it was shaped like a dragon, flew like a dragon, breathed fire like a dragon, make Oghren piss in his armor like a dragon, thus, it must have been a dragon."

Theresa shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. It just seemed kind of easy."

"Did you want it to be difficult?"

"Well, I don't want to get eaten again that's for sure."

Anders dropped his jaw and stopped walking. "You…you were…eaten?"

"Yea, by Andraste." She smiled. "It's nothing really, look I'm fine."

Anders picked up his jaw and caught up with her. "What happened?"

Theresa sighed. "We just got done getting the sacrate ashes and killing all the insane culturists, well, me Zev and Lii, and then someone hit the gong, dragon flew down for dinner, ate me, and the rest killed it. I'm just lucky I survived."

"How? I mean….how?"

She smiled again. "I hung on to its throat."

Anders looked at her in amazement. "Wow. I mean…WOW."

Theresa shrugged it off and continued to move on toward the Woods, enjoying the jaunty banter between the Wardens.

"I have tied by dagger to my belt so that you cannot steal it again and to remind you that stealing is wrong."

"Well, if I can't steal it, why would I try?"

"I…"

"Anyways, here's your ring back."

Theresa smiled to herself. At least the dead were getting along. And that's always nice. Because it doesn't matter if your elven, dwarf, human, male, female, gay, straight, mage, or templar, when your dead, all the people you hated are dead with you. It's a good way to being people together. Like the blight! Theresa smiled again at the memory. And then noticed that she didn't feel regret or pain when she thought about it. It doesn't hurt anymore, well, as much.

They passed a marker that said "Forlorn Cove" this way, "Wending Woods" that way, and "Deneriem" this way. Forlorn Cove, why does that sound familiar? "Why does Forlorn Cove sound familiar?" Theresa asked anyone who was listening.

Anders opened his mouth to say something but Nathaniel beat him to it. "Did you save the girl yet?"

"What girl?"

Nathaniel turned on his heel and headed toward the cove. "And that answers that."

The group followed Nathaniel back to the coast and crossed a rickety bridge to run into four males on a small cliff side island. "Where's Ser Beasly?" one man asked. "Our agreement was that he would deliver the gold."

Theresa stepped forward. "He sent me in his place. Theresa Cousland, Commander of the Grey."

Who Theresa assumed to be the leader of this gaggle fuck smirked. "Did he now. Well, give us our gold."

"Show me the girl." Theresa demanded.

The leader nodded his head and a man came out forcibly pushing a girl by the arm. At least she was alive. "Now, the gold."

"Send the girl over, then you can get your gold."

"I'm not a single minded simpleton, the gold."

Theresa popped her neck in annoyance. "The girl."

The leader gave a malicious scowl. "You don't seem to understand the situation. If you don't give me the gold, the girl dies."

"I don't think you understand. I'm here as a formality. You think I personally care whether she lives or dies. It's my gold. In fact, go ahead, let me keep it. I can just tell Ser Beasily 'Well, we did rescue her, then we ran into some bandits, then there was a stray arrow, then she died. Tragic, I know.' So, send the girl over, and then you can get your gold."

"THE GOLD, NOW!" he screamed.

Theresa gave him an incredulous look. "Are you really going to take that tone with me? Commander of the Grey, slayer of Arch Demons, Hero of Ferelden. I got six more if you care of hear them."

His men looked to each other and decided that jumping was their best chance. The leader looked back at her. "Kill the warden." He ordered.

A man lifted his sword to kill the girl. Theresa heard the whistle of an arrow fly by her and hit the man between the eyes. He fell, the girl screamed. As Theresa drew her weapons, she heard the crackling of lightning as Anders used chain lightning.

Theresa ran forward to attack. "Don't use your swords," Anders called to her. The leader was heading towards her, taking his revenge. "It will electrocute you, don't!"

The leader lifted his blade and Theresa dropped hers and stepped in close to the leader. She grabbed his wrist and forced him to drop his weapon. He tried to push her off of him, but Theresa quickly side stepped him and got behind him. She kicked his feet out from under him. When he fell and knocked the air out of his lungs, Theresa cupped his chin with one hand and the crown of his head with the other. With as much torque that she could muster, she twisted. The snap and disgusting crack let her know that her opponent was dead. She heard another whistle and then armor falling to the ground. Theresa rolled off of the leader and reached for her weapons. When she stood, the last man fell from the gratuitous amounts of electricity in his body. She took a deep breath and sheathed her weapons.

The girl was curled up by the stone wall, hugging her knees to her chest. Theresa took ginger steps toward the girl. The closer she got, the tighter the girl hug herself. Theresa knelt down and offered her a hand. "Are you okay?" The girl didn't respond. She looked at Theresa with eyes full of panic and fear. "We're going to take you home now, okay?" The girl didn't respond. "But first, I want our healer to look you over, make sure you're alright." Anders appeared beside Theresa, kneeling with a hand out stretched. The girl shirked away from the two. "It's okay, he's a Grey Warden, we all are." Anders scooted closer to her. The girl shrieked and ran into Nathaniel's arms.

Nathaniel, who hadn't even put his bow up yet, was more shocked then the rest of the group. She was holding onto his armor for dear life and crying her heart out. Nathaniel pulled her tightly against him and offered her peace and tenderness. He distracted her by rubbing her back while Anders looked her over for wounds.

Anders was standing by Theresa, watching Nathaniel gather information from the girl, "I'll bet she's traumatized."

Theresa scoffed. "I'd imagine so. Only the maker knows what those men did to her."

Anders paused for a moment. "I was going to make a joke about her watching you kill a man with your bare hands, but if you're going to darken the mood, then I think I'll keep quiet."

Theresa watched as Nathaniel held her tightly as she spoke, one hand on her head, the other holding her hand. "You think she hates me?" Theresa asked quietly.

Anders looked at her with raised brows. "Don't start that again. You saved her life."

"But I said such mean things in hopes of intimating them. And even then, it didn't work."

Anders sighed and stood in front of her holding her shoulders, "You did what you thought was right, right?" Theresa nodded slightly, her eyes on the girl. Anders cupped her cheek and forced her to look at him. "She might call you a bitch, but she's going to owe you." He gave a charming smile and Theresa gave a small one of her own.

She held his hand. "Thanks." And dropped it. She looked past Anders again. But he focused on her. A lock of hair had fallen out of the bun and was framing her face in a loose curl. He tucked it behind her ear. Theresa met his gaze. He was wearing a lazy smile and his eyes were half lidded. Theresa raised a brow. "Moment's gone, Anders." She returned her attention to Nathaniel who was now standing behind Anders.

"Sigrun has agreed to take Lyana home." Anders jumped at Nathaniel's voice.

Theresa smiled at Anders. "Who's going with her?"

Nathaniel raised a brow. "Who do you think?"

She raised a brow. "Justice?"

Nathaniel smirked. "If he did how would the bushes shake…quiver, or is it rattle? What did he say?"

Anders smiled and lowered his voice to mock Oghren, "Go behind the bushes and shake the branches. Oh, I got charm, sparkles." Anders snorted. "There's a difference between charm and sexual harassment." Theresa gave him a raised eye brow. Anders gave an awkward smile.

"So," Theresa said, "it's just us four off into the Wending Woods, huh? Let's go."


	10. You'll never take me aliveoh wait

XxXxXxXx

Theresa's head was pounding. The last thing she remembers is an elf, then a mine shaft, then a weird looking thing.

"Have I ever told you that I find tattoos on women to be incredibly attractive?"

"Have I ever told you that I find most human to be physically and morally repulsive?"

"…Good to know." Theresa opened her eyes. It was dark, and moist, and smelled funny. Anders was sitting across from her. "Commander." He said with a smile. "Thess, get up." Theresa was lying face down on stone. She tried to reach up but her hands were stuck. She heard the familiar rattle of chains. Anxiety rose in her stomach. She felt the cool metal against her wrist. She took a deep breath and reached for her boot…where are her boots. And breeches…and armor…fuck, where's my tunic.

She lifted herself up and looked around the room.

Glad to see that she wasn't the only one invited to the birthday party. The birthday suite party! Smalls were however optional. Theresa tried to be discreet in noticing, but is hard to do so when Justice has a huge hole in chest and you find yourself gaping at it.

"Psst." Theresa turned to Anders who was trying to get her attention. "Shows over here!" he said with a wink.

Theresa rolled her eyes. She looked at Nathaniel. HIS FACE, pervs. "I don't suppose you have your lock pick kit do you?"

Nathaniel blinked three times. "Actually I do. I just like being handcuffed in a strange place, surrounded by what I can only assume to be dark spawn, next to a rotting corpse." In case you're wondering, he wasn't talking about Justice.

"Umm…can I have it please?" He snarled. She turned her attention to Anders. "Well, let's go escape artist."

He smiled. "Let me get right on that. Oh, wait, glyphed cuffs. Eh, sorry, the amazing Anders can't perform today. Sorry folks, maybe next week." Theresa looked around the cell for things that she could use. A sword, too far away. Bones, requires time that she doesn't have to make work. "So, we were just discussing our last time in cell, Theresa, what was yours?"

She continued to scan the cell. "My last or my favorite?"

"You humans and your fetishes." Velanna said.

"hey," Anders said with a shrug. "don't knock it till you tried it. So, you're favorite, go."

"Well, I just killed Rendon," Nathaniel huffed, "and 'saved' the queen when…what's her face, says I'm kidnapping her, she sends me and Alistair to Fort Draken. Knocks us out, I wake up in my smalls, like this, disoriented and confused. Alistair and I try to come up with a plan to escape without talking about the elephant in the room. Finally we decide that the elephant was the perfect distraction. So he has me against the bars, pinned, when…Velana, how many hair pins do you have?"

"Not enough." She said quickly.

Theresa tired to see her wrist but couldn't see well enough from behind and her tits were too big. "I only need one, maybe two."

"I only have four."

Theresa waited for her to say 'please take them'…. "yes, we wouldn't want you to have bad hair when we die. Your right." Theresa began to whistle and wait for death.

She sighed, "And what do you propose we do?"

"Well, you're sitting next to a Rouge. I'm sure he can pick the lock and get the rest of us out. Shot in the dark."

Velanna looked Nathaniel over and instantly looked up when her eyes traveled too far. He gave a satisfied smirk. "How is he supposed to get them?"

"I'm sure he can use his imagination." Theresa shot.

Nathaniel got onto his knees and leaned toward her. She moved back. He tried again, but she resisted. "Stop moving, Velanna." She sat still while he used his teeth to remove a single hair pin. He bent at the waist and leaned in to her face. She backed off again. Nathaniel rolled his eyes.

"Velanna, he needs you to hold the pins." Velanna gave Nathaniel a disgusted look. "Just hold them. We won't tell anyone that you had to play suck and blow with a shem." Velanna looked between her and Nathaniel. "Or, we can die. Here. That's cool too. I often wondered what my afterlife was like given all the choices I've made."

She slowly leaned forward and used her teeth to take the pin from Nathaniel. He smiled and got another and placed it in Velanna's mouth. "Put them in my hands." He said as he turned. Velanna bent over and dropped them in his hands. Nathaniel soon got to work.

"So," Anders said, "then what happened?" He asked Theresa with a smile.

"Oh, uh, I thought Oghren was a guard, and tried to kill him." She smiled. "Then Sten said, 'The irony of this situation is not wasted on me.'" She sighed. "I miss my Qun."

Anders pouted that Theresa didn't explain any graphic details and Velanna watched Nathaniel work. "So not only did you give up on killing the warden who murdered your father but you also joined the order, as well?"

Nathaniel stopped working and slowly turned his head to look at her. "Are you trying to pick a fight, Velanna? Baiting me like this is juvenile." And stared to work on the lock again.

"I just wanted to know how you felt." She sounded indifferent.

"How you do fell knowing you murdered all those people because you were too arrogant to check your facts?" He snapped back with force.

She just smiled. "Warm and fuzzy."

Nathaniel scowled and twisted his shoulders. "You're a terrible person." Nathaniel freed a wrist. "And your ears are clownish." He turned to start the other wrist, his back to the elf, but Theresa could see the smile on his face.

"What! Whose juvenile now?" she whined and then remained silent.

Nathaniel freed his other wrist. He stood and his joints popped. He strode over to Anders and released him while Velanna, who apparently thought he was going to work in a circle, huffed.

Anders smiled at Theresa while Nathaniel worked on Velanna's cuffs. Anders squatted down in front of Theresa and leaned into her ear. "So I get to save the Princess, hmm?" he asked as he froze the metal chains that connected the manacles.

"You should be saving Justice."

"I thought saving justice was your job." Theresa gave him a look that said 'I'm still chained up weirdo.' "That was a pun."

"Oh." She gave a sheepish smile as he broke the chains. She looked at her hands. "Get the door will you?" Anders nodded as Nathaniel worked on Justice. Anders was building a fireball when Theresa felt the familiar pulse in the back of her head. But it was different somehow. "Everyone sit down, look cuffed. Velanna, Anders, when necessary, use a fire ball when they enter."

Velanna and Anders nodded and waited for the door to open.

A blonde elf ran into the room, wearing split mail armor, looking suspicious.

"Serini!" Velanna said standing. Theresa wanted to stab her. _She's a ghoul, she'll tell the others we've freed ourselves_. Theresa shot Anders a warning look. He gave a slight nod. Velanna gave a shudder. "What have they done to you?"

"They haven't done anything. I'm fine Velanna." She frowned. "It's not me he wants. I have to get you out before something bad happens. I don't want anyone else to be hurt." Theresa raised an eyebrow at the 'else.'

Velanna sighed. "Alright. Let me out and I'll take you home."

Serini shook her head. "The dark spawn have your things. You can get it all back if your careful and cleaver." Theresa stood as the pressure was building again. The girl looked over her shoulder and confirmed what she felt. "They're going to come back and check on you. You have to hurry."

"Wait, please, tell me what you know." Theresa said quickly.

She shook her head again. "I don't know anything. Please, take this key. It opens a chest in the emmisarys room. Maybe you'll find some answers there." She gave the key to Theresa. "You have to leave."

Velanna said, "We can't just leave you…" the girl ran out of the room. "Serini. Wait!"

Theresa was focused on the door that the girl entered from. "Anders, how much magic can you summon in here?"

He stood behind her with a questioning look. "A bit, why?"

"I want you and Velanna to take turns using fireball or whatever you want to knock them down and buy us time."

Anders wanted to question what was going on, but soon realized that two hurlocks saw them out of their chains and ran towards them. Velanna shot off a lightning first while Anders built up a fireball. Nathaniel quickly started to pick the lock on the door. Anders released his fire ball and the hurlocks fell. Velanna used grease to slow their movements before building her own fire. Anders saw the glenlock too late. It fired its arrow. Theresa moved to dodge it, but she was too slow. Velanna used a fireball on the hurlocks but Anders cast blizzard on the glenlock, canceling out her fireball effects. The arrow was lodged in Theresa's chest. She screamed as it punctured her skin and lung. The door clicked open and Justice ran out. With complete disregard for his body, he disarmed one hurlock, keeping its sword, decapitating the other, and distracting the glenlock while Velanna gave it a strong shock.

Anders ran to Theresa's side. Anders ordered for someone to check the arrows. He sat her down in his lap and broke the arrow tail. She hissed at the pain and clawed his back. He forced the arrow into her mouth for something for her to bite. Nathaniel gave the head nod that it was safe to proceed, it not being a barbed nor poisoned. Anders pushed her close to his chest and pushed the arrow through her back. She screamed at the pain. Anders quickly pulled it from her back and started to heal her body.

The blue warmth from his hands sent her into a state of shock. Her head lulled forward and rested on his shoulder while he worked to close the wound. The other three waited for Anders to heal her.

She chuckled. "I hope Alistair doesn't send someone else to try to assassinate me."

"Shut up." Anders was serious but she just smirked again.

"You shut up." She chuckled. Anders furrowed his brow. Trying to ignore her. She grinned and hung herself off his shoulders. "You're warm." He ignored her, focusing on the healing. She hugged his neck.

"Stop moving."

"Like it matters?" She said with a smile. "As long as I'm here, we're gonna die."

"What do you mean?" Nathaniel was keeping watch at the door.

Theresa turned as far as Anders would allow her. "As long as I'm here, they can sense me." She was swaying as she said it, with a smirk and heavy eyes. "If I can sense them, they can sense me." She paused. "I'm delirious." She chuckled at herself. "With as much blood that I lost, I'm useless to you."

She turned and poked Anders in the nose with hers. "And Anders here is using up too much mana to heal me, so he's useless."

His eyes were still closed, focusing on the wound. "Please stop moving."

Theresa ignored him. "Velanna over there is a self go getter so you can't rely on her to keep us safe unless it benefits her somehow. Justice has no idea how to be tactful, let alone sneaky. So guess what, Howe, as ironic as it seems, all of Ferelden is relying on you right now." Theresa gave a goofy smile in his general direction. "They can't sense you yet, which is good for you. However, you can't sense them either. Which is normal, I suppose." She chuckled again with a dreamy grin. "Now, go be a good little scout, and see what's ahead of us, how many there are, what they got, and what it's gonna take to defeat them. Don't worry, we're not going anywhere." She turned back to Anders. "Are you done yet?"

He slumped forward, resting his head on her chest, breathing deeply. Theresa giggled. "Buy me dinner first."

Anders grunted. Too tired to give a witty retort.

Nathaniel picked up the quiver and longbow that belonged to the glenlock. "I'm coming with you." Velanna said.

He gave her a quick look over. "Are you light footed."

She crossed her arms. "I'm elvish."

He picked up the leather armor and donned it quickly. He looked back at Velanna. "Do what I say, when I say it. Understood?" Velanna nodded as they went through the back into an odd looking room.

Theresa slumped forward on Anders. Her heavy lids falling closed. Anders lifted his head in time to wake her up. "If you fall asleep, you might not wake up. You have to stay awake."

She nuzzled the hallow of his neck. "so sleepy." She mumbled.

He gently shook her. "Tell me a story, sing a song, just do something to keep awake." Her breathing was getting shallow. "Hum, do something."

Theresa lifted a hand to gently clutch his hair. She hummed the only song that came to mind. She heard it in Antiva. It was a song that made her think of love. It's high legato notes at first made her happy, then the tempo slowed and the notes dropped an octave, giving a feeling of a sad, trying time, only to pick up again and ended on a staccato happy note.

"Rouse?" Velanna screeched. Followed by a distinct 'shhh'. Theresa smiled and listened to Anders heart beat. It was steady, smooth, hypotonic.

He started to heal her again. He was only able to scab it over, and now he need to reconnect the veins and artierits. He pushed her away slightly so that he could heal. Theresa gave a disgruntled frown as she was forced away from his warmth and heart. She felt so cold now. The only warmth coming from his hands.

Nathaniel returned with a shield for Justice. And headed through the door was warded a moment ago. Theresa blinked and he returned with a new set of black armor that looked kind of like hers. He and Velanna set out again through the furthest door with Justice to guard Theresa and Anders.

Theresa was about to be lulled to sleep again when she heard a huge crash followed by a crackling of fire. She flopped her head back to Anders chest. The steady beat of his heart was wonderful.

He pinched her cheek and pulled. "Wake up."

She shook her head gently.

Nathaniel appeared at the door again. "Anders, we are going to need your help."

"I can't leave her." He grumbled.

"We need you."

"Take Justice. "

Theresa leaned back. She almost fell but Anders caught her. "Just go, they need you more than I do."

"You're hurt. I can…"

"Go." Theresa pushed herself off of him and tried to stand. She swayed and leaned against a wall for support. "I'm not going anywhere."

"But…"

"That's an order, Warden." He gave a defiant look. "As long as I'm here, they will think that you all are here too. Just go with Nathaniel and get me later on. Justice, you're going with them." He gave a nod and walked out the door. Theresa slid down the wall. "I'll be fine. Just go."

Anders turned his gaze from her and walked out of the cell. "Nathaniel," he gave her a raised brow. "lock the door." He nodded as they left her alone. Theresa leaned her head against the wall and felt her eyes get heavy again. She felt the weight of the world being lifted off her shoulders. The memories of the past were washing away. Alistair's screams of betrayal were growing silent. She felt the coolness of the stones beneath her. She felt like she was on the rooftops of Antiva again. The silence at night, the cool breeze lifting her hair off her neck. The darkness of the new moon. Theresa let herself be transported back to Antiva. Back to blissful ignorance and grace.

She was rudely woken up in what felt like moments of peace. Anders was looking over her, taking off his top of his robes and putting them around her shoulders. Mumbling something about healing attributes. Nathaniel was behind her, holding her up. Anders turned and held her to his back. He pulled her arms around his shoulders and carried her.

Theresa felt the healing powers of the robes take effect. She could breathe again. Anders carried her out of the runis and only let her down when she demanded it with a harsh tone. "Now, give me back my armor."

Nathaniel did so quickly as she dressed and Anders put his top back on. It was decided unamiously that Velanna was to join the Grey Wardens.

XxXxXxXx

Theresa had third shift of watch. But had been awake since Nathaniel and Velanna had been on theirs. She found it cute that they were flirting. Well, Nathaniel was, Velanna was unaware that he was even trying.

"Judging from your glairs, you do not appericacate my presence?" he said as he slid his blade across a whet stone.

"I'm just wondering how your kind can call themselves 'noble.'"

"We like irony. And it rolls off the tongue better than 'oppressors.'"

"Ah" Velanna said with distaste. "a funny human I see."

"Not I" Theresa could hear his smile in his tone, "I wouldn't dare lighten your mood, my lady."

"'My lady,' that's such a human thing to say."

"It's a term of respect. And I think that you are due some respect. So I call you, a lady."

Velanna flustered. "well…stop it."

Theresa had to bite her knuckle to stop her from giggling too loud. They were just so cute. The slient, broody male with family issues with the vocal, in your face female with family issues. They were perfect. Theresa was coming up with a plan to get them together forever. He liked the normal, run of the mill stuff. But what about Velanna? What does she like.

Nathaniel rudely kicked her foot for her shift. "I know you're awake," he whispered.

"Then why did you kick me?" she spat back in a whisper. It was useless, elfs had heightend hearing.

"Because it's rude to listen in on conversations, Cousland."

Theresa rolled onto her back and looked up at Nathaniel. "But it was so cute, I couldn't help myself."

He just gave a dead "humph" and went to his own bed roll for the night.

Theresa streached and sat down on the log that was used as a seat. She heard the some jingling behind her. She watched over her shoulder Anders dressing in the red robes. The rings were hitting each other. She smiled. His hair was down and framing his face perfectly. _STOP IT, NOW._ Theresa looked away in shame as she screamed at her self in her head. She looked off into the darkened forest, waiting for her shift to be over. He sat down next to her. "Get undressed."

Theresa looked at him like he was crazy. "Hey, my virtue does not equal the price of my life."

He furrowed and furrowed his brows. "I'm sure I don't know what that means. But in any case, I said get undressed, not naked." She scooted away from him on the log. He rolled his eyes. "I want to check your wound." She gave him a suspicious look. "Please." He wasn't smiling or any mirth. She undid the shoulder straps and buckles at her sides. He lifted the thin tunic underneath and inspected the wound on her back. He put a small amount of healing poultice on the wound. Without warning, he stuck a hand down the front of her tunic. Theresa was so shocked at his boldness, she forgot how to move. He moved his hand in a small circle…on the wound. Theresa found a new respect for him. Anders, the womanizing escape healer, was an inch away from her nipple, and he was focused on healing her. She turned her head to look at him again with a confused expression.

He caught on and raised a brow. "I can be an adult when I want to." Then the 'taint' set in. he gave a malicious grin and lowered his hand to the curve of her left breast and traced the line. Theresa leaned forward to get more leverage, forgetting the fact that it pushed her breast into his hand, moved to hit him the face with her elbow.

Anders winked and she was trapped in a paraliysis glyph. He retrieved his hand and closed the flask. He sat down beside her and waited for the glyph to wear off. Without delay, she punched him in the arm, causing him to smile only more. He ignored her ranting about personal space and what not and was the diligent one on watch. A few minutes passed and he noticed the silence. He turned to look at her. She had her arms crossed, legs crossed, and was pouting. Grant it, she'd never admit to it, call it her 'i'm so fucking pissed off at you' look, but he grinned at her.

Theresa was still pissed at him for paralyzing her. She turned to give him another good tounge lashing but stopped. He was playing with a wisp. The same gentle smile that he usually held for Ser Pounce A lot was on his face. He was turning it into different forms of animals: a bear, a cat, a dog, a cow, a wolf… He noticed her watching. He turned the wisp into a butterfly and gently floated it to her. Theresa watched it with mild amusement as it flittered around her. Anders made it land on the tip of her nose. The contact sent a shiver down her spine. She could feel the intense magic in the small, delicate form.

She blew the wisp off her nose and it disappeared in a cloud of smoke. She gave a Anders a brow rasie of zero amusement. His hair was down and partially covering his face. He wasn't beautiful, more like… Sex god attractive. She felt her core warm and her stomach clinch. _Maker be damned, what did I fucking tell you. Let him go!_ Theresa looked back over the darkened forest with a sullen mind set. She grew impatient as the seconds ticked by. This shift was taking forever. She looked up at the moon. It hadn't moved since the last time she looked up. She tapped her foot.

"A watched pot doesn't boil." She gave him an aggravated growl and contuined to watch the forest. "What do you call a fish with no eyes?" Theresa groaned and held her head on her hand. "Fsh." Theresa smiled but refused to chuckle. "So a bear walks into a tavern and says 'I'll have a wiskey and a…...ale.' the bartender says, 'what's with the large pause?' and the bear says , 'oh, I've had them all my life." Theresa snorted and covered her face with her hands so that he couldn't see her smiling. However, her shaking shoulders were a dead give away. Anders moved closer to her. "So, are you done being mad at me?"

Theresa raised a brow. "I was never mad."

"Really?" he smirked. "the air is practically sizzling in your discomfort."

"I'm not mad."

"So the fact that you're uncomfortable around me has nothing to do with it?" She opened her mouth to deny. "you keep checking the time, refuse to look at me, nor talk to me but all that means absolutely nothing?" she gave him a confused look. "Geeze, see if I ever save your life again."

_I think you're hot. I think you're the personification of everything a fermale is looking for in a male. I think you'd give Alistair a run for his money. I think if you spent half your time convencing me that you'd never cheat instead of chasing skirts, I would have fucked you long time ago. If I weren't afraid of the pain, I would've thrown caution to the wind and say that being your commander is just a perk . _"Thank you." He lifted a brow at her but kept his smirk. "For everything. For your healing, magic, words of wisdom. Thank you. You're an excellent addition to the Wardens. I wish I could've had you during the blight. You would've made the time more bearable." His smirk faded to seriousness. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Theresa smiled and gave a small nod as she returned her gaze back out into the forest. Her stomach clinhed and she felt herself wetten in her smalls. She sighed to herself in agation. Alistair was getting horny again. She waited. Perhaps it was just a sexy woman who accidnelt brushed against him and….her muscles tightend and her breath caught in her throat. She fisted her hands and stood quickly.

"You okay?"

"I gotta go." She said as she sprinted toward an area that felt like it was damn near the other side of the Arling. Her muscles tightened again and she held onto a tree for support. Her breathing was coming in pants and whezzes. She felt her core become wet again. She dropped to her knees. She bit her nails into palm. She could damn near hear Alistair chuckling in her ear at her pain. Her body spasamed and she fell forward onto her hands. She began to shake. Her breath was in breathless pants as she felt her self get closer and closer to the edge. She found herself thinking 'a little more' or 'faster' as if Alistair could hear her request. The cold air cooled her skin as her core heated more and more. Her muscles coiled and in a berath, she released and her climax ripped her apart. She bit her lip to silence her scream but a moan escacped either way. Theresa couldn't breathe for a moment.

She pushed herself back onto her rear and leaned against the tree while she focused on slowing her heart rate. She looked up at the stars. _I have to end this some how. _She wipped a hand down her face.

Theresa returned to camp to see Anders cooking. She noticed that her pack was open and rifled through. She walked up behind him silently and waited. Thankfully, his taint hadn't set in yet so he couldn't sense her behind him. It made suprising him more entertaining. An evil smile was on her face as she waited for him to turn.

He began to hum a small tune to himself. He had an open bottle of brandy, cheese and smoked jerkey sitting beside him as he boiled potatoes in the brandy. He checked the potatoes with a fork as he looked around on watch. "Oh im not angry," he said to himself in a high mocking tone, "I'm just going to run away and never come back." He gave a half hearted humph and rested his head on a his hand.

Theresa smiled and decided that if she watches him any longer, she boarders on the creepy stalker. She leaned down to his ear, "when did I say that?"

He jumped at the sound of her voice so close. He stood instantly and stormed off muttering something about "fucking rouges." Theresa watched him leave with a smile on her face. She took his seat and went back on watch. Checking on his potatoes, she tasted them. Theresa was shocked that they were actually good. The alchol had evaporated and left brandy tasting potatoes. She mashed them and added the jerky and the cheese that he took from her pack. Anders returned in time to tsk her as she lifted the first spoon full to her mouth. Theresa gave a sheepish smile while still holding the spoon, mouth open.

"can I have some?"

He shook his head in shame at her as he retook his seat next to her. He took her spoon and put it into the pan and held it away from her. She frowned. But he smirked and scooped some potatoes out with his fingers and held them out to her to have.

She looked between the food on his fingers and his face. Show some class and look away, or play around and get some food…. Her stomach growled. His impish grin became a victory smile. And we have a winner. Theresa gently took his wrist and brought his fingers to her lips. She gently caressed his fingertips with her lips before taking them into her mouth. His eyes glazed over with lust as he watched her suck the food from his fingers. She circled her tounge over the tips, her roughish eyes never leaving his. Then she smiled. He raised a brow, wondering what had happened to make her happy. She interwined his hand with one of hers and she leaned in close to him. Anders felt his heart race but kept his mask securely in place. She was inches from his lips. Her hand grazed his chest, going over the straps that were there. He leaned toward her and closed his eyes in anticaption.

He heard the scrape of metal. She had her spoon in her mouth and enjoying the potatoes with a proud smirk. "delicious." She competly pulled away from him, retook her hand, and watched the forest again.

Anders gave her a look of disbelief with his half hard on. Really? Anders was really starting to hate this woman. He took out his own spoon and ate the potates in silence, brooding over what could have been.

"Who taught you how to cook?" He gave an agrivated growl. She just giggled. "You do worse things to me." He shot her a look that demanded a reason. "Like that time you fell asleep on my lap. Or the only way I could eat was from your hand." She gave him a quick look over and pursed lips only to smile again. "Who taught you?"

"Circle elves." He said as he took another bite.

Theresa took some as well. "Care to explain?"

He seemed lost in a memory for a moment. "They come up with rule. I like to think of it as 'Anders Law.' It says that for every day that a mage is out of the circle, they will do said time helping the elves. For every month, they will be in solitary confinement."

Thersa snorted. "I'm surprised you didn't just poisin the food."

"Oh, I tried that once." Theresa gave him a wide eyed look of shock. "But they blamed the elves." He grew silent for a moment. "Gregior yelled at them, and yet, they never turned me in." He swallowed hard and blinked the memory away. "Anyways, after that, I learned how to cook." He turned to look at her. "Why, are you shocked?"

She smiled. "Forgive me, the last group I traveled with, the males either didn't know how to cook, only excelled in posions, thought cooking was womans work, or lived on a booze diet. So seeing a man that can cook is a new experience for me."

Anders smirked. " I bet you're open to a lot of new experiences."

Theresa's modesty set in. she blushed and looked away, trying to hide her smile. Anders gave a smile of his own as he passed her the pan with the potatoes in it. Theresa took it and ate what was left. Anders chuckled. "You're a meat and potatoes kind of girl, aren't you?"

Theresa saw where this was going and looked to the heavens, and asked the maker one question. Why me?

XxXxXxXx

(A/N things written in () signify that it spoken in Antivan/Spanish. But I left it in English/ferledish for you.)

Its so hard to be a good Arlessa, especially when your covered in the peasants blood. She tried to calm them, honestly, but they want to riot and then attacked a group of people whose main job is to kill shit. Its so hard being a good Arlessa.

Theresa was feeling low when she entered the throne room. It seemed like everything was going to shit. Winter was approaching and apparently, wheat was growing thin. The soldiers that were supposed to protect the farms have become bullies and have been traded out with the city and vigils soldiers. Hopefully, that was calm some problems.

"Commander," Varel said, "Bann Esmeraled has requested an audience with you."

Theresa nodded and looked at Esmeraled. She raised a brow. _Why is she in armor? Wow, she can use a two handed weapon? I never would have guessed that. _"Yes, Bann Esmeraled?"

"I am here about the good Arl." She said. Theresa was about to calm her by saying, 'I'm fine, see, I'm still alive' but she finished her poetic line. "The good Arl you killed."

"You are still loyal to Howe?" Varel asked. Sneaking a glance at Nathaniel who seemed just as shocked.

"Rendon was good to us. Good to me." She said, giving Theresa and Nathaniel an icy glair.

Theresa rolled her eyes. "Oh, give me a break. I can only imagine how he scratched your back." She put her hands on her hips. "if he was such a good Arl, I wouldn't have had to kill him, now would I?"

(Few things in life can be solved with death.) a man said and stepped out from behind a column. He was wearing a light cloak, the hood covered most of his face. But he was smiling.

Theresa smirked. His smile, scared chin, and dark goatee she knew him. "Master Enzo."

He gave a nod. (The Crows send their regards.)

Her smirked turned into a smile. Theresa pushed Esmeraled out of her way and took a step toward Enzo. (How happy I am to receive it.) He just watched her. (I thought Zevran would've killed you by now.)

Enzo gave a guffaw of laughter before controlling himself. (I trained him. But unlike most, I did not teach him everything.)

Theresa reflected for a moment. (Wise move. However, useless.)

He took a step toward her. (you have killed twenty three of my men.)

Nathaniel shot off an arrow. A body hit the ground and Theresa smiled. (twenty four.) Enzo raised a brow at her. (What, he's on my team. It totally counts.)

He gave an exasperated sigh and signaled for the men to attack. Theresa called dibs as she ran toward Enzo. He may have been a master assassin, but she was a master of shadow. She was able to deflect his movements, hide in plain sight, and disarm him. She was about to deliver the final blow when he fell forward on her.

"Mine." A familiar voice said.

Theresa didn't have time to look around but contuied to look around and kill everything that wasn't one of her men. Bann Esmeraled was the first to fall. Theresa had to remember to dance on her grave when this was over.

When the throne room was quite, she heard the voice again. "Tell them to put down their weapons."

She smiled. "And if I don't?"

It snorted. "My arrow is still trained upon you. Do it now."

Theresa shook her head and signaled for everyone to put away their weapons. She turned, with her hands on her hips.

A man jumped down from the rafters. Without needing time to recover from the twenty foot drop, stepped toward Theresa. His arms were wide and he was smiling.

"Zev!" Theresa said and ran to him. He tilited his head and raised a brow. Theresa threw her arms around him and jumped on him. "I missed you so much! What are you doing here? How are you." She got off of him and took a step back. "What did you do to your hair?"

It was still blonde but instead of the straight with braids, it was cropped and mopped. He pouted and put his hand over his heart, feigning pain. "You don't like it? You wound me so, little lady." He wagged a finger at her with a smile. "Perhaps I should cut out that offensive tongue yes? Or maybe, keep it occupied?" His lecherous smile returned and Theresa hugged him again. (How are you old friend?)

"Commander." Theresa turned to see Garavel and all his glory. "Varel has been hit." She nodded at Anders to get to work. "it is a glancing, but he'll live."

She put her commander mask back on. "See that he does." Theresa knelt down to and inspected the wound that Anders was healing. "Thank you, Varel. You saved all of us." He nodded as Anders finished healing him. "take him to the infirmary please." Anders helped Varel up and lead him out of the throne room.

"First a riot, and now this…" Garavel said. He shook his head. His eyes met with Zevrans, who smirked and raised a brow. "Bann Esmerald was leading this. I can't believe it."

"Well, no more conspiracy I suppose." Theresa crossed her arms at the dead corpse.

"I'll have trusted men clean this up. We'll keep this quiet for as long as we can."

Theresa furrowed her brow. "Nathaniel," he turned to her with a questionable look. "didn't you say something about heads and pikes in Amaranthine?"

He thought about it for a moment. "Yes?"

Theresa turned back to Garavel. "do that?"

Garavel lowered his brow while Zev chuckled. "Uhh…"

"Mostly because I like to gloat." She smiled at him and Garavel took a step back. He nodded and left to get the men. Theresa went back to Zevran. "so what are you doing here?" she asked as she set her pack down by the throne.

"Well, I was in Antiva all alone and thought, its been so long since I suffered a Ferelden winter, I should return. And here I am." Zevran walked to Enzo's body and removed his chains from his neck. He placed the ordainments on his own necklace before placing it under his armor again.

"How many more do you have left?"

"Five."

Theresa raised her brows at him. "Someone's been busy."

He gave a satisfied smile and walked toward her and cupped her chin. "I am able to move faster, now that I am no longer weighted." Theresa scowled at him and he laughed in mirth. "I jest, my friend. But yes. Because of my quickened pace, I seem to have a need to leave."

She raised a brow at him. "So you need a place to hide?"

Zevran seemed to be looking for the right word. "Yes." And gave a charming smile.

Theresa just nodded. "You will always be safe here, Zev."

"Grasias."

Theresa took him by the hand and lead him to meet her new companions. "This is Justice." He was removing his helm and Zevran raised a brow and took a step back. His face never showing surprise. "I know, it's a long story. But he's a warden and has decided to help us."

"How are you, friend?" Zevran asked. Mostly to be polite but intrigued that he looked dead and didn't want to eat the wardens.

"Well, I suppose. The commander spoke often of you." Zevran looked at Theresa with a raised brow and lowered lids. "She said you were an assassin? That you killed people for money?"

"Well, death occurs every day. And when there's money involved, death happens more frequently, yes?"

"What gives you the freedom to choose who lives and who dies?"

(He's worse than Wynne.) "Wouldn't the same question apply to you as well? As a Grey Warden, isn't the needs of the people more imposing than the sanity of one soul?"

"But you kill for money."

"A butcher kills cattle for money. A farmer kills wheat for money. I simply kill people who get in my way." Zevran smiled at the corpse as Justice thought it over. Justice knew Zevran was in the wrong but with that logic, it was hard to fight. Justice left with out another word.

Anders returned and filled Theresa in on Varels wound.

Zevran found Velanna and gave her a charming smile. "Mi amor, tu rostro se ve tan familiar." He said as he drew closer to her. "Dime, ¿hemos conocido antes? Tal vez es la cara que adorna la de retratos de Antiva. o es su cuerpo que las esculturas de tratar de reinventar." He took her hands into his own, never breaking eye contact. "¿O es que los ojos que parecen haber tomado el brillo de las estrellas en el cielo nocturno." He kissed one of her hands.

Anders leaned into Theresa. "What did he just say?"

"She looks beautiful."

Velanna took her hands back from Zevran with vigor. "I don't know what you're going on about but…"

"You're Ferleden?" Zevran looked shocked. Almost genuinely so. Theresa saw his ploy and smiled into her hand. "I refuse to believe that. There is no way…"

"I've never left this country. Unlike you…"

"What I mean is your beauty is usually only found in Orlais or Antiva. It is difficult to believe that a woman as….velumpious, attractive, portrait like beauty that can only be described as royal, is rare in such a harsh place as Ferelden. You must be a very brave, tenatious, strong woman to survive here."

Velanna stuttered. "I well…"

"And dalish, as well. You must the very thing that makes men hearts beat, their knees weak, you are the kind of woman that men would slay dragons for single handily and think that they can succeed. There are poets in the world who think they have lived without seeing you. Aritsis who believe that the sunrise is the most beautiful, but even it pales in compression. I think that even the ancient gods must be envious you so. You, my love, are….everything."

Velanna looked at his smiling face with wonder and a shyness none of them have seen.

"Wow." Anders whispered. "I think I just found a new master."

Nathaniel huffed and said under his breath, 'damn Antivans.'

"Is there something wrong with Antivans, my dark, broodish friend?" Zevran asked without looking away from Velanna.

"I don't know who is worse, you or Anders." Nathaniel said.

Anders raised his hand. "I am. Without a doubt. Teach me!"

Zevran turned and gave Anders a questioning look with a smile. He put his hands behind his back and smiled at Nathaniel. "Allow me to introduce my self. Zevran Aranni. Former Antivan Crow and Hero of Ferelden."

Nathaniel looked the elf over. Theresa spoke for him. "Nathaiel Howe. Son of Rendon Howe, and Grey Warden."

Zevrans smile altered from friendly to malicious. (The same Howe that killed your family, kidnapped the queen, and tried to kill you?)

(The same.)

"Howe interesting."

"I take it you knew my father." Nathaniel asked in a dead pan.

Zevran thought about it for a split second. "Inside and out, one might say."

Theresa snorted and Anders clapped. "He is a pun genius. Where did you meet him?"

Theresa and Zevran gave Anders an odd look. "Never had a fan before." He said.

"That's Anders for you. All that circulated circle air must have gotten to him finally." Theresa said.

Zevran walked back to Theresa. "I take it this is the final recruit you have."

"Well, I have two more but this is Anders. Circle mage."

Anders held his hand out to shake. "Hello." He said with a smile.

Zevran shot a glance back at Theresa. "Is he always this…" Theresa nodded. "huh. You know, you could make a lot of money if you worked at a whore house with your uncanny resemblance to the king."

But Anders kept on smiling. "You know, you're not the first to say that. Though personally, I think I pull off the whole, smart thing better than he does."

Theresa snorted but Zevran smirked. "How patriotic." He looked back at Theresa. "You and your misfits. What ever will you do without them?" Theresa shrgged her shoulders. (I take it both men are up for grabs?)

She smirked "Why do you say that?"

(Well, one killed your family, one is too forward, and the other is dead.)

She smiled and took a step closer. "There is one more." Zevran raised a brow and Theresa jutted her chin behind him. Zevran turned and his smiled faded slightly.

(The grey warden standards have defiantly fallen.)

"Elf?" Oghren said. The fullness of his surprise auditable.

"Oghren. It hasn't been long enough."

"Well, shave my back and call me Nancy. What are you doing here?"

"I was just starting to miss you is all old friend."

Oghren raised a brow at the elf. "Keep your pants where I can see em"

Zevran nodded. "Of course."

Oghren laughed. "I bet skirt boy and dress man wouldn't mind your company though." He laughed again took a swig of his tankard.

Zevran turned a raised a brow at Anders. Anders sighed. "Sorry, must be a female to ride this ride."

Zevran looked at Theresa who face palmed herself. "Either way," he turned and went back to Velanna who was looking at him with enamored eyes, "I'd much rather have a conversation with this beauty. Come, will you tell me stories and lore of our lost ancestory?" Zevran held her hand and guied her out of the throne room for a walk outside. Nice move on his part, Theresa admitted.

Anders crossed his arms and looked at her. "What?"

He bent at the waist and met her gaze, "But I didn't do anything in Antiva." He said, mocking her high voice.

"I didn't."

"Riiiight." He said as he walked past her go to up the stairs.

* * *

Okay so they whole Spanish thing Zev said to Velanna was : My love, your face looks so familiar. Tell me, have we met before? Perhaps it is your face that graces the portraits of Antiva. or is it your body that the sculptures try to reinvent. Or is it your eyes that appear to have taken the twinkle of the stars in the night sky.


	11. Winter Wonderment

Okay, so the next three chapters take place during the winter because believe that dark spawn hate the cold as much as the rest of us do which is why they live in the deep roads. Its warm. Anyways, read, review, respond. Thank you. Oh and bioware owns all names and likness. ;)

* * *

Winter Wonderment part 1

Anders wondered down the stairs and saw Theresa sneaking around with Zevran up in the rafters. He stood in the door way and watched them for a moment. Oghren was asleep by the caske. Anders walked up beside Theresa. "What are you doing?" She gave him a quick look and shh-ed him. Gave him a forceful 'go away' gesture that he refused. "what are you doing."

Oghren snorted and Theresa held her breath. Oghren lulled back into sleep. She sighed and motioned for Anders to go away again. Theresa climbed ontop of the caske, hiding. Zevran pointed at Anders with a raised brow. Theresa looked at him and gave an agvrated eye roll.

Anders heard a noise and turned to look. Sigrun was not too far away and giving a questioning shoulder shrug. Theresa looked back at Anders with annoyance. Anders just crossed his arms and raised a brow.

Theresa rolled her eyes and motioned for him to get on top of the caske with her. She held a finger in front of her lips signaling for him to be quiet. She cut her throat and gave the silence gesture again. Anders nodded. She raised a brow that warned him but he put a hand over his mouth. Theresa smiled and looked down the other side of the caske at the sleeping dwarf. She gave Zevran and Sigrun a head nod. A smile appeared on her face as she wadded up a piece of leather and threw it down with a loud fall on Oghren. Theresa held on to a thin, almost nonvisible string.

Oghren felt the leather hit him and roused to see what it was. He raised a brow at it. Threw it off of him and rolled back over. Theresa pulled the string so that the leather was back on Oghren and moved it again to get his attention. Oghren woke again and Inspected the leather.

Anders saw it was breeches with evil eyes painted on them. _There's no way this is going to work. _And shook his head at her.

Oghren threw the pants in the air and stood up quickly. With Gravity being what it is, the pants fell back onto him. Oghren hastily ripped off the trousers and looked at them. Theresa slowly pulled the string that it looked like the trousers were coming to life. Oghren's eyes got wide. And his jaw became slack. The trousers glided towards him. Anders was stifling a gaffaw when Oghren turned to run. But he ran into Sigrun's trousers, who were dancing, waiting for Oghren to try and get by. When Oghren would turn one way, she would follow him. She was playing cat and mouse.

Theresa climbed up onto the rafters silently and dropped the trousers behind Oghren. The leather hit with a 'thwak' against the floor. Oghren spun around and watched as the trousers in front and behind were circling him. Theresa and Sigrun were walking the rafters with ease, jingling the trousers. Oghren reached for his axe, that Theresa and Zevran convently placed in his room earlier, and was appalled that it was gone. He swallowed hard and ran toward the stairs. Zevron blocked his path with his dancing trousers. His had more sway and the eyes were more artiful, but Oghren still was confused and slightly frightened. Theresa and Sigrun were behind him and dropped down their pants, making noise to startle him. Oghren turned and saw the two schleets that were behind him. He was trapped. Three schleets, what's man to do. He gave a battle cry as he knocked Zevrans trousers to the ground and ran up the stairs.

Theresa laughed and almost fell off the rafters. Anders slid off the caske and joined the three rouges who were climbing down from the rafters, laughing until he cried. "Wow, talk about running with it. I just made that up to get him to go away. I'm surprised Nathaniel isn't a part of this."

Theresa walked over to Anders. "He said" she put a finger to her nose to flatten it, crossed her other arm over her chest, closed her eyes and spoke in a deep voice, " 'I do not want to par take in our childish ways.' Shame huh?"

Anders gave another laughter at her impression. "Very much so. What started this?"

Sigrun spoke. "He grabbed my ass on the way home after the girl left. I told him I would get him back and seeing as how the Commander wanted to help me, she employed Zev."

Zevran gave an artful bow to the mage with a smile.

Theresa asked, "What are you doing up this late?"

Anders scratched his neck, "Well, I was going to raid the larder."

Theresa looked back at Zevran who was laughing. "Ah, the great warden hunger is still around I see. You should tell your Arling that they will need to prepare for your men's hardy 'appetites.' Especially the cows. "

XxXxXxXx

Anders and Zevran were playing chess in the open foryea. Anders had little grasp of the game itself but was learning to enjoy the rouges company. He had exciting tales and naughty adventure that entertained him to no end. They would swap stories of persecution between life as a mage in the circle and life as a servant to the guild. More often times than not, the stories of escape were the best.

Zevran was also full of useful information, especially fun trivia about his commander. For example, she hates being a warden, but loves her job. Her favorite color is blue, like him, and she likes the sweetness of strawberries. Zevran would also regal him in stories about the blight and the hardship that the group went though and how Theresa was able to be the bad guy when her conscious, ie Alistair, wasn't around.

Zevran was kicking Anders ass in another game of chess when Velanna walked toward them. "May I talk to you?"

Zevran smiled and moved his revered mother across the board. "I'm sure I know what you're about to say, as well as our friend here, so why not go ahead and say it." He didn't even look at her while he spoke.

Velanna crossed her arms and glared. "Sigrun just told me that you spent the night with her."

Zevran scoffed. "Not the whole night, no." Velanna's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Zevran looked up at her with a raised brow. "Why do you Fereldens make such a big deal over one night? It's not as if I took her by surprise. She knew of my intentions and welcomed me. As soon as she caught her breath, she kicked me out. What?"

Velanna looked like she was about to scream. "Relationships with other…" she shot a glance at Anders, "races, is strictly forbidden."

Zevran looked at Anders with the same amusement he showed. Both laughed. "Forgive me, but what you're suggesting is…wrong. It's just wrong. Contraception is one thing, but relationships and one nights stands are completely different."

Velanna crossed her arms while Anders moved a pawn forward. "How so?"

"Well," Zevran said as he moved a templar into a better advantage position, "one requires emotions while the other require mechanics." Zevran looked up and met her icy, hurt expression. "You didn't honesty think that I would wait for you, did you?" She huffed and looked away. Zevran smiled. "Forgive me, I did not realize that that is what you wanted. None the less, I take my pleasures where I can. If you are not willing to give me what I want when I need it, then I will go somewhere else. However, my offer never leaves the table." He gave her a lecherous look and she took a deep breath.

"You are not elven."

He gave a unamused brow and shrugged. "I am not dalish, true, but I pride myself on being Antivan more than being an elf. And what are Antivans known for…"

"Promiscousness." Anders said with a smile as he moved his rook out of harms way.

Zevran paused for a moment. "What does that mean?"

"The ability to be promiscuous."

"Ahh exactly." Zevran moved his queen to protect a pawn. "Either way, I'm sure there are more…noble men than I who would rather seek your favor than I. Perhaps, you should look to them." Velanna left in a fit as Zevran moved his templar. "check. You're welcome Howe."

Nathaniel appeared from the corner. "Why did you hurt her like that?"

"I'm flattered you've taken an interest in me."

"Answer my question."

Zevran sighed and moved a pawn forward. "Look to our game, Howe. Anders will most likely take out my pawn with templar. And I his, bringing my knight closer to his queen."

Anders reviewed the board. "damn it."

Nathaniel looked at the board over his shoulder. Nathaniel moved a rook to that it protected the queen and gave an offensive to Zevran's king. "And now, that it's been walled up?"

Zevran paused. It was to late in the game to change tactics. Anders smiled at Zevron, wondering what he will do now. Zev smiled. He moved his mother back to defend the king.

Howe smiled and pushed forward his templar. Zevran pushed a pawn forward. Nathaniel looked past it and barricaded Anders king with a rook. Zevran set his templar forward to set up for the mother.

Nathaniel sighed. "Pawn to templar, your templar to my mother, queen to the mother, sacrifice pawn, pawn switch for queen, queen to rook, check mate."

Zevran gave a roughish smile. "You overlooked something." Nathaniel patted Anders to get up while he took his seat. Zevran did take the templar but moved one of his mothers to the other side of the board, uncovering a pawn that was protecting the king. "An assassin always takes the approach that is least expected.

Nathaniel remained silent. He moved his king forward to kill the mother. Zevran set up his queen to attack. Nathaniel set up his queen to attack the other mother. Zevran moved queen for queen. Nathaniel defended king with knight. Zevran looked up. Nathaniel's eyes were emotionless. Zevran reevaluated the board. "That's why there aren't any good assassins in Ferelden, even if they are on vacation." Zevrans cool mask was on as he staired at the noble. "and why I didn't mention it."

Zevern smiled and leaned back in his chair. "Theresa said that I should be kind to you, give you a chance at happiness. Seeing as how we killed your father." Nathaniel didn't move nor show emotion. "But if you continue this blatant disregard, you will force my hand."

Nathaniel chose his words. "It's your move."

"Indeed." Zevran leaned forward and pushed his rook to protect his king. "do you think she'd go for a human? She's dalish."

"Didn't stop your mother from becoming whore did it?"

Zevran met his gaze with a cool malevolence. Nathaniel's was equally matched. Anders took two slow steps back from the table. Nathaniel moved his pawn forward. Zevran stood and walked away. Nathaniel didn't move until the assassin was around the corner. He left Anders in a questionable state as to what just transpired.

XxXxXxXx

Theresa was trying to busy herself waiting for the banns to show up to announce who will take over for Esmereld. It seemed like her days were just a montage of reading and getting blamed for shit she didn't do. She sighed heavily and leaned back in her chair, resting her head.

She rubbed her forehead and remembered the make up she was wearing would smudge. This was defiantly the worse part of being a noble, looking pretty and being useless while doing it.

Ser Pounced was at the edge of the desk and meowed to get her attention. She looked down and picked up the cat with a smile. Pounce was bound to get fur on her dress but she didn't care, she just wanted a distraction.

"Where's your master, huh?" Theresa asked but he just continued to purr into her hand that was scratching him behind his ears. Theresa stood, carrying the cat like a child. She looked out the window. The soldiers were training, the gaggles were probably bitching about the cold, further off, she could see the rest of the Arling. The farms far to the east, Amaranthine to the north, Soldiers Peak north east, was that in her Arling? Ironic if it was. Then again, nobles do love irony.

She looked down at the cat in her arms again. "You're getting faaaaaaat. Look at you, what does Anders feed you?" Meower. "You're not a mouser are you?" Theresa smiled as the cat seemed to fall asleep in her arms. "You're master does a better job than you do." She remembered. "I heard from a reliable source from a not so reliable source that he was caught freeing a mouse from the Vigil." Theresa chuckled. "Took it outside in a tankard, saved the servants he did. Yes he did." She cooed as she scratched Pounces stomach. Pounce swatted at her hand. "Ah well, not like it matters, it's just going to get back inside anyway. Probably just be easier to kill it." Theresa thought about it for a moment. That's Anders for you, saving lives that don't need to be killed. No doubt his excuse will either be, 'well this really beautiful servant was being attacked, and instead of shrieking like a little girl, I saved her, and she rewarded me…ten fold.' Or 'Think of his family, little mice-ies, little micky and little miney and wife Gorgia, all going hungry tonight because he got killed. Poor little mouse family. It was the least I could do for him.' Theresa shook her head knowing full well it would be one or the other.

"You're master's weird." She said to the cat who only meowed.

"Here kitty kitty kitty." Anders said calmly outside her office. "I've got a fishy for you."

"He's in here." She said, still holding the cat.

Anders peered around the corner and saw Theresa holding his cat with an amused look. She was wearing a dress, makeup, and had her hair done. He gave a lecherous smile and lowered his tone. "Here kitty kitty."

Theresa rolled her eyes and tried to rid herself of the goofy smile. She walked toward him and gave him his cat back. She then turned and went back to her paperwork.

Anders sat Pounce on the ground with a small fish and sat across from his commander, calling ice to his hand and playing with it. "Why do you…are you….you look nice, what's the occasion?"

Theresa raised a brow at his inability to speak but waived it off. "I have to speak to the banns about what I intend to do about Esmereld. Apparently, letting the elements decay her body is 'rude' and 'distasteful.' And they want me to decided someone to take her place as Bann of Amaranthine."

"Do you have idea of who you want?" Anders was carving the small ice block in his hand.

"I think so, that fellow, umm….Derrick. Although, I think he's just a ser, not really a noble."

"The difference."

"Knighthood verses blood. The banns will be pissed if I give it to him without him being noble by blood."

"If I may point something out," he said, "just because you are a noble, doesn't mean you are one."

Theresa gave him a questioning look. "Yes it…wait." Anders raised a brow at her and went back to his ice. "Okay, I know, but" she shrugged, "I don't know what to do."

He smiled. "Do what you think is best. And if its not, well, you get to kill another bann then."

Theresa watched him for a moment. What was he doing with the ice? She went back to the correspondences that needed to be filled and sighed. The bann of Long Reach wanted her to come by and boost the morale of the men there, being the Hero of Ferelden, it would be a high honor for them. Theresa decided that she would some time in the summer. She began to write him a letter saying that she would be 'delighted' to.

"There is one thing I miss about the circle." Anders said randomly. Theresa didn't look up but gave a 'hmm' as a response. "In the spring, around the lake shore, a type of lily would grow. It was a white and smelled like…well I assume like most lilies. But, it always reminded me of a better life, a better time. And every spring, I saw them, and decided that I needed to get away to get back to that better life and better time." He stood, walked behind Theresa, hugged her shoulders and gave her the ice he was working on. "Here."

Theresa looked at it. It was in the shape of a lilly alright. The six pedals were long and reaching out. "What color did they say they were?"

"White."

Theresa gave an annoyed sigh. "They're swallow lilies. And they're poisonous."

Anders paused for a moment. "Oh, well, suits you perfectly then." He said with a smile. Theresa gave him a heated look. "not sure about the swallow bit, but.."

Theresa face palmed herself. "The bird Anders, they're named after the bird. The pedals look like their tails."

"Ah." He spun the ice flower between his index and thumb, admiring his work. Mostly admiring the fact the he was still holding her and she didn't care. "Still, suits you."

Theresa looked past the flower and back at the piece of valluume. "Because I poison the world with, I don't know, evil, or something."

He rested his chin on the crook of her shoulder. "No, because you're both beautiful. And could kill a man if he didn't know any better. And you have." She gave a disgruntled sound. "Will you just take the damn complement."

She sighed. "Why thank you Anders, I shall cherish it until it melts." She said deadpan.

"That's better." He smiled and put the ice in the cup of hot tea she had next to her. He continued to hug her.

Theresa pinched the bridge of her nose. "Are you done."

"Nope." He hugged tighter. Anders took a deep breath of her scent. Cinnamon bread! That's it. That's what she smells like. That fine, rare delicacy at the circle that would fill every room with its scent for the whole morning. The days that he woke up to that smell, he knew it would be a great day. He mentally patted himself on the back for finally being able to place her scent. He all of a sudden had a hinkering for cinnamon bread.

"Please get off me." She sounded emotionless.

"What's wrong, don't you like it?"

"It's…" _useless_, "nice, but I just really need to get this done."

Anders felt is stomach drop and his heart squeeze in rejection as he released her. The moment the emotion passed, he smiled again and walked toward the window. It was going to snow tomorrow. He heard the scratching of her quill against the parchment. His mind racing as to why she didn't like him. Even a little.

There was a crash and Theresa stood quickly, scraping the legs of the chair she was siting in against the floor. Anders turned and saw Theresa with her arms in the air, quill on the desk. Her inkwell was smashed and ink was all over her desk. Anders looked her back over. She had ink on her sleeve and down the lap of her dress. The stem of the flower had melted and the pedals fell and broke the inkwell.

"Maker, I am so sorry." Theresa gave an annoyed sigh as Anders ran to her trying to clean it up.

"Its fine Anders. Don't worry about it." Her tone, though calm it was, screamed that she did blame him, but she was kind enough not to. Anders found a rag and tried to wipe off the desk and her letter, that she just sighed. Fuck, there is no way she is happy right now. Anders gave her a side glance, she was trying to wipe off the excess ink as well, but it just smeared further onto the, what looked expensive, dress.

"Commander," Varel was at the door, "The banns have arrived." Theresa pinched the bridge of her nose, massaging in small circles. "What happened in here."

Theresa walked past him. "Just stall them for ten minutes please." She ran upstairs to change dresses. Varel looked Anders over. He gave an embarrassed smile. Varel gave him an experienced smile of his own before shaking his head and leaving. Anders hit his head on the desk, hoping he didn't land in ink.

XxXxXxXx

"I am never going to the city with him again." Anders announced as he entered Theresa's office. Interrupting her conversation with Nathaniel, Sigrun and Garavel. All three gave him a questionable brow raise before returning to what they were talking about. They were all looming over a map of Ferelden, Amerithine and the blue prints of the Vigil.

Sigrun had a basic outline of where the deep roads went and was discussing it with Theresa. She wanted an expedition to see where they lead and how many of them lead into the middle of other Arlings. Nathaniel wanted to know what the expected casualties would be if Amerithine was attacked by Dark spawn. Garavel wanted to know how to best defend the Vigil against an attack. Theresa looked like she was on the verge of ripping her hair out.

"Look, the deep roads go directly under Highever Castle. We need to send word to Fergus to block off entrances to the deep roads like we did."

Sigrun crossed her arms. "Those entrances have more than just one function. They allow fresh air in and trade between the thaigs and kingdoms."

Theresa didn't check her tone. "Well, seeing as how there is one kingdom, and one thaig…" she looked down at Sigrun and realized what she said. "That's not what I meant."

"So you didn't mean that dwarven history and the possibility of replenishing our numbers was a lost cause? Good to know."

"What I meant was…"

"That your family is more important than an entire nation. No, it's okay, I got it."

Theresa hid her face in her hands, trying to find a moments peace.

Nathaniel started, "What do you intent to do if…"

"I DON'T KNOW!" she shouted at him.

"How do you not know, you're the commander, you've been a warden for two years, how do you not know?"

"I just don't know, Nathaniel." She glared at him. "It's not like theres a guide line or a regulation book that comes with a FAQ section. I'm winging most of this. As far as I know, this has never happened before. And if it has, it's a well fucking kept secret." She rested her weight on the table and took a few deep breaths. "All of you, get out. I don't know what more I can say to you. Just give me some time to think, okay. Please, just leave." All three gave a disgruntled look as they turned their backs on her and left her office.

She continued to stare at the maps, hoping that they will give her the answers she needed. The Vigil had high walls. The deep roads have been lost to the darkspawn for 800 years. Ameritnine had higher walls but fewer trained men. Yes, the walls were being worked on with the granite supply that they found in the woods, but it was taking a long time. They won't be finished until at least late spring. The soldiers were already spread out. They can reinforce somewhere without having someplace fall.

Anders took a ginger step toward her. "Thess…"

Theresa straightened her back and looked at him. "I cant keep taking those potions, Anders."

"What happened?" His voice was calm, soothing.

She ran her hand through her hair and bit her lower lip. "Everyone had a dream last night and started to freak out. Apparently, a brood mother is calling all the shots and is building an army to attack us. They got scared and asked me what it meant. But because I was on the potion, I didn't know. And now, they're freaking out, which is freaking me out, and…ugh."

He put his hands on her shoulders. "You need the potions."

"No I don't." She pushed him off. " They make me weak. I'm at a disadvantage. I won't put anybodies life in jeopardy because I'm afraid of my own. I won't do it."

Anders set his tone to be the voice of reasoning. "But you could become possessed."

"Then kill me." Her answer was without hesitation. Anders took a step back from her. "Call the circle, get templars, I don't care. My job is to protect people from these things. And if I cant tap into their thoughts, I'm not doing my job."

"but…"

"I'm not doing it anymore, that's final." She motioned to the door with a quick "leave" as she went back to the maps.

Anders did as she asked and left her office. Theresa shut the door and slumped on the couch. She dropped her head back and stared at the ceiling, wondering where she when wrong.

"A general's life is often left in times of war, but it is the peace that follows that allows all mistakes to be forgiven." Zevran said. He sat next to her on the couch. She gave him a pitiful look and he smiled and pulled her close to him. Theresa rested her head on his shoulder.

"what am I doing here. I'm no general. I'm barely a noble." Theresa hugged his waist and moved closer. "Can we go home now. I don't want to be here anymore."

Zevran smiled. "You shouldn't say such things. I know when the time comes, you will do what is necessary for the good of all."

"I don't even know what that is."

He kissed her head. "You will, mi hermana pequeña, you will." Theresa nuzzled the pocked of his shoulder and reflected. Zevran soothed her by rubbing her back. He sighed. "Smile, please." His tone was stressed. "I can not stand to see you like this." He curled a finger and pushed Theresa's chin up to look at him. She gave a sad smile. "A real one please." The fact that he said please was enough to give one. He met hers with a larger smile. "It's small but I will take it." He gently pushed her off of him and reached into his pack. "I wanted to give it you on…what is that barbaric holiday you celebrate…hogana, holina, hogamany. There it is. But I think you could use it now."

Anders was sitting on the other side of the throne room, by the small collection of books. Sigrun, still pissed at Theresa, was having a drink with Oghren. Anders pretended to read. With a small, simple, highly frowned upon, charm, he was listening to Theresa's conversation with Zevran.

She took a huge gasp of air. "Zevran, you didn't have to." She sounded so happy. Anders wanted to hit something. Why can't he make her that happy? Why won't she let him protect her? Why can't she see?

"Well, I sort of had to. You see, I had to sell your old one to buy a boarding pass to get here." Zevran gave an embarrassed laugh. "please try it."

Anders didn't want to know what he got her. Coming from an Antivan, it could only be one of three things, all of which were not mentionable in company. Then he heard something that didn't belong. A werid tone that didn't belong to them. The tone became lower, then higher again. An instrument, fiddle perhaps. She was playing music. It was a sad, slow, low song.

"Theresa, I did not spend two weeks on a boat to come to Ferelden just to be depressed. Play something a little more…bouncy."

She made a grunting sound and paused. She played a song. A song he knew. Where has he heard it before? A memory flashed. The woman in white in his childhood village, dancing with a man to that tune. It was a wedding song. Anders paused, listening to her play. She was rusty but not too badly, it still sounded beautiful. He closed his eyes and listened. He imagined her playing. She could be pouting at the intense details she was putting into it. Her eyes focused on what she was doing. Serious about her playing. Or would her eyes be closed, enjoying the music as much as the others listening, smiling. .

The song came to a stop and Zevran clapped. She started a new song. The style was obviously different, more delicate and precise. His best guess would be Antivan. The long notes that demaneded attention only to be comforted by the short notes. The melody was sweet but at the same time, forgetful. It sounded ordinary. Nothing really stood out to Anders except for the fact that it was his commander playing it. Slowly, she brought the tune to a stop and he couldn't refuse himself anymore. He stood and knocked on the door to her office.

Zevran opened it a few seconds later. "Sorry, my friend," he said with a smile, "but the commander needs a few moments alone, yes?" and shut the door in his face.

Anders stared at the wood work. Trying to use his mind powers to see through it. He relinquished with a sigh. "You play beautifully" he said to himself as he turned to leave.

The door opened when he was half way down the hall. Anders turned to see Theresa. "Did you need something?" She looked happier, if only slightly.

Anders smiled and turned. "I was wondering if that was you playing."

Theresa raised a questioning brow. "You heard that?" and inspected the door. "How? It's really thick."

"So it was you?" He reached her side.

"Yes. Why?"

Anders shrugged. "Just curious. Sounded nice."

She gave a precautious "thank you. Anything else?"

He paused. "May I listen?"

"Thought you were." She crossed her arms and raise a mocking brow.

"May I watch?"

"Why?"

Anders looked away, trying to come up with something other than 'I think you're pretty and I want to see what makes you happy.' "We didn't get a whole lot of music at the tower. So I was hoping that I could watch and listen to you and go back to me days of yore." He put a hand over his heart and laid on the dramatics thick.

She arched a brow and rolled her eyes. "Fine." Theresa lead him into the office and picked up the violin. Zevran acknowledged Anders with a raised brow as he sat on the couch. Theresa gave a smirk to Zevran and placed the fiddle under her chin.

Anders second guess was right. She smiled while she played. Her eyes, half lidded so that she may see the strings. Zeveran beamed at the song she was playing and tilted his head back to relax to the song. He tapped his hand on the back side of the couch and said the words of the song to himself.

Anders watched her fingers. They moved with a quickness that he's only seen her use when it came to picking locks and killing. She seemed so happy to play. Like she had a passion that she wasn't allowed to pursue.

The tune was quick and obviously Fereld-ish. It was story song that also doubled as a dance. Judging from Zevran, it was a favorite story. The notes were high but it felt like there was a dark overtone to it. And just as quickly it started, it stopped. Zeveran smiled at the ceiling.

Anders smiled. "Can you sing."

"No." Theresa said, taking a drink of ale.

Zeveran laughed. "Do not lie to the boy." Theresa shot him a death look that just made the elf laugh more.

"So…" Anders was trying to put the pieces together, "You're a bard?"

Theresa looked surprised and Zeveran tried to stifle a new fit of laughter, knowing how she felt about the spies. "No, I don't want to say their useless but, well, I don't have a need to be a spy."

"But, you play an instrument…"

"For deft fingers, to pick locks and other rouge-y stuff."

"and you can dance,"

"For learning to read my opponents body. To know how and when they are going to strike."

"you can sing."

"I…" Theresa looked away in shame. "so that I could motivate my platoon and company back in the army."

"So you are a bard."

Zevran snorted. Theresa waved a fist at him. "Or a noble. Did you think about that?" She put her hands on her hips and waited.

But Anders just rested his weight on his elbows and waited for the next song with a smile on his face. Theresa gave in and played a few more songs until Varel politely asked that she get back to work.

XxXxXxXx

Even if it is dead winter, the hunt this morning was good. Nathaniel had killed two hares with snow on the ground. His mind went back to last time he tried to hunt. There was snow and the crunching of his boots made it difficult to sneak on anything. He had his bow ready and an arrow notched, just in case something should run by him. Tracks indicated that he was getting close on a buck.

Something moved through the trees and he pulled on the bow string, ready to fire. Nothing moved. It was his mind again wanting to see something. He continued onward, toward the target, toward the end.

He heard a woman's voice from further in the forest. Curiosity over took. He looked down at the tracks and decided that he will follow them when he investigates. He walked forward, looking for tracks that were not his own. There weren't any human tracks on the ground and yet a woman was out here.

Through the trees, he saw a person in a brown, fur cloak, kneeling in the snow. Their blonde hair going over their shoulders. Small birds were at their feet, and judging from the high tone, the woman was laughing quietly. The woman turned to look down at the bird to her side. It was Velanna.

Nathaniel felt himself smile slightly. She reached into her pouch and scattered something on the ground. The small birds started to peck at the ground. Bread crumbs. She was smiling. Nathaniel felt himself become warm.

A bird came up and landed on her shoulder. Velanna smiled at it and put it back on the ground. These were rare moments that he cataloged in his mind for all time. She looked…approachable. His curiosity, okay, fine, his desire drove him to take two steps closer. He wasn't watching his foot placements and snapped a twig.

The ground shook. The birds flew away. And Velanna stood to look at him, her eyes dead. "Leave it to a shem to ruin a perfect day." She said as she wiped the snow off her knees and lower legs.

No longer in hiding, Nathaniel took a step forward. "Forgive me, but seeing you feeding the birds would give any man a reason to pause." She gave him a distasteful look. "May I escort you back to the Vigil?"

"I can find it on my own, thank you." She said harshly.

Nathaniel gave her a curt nod. "As you wish, my lady."

Velanna stomped her foot. "I told you to stop calling me that!"

Nathaniel smiled and tilted his head slightly, wondering where else she had tattoos. "Would you prefer that I use a disrespectful term of endearment?"

"Yea wait…"

Nathaniel chuckled and turned to leave. "Your command is my wish, 'Finch.'"

"Wait just a moment!" She commanded. Her green eyes blazing with anger. Nathaniel turned with an amused smirk.

"Yes?"

She took a moment to look the human over. "My name is Velanna. I would appereacate it if you would call me that."

Nathaniel walked toward her. "And if I refuse?"

She summoned a fire ball in her hand. "Why would you?"

He smiled, made a snow ball, and placed it in her hand, suffocating the fire. "Because I can."

Velanna met his piercing grey eyes and couldn't find the shame to look away. She frowned. "Carsillie Ossi." Nathaniel lowered a brow. Velanna sighed and walked around him. "it means 'damn eagel.'"

"Eagle?" Nathaniel turned to catch up with the elf.

"Yes."

Nathaniel smiled. "That's a very noble creature. I'm honored that you would compare me to one."

Velanna waved it off. "You are a noble, aren't you? Besides, its mostly your nose and eyes that reminded me of one."

Nathaniel smiled at the memory as he made his way into the open archway in the Vigil. He heard someone running up behind him and he turned to see who it was. Theresa had her eyes set on him. Nathaniel raised a confused brow at his commander. "Commander."

She wiped the hair from his forehead and Nathaniel grabbed her wrist. She instantly pulled away with a smile on her face. She quickly removed his bow, quiver, cloak and bag that had the hares in it. Nathaniel fought away her hands as she worked to undress him. "Commanders what are you doing?" She put her shoulder bag over his head and reached inside and pulled out a tome.

"It's time you write your own stories." And put the tome back in the bag.

Nathaniel squinted and leaned forward to check her sanity. "What?" She quickly put his cloak back on with his bow and quiver. She reached back into the bag and pulled out a red apple.

"I found it in the orchard. I'll take you if you want."

"Have you been drinking poisons, hit your head, or something?"

She put the apple I his hand, fluffed his hair slightly, forcibly turned him around and pushed him toward the keep door. She ran around the corner.

Nathaniel felt like something horrible just happened to him but he wasn't sure as to what. Mostly confused, he looked at the apple in his hand. 'I'll take you if you want…' did she go insane?

"Where did you find one?"

Nathaniel turned to see Velanna looking at him expectantly and followed her line of sight. The apple in his hand. He gave a dazed 'uhh' before realizing what Theresa did. Theresa created an opportunity for him. Nathaniel smiled at his new best friend. "I found it in the orchard. I'll take you if you like."

Velanna raised an un-amused brow. "Why would I need your help?"

"Do you know where it is?"

Velanna paused for a moment. "I'll find it on my own."

Nathaniel took a step closer to the elf. "It's okay to ask for help sometimes."

Velanna crossed her arms. "And why would I need help from a human?"

He smirked. "Because there are things that we cannot do on our own, hushi." Velanna gave a surprised look at the dalish word. Nathaniel took her hand and gave her the apple. "go out the gates, go south for a quarter of a mile, then west. You'll see them." Nathaniel walked away and remembered the book. He took it out and inspected it quickly. It was blank. 'write your own stories.' The bag had a blanket, bottle of wine, and some jerky. Nathaniel shook his head at his commander. "Oh." Nathaniel turned back to the elf who was still standing where she was, looking at the apple. "I spoke to the Commander and she told me about your conversation. And I thought I might give this to you as well." Nathaniel watched her go through the journal.

"It's blank, why would I want this?" She looked like she was ready to throw it in his face.

He smirked. "Perhaps its' time you write your own stories."

She looked at the tome in reverence for a moment. And with the same look, at him. The look was only there for a moment before it changed to anger as she said, "that's stupid."

He took the book from her hands. "If you don't like it.."

She quickly retrieved the book back and held it tightly in her arms. Her green eyes saying she will protect it. She softened her gaze and looked away. "Ma serinius." She said quietly.

"I'm going to assume that means thank you."

She gave a silent nod and looked at the red apple. "I…may have misjudged you…a little."

Nathaniel raised a brow and crossed his arms. "Just a little."

Velanna sighed. "I sometimes paint all humans with the same brush."

Nathaniel took a step closer so that he was within a hands breadth away. "As long as it's such a pretty brush, I don't mind."

She gave him a confused look. "I'm sure I don't know what that means."

Nathaniel smiled. She looked so cute clutching the book with both arms, an apple in one hand, and powers that could kill. "It means that your apology is appreciated, hushi."

She gave a nod. "Well, then, good."

Nathaniel fought the urge to trace the pattern on her chin with his thumb. He was in the middle of turning when she spoke again. "Do you mean me?" Nathaniel turned back and gave her a confused look. "When you said, 'pretty brush,' did you mean me?" her voice was soft but curious.

Nathaniel chuckled. "It's not the first time someone said you're pretty."

She clutched the book tighter. "What if it's the first time I believed it?"

"then you must not talk to many people then."

She looked away. "Most people aren't worth talking to."

Before he knew what he was doing, Nathaniel gently tilted her chin to look at him. "Then I'm honored you chose to speak to me."

She searched his eyes for a moment and looked away again. She took a step back and left him in the arch way alone. He waited until she was out of ear shot. He rounded the corner and found Theresa smiling sheepishly, holding Ander's mouth shut. Zevran smiling at him. "Thank you, Commander."

Theresa let go of Anders. "Welcome."

* * *

OMG ITS SO HARD TO DESCRIBE MUSIC! UGHi finally understand that stupid saying that says 'its like trying to describe music to the deft, color to the blind, and taste to the dumb.' anyways, the ideas for the songs were _Mairi's Wedding, Bagelino: Italian fiddle, I go like the raven. _Just entered each title in you tube and the song I was listening to should pop up as number one.

Translation time:

Zevrans Antivan means my little sister.

Ossi = Choctaw for eagle. Hushi = Choctaw for bird.

Ma senerious = my thanks, thank you, whatever….


	12. Nom nom nom

XxXxXxXx

"OGHREN" the shout could be heard from the entire keep. Anders was sure there were some birds in the uncharted lands that scattered from the scream.

Oghren chuckled at the dining hall table. "It's been awhile since I've heard my name called that loudly from a woman's lips."

Zevran looked down at his old friend. "What did you do that would warrant our goddess of battle to make your name a war cry?"

Oghren chuckled and ate his porridge.

Theresa came down stairs in a floor length dress that lacked sleeves or straps and showed more skin than she usually showed. Upon closer inspection, Anders noticed it was a sheet that was wrapped around her body. "Why did you do that, Oghren?" She was thoroughly pissed.

The dwarf jumped down from the chair and walked over to her. "Why da ya think?"

Theresa opened her mouth then snapped it shut. Nathaniel snorted and Theresa had the culprit that told Oghren it was her that did the schleets. "Seein as how you don't need pants, I assumed you didn't need tops either."

"So you destroyed all my tops? Really? Where's my armor at least." Theresa was shrieking at this point.

"Armory." On the other side of the fucking Vigil.

She looked around the dining hall. Everyone was there for breakfast. Even Garavel and Justice. She felt her face redden and swallowed hard. "I'm going to get you for this Oghren."

He gave a hardy laugh. "Trust me, nothin you do is equal the loss of your modesty." Oghren walked by her.

"I haven't lost nothing OGHREN STOP, MAKER!" he pulled the corner of her sheet and walked with her in tow, loosening the fabric. When he did let go, the sheet was out of place and almost falling to the ground. Theresa was doubled over to hide herself. She looked up with malevolence in her eyes. "You're dead."

Oghren laughed again. "As soon as you get dressed, sure." He winked and walked away with a confident swagger. Theresa slowly gathered the fabric and covered the most important parts.

The sheet left her back entirely exposed and Anders couldn't lift his jaw and look away. She wasn't wearing a breast bind. The only thing that Anders could coherently think was _she sleeps in the nude_. The red dragon on her right waist was flying up her back, it head leading the way right below her shoulder blade. Her hair was scooped up and on her shoulders which left her military tattoo visible on the base of her neck. Her spine was elegant in the light and sexy as it dipped into the muscles in the small of her back. She had two dimples at the base. What scars she had seemed strategically placed to maximize her warrior look.

Theresa humped and walked back stairs with a facade as if what Oghren just did was nothing out of the usual.

"You're drooling." Zevran said politely to Anders as he took a drink of his wine.

Anders immediately snapped his jaw shut. "What can I say, Oghren should be in charge of practical jokes more often. Does anyone know what he did exactly?"

It was Nathaniel who responded. "He ripped up her tops and cut her binds." He took a bite out of his egg.

"I can see where this is going." Zevran said under his breath. "Down hill, and quickly."

"This is one of those things that she says is fun but turns out to be stupid, isn't it?" Zevran nodded as he ate. "I wonder how she'll respond."

XxXxXxXx

_Why is Nathaniel and Zevran trying to break into the commanders bedroom? _Anders arched a brow and took a step closer. Nathaniel was kneeling in front of the door, picking the lock on door, while Zevran had his arms crossed, holding up the wall. Two rouges being sneaky, this can't be good. "What are you doing?"

Nathaniel smirked. "I told you so."

"Just because our little mage is predictable, doesn't mean that you are right, just observant." The door clicked open and Nathaniel stood and gave the elf a satisfied smirk.

"What kind of trained assassin cant even pick a lock?"

Zevran smirked. "The kind that can kill you without a second thought."

"Not if I hide behind a closed door." Nathaniel raised a daring brow and zev continued to watch him curiously.

"Any ways," Zevran winked at Nathaniel as he turned and walked toward Anders, arms out stretched. "We need you to do a small favor for us." He said with a cunning smile.

Anders gave a cautious brow. "Like…."

Nathaniel joined the two and removed a chain from a pocket. "deliver this to her."

Anders took the chain carefully and inspected it. It was a simple gold chain with a medium size charm. It looked like pearl with two fern looking braches crossing. Zevran reached out and undid the top three buttons on his teventer robes in a quick motion. Anders looked down at his now bare chest and quickly at Zevran, who was smiling with templed finger. Anders gave an amused expression to which the elf only responded, "magic fingers" and blew on the tips. "Will you teach me?"

Zevran pointed up and said, "It is an artful mastery that through self education is the most beneficial."

Anders smiled. "You don't know do you?"

Nathaniel grunted and rolled his eyes. "Anyways, give that to her and tell her…" Nathaniel rolled his hand to come up with something believable, "you found it in the lower chambers and the symbol looked familiar."

Anders looked at the two rouges again. "Is she going to kill me for this?"

The rouges looked at each other then at the mage with a sinister smile. "It is a distinct possibility."

Zevran got behind Anders and pushed him forcibly into the room and closed the door behind him. Anders turned and felt like he just walked into a dragons lair.

"Is someone out there?" Theresa called from the adjecent room. His curiosity got the better of him and he peaked in. She was in the tub and threw something. It took a split second to realize it was a dagger and had to move to avoid it. He took a quick step back and his eyes widened as the dagger came to a loud stop as it hit the door. He could see his wide eyes reflected at him in the metal and took a few deep breaths to appreciate life again. Theresa groaned. "Anders, if you broke down my door again, I swear to the maker I will punish you."

Anders collected himself with a deep breath. As he walked into the room, he retrieved the dagger in the door. "Is a punishment I will enjoy?"

"Depends, do you enjoy templars draining you of everything?" She rolled her eyes and looked away. "Sorry, that was mean." Anders smirked. She was taking a bubble bath, the bubbles were still large and foamy. Probably a small, rare treat she gave herself. Theresa noticed where his gaze was going and she felt her self blush at the idea of being this vulnerable to him. "This is inappropriate, Anders. Please, leave until I'm in a more…accommodating state."

"I don't know, I feel quite accommodated right now." Theresa gave him a heated look and he snapped out of his dark fanisities. "Anyways, I saw this and thought it looked familiar. Perhaps you can help." He took a seat beside the tub and rested an arm on it, trying to get closer to her. He put the dagger near her towel and retrieved the necklace for her to see. Her eyes never left his face. He held the necklace at eye level so that she could see the charm. She gave a double take and stopped breathing. In a gasp, she smiled and reached for it. Anders heart squeezed at the sight of her face that showed pure happiness.

"Where did you find this?"

He gave a lazy smile. "In the lower quarters." Theresa looked down at hs bare chest and knew he found them in someone's 'lower quarters.' "No seriously, down stairs." She held the charm and ran her thumb over the leaves. "You know it?"

She gave a slow nod with a small smile. "it was my mothers. About…six years ago, when Nathaniel left for the Marches, my family came to see him off. Before we left, my mother spent hours looking for this. She decided that some poor servant must have run off with it and sold it. I'm amazed you found it. Thank you." She turned her head to look at him and smiled. "Thank you."

His heart fluttered at her smile. "Welcome." He was barely able to utter it. Theresa opened the clasp and reached to close it herself. Anders gently took the chain from her. Theresa moved her wet mass of hair so that he could link it. He could hardly focus on the task at hand when he could see the curvature of her neck, shoulders, the way she held her hair with one hand, her bust. Finally his fingers did as he asked and the chain was connected. Theresa dropped her hair and looked down at the charm on her chest. Anders couldn't help but look as well. She noticed and leaned forward, hiding her body with her long legs.

"Anything else Anders?"

He was looking for any excuse to stay. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Her answer was quick and her fake smile was ready.

He searched her eyes. "Are you sure? It strikes me as odd that our fearless, blood thirsty, busy commander would need a bubble bath. Usually, it is a habit for people who are stressed and want to relax." Her gaze was hard and unmoving. He hit something. Anders dramatically sighed and waggled his fingers. "I hear a massage from a healer is quite therapeutic." His smile was lustful and made Theresa think of getting the dagger. He slid his hand into the water, away from her as so not to frighten her, but close enough incase she wanted it. "Or even a hot bath." He called fire to his hand it heated the water slightly. "of course it evapaporates the bubbles quicker." Anders moved to his knees and leaned forward towards her. Theresa tried to politely get away from him by leaning back, but it just drove his instincts to hunt more. His other hand moved her hair behind her shoulder and held her at the base of the skull. "What can I do to be of service, Commander?" he whispered as he moved in closer, their lips just inches apart.

"Hot."

He smirked. "I know."

She turned her head, eyes shut. "Water's hot."

He opened his eyes and looked. Her skin was starting to turn red. "Shit." He pulled his hand out of the water quickly and looked at her. "I'm so sorry. Here, let me cool it off."

"No." She said quickly. "It's okay, don't worry about it." She took a deep breath and looked away from him. "Just, please, let me get dressed."

"Let me heal you, at least. If you have third degree burns…"

"I will, just, let me get dressed, please."

Anders felt responsible but hurt at the same time. It was his fault, he wasn't paying attention to what he was doing. He got sidetracked and hurt her. His passion heated the water too fast. He mentally hit himself as he stood to let her dress. He waited outside the door and heard her dressing. He wanted to say he was sorry a thousand time, but if she wouldn't believe it the first, what's going to change a thousand times later.

She came out wearing the same nightgown she was wearing the first time he saw her in bed. And she looked just as stunning as she did when she first woke up. He physically coughed to clear his mind and guided her to the couch across from the big, huge, empty, cold bed.

She only let him look over her shins. Theresa had noticed that his lust for her was growing and if he didn't find a whore soon, she was going to have to carry a dagger with her. It's not she didn't appreciate his company, or that he was bad looking, or even his humor was off, but the simple fact that Alistair would know. It seemed…weird. Having your ex lover know exactly when you're having sex because they can feel it. They can have the same intensity of an orgasm as you do. It was already annoying that he did it, why should she? He was her first, it's only natural that she would still have deep rooted feelings for him. They were physically and emotionally connected. And her modesty told her that perusing a relationship with anyone would embarrass her before the king.

Besides, he was a warden. They often go into battle together. She couldn't risk her life to save his. She risks the king's as well. She had to be diligent in not getting hurt, not killed, though, it would seem like a loss given recent history. _But what about Garavel_, she thought_. I was willing to give him everything that I'm denying Anders. Is that fair?_

_Yea, Anders wants one night. Garavel would've given his life. _

Theresa watched Anders work. He was methodical with his healing. The pads of his fingers gently grazed her leg and she felt heat rise up on her face. Thank the maker he didn't notice the sudden intake of air.

She felt the safe, calculated side raise a brow. _Let him go, it's safer this way._

_For who?_

_Everyone. If you risk your life to save his, you endanger Alistair, yourself, the order, and the Arling. _

_I wont. _

_Riiiight. _

Anders gave her a sympathic look and argued that he should heal the rest because it was his fault for not paying attention. Instead Theresa said it was fine and that he should go for the evening. Anders gave her a worried look as he did as she asked and left her.

Theresa sat down on her bed and hugged her pillow. She decided that it would be okay if she lived the rest of her life alone. This way, she didn't have to worry Alistair, didn't have to worry about future pain, and didn't have to feel.

XxXxXxXx

Theresa ran back down stairs wearing her Commander plate armor. It would do well for the show she was about to put on. There other wardens were dressed for battle and looked anxious as to why she yelled at them to prepare.

"Nathaniel, Zevran, Sigrun, get up in the rafters. Zev," he rasied a brow, "remember that sign we used to get Moneney?" He nodded. "That'll be it." Zevran gave another nod and climbed up the caske to get on the rafters.

"Justice, you and Velanna go up stairs and fortify a room. Only I will tell you when it's safe to come out. Do not believe anyone else, understood?"

Justice nodded but Velanna looked like she wanted to argue.

"Garavel, decrease the soldiers on the battlements and tell them to go away for a short time. I don't care for what reason, make something up. Say, the females are enjoying a bath at the hot springs or something. Just decrease the amount of eye witnesses."

"But…"

"NOW captain." Garavel nodded and left. "Go with him, Varel." Varel didn't argue but did as he was told quickly.

"What about me, Boss?" Oghren asked.

Theresa smiled at him. "You're with me. All mighty, powerful, deadly, Oghren at my side, it beats the others any day." Oghren spluttered and blushed slightly.

"And me?" Anders asked.

Theresa's fun smile turned into a deadly one. "They're here for you. Let's give them what they want." She sat down the throne and waited for the doors to be open. No doubt, when they approach, it would seem odd that the numbers on the battlements would decrease before their eyes. And then entering the gates would only confuse them more when all the soldiers would be gone.

The doors slammed open and three templars and an old woman entered. Theresa stood slowly upon their entrance. She gave a low bow to the woman. "Grand Cleric, to what do I owe this honor?"

The haggered woman looked around the throne room. No one was in sight. Where were her men?

"That's him, your reverence." One of the templars said, pointing at Anders.

"I have come for the mage." The mother said. The mother only looked at Oghren, his axe was out and he was leaning his weight against it, with an anticipatory smile. "Do not think your men are above the law, Commander. Killing templars is a crime punishable by death."

Theresa raised an amused brow. "And when did Anders 'kill' said templars?"

"When he was taken captive here, at the vigil."

Theresa raised her brows. "Oh, you mean before he was conscripted and his past expunged?"

The Grand Cleric paused for a moment. "He is also charged with killing ser Rylock of the third legion."

Theresa scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Did you even check her body? Judging from the blank stare I'm going to say no. She was decapated by a blade." Theresa stepped off the riser. "My blade. If it's a murder you want, I'm standing right here."

The mother scowled and crossed her arms. "You are not above the law, arlessa."

"Really? You might want to remind your templars that Gray Wardens ARE above Chantry law. They kidnapped him knowing full well what he was."

"You're warden is still a mage, and property of the circle and the chantry."

Theresa smirked. "He's human, like you. And last I checked, slavery was against the law in Ferelden." Theresa kept her eyes on the templars. "And unless you want to donate a good portion of your army to help Oghren rid the deep roads…"

"Only if they bring the booze."Oghren interjected.

"Speaking of drinks, they can't, can they?" Theresa tilted her head at the Mother. "All the leryuim dust in the air down in the deep roads will drive them into a Leryium overdoes." Theresa sighed. "Piety, really. Anyways, if I can't have templars, I'll take mages."

"That mage, who you protect, is a murder. He needs to be brought to justice."

Theresa chuckled. "he has. His job to protect the people of Thedas. That sounds like a wining punishment to me."

The mother removed a piece of valluume from her side pouch. "I have instructions from the Grand Master that he is to be taken into custody."

"And I have orders from the first Warden, a commander of an elite army of warriors trained to kill monsters, that I am to keep him here." Theresa interrupted loudly and meeting the fearsome womans gaze.

She took a deep breath. "I'm going to count to five…" Theresa took a step closer with an amused brow and smirk. "And you will hand yourself and the mage over." Theresa tiled her head in anticipation. "One," the templars drew their blades, "two," Theresa smiled, "three," Theresa scratched her head and popped her neck, "Four," the rouges jumped down and knocked the templars to the ground. Sigrun was a bit more fun about it, trapping the templars helm between her thighs and using her weight to knock him to the ground and ripping off his helm with a blade at his face. Theresa smirked as the Cleric realized what just happened. Zevran and Nathaniel were standing behind theirs, blades at their throats.

"tell your men to drop their weapons," Theresa said calmly, "I can not be held responsible for what my men will do to protect themselves."

The cleric held her chin high and refused to look frightened. "I will not be bullied like this Commander…"

"Good." She looked at Zevran, "Kill 'em."

"Wait!" Anders stepped forward and Theresa held her hand up to pause the rouges. "Don't do this. I hate templars as much as the next mage, but this is wrong. They're blindly following orders. You can't kill them for doing what they were told."

Theresa smiled and turned her head to look at the mage. "they kidnapped you, branded you, starved you, and were going to kill you, and you want to let them live?"

Anders looked at the templars. None of them would give a second of their lives for him, but it didn't make them any less human. "Yes." He seemed like he regretted it the moment he said it. "Let them go."

Theresa gave him a bored look and gave the same expression to the templars. "Are you okay with letting a mage let you live?" The three men gave a paused yes and agreed to drop their weapons so the rouges would back off.

The mother scowled more. "The mage is coming with us."

Theresa's boredom showed threw in her tone when she said, "No, he's not."

The celeric gave a head nod and the templar that Sigrun shamed by taking to the ground use a cleanse area on Anders. Anders clutched his heart and doubled over. No pain. He still had magic. Theresa smirked and he looked stunned.

"It would appear I spent good coin, yes?" Anders smiled and looked down at the teventer robes. "You're templars are useless here. Come after one of my Wardens again, and I'll kill you myself."

The two women looked each other over, both unwilling to move.

The Cleric gave a heavy, surrendering sigh, knowing she had won the battle today but the war with the hero will wage on. "As you wish."

"I want that in writing." The older woman raised an annoyed brow at the younger. "Anders, get valluume and quill from my office." The mage was off and ran into her office and quickly returned with the items. Theresa rolled her eyes. "Ink, Anders, I need ink too." He gave an embarrassed 'oh' and ran back into the office.

He returned and handed the ink to the Grand Cleric but she shrunk from him and gave him a distasteful look. The templar closest to Anders took it from him and gave it to the mother. Anders joined Theresa at her side. "Write 'Mages of the Gray Wardens are no longer property nor the responsibility of the Chantry and belong to the society of the Wardens and its Ilimuniti. All past transgressions of said mage are expunged.' Write it." The Celeric gave an angered look but did as told. Theresa ordered that she seal it and make another. The Celeric did and passed them to Theresa. She gave one back with a 'so you remember next time.' "Leave, now."

The mother sucked her teeth and turned. The three rouges still had their blades out and closely watched the templars who slowly bent down to retrieve their weapons. The Celeric did and gave a crypic 'this will not end well for you,' as she left.

The second the door closed Theresa doubled over and heaved deeply. "I was so scared there for a second." Anders raised a shocked brow as Theresa ran her hands through her hair. "The whole pause it took you to stop Zev, I thought I was done for." She smiled at Anders. "I was about to wage a war with the Chantry." She punched Anders in the chest playfully. "What took you so long?"

It took Anders a second to realize. "You…expected me to save them?"

"Yea." Theresa gave him a look that screamed 'duh.' "I was relying on it."

"How did you know that I would…"

"You're a healer, Anders. You think it's your personal mission to make sure no one dies." She said it with a smile. She shook her head and headed up the stairs to get Justice and Velanna.

Anders watched her with a confused look. It's like she knows.

XxXxXxXx

"You're doing WHAT?" Anders screamed.

Nathaniel sighed and looked down at Sigrun. "Look," he said, "It makes the dwarves impervious to magic. If I do this, it will do the same thing for me."

"YOU'RE HUMAN, NATHANIEL."

"I'd like to take this opportunity to point out that you're human as well."

"It's addictive."

"No its not." Sigrun said. "We're around all the time. I'm not addled…am I?" She asked, looking up at Nathaniel who wanted to be a legionnaire scout after he noticed how magic didn't affect her when sparing with Velanna.

Anders shot her a cold look. "Templars take Leryium. They get addicted, and kill mages for their stash."

"So," Nathaniel raised a brow. "you're addicted as well."

"No, it's different."

"How so?"

"I'M A MAGE!"

Nathaniel humphed. "I once heard a soldier say that about opium. He said that it gave him strength on the battle field, when he could find his feet."

"I do need it."

Sigrun smiled. "Perhaps we should relequenish him of his supply and deposit it… somewhere else."

Anders looked down at her with malice. "I will fry your hair."

Sirgun chuckled. "I'm dead, what do I care."

"You're not taking my leryium."

She groaned. "What's the problem. I did it a long time ago and I don't have the overdriving urge to drink more."

"You're a dwarf!"

"and…"

"I did it as well." Nathaniel said. Anders eyes got wide. "I was younger and it was in the raw." Anders dropped is jaw. "I'm a nobles son, what else is there to do. But now that I think about it, it is what lead Thomas to drink."

"You already drank leryium…"

"No." Anders took a saving breath. "I snorted it."

Anders gave an aggravated cry. "NO! I'm not going to let you do this, Nathaniel."

"Me asking you was a courtesy. Besides, what would you do if I did it without your permission?"

Anders crossed his arms. "I'll lock up my supply...and change my locks."

"That is often a wise decision, even if it is at random." Zevran announced from the stairs with Theresa at his side.

The three bum rushed Theresa and started to tell their side of the story at once. Her eyes were wide in shock that her very powerful, dangerous, and trained Grey Wardens were acting like children.

"And personally I don't see a problem with it."

"It's my decision."

"He's an idiot!"

Zevran chuckled. (Do you still want children?)

Theresa looked at the three adults. She dropped her head in shame. "Yes." She admitted. "Okay, one at a time." The three told her their side and why they should or should not do it. "Okay, Sigrun, because you're a dwarf, you already have a natural immunity to magic, so Nathaniel drinking leryium will not give him the same effect as you. Nathaniel, templars do get addicted to leryium. It won't work. You just think it will. Anders, lock up your stash."

Nathaniel walked away muttering something like 'figures' under his breath and Sigrun patting as high up on his back that she could reach. Theresa turned to notice Zevran looking at her stomach. She gave him a look that said 'what?' He smiled. (maternity would look good on you.)

Theresa bit her lip and blushed. "D'awww, thanks."

Zevran kissed her on the cheek and left for the larder. Theresa smiled after him. Anders was smiling as well. "What?"

"What did he say?"

"Something nice." Theresa looked Anders over, his side pouch was close to her, and given the lack of movement, Ser Pounce wasn't in there. She stood close to him and put something heavy in the pouch. He gave a confused smile and brow. She smiled up at him. "Happy Birthday."

"it was four months ago."

Theresa's eyes got wide. "Whaaaat?" She slapped him the chest. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want to make a big deal."

Theresa rolled her eyes. "We could've had cake. Roast. You could've gotten new shiny stuff."

Andres became exasperated. "I'm sorry, back at the circle no one cared…"

"I care." Anders stopped talking and just looked at her, wondering if she meant that. "You're not at the circle anymore. You're surrounded by people who like and respect you, not waiting for you to turn into abomination. It's one day, Anders, one day that we can live for you."

His heart squeezed and stomach dropped. Anders smiled like an idiot. "When's your birthday?"

Theresa looked away and embarrassingly poked her fingers. She mumbled something. Anders asked her to repeat. "Seven months."

"Ago?"

"From now."

Anders laughed. "Ho ho ho, how the mighty do fall. So you arrived here on your birthday?"

"I was on a ship for my birthday."

Anders crossed his arms and raised a brow. "And did you want to make fuss over it."

"…no."

He put a hand on her head. "See."

Theresa got aggated. "I was just trying to be fucking nice, but noooo."

Anders laughed again. "You don't try." Theresa looked at him in anger. "What I mean is that you're a nice person, so you don't have to try, you just do." Then he gave a lazy smile. The one she loves.

She smiled back. "Thank you." He shrugged and moved to open his pouch. Theresa held his hands. "Wait until I leave, I want it to be a surprise."

"Well, I don't know what it is, so it is a surprise."

What can only be described as a masculine shriek was heard though out the entire Arling. "Was that Oghren?" Anders asked.

Theresa was silent for a moment. "No dark spawn, he's fine."

"Should we go check on him?"

Theresa turned to look at him with a confused look. "Again, no dark spawn, he's fine."

"But…"

Theresa waved him off. "He's a big boy, he can take care of himself." Theresa said as she left for the larder as well.

Anders opened his pouch to see what she gave him. It was an old, unadorned dagger. Very small with a curved blade. Used for close quarter combat. He looked in again. Two pieces of a reddish brown, braided rope. He took them out to inspect closer. They were matted and had pieces of food in them. Wait…

"YOU!"

Anders slowly turned to his head to see a very pissed off, drunk, maul wielding, missing two braids from his beard, Oghren.

"YOU'RE A BITCH!" Anders screamed as he ran past the larder, Oghren running behind him with Nug crusher raised over his head, making Theresa and Zevran choke on their food from laughter.

XxXxXxXx

The two circled each other slowly, both appreciating the movements of the other. He came at her high. His attack was quick thought but sloppy movement. She defended and in a moment she ducked low and went for the knees. He jumped and parried at her only for her to spin, gaining momentum, hitting him in the back of the neck with the wooden blade.

"Oww." Anders cried as he rubbed his neck.

Theresa swung her wooden blade. "Again." She said as she took her stance.

"Can we take a break?" He whined. "I'm all covered in bruises, look." He lifted his tunic up on his side for Theresa to see the red line of the wooden sword she was using.

She took a moment to appreciate the flesh that was there and how his trousers were teasing low on his hips. She tried to cover the unabashed smile that was forming on her lips with sarcasm. "fine, I suppose we could take a break. And afterwards, we can go dress shopping."

Anders smiled and threw his hands in the air in victory. "Wahoo! New Dresses, I mean…Robes!"

Theresa chuckled to herself and pinched the bridge of her nose. How do you make fun of someone who does it to themselves. She shook her head at him and motioned for him to take a break. Varel entered the office looking like he had something to say for awhile. He put a few pieces of folded valluume on her desk and asked her to oversee them as soon as she was able and a few small boxes. Gifts from fans, he said. Theresa smiled as she took a glass of water. Varel and Nathaniel passed each other as Varel left. She riffled through and saw a few of the seals that she knew. Nathaniel and Anders were exchanging cheerful banter, well about as cheerful as Nathaniel can get, as she ripped the paper off a box.

Inside the box was another, highly decorated purple and gold box made of velour. There was a single piece of valluume with it.

I know it's a bit late, but Happy Hogmony.

Your King, Alistair.

Theresa felt the smile upon her lips as she read the small letter. She bit her lip as she remembered the fond memories they had together. She removed the purple box and opened it. The hinged lid reveled chocolates in the shape of strawberries. He apparently took a trip to Orlais recently. The chocolates were hand painted and very detailed in design. She smiled again. Did he remember? It seems like so long ago that she told him she loved chocolate covered strawberries. Theresa told herself that he shouldn't have done this, but continued to smile none the less.

Anders looked over and saw her smiling like an idiot into a box that looked expensive. He walked over and looked into it. He reached for one only to have his hand swatted away by Theresa. He gave her a wounded look that she didn't notice. He tilted his head to read the letter. "Your. King. Alistair. Huh. If only you said yes, he could lavish you like this every day."

Theresa's whole demoner dropped as she slammed the lid shut. She stood and pushed the box into Nathaniel's chest so that he could give them to Velanna. Theresa picked up the wooden sword and ordered Anders to do the same. Whatever Nathaniel had to say was lost as he realized that this was not going to end well and retreated while he could.

The next six rounds were extremely painful for Anders. "Are you even trying?" She asked annoyed.

"I'm new, remember?" Anger was on the forefront for him. "And maybe if you stop swinging that thing like you were actually trying to hack off a limb…"

She rolled her eyes. "It's been five months, Anders, you should know how to defend by now."

"I do, but you seem to think this is some sort of personal vendetta for you."

She threw her hands up in frustration. "This is training, it's not personal."

"Really? because you have that same glint in your eyes that you get when you decapitate a dark spawn."

"Well maybe if you stop being a little girl…"

"Maybe if you stop being a crazy, psychopathic bitch."

Theresa dropped her head into her hands and took a few deep breaths. She got her heart rate and fury under control and looked at the crossed arms, feet shoulder width apart, scowling, defiant Anders that she recruited. "do you want to see me naked?"

His defiance turned into excitement, then caution, then confusion. "We got to fight more often." He said with a smile.

Theresa held the bridge of her nose. There had to be a better way to ask that. "I will make you a deal…"

HE took three quick strides and was standing in front of her with a huge smile. "Anything."

She gave him a look like he was a freak and took a step back. "For every hit landed on me, I will remove ONE article of clothing." He quickly tapped her on the shoulder with an unwavering smile. She dropped her head again. "Ground rules."

He kept tapping her on the shoulder. "No rules, just go. Here, I'll help." He reached out to pull her tunic over her head and she swatted at his hands.

"Rules are it has to be a killing blow and it has to be with the weapon." Ander smiled like he just thought a way around the system. "Without magic." He frowned for a moment then smiled again. "And I get to choose the article."

He shrugged. "And do I also have to remove my clothing with every loss?"

Theresa smirked. "Wont you get embarrassed when I get you naked in three minutes?"

Anders raised a brow. "More like embarrassed for you if it takes you three minutes to me undressed."

Theresa shook her head. "You get to stay clothed."

"Anything else? No changing the rules."

Theresa rolled her eyes and knew she was getting into something too deep but didn't think it through enough to come up with something. "I suppose."

He leaned in some and inhaled her scent. "Promise."

Theresa gave a skeptical look. "I guess."

Anders smiled and ran out of the office. Theresa scratched her head and in a few moments later he returned dragging Zevran by the arm. Zevran gave him a confused look.

"If you wish to bed me Anders, you have but to ask." Zevran said coolly.

Anders placed the elf in the middle of the room and pointed at Theresa. "The more you hit her, the more clothes she will remove."

Zevran instantly looked at Theresa with a raised brow and a chesher smile. He took a hunting step toward her.

Theresa's eyes got wide and blushed ferociously. "I meant you Anders. I want to change the rules."

Zevran picked up Anders wooden blade and circled Theresa, ready to strike at any given moment. He was playing with her, she was the mouse that was trapped and he the cat. And judging from his lithe movements, its not a bad analogy.

"but you didn't say me." Anders said with a smile as he watched his genius play out.

Zevran rushed Theresa. "It was implied." She stated as she defended against Zev. He feightned left and attacked her right. Normally a ballisy move but he feigned again and pushed her in the left at her liver and got behind her, taking out her legs and pointed the wooden weapon at her neck. Zevran removed the mock weapon and helped her stand.

Anders smiled. "That's the problem with assuming, it tends to make you look like an ass."

She scowled at Anders while the dark elf leaned into her ear. "I'll take your top."

"It's my choice which article is lost."

Zevran turned to Anders who gave a brow raise to indicate she was right. Zevran nodded and took a step back and allowed her to choose. Theresa bent over and removed a boot. Zevran tsked her. "They are sold in pairs, my love, thus, you must remove them in pairs."

"I said A article."

Zevran nodded. He quickly disarmed her and had her in a guillotine head lock and had the weapon on her spine. "Will you remove the other now or perhaps the stocking…"

She tapped him on the elbow to release her. He did so slowly. "Zevran, why don't you fight Anders? You've seen me naked before, but the untouched Anders…." Theresa stood fully and turned Zevran so that he could see the mage. She draped her arms on Zevrans shoulders. "I don't think he's ever known the special bond that only two men can share." Zevran must have gave a devilish look because Anders started to act paranoid. "only a few rounds and you'll get to see that delicious mage in all his glory. And think," She leaned further into his ear and whispered, "it would be fewer if he was only in his robes. Easy access for quick trysts." Theresa leaned forward and hugged the elf tighter. Zevran smirked and Theresa quickly pointed the blade at his neck. Zevran looked down at the blade and pointed his gaze back at Anders.

"Lose the shirt."

Anders had the audacity to look like he had been betrayed. "but…She…"

Zev pointed the mock weapon at the mage. "Lose it."

Anders looked between the two rouges, both smiling at him like wolves. He crossed his arms. "No."

Zevran continued to watch the mage. And with a shrug, he pulled his own shirt over his head to reveal a tattooed chest, arms, and back. He threw the shirt across the room and waited for Theresa to remove her boot. "How is it we have not bedded yet?" Zevran asked Theresa.

"This again?" She gave an annoyed grunt as she took off her boot. "I like my men like I like my food."

"Tasteful and fulfilling?" Zevran asked with a raised brow. They resumed their duel, circling each other.

"Yes."

"Might I remind you that Antiva is known for her cuisine."

Theresa's open stance baited him to attack her. "Antiva is known for their assassins."

"None the less, it is better there than here, yes?"

The two exchanged a few blows. "The food there is in such small proportions."

"Hey" Zevran took offense and stopped the duel, "our proportions are just fine."

Theresa shrugged. "I suppose, but lamb ribs sautéed in a red wine with a small salad is beautiful and tasteful but I'm hungry again in thirty minutes."

"Neglecting the fact that you're always 'hungry.'" Zevran retook his stance.

Theresa nodded and did the same. "Sorry if I want a more fulfilling meal. Like **suckling** pig, baked **potatoes**, sweet buns, and rock mountain oysters. All cooked over an open pit." Theresa rushed the elf and swept behind him. Zevran rolled forward before she could attack. In a quick movement was upon her again. Their quick reflexes made the fight a blur for Anders but Theresa was pinned against Zevran in a few moments.

"But with such a large meal, you'll get tired soon after. Not much for a second course."

Theresa turned her head to see the elf behind her. "I'd rather fall asleep at the table then in my room alone."

The two looked at each other and dared the other to move.

Anders broke the silence first. "How much of that was innuendo and how much was truth?"

"All of it." Was all Theresa said as she continued to stare down the assassin. She gently pushed his arm away from her but he refused to move. She tried again and again, Zevran didn't move. Theresa looked at Anders. "Will you help me?"

Anders gave a sly smirk and walked his commander. "I'm curious, after such a large meal, what would one do for dessert? A cake perhaps, of three…inciting flavors?" Anders shot a glance at Zevran then back at Theresa. She remained silent with a small smile. Anders leaned into her other ear and whispered, "Either way, if you like your men like your food, you should find a man that can make all the food you love. And you **know** I can cook." He gave a quick paralysis glyph on Zevran so that Theresa could free herself and released him just as quickly.

Theresa met Anders smoldering gaze and felt her heart quicken and heat pool to her core. She steeled herself and left her face blank. "Thank you."

He raised an amused brow. "Call on me anytime," His voice was low and husky, like velvet across her skin. She gave a thick swallow that he noticed. He smiled and turned. "I feel like I must have a conversation with the cook."

"You're training isn't done yet." Theresa called after him.

He turned, "our games are never done, Commander." And he continued to the kitchen.

Later that night, Theresa kept face palming herself as the servants brought out a suckling pig, sweet buns, baked potatoes, oysters, and a three layered cake that consisted of one layer chocolate, strawberry, and vanilla. She found herself blushing when she noticed Anders suggestively eating the strawberry part only to laugh again when Oghren woofed most of it down.

* * *

A/N: I know theres a lot of Zev girls, or guys, your choice, but I like to make fun of him. Honestly, what good is an assassin that cant even pick a lock? Then you got Nathaniel who is like a master lock pick at level….well 18 when you first meet him.

if you dont get the whole food thing, i understand. in summary, like fancy restruants, ie Antiva, serve barbie sized food. Yea, i didn't just spend 50 bucks to be hungry and fill up in bread sticks and water.


	13. fluff at the end

I'm seriously debating between finishing this or playing dragon age again before the new game comes out so that i can be prepaired to get pissed off when im done playing dragon age 2. I have a feeling that i wont even want to look at Anders when the new game comes out. Anyways, bioware owns all

* * *

XxXxxXx

Roaring fire, check. Naughty book ready to read, check. Bottle of brandy and glass, check. It's been a long few days and she wanted a break. Theresa turned the couch away from the door and laid down, poured a glass, and opened the book only to slam it shut again.

Zevran ran into her room panting and looking mildly afraid. "Hide me."

Theresa raised a brow. "See, this is why you shouldn't sleep with the entire staff. Someone's bound to get jealous." She said indifferently as she opened her book again. Zevran ran to the window and tried to open them. Theresa smiled at his attempt. After Howe seemed to be able to climb three stories, she had them sealed. She took a drink as he looked for a way to escape.

"There you are." Anders said from the door.

Theresa rolled her eyes and lowered the book slightly to see what was going on now. He was topless and his exposed skin brought a smile to Theresa's lips. Wow. Five months of weapons training did that much. He was slightly muscular when she first met him probably due to physical training to keep him sane in the circle, but now. He filled out well. He went from a basic outline to six abs, defined biceps, and firm pecs. She wanted to blame the lighting but at the end didn't care. Not only did he fill out, his hair was down and framed his face. Theresa fought the urge to bite her lip.

Blue flames licked up his arms and he looked like he was ready to kill Zevran, who only smiled. "Is there a problem?" Zevran asked.

Anders gave a shocked look. "Problem? You dare ask me that?"

Theresa gave an annoyed sigh and lifted her book again. "What did you do Zev?"

"What makes you think it was me?"

"Because I know you. What did you do?"

Zevran kept an eye on Anders as he sat down on the couch and started to rub Theresa's feet. "He asked me to perform a small favor for him."

"Which you fucked up. ON POURPOSE. You made me look like a fool." Anders spat.

Theresa tried, she really did, but its so hard to look away. Anders blue fire sculpted his body in a perfect light. She wasn't listening to what they were saying anymore. Her entire being was focused on him and the fine hair that graced his chest and how the lower her eyes went, the thicker and darker it got. It was a shame that the robe skirts started just below his navel. She wanted to see how far it went.

"Hey," Anders called at her and snapped to get her attention. She lifted a brow to show she was listening. "Face is up here." He pointed up and Theresa gave a throaty 'uh huh that's nice.' Anders rolled his eyes. "What do you intend to do about it?"

"What?"Theresa snapped back to reality and looked around and noticed that Zevran had the same look she did. "What happened?"

"I gave him a tattoo." Zevran said with a smirk.

Theresa's eyes got wide and she smiled. Ahh, another falls for the ploy. She looked at Anders with a sympathic look. "What's the damage?"

"He was supposed to do a gryphon."

"And now?"

"Look." He walked toward her and turned. Even his back was starting to look stronger. He developed that dip in the small of the spine that she loves on her men. Anders scooped up his hair to show ink at the base of his neck. There was a scripted "STUD" and a baked confection with a face that looked like it was dancing. Upon closer inspection, it was a muffin. Theresa stifled a fit of laughter. Stud Muffin. Ah, Zevran strikes again. The muffin itself was so cute that it seemed ironic that it went with a stud. Theresa couldn't hold it back any longer and released her laughter.

Anders turned and gave her a frightful look.

"I'm sorry, but its so cute."

"really, because I don't think it is. It questions my masculinity."

Theresa covered her smile with a hand. "Forgetting the fact that you wear dresses."

Anders crossed his arms. "Robes."

Theresa shrugged. "Same difference." She patted Zevran to release her and stood. She looked Anders over again and shook her head in shame at him. "Zev, leave us please."

Zevran raised a brow and sashayed out of the room, quietly closing the door behind him.

Theresa scoffed at Anders again. He's so innocent, it's adorable. "You NEVER trust Zev. Ever. I don't care if he saved your life a thousand times, you never trust him fully."

"You do." He spat.

She nodded slightly. "I'm also able to guess what his ploy is." He looked away and seemed scorned. "You're not the first." He gave her a side glance and looked back into the fire. Theresa sighed. "In Antiva, we did a mission in Antiva City. It was to kill an assassin whose target was the new king. So we snuck into the castle and dressed accordingly for the upper class. Zevran called dibs on the target and I agreed. Later on, I used basic seduction and may have…accidently….killed him." Anders was watching her close with a raised brow. Theresa smiled. "Zev was so mad. I tried to lighten the mood by slapping him on the ass but my hand was covered in blood and he now had a blood print on his expensive, velvet trousers. He refused to speak to me for a few hours."She said with a chuckle. "Later, we went to a tavern to celebrate the kill and I woke up three days later with my own ass in pain." She started to undo the laces of her breeches and Anders full attention was on her hands as they worked the knot. He gave a small smile as they released and she turned. Anders held her from behind and slowly pushed the waist of the pants over her hips as he leaned in and kissed her neck. "What are you doing?" Her back was straighter than a piece of wood.

"Isn't this what you had in mind?" He asked quietly as he continued to pepper kissed on the crook of her neck.

"I meant for you to look at my ass." She said angered.

"I can feel it, pressed against me, yearning." He whispered into her ear as he took the lobe between his teeth.

She released a shaky breath and felt him smile into her back. Theresa took a quick step forward with the waist line of her pants in one hand. She took another deep breath and pushed the fabric down past the left cheek. Anders smiled as he looked, then gave a confused look. She had a red hand print tattooed on her rear. He had to assume it was Zevrans hand and his work. He gave a guffaw of laughter at his commanders expense. The print looked like...well a print. It had the lines of his hand perfectly. "Moral of the story," she said as she pulled the fabric over her body again, "never piss off Zevran nor trust him." She finished the knot and turned to see Anders rubbing his hands together with a suspicious smile. Without hesitation, he slapped her right cheek hard and Theresa gave a surprised yip and took a step forward to catch herself from falling. She shot Anders a death look only to have him laugh at her more.

"Now you have one to match." He said through fits of laughter. He put his hand on his chest to help him catch his breath. Theresa took his hand and turned it painfully and used the manipulation of his joints to have him double over. She guided him out the room and slammed the door behind him. She could still hear his laughter as he walked down the hall saying, "In comparison, this one isn't so bad."

Theresa punched the door and sat down on the couch again to resume her reading. She stood again finding it uncomfortable to sit. Theresa swore to kill that damn mage while she read standing up.

XxXxXxXx

Anders was trying to come with the best way to go about doing this. She's been depressed since Oghren broke her violin in retaliation for cutting off his beard. He was walking with her, having a conversation when she saw the broken bow on her desk. She stopped talking and slowly lifted the piece of wood and horse hair. Her face dropped to a kind of sadness as she inspected the bow. She lifted the lid of the box that held the instrument and didn't move or speak. He peaked over her shoulder and saw the violin's body was broken and the neck was bent forward, the strings still attached. It looked like a malicious murder scene with the splinters everywhere in the velvet of the box.

Theresa took a deep breath and Anders noticed the tears that she probably won't even acknowledge are there. She placed the broken bow gently on top of the instrument and slowly closed the lid. She hugged herself for a moment and sat down behind her desk. She's been working non stop since. She wouldn't take a break to acknowledge his or Sigruns jokes. Its like she didn't want to have fun anymore.

Theresa was in her office again. Anders peaked in, she was alone, for once. He stilled his heart and entered with his hands behind his back. She looked up, smiled and returned back to work. Anders took another deep breath and smiled back. "I have a present for you."

She snorted. "What a coincidence," she opened a drawer on her desk, "so do I."

"Me first." He said as he approached her desk. "Close your eyes." Theresa raised a brow. "Please."

"It better be bigger than a baby's arm."

"What? No, eww. Just close your eyes." Anders smiled and she rolled her eyes but eventually did as he asked. "Okay, open them."

Theresa looked down at her desk. There was a four stringed instrument with a bow. She gave an awkward smile and rubbed her neck. "What? It's a violin. You can play it right?"

She looked up at him with a wrinkled forehead. She debated jumping up and thanking him or telling him the truth. Her debate took too long and his worry won over his face. She sighed. "It's a viola, Anders."

He lowered his brows. "What's the difference?"

She scratched her neck. "Well, size for one. But there's also a difference in tone, clarity, timbre, clef, fingerings, tuning, range… you have no idea what I'm talking about. Personally, it's not for me. I prefer the size, vibrations and clarity of the violin. However, given your size and hands, next to the lute and fife, it would be perfect for you." She stood and gathered some of the paperwork she was working on. She walked around the desk and put a hand on his chest. "but thank you, Anders. I'm touched that you even thought of me." She smiled as she turned to leave. Her scent lingered in the air like a bakery. Anders popped his jaw in anger. "Oh, I almost forgot." She turned back to her desk and Anders replaced his pretense. She passed him some jewelry and left again. It was two golden earrings with Safire's on them. He looked down at his teventer robes. Blue, the earrings would match.

He flaired his nostrals at her. _How is she so much better at this than me? I was __**the**__ ladies man back at the circle. How does she…why does she….What the fuck did his majesty do to her?_

His anger was overflowing as he picked up the instrument. The heat from his hands caused the smallest string to snap. It whipped around and bit into the back of his hand. He dropped it instantly and inspected the wound. He healed it but not completely. He looked at the instrument on the ground. A viola…it couldn't have been more than a three inch difference. He decided that he was going to string up that damn gypsy that sold it to him.

Anders clinched his fist and the instrument went up in flames. The ashes circled around him as his anger grew. They spiraled and went ever higher. Anders took a calming breath and directed them to the fireplace. He took another cleansing breath and sat down on the orange couch that was sitting in front of the fireplace. He rested his weight on his elbows.

Flowers don't work, food doesn't work, flattery is wasted, what else is there? Women love these things, what the hell is wrong with her? Is she an archdemon short of a blight? What does she want?

His mind flashed back to her dream. Alistair. He wanted him. She wanted Anders to be him. Anders dropped his head. Alistair was a templar. Not only a templar, but a king as well. He had power and control. Nothing like a constant reminder to keep you in your place.

Anders conjured up a wisp and started to play with it. Anger still under the surface_. Well, if she wouldn't look pretty all the time…she doesn't even wear make-up. Well, if she wouldn't be so damn nice… What like a friend would be? If she would stop smiling at me…you're right, it's not like you live for that smile or anything._ He made the wisp disappear and templed his fingers. _What do I have to do, wear armor? Pray to the maker every ten minutes. Walk around looking like an idiot? Scream at the unfortunate for no apparent reason? What does it take to get her to notice me?_ He looked at the earrings again.

He heard someone enter the office and he put his mask back on. He turned to see who it was. Zevran was in the office looking out of breath. "Thess here?" he asked.

"Nah, she left a while ago."

Zevran raised a brow. "Then what are you doing in here?" He walked over to the desk and saw the bow.

"reading."

Zevran smiled and turned back to Anders. He crossed his arms and leaned against the desk. "What, the spines upon the wall?"

"Yes, because I'm that amazing." Anders said with a smile.

Zevran watched him for a moment. "I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Ser Deiago before I killed him, this will be so much easier if you just tell me the truth." Anders kept his face cool and arrogant. Zevran smirked and reached behind him to pick up the bow. Anders heart started to race. "I have already told you, expect nothing more than a night." Anders raised a brow as Zevran sat down next to him. "She is bound to another." Zevran inspected the bow carefully. Noting the old wood and the black horse hair.

Anders leaned back and sprawled his arms over the back of the sofa. "what makes you think I want anything more than a night?"

"You're right. Who would ever want long legs, a great rack, wide hips, quick wit, independence, leadership, selflessness, devotion, uttering profanities with elegant grace, nor a passion for life. All are inadmerble qualities really. We should be throwing stones at that harpy instead of showering her. Shall I go find the boulders, hmm?"

"I take it she shot you down as well?"

Zevran scoffed. "down? I was never up. Well, you know what mean." Anders smiled. Zervran sighed and said, "Alas, that ass has ruined a perfect specism. Her beauty is even renowned in Antiva. Shame that she is here, fighting and killing, instead of looking like the rare flower that she is in the capital with the ass." He gave another sigh. "A true shame."

"You're trying right now, aren't you?"

Zevran gave him a smile but an emotionless stare, "At what, my friend?"

He lowered his brows. "Are you trying to get me and her together?"

Zevran looked the mage over. "Yes. Her life is lonely here. She refuses even her own desires of companionship. Hopefully, having you here will help fill the void, even if it is only slightly."

"Why don't you do it?"

Zevran sighed again, looking back at the bow. "She sees me as a brother. And she is my sister. I will not break that friendship nor trust for a single night."

"But I can?"

"Of course, she does not trust you."

Anders died a little bit. "What do you mean."

"I mean," he pointed the bow behind him and it hit something, "That it doesn't matter how hard you try, you will never succeed in getting what you truly want." Zevran turned to where the end of the bow was pointed. "Nathaniel, how wonderful it is that you decided to, oh, how did you put it, stoop to our level? Marvelous fun isn't it?" Nathaniel appeared out of nowhere and humphed with a sour look. Apparently loosing at the game of rouge hide and go seek. Zevran turned around on the couch, feet dangling, running the end of the bow down the length of Nathaniel's torso, smiling like a cat. "Come now, Nat'aniel, do not feel bad, I have been training since I was a boy of seven." Zevran's eyes slowly went up the dark rouges chest, wondering what he looked like and how much muscle was there. "Few things sneak up on me. Unless," his eyes darkened. Nathaniel gave him a side glance with a raised brow, "there is another reason why you are here, perhaps? Not such game as it…fun you seek." Nathaniel turned on his heel. "Let me ravish you, young Howe, and I will tell the others of your successful hunt of the illusive Zevran." Nathaniel grunted as he left the office.

Anders chuckled. "I don't think he likes you."

Zevran's eyes never left the door. "Unlike you, it is not his heart that I am after. But something else that dangles in the 'tween." He smirked at Anders and got up from the couch. He put the bow back on Theresa's desk. He said something in Antivan and Anders gave him a confused look as he left the office.

Theresa retuned to see Anders sitting on the couch, hunched over. She moved closer, he was staring at his hands. He had a new wound. Quietly she asked "what's wrong?"

He jumped and clinched his jaw. "How many times have I asked you not to sneak up on me?" his tone was full of repented anger.

Theresa sat down beside him. "I'm sorry, I thought I was making noise."

"Apparently not." He spat.

Theresa looked away miserably. "Are you mad about the viola?" she asked quietly.

"No."

"Well, you are fluent in sarcasm." She looked back at him. "Look, I'm sorry. I just don't know any masters that could teach me and do justice to it."

His anger was apparent as he loudly said, "I don't care…" then chuckled and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't care."

Theresa reached into her pouch and retrieved some ointment for his hand. When she reached for it, he pulled away. He still looked resentful at her. She tried again, and again, he pulled away. Theresa became annoyed. She gripped him between his index and thumb, using this pressure point, she pulled his hand closer. She applied some healing balm to the cut. She released him and met his gaze. His anger simmered down to an annoyance but his eyes looked at her with a hint of indigent reverence.

"Thank you." Was all he said as he stood to leave.

"What's going on Anders? You're acting peculiar, even for you."

He gave her a charming smile. "I'm fine. Really, you shouldn't worry."

She stood with a concerned look. "You're lying."

Anders raised a brow. "Then what's the truth?" Theresa stayed quiet. If she called him out, he'd do the same to her. Anders left, knowing he'd won.

XxXxXxXx

Theresa was getting ready to sign her name on the billet she had been reading for the last month. "What you're doing is wrong." Justice announced at the door.

She threw her arms in the air. "I'm doing this FOR the elves. It's not like I want them to be further in poverty. I want to help them but this route is the wrong one. I just…judging from your face you have no idea what I'm talking about. How am I unjustified now?" Theresa folded her hands and waited for Justice to speak.

"He is going against everything he is for a reason that is not his own."

Theresa squinted. "What and who?"

"Your mage, Anders, has seen fit to adorn himself if metal and pick up a blade."

Theresa was having a hard time smiling and dropping her jaw. "What? He's wearing armor? I gotta see this." Theresa jumped up and followed Justice out into the sparring rings.

Anders was dueling Zevran with a long sword while Zev had his twin blades. Anders was mostly blocking attacks and giving some decent offensive moves for his six months of training. Zevran called for a pause and approached Theresa. "My fair Warden, what brings you out here to his cold, harsh weather, hmm?"

"I came to see Anders wearing armor." She said pointing at the mage.

Anders smiled and sheathed his sword. He rested his weight on the railing. "So you do like men in armor."

Zevran jutted him. "I think she prefers plate."

Anders gave an evil smirk. "I think it's changed to chain mail."

Theresa frowned. "I hate you both."

Zevran gave a full laugh. "Alas, our mage does look well in this armor. Armor of the Devout, if I remember correctly. I picked it up in Antiva off a mage that was trained as a templar. Ironic, no? His name was…" Zevran gave a great show of trying to remember. "Anyways, I thought that our chipper friend here might find delight in it. What do you think?"

Theresa looked Anders over. The purple of the armor cloth made him look sick. Though it was flourished in details, no doubt his favorite reason, but it seemed, off, weird. "Defeats the purpose of buying you all those robes, you think?" Anders just shrugged. "How's his technique?" She asked Zevran.

But Anders spoke first. "Why don't I take you up stairs and give you a demonstration of my…prowess." His lecherous smile returned as his voice dropped to a husky growl.

Theresa was unimpressed. "Why not here? Now."

Both Zevran and Anders gave an open mouthed smile and raised their brows at her. Anders looked around. "With all this mud and dirt, Commander? I didn't think you were that kind of girl."

Justice spoke, "You mortals have a most odd courtship."

Theresa crossed her arms and gave a straight face to Anders. "What's wrong, don't you like your girls dirty?"

"I do." Zevran said. "The good news is that Ferelden mud is warm to the touch."

Theresa gave him a confused look that he shared at himself. "You didn't think that one through, did you?"

Zevran sighed. "No, but please do not think any less of me. As you were saying earlier, his 'technique' is sloppy but decent for a beginner. He's actually been training diligently for a few days now. Wait…that euphuism does work." He said with a wink.

Theresa rolled her eyes. "How's your magic?"  
Anders opened his hands, palm up, and had a small blizzard flowing between the two. "All powerful, as usual."

Theresa looked around the courtyard. "Hit that tree."

"Magic isn't for your entertainment you know."

"Hit it with lightening."

"why?"

"Because I said so."

"Well, if there's no other reason." Anders called forth lightning and aimed for the tree. The lightning cracked and hit the wall behind it. Theresa shot him a displeased look while Anders smiled uncomfortably. "Uhh, I can explain that."

"So can I" Theresa said with a commanding tone. "You're spending too much time thinking you're a rouge or a warrior and neglecting your main classification as a warden healer mage. You can't even fully heal yourself."

"Hey," Anders got defensive, "I'd like to see you call lightning."

"I bet I could do it more efficiently than you in three months." She raised a daring brow at him while he pursed his lips. "Being a jack of all trades is useless. Being a master of a few is more important right now. So get back to work, and no more play time." She directed it at Zevran who was smiling. "Now get out of that armor and into the infirmary before I give you a painful reason to go there."

Anders took a deep breath and pointed a finger at her. "Just because you're the Commander doesn't mean that you get to…command…oh, never mind." He grumbled to himself as he ducked under the railings and into the Vigil. Occasionally shooting icy glairs back at Theresa who took it in stride.

"He does look good in that armor, doesn't he?" Theresa asked with a smile when he was no longer visible.

Zevran raised a brow remembering the mages back side. "mmm-hmm."

She turned back to Justice. "Anything else?"

Justice humphed and walked away from his commander.

Zevran leaned in. "Our mage said that you feel guilty about what happened to him?"

Theresa bit her lip and rubbed her arm. "He told you that huh?"

"He talks too much sometimes. However," he wrapped an arm around her waist, "what happened is not your fault."

Theresa withdrew. She could still see him strung up in a tree by his wrists. His arms have only started to turn pink from the burns. He cried from fear that night. "I should have paid closer attention."

Zevran sighed and turned her head to face him. "You did the same thing when we went after master Cassious. You need to stop blaming yourself, little sister, he is not a child."

"He shouldn't be persecuted because of what he is when who he is is…" Zevran watched her face. She steeled herself and portrayed nothing. But the fact that she was hiding piqued his interest. "He's a good man. I just want him safe."

Zevran nuzzled her ear. "With a hen mother like you, he should be."

"The saying is mother hen." Theresa gave an awkward look. "am I worse than wynne."

"You're getting there. Come," he pulled her back inside, "let's go warm up by the fire."

XxXxXxXx

Everyone was enjoying the quiet in the throne room when Theresa came downstairs with a screaming Zevran.

"Let me go!" he bellowed. Theresa just laughed and continued on. When they hit the bottom of the stairs, Zevran was in his smalls, bent over and forced to lead as Theresa pushed his roped wrist, that were tied behind his back, above his head. She had a long rope in the other hand and was circling it while she smiled. "Theresa, I demand that you let me go. Pumpkin **Pumpkin!"**

Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched as she caroled the assassin. Theresa threw the long rope around a rafter and tied Zevran to the rope. "You are dead when I get out of these." He pulled and tugged on the ropes. "I swear to it, warden, I will make good on my contract!"

Theresa leaned into him and whispered "How? Howe is dead as well as Logain?"

He turned and glared at her. "Who said I'd do it for payment?"

His eyes were a furious amber while she laughed. Theresa patted him on the head, "you are so cute when you're angry."

He tried to stand straight up, "I will have your head for this!"  
Theresa walked away from him but waved over her shoulder, "sure sure." She winked at Anders as she left.

"**Thess! Thess! You little…" **he pulled on the ropes again and started to curse in Antivan. He took a deep breath and struggled against the ropes as he tried to free himself.

Anders looked around at Nathaniel who also had a raised brow, to in fear to step forward and see what was going on. Valanna seemed like she wanted to say something to the commander about the elven indignities but stopped because Zev did embarrass her. Sigrun and Oghren seemed to enjoy a good public flogging. He shrugged his shoulders and stepped forward. "Umm, Zev.."

Zevran whipped his head to look at him with malice in his eyes. "¿qué" Anders tilted his head in question. "What?"

Anders looked at his companions. "What happened?"

Zevran popped his neck in annoyance. "Your tone, though innocent it may be, is infuriating seeing as how it was you that started his dilemma that I currently find myself in. Now, cut me down so that I may **kill her!" **

Anders smiled. Zevran rolled his 'r's more when he was angry. "Why is she doing this to you?"

"Because she is a **punta vengiative**!"

"And the real reason is…"

Zevran took another deep breath. "She apparently didn't find your tattoo funny, **even though she laughed."** He screamed at her exiting direction.

Anders looked at her exiting direction too. Was she taking vengeance for him. He smiled at the thought of what went into trapping Zevran. Damn, she was a good actor. Anders shook his head at her and smiled as he released Zevran.

Zevran rubbed his wrist and gave Anders a thankful nod before he walked toward Theresa's office. "Are you really going to kill her."

"Si."

"With your bare hands?" Zevran didn't respond. Anders sighed and cast a sleeping spell on him.

Zevrans' eyes rolled back and he fell to the ground unceremoniously. Anders walked past, stepping over his sleeping form and followed Theresa into her office. He knocked on the door.

"Enter."

He slowly opened the door. "Its Anders." He said before he appeared to her.

Theresa put her blade up and sat back down behind her desk. "I see he stopped screaming."

Anders smiled and walked to her desk. "Did you really tie him up because of my tattoo joke?"

Theresa stood. "Well, that and, it was fun tricking him." She smiled at him. "did you want to take your own vengeance?"

"No, I was going to let it slide. It makes a funny story to tell the ladies." He grinned.

Theresa scoffed at him. "Well, I suppose I should take my just desserts then, huh?" Theresa watched the door, waiting for Zev to appear from the shadows.

"Why did you do it?"

Theresa furrowed her brow. "Because it was fun?"

"I mean why do you care? It was a joke…"

Theresa crossed her arms over her chest and looked him dead on. "You belong to me." Anders couldn't breath. His stomach got warm and his lungs couldn't take in oxygen. He tried not let it show on his face. "No one else wants you, and in doing so, you are my responsibility. It's the same with Howe and Oghren." She turned to watch the door again.

The same with…? "So you just demoralized your best friend out of….conscientiousness?"

"I'm just going to assume that means responsibility and friendship."

"You make fun of Nate and Oghren all the time."

She raised a brow at him. "Such as?"

"You cut off two feet of Oghrens beard, and then tried to blame it on me…"

"That doesn't prove anything."

"You chide Nate about his father…"

"So?"

Anders walked behind her desk and looked at her. "You did it for more than out of responsibility."

Theresa judged her words carefully. "Did I now?"

"Just say it."  
Theresa gave him a curious look. "What."

Anders lowered his lids and walked behind her. She turned to face him out of caution, leaving her back to the door. He took a step closer to her until their chests touched. She was immovable and met his gaze. Anders smirked and quickly picked her up by her ass, enjoying her squeal of surprise and the fact that his hands were big enough to enjoy its fullness, and set her down on the desk. He was between her legs. She pulled a dagger and before it could reach his throat, he hit her wrist and it fell to the floor. Anders leaned in close and she pulled away. He loved the look of surprise on her face. Eyes wide, uneven breathing, lips slightly parted. She was so cute. In a sing song he said "you like me" and gave a little dance.

Theresa dramatically rolled her eyes and tried to get off the desk but found that Anders didn't take the hint. "Are you going to move?"

His lecherous smile returned. He lowered his voice to its husky state. "With you this close to 'me', hell no."

Theresa decided to employ some tactics of her own. She lowered her own lids and leaned into him. And in her best seductive voice, "perhaps I should tell you how Zev got tricked."

Anders tiled his head and leaned down to her lips but never touched. "Hmm?"

"With promises of more to come." She grasped his collar and pulled him closer still. Refusing to touch lips. His breath was sweet and hot against her skin. His eyes heavy. His scent enraptured her. Theresa realized how close they were and her modesty won again as she tried to pull away. Anders put a hand on the back of her head to stop her from running. Theresa straightened her back in surprise. His eyes weren't playing anymore. Seriousness and huger took their place of humor. Theresa tried to scold herself_, its unprofessional, you are his commander, he already doesn't respect you, stop._

Theresa placed her timid lips on his. HIs lips were soft against hers. He tasted of red wine and leryium. Theresa turned away and licked her lips. Anders rubbed her cheek with his thumb. Theresa turned to look at him again. He had a guiding smile. Theresa was embarrassed again and blushed. She tried to hide her face behind his hand, but he tilted her chin so that he could kiss her again.

The kiss was more forceful and Theresa found herself pulling on his collar to bring him closer. She couldn't breathe and she felt all her nerve ending go into overdrive as his hand rested on her hip.

Anders broke the kiss and rested his fore head on hers. He ran his thumb over her lower lip. Theresa enjoyed what oxygen she could get and smiled at him. Their eyes met again and they leaned in.

The door slammed open and Theresa and Anders both jumped at the sudden loud noise.

Zevran was standing at the door with newly acquired breeches. He was leaning against the door with his arms crossed over his chest and smirking. His mocking raised brow only increased Theresa's embarrassment.

Theresa pushed Anders away as she stood. Anders quickly replaced his mask of lecherous indifference.

Zevran spoke first. "You will pay for what you did. Both of you."

"Come now Zev," Theresa said with wide open arms, "it was just a bit of fun."

"For you, perhaps." He looked the two of them over. Theresa was blushing a deep red and the mage seemed unfazed. "I'm heading to Demeriem. I leave you with a…what is that colorful phrase…ah, fuck you and adieu." Zev gave a two finger salute as he pushed himself off the door and went to collect his things.

Theresa was alone with Anders again. She nervously tucked some hair behind her ear. Anders grabbed her hand before it fell to her side. His eyes were serious again and Theresa pulled her hand away. She was afraid of what may come from it.

"Good night, Xander."

"Is that an invitation?" He asked with a waggling brow.

"It's a salutation." Theresa paused and looked away. "We can't do this. I'm your commander and I will not risk the lives of my men for a simple infatuation." Theresa walked out of her office and into her cold bed. She sighed deeply and embraced her lonely life once more.

* * *

A/N As always, read and review an i will respond.


	14. The Wedding

Theresa made her way down the stairs and into the throne room after her much needed baths. She took three just to make sure ALL the dark spawn juices were off of her. She spent three days caked in blood that wasn't even her own. She knew it was going to be long day when it started in Amaranthine.

"Commander," Garavel stopped her outside of the city gates, "The city is overrun. We must burn it to the ground."

Anders gave a disgusted sound. "but there are still people in there. We have to save them."

"It's just stones boss." Oghren trying to be the voice of reasoning. "It can be rebuilt."

"What about the lives?" Anders continued. "We have to save them. Isn't that our job?"

"It's too dangerous, warden." Garavel's tone was edging on anger. "There's no one left to save if the city is over run." He looked at Theresa. "We have to burn it. We can trap the dark spawn and kill them all."

"This is luneceny. Commander," Anders pleased. "Please, don't do this."

"We're needed back at the keep boss. Burn the city and save what's left at the vigil."

Theresa looked down at her old friend. "Anders is right. It's our job to help people and save them from these monsters."

"Commander,"

Theresa cut Garavel off. "if you want to run, that's fine. Just pick up your skirt so it doesn't drag in the mud when you run home screaming." She turned to face the city.

"Boss," Oghren sounded like he wanted to argue against her.

"We are the beacons of light for Ferelden. If we run, we Gray Wardens, it says that all is lost. That all is lost to the darkness. It is through our strength, our courage, that people find hope. I will not abandon the people who need me most. Neither will you, Oghren. So pick your balls, dust em off, and lets go."

Oghren gave a triumphant smile at his commander and removed his axe from his back. "enclosed city with an endless supply of dark spawn, death awaiting every turn, and a small group of men to deal with it, what are we waiting for?"

"Huh," Sigrun said with a smile. "reminds me of home."

They trekked through the city and killed everything that looked like a dark spawn. Her arms ached from the hack and slash of it all, and judging from the labored breathes of her companions, they needed a rest as well. But every time she tried, another dark spawn appeared from some hole in the wall and started a new fight. Anders was swaying and unable to keep his balance. He was working on pure Leryium alone and growing close to a overdoes if he takes another one.

Theresa guided them up the stairs to the chantry and told them to rest. Anders head hit the pew and he passed out. Theresa looked around. All these people Garavel wanted to abandon because of a strategitic advantage…she'd have to check them for infections and kill them if they had it.

Theresa noticed something that was missing. She ran to the mother of the Chantry. "Where's Dehilia?" The mother gave her an odd look. All these people needed help and she was worried about one woman? "Dehilia Howe, where is she?" The mother shrugged her shoulders and offered a sympatric shoulder squeeze. Theresa brushed it off and gathered Oghren and Sigrun and ran back outside to find her.

"Why are we lookin for her again?" Oghren asked as they cut through the allies, trying to stay to the shadows.

"Nathaniel will kill me if she's hurt."

"So?"

Theresa looked down the street to check to see if the coast was clear. "You wanted to be a warden Oghren, stop bitching." They crossed the street and picked the lock only to find the door barricaded. Theresa rolled her eyes. "Dehilia…Dehilia its Theresa Cousland. Commander of the Gray. I'm Nates boss. Let me in."

"Where's Nate?" a frightened voice called from behind the door.

"He's protecting the Vigil. Please, let me in." The pressure built in the back of her head, an Ogre was near by. "Please, if I don't see you to safety and you die, Nathaniel will blame me and, well he's decent with an arrow. Please, open the door." After a few moments, they cleared the door and opened it. A man with shoulder length dark brown hair and matching eyes opened the door. Theresa gave a quick 'hi' and looked past him to see a very pregnant woman. _Please don't be Dehilia, please don't be Dehilia, please don't be Dehilia. _

"Theresa" She sounded surprised.

_Damnit. _Theresa held out her hand to the woman. "Let's go." Two small boys looked from behind her skirt, holding onto it with dear life. _DAMNIT! It's never easy. _She looked at the man that opened the door. "Can you use a sword." He stuttered for a moment which made Theresa lead to a big negative. She looked back at Dehilia. "Stay behind me." And turned to the two dwarves. "Protect the kids." They nodded as they made their way outside. They cut through allies again, but slower with Dehilia's protruding belly. They were almost to the stairs of the chantry and Theresa looked around the corner of the Lion Head Tavern. And ogre turned and saw her peek her head out. It gave a loud roar and Theresa wanted to roar something of her own that the kids would probably repeat and get her in trouble. "I'm going to distract him, you two," dwarves, "protect them and join me when their safe."

Without hesitation, Theresa ran out and gathered the attention of the Ogre by jumping and screaming. He roared again and stomped after her. Theresa took off down the street and headed toward the main gate where the archers were on the battlements. Theresa turned to face the Ogre and got pissed off. Ten archers, TEN and only three arrows stuck. What kind of fucking training were they getting. She decided to scream at Garavel and Adien when she got the chance. If she got the chance.

The ogre swatted at the new onslaught of arrows whistling at him and returned his attention back at Theresa. She swiftly dodged a hand as it came to hit her. She spun to avoid another and got behind the enemy and stabbed him the calf. The Ogre gave a call of pain and kicked behind him. The kick knocked her back a few feet but recovered quickly. The beast spun and looked at her again. He lifted his arms to shake the ground. An arrow flew and hit him in the eye with a soldier who whistled at their own ability to accurately fire a arrow. Nathaniel is defiantly taking over training.

The ogre grasped at his face and left his torso open. Theresa took a running head start and jumped on the beast. She didn't get the height she wanted and ended up stabbing him the stomach with both of her blades. Her body weight pulled her down and cut the Ogre in two places. She tried climb up but her dagger kept hitting his inners and didn't give a good resistance to pull her up. The ogre howled again and fell back. Theresa didn't have time to recoil and landed in bloody chest cavity that she created.

She stood slowly, covered in entrails of the dark spawn. She shook her hands to get the excess off and retrieved her blade that was still sticking up in the blood and guts. Of course, OF COURSE, that's when Sigrun and Oghren return to help her. They both gave a battle cry as they lifted their weapons against her and stopped and started to laugh as they realized it was her. "Laugh it up. I fucking hate you both."

After they confirmed that no more dark spawn were in the area, they walked, well they walked Theresa waddled not wanting to touch herself, back to the chantry. The door opened and a very angered Anders was the first to greet her with malice.

"Why did you leave me here? What if you got hurt? Are you hurt? I'm a warden just like you, stop being a glory whore and ask for help. You smell really bad." He covered his mouth and nose with a hand as he continued to stare her down.

"I left you here because you needed to recover. Besides, what are you going to do about it?" She lifted a brow at him, daring him to say something. "That's what I thought. Now, if you'll excuse me." She started to removed her armor piece by piece as she found her way into the revered mothers chambers and took a bath in the, apparently, scaracte tub. The mother tried to tell her she was in the wrong for wanting the bath only to be shot down with such obscenities to make a sailor blush. However, you can only get so clean in bloody water.

She stood and noticed that her armor was missing and went to look for it. Three templars were sitting in a circle with bloody rags, oil and bees wax next to them. Anders and Sigrun standing over them with crossed arms, watching them clean her armor. She smiled and decided to let the templars work as she laid down for a moment.

"commander" Theresa's eyes snapped open and she looked around. A soldier was standing above her. "They're back." She stood quickly and collected her armor. Quickly doing the buckles, three female soldiers saw her distress and helped her get back into her armor, Sigrun working her boots. She thanked them all and ran out the door with her Wardens in tow.

They soon learned that they had to travel to Dragon Bone Wastes.

They came over a hill in the dragon bone wastes and saw Dark spawn. Theresa unsheathed her weapons and paused. They were fighting each other. Oghren tried to run ahead of her but she held her blade up to stop him. "Let's let the lovers work out their quarrels first, shall we." She said with a raised brow.  
Oghren fidgeted. "I don't like waitin boss."

She just smiled and waited. Few minutes went by and a patrolling child thing saw them and started to attack. Which lead to the others attacking which lead to their untimely deaths.

Theresa looked up at the sound of something flying low and a dragon landed in front of them. It took a deep breath and tried to intimidate them by breathing fire in their direction. Theresa threw her fists in the air and screamed, "Why is there always a fucking dragon!"

Theresa and Sigrun used stealth and ran forward. Oghren and Anders had unbeknowingly become the bait. Taking their new job, they ran forward. Thankfully, Oghren kept to its sides.

The beast opened it's mouth and took a deep breath, looking at Anders. He forgot how to breathe as he saw the ball of energy forming in it's mouth. He quickly dropped to the ground and ran to the other side of the dragon and cast a group heal.

Theresa acted quickly. The dragon used a wide swivel to attack its enemies. When the head got closest to her, she lashed out and cut the thin skin of its cheek causing the dragon to now have a kind of clownish smile scared into it face. It gave a painful roar and looked to the heavens. It brought it's head down like Theresa was counting on and thrust a sword into the soft tissue under the chin. The sword went straight through and lodged into the soft skin on the roof of its mouth. The dragon tried to open it's mouth to roar again but the swords hilt kept its jaw shut.

It tried to fly away only to have Sigrun fall onto the wings, slicing the thin membrane of flesh so that it couldn't lift itself off the ground. It gave another loud groan as Oghren broke the bones in its front left leg.

The dragon reared and swiped at the air with is last remaining arm. Anders gave a chain lightning and pumped until it fell forward. It landed on the ground with its head close to the ground and Anders cast a rock fist and it hit the dragon on the nose and gave a sick crunch of bones. Another group heal and he readied for another onslaught of magic.

Sigrun got behind the dragon and run up the back. It tired to shake her but she was low to the ground and able to take the shivers it was giving. She reached the neck and jumped off, stabbing the dragon and dragging the blade across the skin, bleeding it out with every inch she fell.

It was loosing too much blood and collapsed. Oghren lifted his axe to take the head and Theresa stopped him quickly. "Anders." He ran to her side, fear and panic overriding his body. She passed him a random sword. "Who wants to be a glory whore now?"

He looked at the weapon for a long moment. The Dragon gave a painful groan of death and turned to look at him. Piety taking the place of fear. Oghren acted without hesitation and with a grunt, heaved his large axe into the spinal column. Its eyes became unfocused as the blood pooled around it's head. Theresa took a deep breath and sheathed her weapon and retrieved her sword from its chin. She turned and saw Sigrun and Oghren giving high fives to each other which he turned into an ass grab as his hand came back down. She slapped his chest an he grinned. Anders just looked at the dragon. The great beast fell at the hands of four people. Theresa put a hand on his shoulder and he gave a lecherous smile which she returned.

She looked beyond him at the ancient temple that stood at the top of the hill. "Let's go."

The Architect appeared before them as they came to the landing of the first floor. He explained what happened and she gave a counter offer. "I'll tell you what, how about you help me kill the mother, and when the last old god dies, and you and your kind are still around, we'll talk then."

"It is unforeseeable how long that will take." He said raspy and unemotionally.

"Exactly." She said with a smile. "Stalling the inevitable, it's a warden trait."

"My brothers can not wait for their freedom."

"I can."

The abomination looked up at the Dwarf at the top of the stairs. "I am sorry Utha. It seems as though I can not keep my promise." It looked at Theresa with black, bottomless eyes. "Forgive me Commander, i must fight to preserve my destiny."

Theresa gave a smile. "I understand." With a lightning reflexes, she unsheathed her blade and ran the tip across his neck. She spun quickly and threw a stiletto into the dwarfs neck. She stopped and clutched her throat, and fell down the stairs. The wardens watched the two closely and waited for movements. Theresa removed her stiletto and continued down the corridor to see the mother.

"Commander?" Nathaniel pulled her out of the memories as she reached the throne room. "How are you?"

She gave him a confused look. "Well, why?"

He looked behind him at Oghren who was regaling stories to the soldiers about his latest adventure in killing the dragon and mother. "He said you were eaten and 'shaken like a fruity drink' by a dragon."  
Theresa smiled. "That didn't happen and I'm fine." She walked around him. "I can't believe you believed Oghren."

"There are some truth to his stories." He said as he walked beside her, his hands at his back. "I couldn't help but notice the rib bones you brought back for master Wade. Are those dragon?" Theresa nodded as she reached for a tankard of Ale.

"Boss!" Oghren exclaimed from a nearby make shift table. Anders was sting next to him looking slightly less drunk than the dwarf. "What did you say to that brood mother again that made dress boy here shriek?"

She set the tankard down and dragged her fingertips over her face to mock the mother "'Aren't I pretty?'" Theresa dropped her voice to a board, unemotional tone, "Gorgeous."

The soldiers laughed and Oghren joined them. Theresa took up her tankard again and drank deeply from the cup. She couldn't help but notice Anders watchful gaze at her. You'd think that after saving his life, he'd be more grateful instead of acting like Nathaniel did a long time ago.

"I need to talk to you." Nathaniel said. Theresa raised a brow at him to continue. He raised an arm that lead to an area of the throne room that was partially secluded. He scratched his ear. He often did that when something was stressing him out, an odd habit he had even as a child. "I'm not sure how to put this." Theresa took a step closer to hear him better, her brows lowered in understanding. "Sechel Varel died during the raid of the Keep as did Justice and about fifteen other soldiers."

Theresa looked down and withdrew. Varel was her hero when it came to running the arling. He made her life SO much easier. She took a moment to reflect on how she must of made his lift hell when she wanted to play instead of work. "With Amaranthine in disrepair, you're going to need to make someone else Senchel while you're in Denerium." He said calmly.

Theresa creased her brows. "Why would I need to FUCK, THE WEDDING!"

She panicked and looked around the room while Nathaniel said calmly, "or ask for funds to repair Arling, but I guess that's a good reason as well."

"I can't leave."

He gave a smirk. "Are you turning down going to the kings wedding?" she gave an awkward smile. "Think of it as a well deserved vacation."

"Surrounded by nobles, I can hardly wait."

"Who are you taking with you?" She met his gaze with a pleading look. He chuckled. "I'm hated, remember." She gave a look that physically said damn. She turned to look at the room. Velanna hated humans, Sigrun's tattoos, Oghren….is Oghren, Anders is a mage.

"Garavel?"

Nathaniel rolled his eyes. "Must've been nice growing up without the proper procedures of the courts drilled into your head every waking moment."

Being childish she responded, "It was."

"I suppose Ser Tegan can meet you there if you'd like…" She gave him a heated look that could've set him ablaze if she were a mage. "Or not."

Theresa turned back to the room and groaned inwardly. She stepped forward and grabbed Anders by the arm and told him to pack.

XxXxXxXx

"I look like a damn pirate." Anders exclaimed from behind a curtain. Theresa was behind a screen forced into another corset not caring what he was saying. At least he got comfortable shoes.

They arrived in Denierum a few hours before the wedding and just enough time to get some dress clothing for it. Her reservation was on order, thanks to Varel who also had foresight to make a reservation for her and Anders as well. She started to wonder if she was predictable.

Two women peeked behind the screen. "Ello miss, we're the hair and make up."

Theresa nodded and asked them to work on Anders first. It seemed easy enough until "No, I like my hair the way it is…You're not touching it…I will turn you into a frog bitch, back off." Theresa rolled her eyes.

"Let them do their job Anders."

"No. She wants to cut it. Do you have any idea how long it took to get it this long?"

_Long enough for me not to care?_ "Just…do something with it." The woman behind her finished the last lace with a forceful tug. Theresa gave a sigh as her lungs were cut off from oxygen. The evil fabric was in place and Theresa looked at it in the mirror and rolled her eyes.

It was a silver under dress with huge belled sleeves and a dark blue over dress that had the corset. On the front below the bust was the dual griffon head and their wings spread so far that they climbed up her back. The lower skirt was of double rings alternating in gold and silver_. Hi, I'm the commander of the Gray. Target on my back? Wonderful, that's where I like it. _She groaned. Who ever came up with this is an idiot. Blue at the royal wedding, she's gonna get shot. A lot. Unfourtuently, there's no time to fix it.

"the beard stays." Anders said forcibly.

Theresa rolled her eyes again. The two women apparently gave up on Anders and decided to work on her now.

Thirty minutes of sitting absolutely still, they finally declared that they were complete. Without looking in a mirror she left the small enclosure and joined Anders in the lobby of the shop. He gave her a look and the whistled in appreciation. She did the same for him. The dark blue frock lined in sliver was a different sight with his white vestements, breeches and dark boots. She didn't have to look to know there would be a griffon on his back. With his rebellious nature, he kept his ponytail, earring and three day old stubble.

She paid the seamstresses and headed out to the castle. Anders seemed to constantly stray behind, sightseeing, he claimed. Theresa rolled her eyes at his failing attempt.

She handed her invention to the royal guard and her and Anders entered the castle courtyard. "Lady Cousland." Theresa heard behind her. She stopped walking and took a deep breath to calm her nerves. Anders was too busy looking around to notice her. She turned to see the man that approached her. "It's been too long, commander." Tegan said with a soft smirk on his face. His eyes dead.

_Should've stayed home. _"Not long enough." Her response was dead.

He raised a finger and tutted her. "Now now love. What will the other nobles think if they hear you say such things?"

"that I don't have a particular taste for you?"

He smiled and nodded to passing set of Nobles. He returned his dead gaze to her. He licked his lips and stepped toward her. "Speaking of what others might think, I wonder what would happen if the nobles found out about your…relationship with the king."

"There's nothing going on between me and the king." Theresa sounded matter of fact but Tegan only smiled more and reached for her right hand. She tried to pull it away , but he had a painful death grip. He turned her hand and looked at the scar there.

"Are you sure?" Theresa swallowed hard and he smiled. "What will they think when they find out that the commander of the Gray risks her life everyday with blatant disregard for her king? I'm curious, which will end first, your career choice or his kingship? Who will take over for each? Seeing as how both of you are true Patriots, perhaps the Howe can take over Amerthine again and hope his father's blood isn't in his veins, perhaps Anora could take the throne again and put Ferelden back where it was five years ago." He met her gaze with a hidden secret.

"We agreed that you"

"You ordered" he interrupted, "that I will not commit treason against Highever or the king. You said nothing about us."

Theresa paused. "I'm of higher class than you Bann…"

"Its Arl now." Theresa searched his features for lies, which he wasn't. "Emmond is chancellor now and named me Arl seeing as how Connor is no longer allowed to rule."

Theresa withdrew her hand from his and looked like she was crossing her arms. The billowing sleeves allowed her to hide the wrist sheathes she loved so much. "what's to stop me from killing you now?"

He raised a brow and lifted and hand to tuck some hair behind her ear. Theresa pulled her face away from him and took a step back. His smirk increased to a smile of evil. "A small band of very trained knights at Amerthine's boarders."

She raised an unamused brow, hiding her fear. "Against an army of very trained soldiers. Good plan."

He checked his nails for a moment. "They told me of the dark spawn attacks. Almost lost Amaranthine city and the Vigil. Piety. How many soldiers and knights did you lose? How many haven't you been able to replace since the first attack?" Theresa hardened herself. "It seems unbefitting that an Arling so close to other countries has a failing army, what will it do should it be overrun with invaders?" He smiled again. "I could send some of my troops to help if you'd like." His words dripped with malevolence. "Of course, they will only return home if I give them the order. Hard to do when you're dead." He gave a quick wink.

Theresa clinched her jaw. He was threatening her home and people. A home and people who didn't have enough of…anything. It was going to be another hard five years before everything could be rebuilt and able to stand on it's own again. Fear of loosing everything hit hard and Theresa looked away. "What do you want?"

He stepped closer and leaned into her ear. "What do you think?" Her heart raced from trepidation. It meant many things, did he just mean the marriage or… a second night? He held her hand and kissed it, his hardened gaze never leaving her eyes. "Play nice today and your arling and secrets will remain intact."

"Hello." Anders said sing song behind her. Her heart calmed slightly.

Tegan looked up and saw him. "I'll have a red wine, thank you."

Anders chuckled slightly. "Let's try that again. I'm Warden Anders. And you are…"

Tegan gave the mage a quick look over then back at Theresa. "Do you find all your men at the same vendor or do you just purchase multiples of the same set?"

"Leave him out of this." She tried to say emotionless but the protective anger showed threw. He raised his brows in interest.

Anders is too perceptive for his own good. "What's going on here?"

"Exactly what I'd like to know." Zevran announced himself walked toward the trio. His eyes were firmly set on the noble.

Theresa plastered a smile and hugged him as he approached. In Antivan, she told Zevran not to act against Tegan for he has a small army waiting. (Tell my brother not to act.)

Zevran had a blade in his hand and tilted it so that the light from the sun reflection hit the noble in the face. (I could kill him if you'd like.) He said with a smile.

Theresa gave him a fake smile and turned to get Anders. "He missed you so much that he asked to come and be…accompanied by you, Zevran." Zevran raised a brow at the mage. Anders gave a confused look. She turned to Anders, her back to Tegan. She removed the smile and let her emotions show through. "Be good and have fun." She gently pushed him to Zevran and turned to Tegan. She couldn't bring herself to look at him. Tegan looked at the two men as he took her by the hand and placed it around his arm as he lead her into the main hall of the castle.

When his back turned, Zevran's worry and anger showed through.

"Who was that?" Anders asked.

"You're eyes never leave her, do you understand? They are to never be alone together." Zevran walked past him and headed out the gates and Anders raised a brow at their odd behavior.

XxXxXxXxXx

Anders stood a few nobles behind Theresa as the ceremony was beginning. She had her hands clasped firmly in front of her, looking nowhere but her feet. Her eyes were wide and she was taking too many deep breaths, even in a corset. Her movements were quick. When the noble would touch her, she looked like she had been hit and would advert her gaze back to the floor.

The noble would whisper into her ear and she visibly forced herself to look up and around at the people around her.

"I guess being a gray warden means you don't have to conform to social rules." He heard a few women gossiping in front. Theresa's eyes glazed over, obviously hearing the comment.

The people around him started to bow and he turned and saw the bride being escorted down the aisle by an older man with a grey beard and long grey beard. He followed suite and bowed at the waist. The woman was wearing a dark blue and her hair was done in intricate braids. Her makeup looked thick and painted on. When she passed, he straightened and saw the king looking more board than happy. Alistair's eyes caught something and he looked at Anders. No, not at Anders, at Theresa. His brows furrowed and he turned to look at Zevran who was behind him. He gave a slight shake of his head and Alistair opened his mouth to say something but the new queen was at the riser and waiting for the Grand Cleric to start the ceremony so that the king doesn't make himself look like a fool.

During the entire ceremony, Theresa didn't look up from her feet. Her breathing labored and forced to breathe. Everyone bowed again as the woman was given her crown. The people clapped as she stood and the king and queen were presented to their people.

Alistair's eyes trailed back to Theresa who looked obviously pitiful. The queen must have done something to catch his attention again for he looked at her and gave a fake smile as he waved to the crowd. The king and queen retired to their thrones and he spoke to Zevran for a moment who left the side of the king and came beside Anders and held his hand.

"Just go with it." The elf whispered with a smile as he over looked Tegan. The doors at the back of the hall opened and servants brought in table after table and set up the grand hall for the feast.

Everyone took a seat and Anders kept himself close enough to watch Theresa. "Who is he?" he asked Zevran who sat down beside him.

"Tegan Guaren."

Anders brows creased. "Her betrothed?"

He shrugged and poured himself a glass of wine and one for Anders. "Among other things."

Theresa kept her head down as the food was placed on the table. "Why is she frightened of him?"

Zevran turned his attention to the noble in question. Tegan noticed the glairs he was receiving and lifted his cup in a toast to the two men. "Just watch him closely."

The queen chose to have the Orleaisen minstrels perform while the servants laid out the feast. Six different kinds of meat, three foul, hare, pig, and beef, along with bread, a vast collection of cheeses, fruit that Anders had no idea what it was, and more ale and wine.

He looked up and noticed that Theresa had a small plate of food and was pushing it around her plate. A few women tried to speak to her but she just smiled politely and was obviously not listening to what they were saying. Her chin quivered.

Zevran held his hand tighter, silently telling him not to act or move.

"What does he have over her?"

"fear." He took a bite of food and appeared to be at peace.

Tegan lifted her hand and kissed the palm of her hand. Theresa took a deep breath and took a drink of her wine. She didn't look at him and it angered him. He grabbed her by the chin and forced her to look at him.

Zevran grabbed Anders by the belt and forced him to sit back down. He gave Anders a loving look that washed away when no one was paying attention to him anymore. "Every threat you make, endangers her more. You must be calm and wait for the opportunity to present itself."

Tegan smirked as he pulled a few ringlets away from her face and kissed her neck. Theresa's eyes glazed over. If she fought back, her men died, if she took it, she died. It took everything in her that the struggles of the blight and Zevran built to take it and not punch him in the face.

Anders watched as the 'noble' peppered kissed on her throat. Jealousy, anger, and an overdriving urge to protect ripped at his core. He took a deep breath and watched as her eyes portrayed nothing. Anders couldn't do anything as the mans arm went around her waist and held her closer to him. She glanced at Anders then back down to her plate.

He stood slowly and Zevran grabbed his belt only to have Anders lean into his ear and his hand on the elfs wrist. The amount of anger he had slightly burned the elf and he let go. Anders sauntered over to Theresa with a mug of ale in his hand and plopped down next to her. His back resting against the table.

Anders looked past Theresa and gave an interested look to Tegan. One that questioned him to do something so that he had probable cause to act.

Theresa gave him a worried look. For him or at him he couldn't decide nor did he care.

Tegan smiled and prompted Theresa to stand. She did so slowly. He guided her out of the grand hall and Anders waited a moment before chasing after her.

He followed them down a hall with many doors, Tegan constantly looked over his shoulder, seeing the not trying to hide Anders. Tegan stopped in front a door and opened it. Theresa looked behind her at Anders. She looked frightened as she shook her head at him. Tegan held her arm painfully so and she took a deep breath as she pushed herself into the room.

Tegan watched the mage as Theresa walked past him, a wicked smile playing on his lips. He stepped inside and closed the door.

Anders pushed himself off the wall and knocked on the door. He heard a male voice speaking softly and banged on the door again. Tegan cursed. Anders, being annoying, banged nonstop. There was a scuffle inside the room and something fell to the floor. The sound of slapping flesh followed by a male groan.

The doors lock clicked unlocked and Anders pushed it open. Tegan was alone on the bed, holding the side of his face as blood ran down his cheek. Theresa stood by the door with a small dagger in her hand. One of the small ones she kept at her wrist at all times. She watched Tegan closely. Her hand shook with anticipation, hopping he would move again.

Anders gently touched her shoulder. Her eyes shifted between him and the man on the bed. Anders gave a small notion for her to wait outside the room. She shook her head slightly and Anders squeezed her shoulder. Ever so slowly, she moved toward the door. Anders gently guided her into the hallway. Theresa watched him as he smiled and slowly closed the door behind him.

With nowhere to go, she stood there, waiting for Anders. Tegan argued at first but Anders took the passive approach. Using gentle words and witty retorts, Tegan calmed down. For a long time she didn't hear anything but Anders calm words.

What felt like two hours later, the door opened and Anders gave a surprised look at Theresa as she looked the same way she did when he nudged her out into the hall. Dagger still in hand, still staring at the wood of the door. He loudly closed the door behind him and wrapped an arm around his commanders shoulder. "You want to stay here?" She barely shook her head. "You want to go home?" Theresa nodded. Anders smiled and lead her out of the castle and down to The Pearl where their rooms were for the night.

Night approached quickly for the two as Anders entertained Theresa, trying to draw her out of herself. She started to actually smile. Small though they were, he took what he could. "A man and a giraffe walk into a bar and the giraffe falls down on the ground. The bartender says, 'what's that lying on the ground?' and the man says, 'that's not a lion, that's a giraffe.'"

Theresa chuckled into her plate of steak and potatoes. She shook her head as she took drink of mead. Anders couldn't help but have his eyes dance over her features. She was either ridiculously strong or a person who loved to be in emotional pain. She hadn't started to cry, or cling, or anything. She was numb and now… "He'll start a war you know." She said into her tankard, sadly.

Anders leaned forward on the table and rested his weight on his elbows. "I took care of it."

She arched a skeptical brow. "Forgive me if I take that with a grain of salt."

He tiled his head and smirked. "Why is that?"

Theresa looked at him. He was already spending too much time with Zevran. She spun her tankard and said forlornly, "Alistair said the same thing. It only angered him more."

Anders placed his hand on top of her tankard and gently forced it back down onto the table top. "I'm not him."

Theresa looked him over with numb eyes. His smoldering gaze and his warm hand barely touching hers filled her with an almost forgotten heat. She gave a skeptical brow and looked around the bar room. People, like her, were drowning their sorrows in a bottomless pit of sex and alcohol.

"What did he say that frightened you?" Theresa gave a confused look. "Tegan I mean. What did he say?"

She looked away and found away to tell him without telling him. "He threatened to take everything away. A small sacrifice on my part or a large one for Ferelden." She clinched her jaw. "either way, he would've won. Then his back up plan was to merely frighten me into making sure that I did as he asked. And like a lady, I bit my tongue."

Anders moved his hand on top of hers in a comforting measure and gave a gentle squeeze. His look was screaming that he understood, the demons are gone, and he was here. Then he smiled. Her inner walls clinched at the smile. "I'm surprised you didn't just punch him in the face."

She scoffed and smiled. "That would be too easy." She took her hand back and cut a piece of the steak off and lifted it to her mouth. Her core became wet in instant. She stopped moving and waited to see if it…fuck it was his wedding night. She dropped everything and quickly excused herself as she ran into her room. Anders called after her as she ran.

She held the door closed at her back as her breathing became labored. She couldn't breathe. It was too hot. She took a dagger to her back and cut the laces of the corset and took a deep breath. Doubling over, she felt her core tighten again. She moaned in pleasure at the feel of it. It was still too hot. She took off the thick skirts and clung to the cold stone wall as she arched her back.

A knock on the door distracted her for a moment. "Thess…" Anders called from the other side of the door.

She groaned. "Go awa-ah hah- ay." She bit her knuckles to keep from moaning. She hit the wall behind her to steady her thoughts. She threw her head back and tried to breathe through it but Alastair was enjoying his sex partner. A guttural groan escaped her throat.

With that, Anders entered her room and saw the distress she was in. She seemed to be in pain, her eyes closed, her head leaning back, labored breathing, one fist in her hair, the other clutching her under dress. Then she moaned. That caught Anders attention. It was a moan he knew well. A small smile appeared on his lips.

She opened her eyes and saw him. She took a step forward and threw herself back against the wall, eyes slamming shut. "Leave."

He closed the door behind him. "What's going on?"

"You can't –aha- you can't be here." She clutched the dress for dear life, her breathing was coming in pants and wheezes as she tried to stifle her moans.

Anders walked in front of her and put his hands on the wall behind her. He watched in amusement and fascination as she orgasmed without even touching herself.

She put a hand on his chest to push him away and opened her mouth to order him out again, but another wave of pleasure over took her body. She clutched the fabric on his chest. She looked down and panted.

He pulled her off the wall and into his arms. She went willingly. She clawed at his back and bit the fabric on his chest to stifle herself. Anders just smiled at her and wanted to ask so many questions.

She squeezed her thighs together and fell over the edge. She moaned breathless into Anders neck as her core contracted and released continuously. Her body became weak and her knees gave out. Anders kept her up and against his body. She thanked him mentally as she regained her breathing and heart rate.

She found her feet and pushed herself off of Anders. The embarrassment of what just happened washed over her and she feared looking up at his face. Whether or not she wanted to he smiled none the less and did what she hoped he wouldn't.

"So what was that?" Theresa hid her face in her hands. "I mean, I know what it was, but…" he paused, "how, without… I mean…wow."

She pointed to the couch across the room and took a seat. Anders sat next to her and she scooted away from him for some distance. She leaned forward and came up with a way to tell him. She swallowed hard and started. "Do you know the 'last lovers' curse."

He paused like he was thinking then chuckled. "Yea, the romantic girls at the tower would…" his smile vanished as he realized what she was saying. He looked her over. Her embarrassment simmered down to a kind of shameful look.

"It forces the life force of the two to become one. We can feel each others pain and pleasure. That's how he knows when I'm in pain. How I can feel his organisms."

Anders asked quietly. "With who?"

She gave a sidelong glance. She was worried but sighed. "Alistair."

Anders raised his brows. "So the rumors are true." She lowered her brows. "That the hero and king were lovers in life and death. That their love transcended even the fade itself. So strong was their love that it even brought them back to life."

She gave him a ridiculous look. "What bard did you hear that from?"

"Leliana."

She looked bashful again. "oh."

"You're not a mage how did you…"

"Apparently, you don't need to be a mage to use lesser blood magic."

He gave an understanding nod. "So, what happened?"

She sighed again. "We just got done preserving the circle…"

"thank you, by the way."

"Welcome, and I was riffling through a book that I picked up in Irvings office. I remember thinking 'aww that's sweet' to a spell before passing it off to Wynne. When we were in the mountains looking for Andraste's ashes, Alistair was hurt, badly. He almost died. I didn't want him to leave me." Theresa could see his armor dented and the blood pooling around his body. The way he looked at her in his last seconds. The sound of his hand falling to the ground. "I was so selfish. I didn't want him to die. I didn't want to be alone. I saved his life only to endanger it twice as much. During the blight, I endangered a friend every time I fought, and now, I endanger the future of Ferelden with every dark spawn." She paused. "That's what Tegan had against me. He knows of our…connection. He would tell the nobles and one of two things would happen. If I stay the Commander, I endanger Ferelden's king and he will be forced to succeed the throne. If I step down, he can stay king, but I'll be forcing myself back into the contract my parents set up a long time ago with the Guarens."

"The arranged marriage I assume." Theresa nodded. "Why not let someone else rule?"

She scoffed. "Who will? Anora? That bitch will probably kick us Wardens out of Ferelden again and wonder why the dark spawn love it here."

Anders considered it for a moment. "Just don't get hurt."

She smiled and shook her head. "that's why I trained as a shadow master, but its useless against dark spawn. The whole 'they can sense us, we can sense them' problem."

He pulled her close to him and wrapped an arm across her shoulders. "That's what I'm here for then. I'll keep the evil broken bones at bay."

She smiled and leaned into his body, resting her head on his shoulder. They were silent for a short while. She found herself enjoying the scent and heat of him. Anders started to trace designs on her bare shoulder. She stood up and left her back to Anders. She needed to kick him out now or…well…


	15. NSFW but i dare you

Anders wove his arms around her middle and rested his chin on her shoulder. His stubble tickled her skin but refused to shudder under him. He could feel her tense at his touch.

Theresa turned her head to see the side of his face. "Anders, I…"

"Just one," he said quickly, "just one night. Please."

She looked away from him in shame. Ashamed of herself. Ashamed that she was trapped by her modesty and her desire. "He'll know."

"Is that stopping him?" He asked her shoulder. He could feel her skin under his lips, her taste, her smell, it was all there, if only she would just say yes.

She didn't respond to his question. "I am your commander, such actions are unprofessional."

"Then why did you kiss me in your office before? Was it unprofessional then?" Anders grip tighten on her abdomen, "Was it wrong then, to reach out, to need something, someone to hold on to?"

Theresa clinched her jaw. Her life is so lonely. She was afraid to hold on in fear that they would let go. Her fear is well placed in Anders though. He has a tendency to run away. _But he hasn't_

_Not yet, no. But what happens to him when you tell a man, who doesn't want to be tied down to anything, that you love him? What happens then? It's easier to deal the pain of not knowing than to run head long into something that will hurt more later. Alistair taught you that,_

"It's okay to be selfish sometimes, Thess. Its okay to admit that your human. No one will blame you if you make mistakes."

"Yes they will. Because everything always rides on me. Everyone has such high expectations of me that I'm not allowed to fall or fail."

He cupped her chin so she had to look at him. Tears were in her eyes. Anders gave a sad smile and wiped one away with his thumb. "You don't have to worry about that with me." He leaned in to kiss her but didn't. Only when they spoke did their lips meet. "I'll catch you if you fall Theresa."

She wanted to say yes. His warm breath on her face, his heart at her back, and in his arms, she felt safe. He offered her a night of want a need not love or devotion. He gave her a release, not binds. She put her hands on his and tried to remove them. "However,"

"I dare you to say yes." He said quickly.

Theresa sighed. "I'm not twelve Anders and don't give into…"

"It's easy to say no. It's easy to be afraid. But I know you thess, you would sooner sink at sea than tremble in the harbor. So I dare you, I dare you to be brave, to be fearless, and I dare you to trust me."

Theresa smiled at him. He is turning out to be an excellent grey warden, you know seeing as how they have to motivate troops and all. Theresa pulled herself out of his arms and took a few steps forward. "Its easy for you, Anders, all of your fears have been saited."

He have small chuckle and shook his head. "No, there is still much I'm afraid of."

Theresa raised a brow. "Such as?"

"Well, armored ogres, dark spawn that want my blood to find and raise new arch demons, and I have this small thing about clowns. And snakes. But," he said drawing near Theresa, "I'm also afraid of you."

Theresa hid her face. "I know I smile a little when I decapitate dark spawn, but is it so bad that I like my job? I mean it's the best."

Anders pinched the bridge of his nose. "You really are oblivious aren't you?" he looked at her again and smiled. "i…" his words seemed to catch in his throat. He took her hands into his. "I want you. And I know that you want me. The question is, will you have me?" His voice grew husky as he knelt down to her lips. He pulled back at the last second to allow her time to consider. Anders waited. The seconds ticked by louder than this hammering heart in his ears. His brows furrowed and his fear was realized, through the squeezing of his heart her rejection was the most painful. He inhaled her scent one last time and pulled away from her.

Theresa caught him and gently pressed her lips to his. Ander's eyes shot open, hers were closed as her hands came to rest on his chest. Anders held her face in his hands as he offered her a sensuous kiss. Her tongue barely touched his lower lip and an animalistic desire tore through Anders. He jerked her closer to him. He couldn't get close enough to her. His hands went to the small of her back and her hair as his kisses became more hungry and feverish. Their kisses became a duel of tongue, teeth, and lips. Theresa turned to catch her breath as blood rushed back into his head. Anders looked at her and wanted to apologies for taking things too quickly but when he saw the blackened lust in her eyes and the mischievous smile on her face, he knew he'd be lucky if he could keep up tonight. His own smile returning. "You know, we didn't get the king a proper wedding gift."

Theresa scoffed and lifted her hands as if to weigh something. "Save Ferelden, sliver platter ware. Yea, you're right, he probably wanted the silver." Theresa smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled the cord that was holding his hair back. His golden locks fell and framed his face like in the rare picturesque moments that she was fortunate enough to see. His head was slightly tiled at her with a soft smile on his lips. Theresa swore at that moment that from now on, all future lovers are to have long hair. Period.

"Well," his voice thick with naughty thoughts, "I think I know how we can make it up to the crown." He leaned in again and stole her breath with another savage kiss. His hands snaked up her back and pull on the lowest ribbon that was holding her under dress to her body. He pulled it slowly, wanting her to know exactly what he was doing.

Theresa felt the smooth fabric slide across her waist and pull away from her body. Oddly, it felt…erotic. All of her nerve endings were ablaze and working twice their normal capacity. Her breathing was labored and dismissed the thought of asking him if it was his doing. Their kisses continued as he reached for the second ribbon under her bust. Theresa jutted her chest out, unable to fill her lungs with enough air, he pulled the ribbon across her chest, just missing her now pebble hard nipples.

Theresa broke the kiss, Anders gave a disgruntled groan at her absence but moaned as she continued to kiss, nip and suck down his neck, slowly undoing the buttons on his warden frock. Ander's fingers explored her curves and tight rear as she finished the frock. She opened it and remembered that his vestments also had a ridiculous amount of buttons as well. She gently slammed her head on his chest in disappointment and Anders laughed at her misfortune. He had one ribbon to go in exchange for her twelve plus buttons. "Ah, if only I were in my robes. But no, we HAD to look good for the king. We HAD to dress up the mage. Maker forbid if this should ever happen again."

Theresa gave him a look of amused annoyance. He gave her his most charming smile, intentional or not she couldn't tell, and helped her with the button until he was only wearing his breeches and boots. Theresa placed her hands on his chest and felt the heat from his skin, like her own little fire, and how hard his body had become since Rylock. She moved her hand and felt something on her fingers. A golden earring through his nipple. Hey look, a matching set. Theresa pinched the bridge of her nose. "When did you…"  
Anders shrugged his shoulders. "what can I say, you've inspired me."

Theresa looked into his eyes. "You're an idiot."

His lecherous smile returned with new…swagger. He circled her, the tips of his fingers tracing the neckline of her dress as he turned. He stood behind and pulled her raven black hair to one side. He kissed the shell of her ear and whispered. "Perhaps, but I'm your idiot."

His hot breath caused shivers to run down her spine and she arched her back to him. Anders smiled and took the last ribbon in his hand. He pulled it slowly with one hand while the other held the dress up on her chest. He dropped the satin ribbon to the floor. He put his hands on either side of her shoulders and kissed the crook of her neck. He ever so slowly lowered the silver dress over her body, waiting for her to reject. But she didn't. when her hands were released from the fabric, she plunged one into his hair and the other to follow his right hand. Her dress pooled at her hips.

From his vantage point, he could see her glowing, alabaster white skin. He wanted to laugh, she, who was allowed outside during her childhood, was whiter than he was. But he contained his mirth to a smile and trailed his hands up her torso, feeling every scar on his way up. His fingertips barely grazed her skin as she arched her back almost painfully into him. He kissed her jugular and slowly moved his hands to her breast. She moaned as his hands grazed by the underside and she gasped as he hands fully held her swollen chest. He could feel her hardened nipples through the thin fabric. He enjoyed the small sounds she made when he ran his thumb over them. He relished when she would pull his hair in pleasure when his hand traveled a little too low. He could feel her heart in his hands. The contestant thumping was driving his heart to do the same.

He removed her breast bind and let it fall to the floor. Theresa wanted to cover herself but Anders' hands covered her before she could react. His fingers were calloused from his fire spells, his hands from recently learning to use a blade, and the strength they held as they cupped her rising bosom was of learned experience. Theresa moaned as his hands kneaded her flesh . His peppered kissed never left her neck and shoulder.

He slowly trailed down her taught stomach. Theresa released a gasp as he slid down her sensitive skin and under the fabric that held at her hips. Theresa could hardly contain herself has his fingers traced above her pubic. Anders stopped everything and looked at Theresa. She blushed, realizing what he now knew, or better yet, now knew what didn't exist.

"How old are you again?"

"It's this thing they do in Antiva." Theresa tried to explain through her flaming blush that was growing on her face. "The whores shave their pubic hair so that it doesn't mat. And since hair collects scents, it just seems more hygienic, and personally, I… kind of… like it." She turned her head to look him in the eyes. He was wearing a huge smile and raised eyebrows. "and if you have a problem with it"

"Oh no, none, what so ever!" He held his hands up like he was surrendering. "I not complaining at all." And pulled her close into a hug again. "You have no idea how annoying it is to have hair stuck between my teeth, back of my throat, ugh." He kissed the crook of her neck. "This should prove to be…interesting." He said as his slid back to where they were, one cupping her breast while the other making its way down to her clit.

Theresa jumped when he touched it. She could feel his smile on her back as he kissed her skin. Theresa moved her hips into his hand and purred as she held onto him by his hair. He nibbled the shell of her ear as his finger moved lower to wet core. He gave a confident grin, knowing that it was him that had gotten her so wet and not the king. He returned his ministrations to her clit and Theresa heard him whisper something.

Lightning. She was being shocked by him. Theresa threw her head back and bit her lip as the fire hot electricity ran through her veins. Her knees buckled under her but Anders held her up. His fingers continued to circle her clit as the lighting storm ran through her body.

She regained control of herself before Anders did it again. Theresa shuddered under him and her ecstasy was forming at her nether lips. Anders smiled again. Her head flopped forward and her breathing was labored. Anders pulled her close to him, waiting for her to regain her composure and ability to stand on her own. He kissed her military tattoo at the base of her neck and waited.

She took a shaky breath and leaned against him again. Her eyes still closed she smiled. She opened her mouth to say something but words couldn't form in her mind yet let alone tongue.

"I know, I'm pretty amazing."

Theresa gave a small chuckle and pushed her back side into him. She could feel his erection through the thin fabric of her dress. She turned in his arms and rested her head on his chest. His heart was pounding. She could fall asleep to the sweet rhythm. Her eyelids were growing heavy. Her fingers laced through his chest hair. She kissed his mage scar and took his nipple ring into her mouth and gently pulled. Anders gave a small hiss of pain but felt his cock twitch in pleasure. She rested her head again on his chest.

Anders quickly gave her a rejuvenation spell and she perked up instantly. "What, isn't it nap time yet?"

He gave a low chuckle and lifted her head to look at him. "we have only begun." His voice was low and raspy, like a voice of more to come, with a certified promise.

Theresa smiled and lifted herself onto her toes to meet his lips. His kisses were softer, less demanding, but still just as hungry for more of her. He swooped her in his arms and proceeded to carry her to bed like a new wife. He set her down gently with ease. He laid down beside her with his hands on her torso and just looked at her for a moment. Theresa felt his eyes rake across her skin and embarrassment of her scars took over again. And then Anders did something she didn't expect. He kissed every scar she had on her chest. Every wound that he couldn't heal, every battle that he wasn't there to save her, he kissed every physical memory of a failure, or pain, or loss. He didn't know the story to some, and judging from the amount, he never will, but he wanted her feel beautiful. Because she was. She saved him, countless times, she was kind to people, and even with her fearless and impenetrable mask, he knew she was just as scared as he was. She was beautiful, and he wanted her to know that he…

He kissed the long scar on her left arm, the one a shriek gave her, the first wound of hers he healed. His lips traveled down the length of it. He traveled further and kissed her wrist, her palm and tips of her fingers. He looked at her eyes and saw a small amount of fear.

His eyes were quintessence of lust but Theresa felt something in her stomach. Something that said that this wasn't just going to be a one night thing. Something in him wanted more. More than just sex. She wondered if she was able to give it to him. She wondered if she would able to trust him that much.

Anders came back to her lips and kissed her deeply. "do you still want this?" His voice was serious as he looked into her eyes.

Theresa swallowed her fear. Does she want him? Does she want this night? Could he give her a life without loneliness? "Yes."

He gave her a confident smile. Theresa's stomach clinched. She gave him a bigger smile and took his face into hands. She kissed him deeply. Her passion was met by his.

He broke from the kisses and moved to her neck. The scruff on his chin and jaw scratched her skin and she loved it. She found herself leaning into his face to better feel him. His hands went back to her breast and continued to tease and kneed her. She gasped and arched her back as he took a nipple into his mouth and sucked. She arched her hips and wove her fingers into his hair as he continued to work her soft mounds until they were red from passion.

Theresa felt the familiar warmth of healing and saw him healing her nipples back to their original pink. "Many uses for magic huh?"

He just nodded as he kissed his way down her stomach. Leaving heated fire with each kiss. He gently pulled the fabric past her naval and kissed the mole that was just below it. He sat up on his knees and looked her in the eyes. His eyes pleading as he gently tugged the fabric from her body. She smiled and lifted her hips so that it could be removed. Anders smiled wider. He pulled the fabric and her smalls off her body slowly, watching each new inch of skin reveal itself. He then threw fabric over his shoulder and lowered himself down. His hands went to her calves and traced his fingertips over her skin. His fingers were cold but left an inferno in their wake as he trailed kisses up her legs.

He reached her thigh and Theresa realized what he was about to do. She sat up and tried to get away but he held her by her hips. He looked up at her without his lips leaving her skin. She became paralyzed, she wanted to blame him for using magic like that, but knew it was her own doing. She leaned back down and waited with anticipation.

"what's this one mean?" Anders asked as he kissed her tattoo that was on her left thigh. His lips moved up and inside her thigh.

"Its…ahha…it's the Arishoks warrior symbol. Its supposed to go on your back."

"why isn't it?"

His breath was hot against her skin. He gave a little lick on her other thigh, his tongue was cold like ice. The combination of heat and ice made Theresa arch her back and buried her head in the pillows. "female…I'm a female."

He gave a small chuckle, scrapping his chin against her thigh. "hm, you don't say." He laid down between her legs and brought his arms under her legs, but had his hands on her hips to hold her down. He opened her neither folds and with a quick flick of his enchanted tongue, made Theresa pray to the maker. Anders gave a confident smile and continued his ministrations.

It wasn't long until her legs started to shake and quiver. Anders moved his hand to where he was and gently ran a finger along her opening before inserting it. Theresa whimpered something and held his hair. Theresa rocked her hips to each of his thrusts. She was getting increasingly wet and Anders added another finger as he continued to suckle her engorged bud. She arched her back and rolled her hips forward, damn near breaking his nose.

Anders smiled as he found a patch skin inside of her and gently pressed it. Theresa writhed on the bed below him with more vigor than before. Two simple words crossed his mind in a sing song tone, _found it._ He continued to press and push her spot as well as licking, sucking, and rubbing her bud until her interior muscles clamped down around his fingers. She threw her arms up around her head to clutch at the pillows as her body trembled at his touches. Her body was on fire. She felt all her muscles contract and relax at the same time. When her climax passed, she could breathe again, but found it difficult to inhale.

Anders removed himself from between her legs while she recovered and removed his boots and worked on the laces of his breeches. He let them fall where they may and turned to look over her quivering body again. She was resting on her elbows with a satisfied smirk. Anders strutted to let her enjoy all his goodness. He watched her looking him over. Her eyes dropped from his chest to his more than eager member that was throbbing almost painfully so. Then she did something he thought she'd never do. She laughed. Laughed. At little Andy. Talk about a kick to the libido.

Theresa realized her mistake the moment she did it. She covered her face with her hands at her embarrassment. "Maker, im sorry. I'm so so so sorry. It's not you its…maker that's worse." She looked at him for a moment and he looked like he'd taken the offense to the next level. "Can I tell you the thought process that went into the laugh?" Anders crossed his arms over his chest and pursed his lips. He'd been ohhed awed but never, NEVER, laughed at. "Um well, you know how earlier today you were complaining that you looked like a pirate?" She looked up at him again, almost afraid to. "And you know how the hair line that leads to the pubic is called the treasure trail?' His amusement never faltered from his scowl. Theresa smiled at the thought and tried to get the accent right. "Yarr, thar be the treasure." She quickly covered her face again.

A few seconds passed before Anders bent forward laughing. Theresa gave a cautious look. Anders regained his composure but was still smiling. "Could you say that again?"

Theresa's blush was making its own body heat. "Yarr there be the treasure…" her voice grew small and she curled her arms around her legs.

Anders beamed and crawled toward her on the bed. He held her face and kissed her. Her musk on his face turned her on. "You are too adorable." Was all he said between kisses.

"So your not mad?"

"You want me to be?" He asked as he laid her down again. Theresa shook her head and looked up at him with her arms wrapped around his neck. "Okay then." His hair was framing his face and he looked angelic, unless you knew what he was doing, or thinking. He pressed their noses together and placed himself at her entrance. "You still want to do this?"

Theresa smiled at the kindness he showed by asking. "Why do men do that? Wait until your hot and heavy and ask 'you still wanna'? And in my current state of mind, what do you think. Know what, no, I don't. I can take it here, you go and enjoy your blue balls."

Anders sucked his teeth. "Yeah, I'm going to push now." Theresa winked and curled her hands in his hair. He took her lips as he pushed himself into her tight core. They both gasped. "Maker…" Theresa tightened her grip on his neck and chuckled.

"Yes?"

He smiled at her. "You're… when was the last time you…"

Theresa blushed and rolled her hips forward. Anders didn't take the bait. Instead, he looked her in the eye, waiting for a response. "two and a half." She said so quietly that she wondered if she said anything.

"Two and a half what?" Damn his elven hearing. Theresa pushed her hips forward again. He held her still. "Days…months…" her bashful smile appeared again. He raised a brow at her. "Years! Mightly maker, you were in Antiva for Andrasties sake."

Theresa scowled. She put her heels into the bed and trapped on his leg. "If you're done." She pushed her hips causing him to loose balance and rolled them over so that she was on top. Theresa pulled her hair out of her face and saw that he was doing the same with a smile.

"Just glad I decided to make tonight about you."

She leaned forward on his chest and kissed him deeply, "as am I" she pushed herself back and began to move herself up and down his firm member. Anders put his hands on her hips and watched her ride him. Her breasts bouncing in time with her thrusts, hitting her sensitive spot every time, his hands found her bouncing joys and kneaded them. Her breathless moans were a chorus to his ears as he leaned up and sucked and gently bit one nipple while his other hand went to stimulate her bud. He flopped back down on the bed and, grinning like an idiot, slapped her ass that had the elfs hand tattoo. She sighed at the pain "maker…" she moaned while he pulled her down to him and kissed her.

Theresa shot back up and felt her body coiling, ready to break. She threw her head back and rode the wave after wave of pleasure that was possessing her body. She felt her muscles tighten around Anders and she wanted more. As if he could read her mind, he lifted her at the knees and thrust himself into her. He continued her orgasms and she wanted to scream but bit her lip.

Eyes closed, biting back an orgasm, and her hands went to her hair to get it off her neck. Anders had never seen her look more erotic.

Theresa rested her head against his chest. She kissed his scar as he said "Still not done yet."

"Andrasites flaming knickers. Seriously?" Anders laughed as he rolled them. "You're making this into a punishment."

He out her legs on his shoulders and positioned himself at her entrance again. "Are you really complaining." He pushed himself into her again. Theresa moaned at every thrust he made. He set a pace for her benefit but she was rocking her hips faster than he was and in his hurried pace, he lost his self control. Guttural grunts emerged from his throat. Their song of moans increased as the speed peaked.

Anders removed himself from her and rolled her over onto her hands and knees. He reentered her from behind. Theresa's screams of harder and faster never fell on deft ears as he pushed down on to her so hard he could feel her cervix. Each demanding thrust to be further inside her drove him closer and closer to the edge.

"Anders…" it was a mix between a moan and a scream. In that one moment, knowing that it was him that was causing this much pleasure to her, his name on her lips, that he was the one inside her, sent him falling forward. The world went white as he spilled his seed deep into her. His stomach clinched as his member drained itself into her. His body became weak and he braced himself onto Theresa.

She turned to look at him from behind and smiled. She lifted herself and gently rolled him onto the bed. His breathing hadn't evened yet but he was smiling at her. He opened one eye to watch her lay down beside him. He reached an arm to put around her and she accepted it. They laid there until they regained their breaths.

Anders rolled over and threw his arm over her middle. Theresa looked at him, he seemed asleep. "I take it you're not leaving?" she whispered.

"You want me to?" he groggily asked, nuzzling her hair.

She smiled. "No." her words were soft.

He opened his eyes and looked at her. Her hair was tousled, swollen lips, and half lidded eyes, "Maker, your beautiful." Ran out of his mouth without remorse of reprimand. He wanted to scold himself, but she gave him his favorite bashful smile. All other thoughts left his mind as he leaned in and kissed her.

When they parted, Theresa rested her head on his chest and fell asleep to his heart beat.

Anders played with her hair and wondered when the last time he got a good night's sleep was.

XxXxXxXx

Anders woke the next morning to the sound of voices. He felt the bed that was under him for a warm body finding that he was alone. He rolled over and sat up, rubbing his eyes and getting the hair off his face. He yawned and reflected. Maybe she regretted sleeping with him. Maybe she didn't want anything else to do with him. What if this was a one night thing? What if she never wants to talk about it?

"Will you keep your voice down." Theresa was on the other side of the closed door. Anders didn't even notice that the bed chamber and the sitting room were disconnected by a door.

"Why? Lest we should wake the apostate?"

Anders raised his brows. That was the king. What was he doing here? He smiled at himself at the stupidity of the question. Why else would he be here? Anders stood and shook his head at himself. He looked for his smalls and breeches in the tousled mess of clothing on the floor.

They had a heated argument that he couldn't make out very well. Mostly he heard the hard 's's and the rolling 'r's that some Fereldens got when they got passionate.

Anders decided that his breeches were a lost cause and seeing as how his robes were in the other room, he ripped the sheet off the bed and wrapped it around his waist.

"You think that I would give up my self respect to be your mistress?" She harshly said.

"Apparently, your self respect comes cheap."

"And the idea that you have to fuck all women must be genetic." Ouch.

With his hand on the door, he heard the sound of slapping flesh and knew that this was getting out of hand. He flung the door open and saw the king standing over Theresa, she was holding her cheek. Without hesitation, Anders used a force push and sent the king flying, hitting the opposite wall and slumping to the ground. Anders knelt down beside his commander and held her face. She looked slightly frightened as she looked past him.

His heart squeezed and he doubled over from the pain of being drained of mana. The king was using his templar abilities to deplete him. Theresa put her hands on his shoulders to hold him up.

"Alistair, stop it." The pain continued to course through Anders body. Anders fell and braced himself on his hands and knees. "Stop it NOW!" Anders tried to breathe through it but he couldn't inhale. Theresa acted quickly. She found a blade and stabbed herself in the hand.

The pain stopped imeatadly as Alistair clutched his hand at his chest, his own blood seeping into his tunic. Theresa dropped the blade to the ground and lifted Anders face. He was breathing heavily and his focus was fuzzy. "Are you alright?"

The metallic smell of blood was in the air. Even though he was short on mana, he reached out and healed her hand. He couldn't do much but at least it slowed the blood loss. Theresa was shocked at his actions. After being drained, he was still fighting to preserve life at all costs. She lifted him slowly to his feet and held his chest with the bloody hand.

The king looked at the two. "You dare shed blood around a malificar?"

Theresa saw Anders burns as well as Alistair did. Theresa helped Anders to a couch to catch his breath and regain his mana. "he's a good man."

"get away from him now." Alistair ordered.

Theresa spun and met his heated gaze. "And what, run to you?"

The king paused for a moment. He watched Anders hold Theresa's hand and felt his own hand become healed. "Don't you dare touch her." He warned Anders.

"It's time you left, Alistair." Theresa said with hatred in her eyes. Alistair looked the two over. She was wearing the mages frock. And that's all. The middle three buttons were done and the sleeve now had blood on it. Anders stood behind Theresa and watched Alistair closely.

"Are you really choosing him? A mage? A malificar?"

"A warden." She interjected quickly. Alistair snapped his jaw shut. "I will always choose him."

Anders looked between the two scorned lovers and swallowed.

Alistair showed himself the door in silence as he slammed the door behind him.

Theresa took a deep breath and flopped on the couch. Anders looked down at her. She protected him again. His smile faded as he noticed the red hand print on her face. He scowled and knelt in front of her. HE looked furious as he healed her cheek. Theresa stopped him quickly. "He did this, let him live with it."

Anders ripped his hand away. "He should never hit you."

There was such anger in his voice that it made Theresa step back from the usually whimsical Anders she knew. She laughed slightly and waved it off. "Who hit you as a child?"

He angrily took her hand and healed it. The blue light was warm and she felt her body relax to the magic. When he finished, he just looked at her hand in his.

"Do you remember what I told you about how I was caught by the templars the first time?"

She leaned forward slowly and touched the scar on his chest gently. He lifted his gaze and looked at her. She nodded. Anders sighed and looked away. "It was my father. He was a farmer in a small village of miners. For years, he had difficulty farming on the land. Every year he produced fewer and fewer crops. What money he did make, he spent on booze. After awhile, he didn't even try to pretend to be a farmer and just became a drunk." He paused in remembrance as Theresa scooted closer to him. "He hit my mum everyday. He would break her down physically and emotionally. And yet she stayed with him. One day, she was in the market and it was just me and my twin sisters. Father stumbled through the door, looking for mum, and we told him where she was. He started to rant about how useless she was, how it was her fault that he couldn't grow anything. That's when he looked at Annex." He bent his head, hiding his face, "he grabbed her arm and hit her. She screamed so loud. Alex started to pull on his leg to get him to let Annex go, but he swatted her off him. I was their older brother, I was supposed to protect them. And watching him do that to them, something in me snapped, and i…." he clinched his jaw. "I pushed him and I later realized that I ran large amounts of electricity through him and exploded his heart. He fell to the ground, blood foaming in his mouth. Annex started to cry and ran to me to comfort her. My mother returned. Alex and Annex told her what I did and she…" Anders clinched his fist. Theresa could hear his knuckles popping. "She took the girls and ran through the village screaming 'my son's a monster, my son's an abomination.'" He gave a forced laugh. "neglecting the fact that he's the one who beat his family everyday. I'm the abomination. I'm the monster. She ran to the chantry in the next village and got the templars to take me away, but not before the villagers had their own form of justice on me." Anders shook his head and traced the lines on Theresa's hand.

"Do you ever want to visit them?"

Anders was silent for a time. Theresa began to wonder if he heard her. "I made it back to Blood Stone on my third escape. I found out that my family died of the plague. The templars found me sitting outside my families shack, like I was waiting for them to come home or something. I went back to the tower without a fight. I had nowhere to go. No family to speak of. Nothing. I was alone."

Theresa tiled his chin to look at her. "And now?"

He looked away and ripped a small section off the sheet he was wearing and applied it like a bandage. "My point is that you should never let anyone hit you. You're too strong to be taken down like that."

Theresa smiled at him and waited for him to finish healing her. He moved to stand but she slid off the couch and straddled his hips. He gave her a confused look but she hugged his neck. "It may be dysfunctional, but you'll always have a family and a home with the Gray Wardens." She leaned forward and gently pressed her lips to his, her smile never faltering.

They broke apart breathless and he rested his forehead on hers. "Why do you always choose me?"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"what if I hurt you?"

"What if you don't?"

"But if I do…"

"And if you don't?"

Anders got annoyed at her lack of foresight. "That's hardly an answer."

She chuckled at the fact that she was riling up emotions from the mage. "It's hardly a question." He gave an annoyed growl and Theresa threw her head back and laughed at him. "I'll tell you what, you're…fairly decent in bed…"

He raised an offended brow and scowled. "Fairly decent? I remember someone cumming five times last night from me and my 'fairly decent' actions."

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, well, the deal is," she leaned forward and hugged his neck again while looking into his green gold eyes, "if you be my whore and heal my boo boos, I'll be your shield and protect you from evil templars. Deal?"

He smiled, his hand trailing an invisible lines down her body. "What if I don't need nor want a shield?"

"Then you must not want to be nor need to be my personal bed warmer."

He shook his head at her. "How can you take all this in stride?"

"I could freak out if you'd like."

"Touché." He said as he leaned up to kiss his perfect hero.

She hummed at his kiss and leaned into his chest, her finger tracing the scar on his chest. "Is that why you learned healing? For repentance?"

Anders rubbed his neck awkwardly. "It doesn't matter how many lives I save or the fact that he was an evil man, I still have blood on my hands."

Theresa tiled his head and gave a knowing smile. "evil prevails because good men fail to act."

Anders lowered his brows. "Didn't I tell you that?" She nodded. Anders smiled and kissed her again, deeply, their tongues dancing as their hands went to removed the small amount of clothing they were wearing. They stood to walk back to the bed chamber and Theresa pushed Anders onto the couch.

Anders smiled at her roughness and enjoyed the smile that played on her lips. She playfully kissed his lips then dragged her lips over his chin and throat, suckling at the hollow of his flesh. She dropped to her knees between his legs and still moved her lips lower down his body, quickly laving at his nipples and gently biting his nipple that had a ring going through it. He threw his head back and gave a quick intake of air at her actions. Her hands massaged his thighs as she kissed his abs.

His cock was hardened and pointing at his stomach when Theresa leaned down to lick the moisture that had collected on the tip. One of his hands went into her hair and tightly wound it around his fingers. He tensed up, like he was forcing himself not to thrust his hard cock into her wet, warm and eager mouth.

She grasped his member as she tortuously circled the tip with her tongue. His hand gave a firm squeeze of hair as her hand pumped him but she didn't give him the release he wanted. She looked up with a smile as he looked at her with his lips slightly parted. He watched her take him into her mouth. She smiled and gently sucked the tip of him as her hand pumped him hungrily, wanting his seed. She smiled again and removed her hand. He groaned but the oxygen left his lungs as she took all of him into her mouth. The urge overtook and he forced himself to go deeper into her mouth. Theresa gagged slightly but soon accommodated him. She pulled off and smiled at the mage and went back to just sucking the head. Her hands went to work on his shaft and he threw his head back as her other hand cupped his tightening testicles.

Theresa smiled as she worked. He was breathing quickly, he guided her with one hand while the other was digging his fingernails into the fabric of the couch. He would occasionally force himself up to meet her eager mouth but nothing that she couldn't handle.

He became tense and he grunted her name. His hands fisting her hair scrapped her scalp. Theresa knew he was nearing his peak and pumped his shaft harder and faster for him. Anders threw his head back. He released his seed into her as she continued to jerk his cock for more. She swallowed his salty ecstasy and was hungry for all he had to give. He spasmed a few times before his body relaxed. Anders took a few deep breaths to steady his heart rate.

Theresa wiped the sides of her mouth with a finger to get all of the mage off her face only to suck her fingers dry like his now limp cock. Anders smiled and pulled her to him and kissed her deeply, tasting himself on her tongue. He held her face in his hands. They smiled at eachother. "Marry me." He said playfully.

Theresa shook her head in shame at him. "You're cute." She kissed him again and sat down next to him on the couch.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and held her close to him. "In about ten minutes, you want to go in the other room?" Theresa gave him a confused look to which he quickly chuckled and said "Perhaps I shall regal to you the majesty of the male body when it comes to organisms."

"Not necessary, beside, as a rule, Alistair and I are not to have sex during the day." Anders returned her confused look. "What if the Empress of Orlais and the King of Antiva were in a room with Alistair when I had an organism?"

"It would make foreign affairs more interesting."

Theresa laughed and gently slapped him on the chest. "Yes, but, it would ruin our perception as a country full of prudes. Anyways, we should get back to Amaranthine today." Theresa pushed herself off the couch and stood.

Anders reflected quickly. "I have a question." Theresa rolled her eyes as to say 'as usual' but remained silent. "What are we going to do about us? I mean, do we tell everyone, do we keep it a secret…"

"Tell them what ever you'd like. But the day you start to make me sound like some cheap harlot is the night you wind up face down in a ditch, okay?" She actually smiled while she said that. "As long as we keep our personal lives personal, and our professional lives professional, and never forget that our main task is to kill dark spawn, we should be fine."

"When you say keep our professional lives professional…."

"During working hours of the day, no touching, no kissing, no heated looks, no stolen moments."

Anders nodded in agreement and stood beside her. Anders looked her over quickly, she was everything he would ever hope to find in a woman, wife, mother of his children, hero, commander. He smiled at her, not having anything to say for once.

Theresa nodded and walked to her room to change for their departure.

XxXxXxXx

A few months had gone by and Amaranthine was being rebuilt with funds from the crown. The masons that rebuilt Lothering were being put back to use in Amaranthine and also building her economy as well. The Vigil was emptied for a short while as it was being repaired and the wardens moved to a small castle in the city. Garavel had been promoted to Senchal, though while he hated the job at face value, Theresa could tell that he loved running the Arling with her like a huge military brigade. As the new Senchal, Theresa bequeathed Vigilance, a two handed weapon made of the materials of Amerithines bosom, to Garavel, which he accepted, happily.

Constable Aiden however, hated her at the moment because he let her city be over run and in doing so, wasn't even offered the position of Captain of the Guard. Instead, she looked to a soldier in Highever to take the job. Rozina came to Amaranthine with a smile and pledged to give his life for his new Arlessa.

Delihah gave birth to a son, which all the Wardens claimed to be their nephew, at Nathaniel's annoyance. He seemed to take a certain liking to watching Velanna hold Samuel.

Theresa and Anders continued to have relations with one another during the duration of their time spent together and enjoyed every moment. And as the days turned into weeks and then into months, they started to just sleep in each other's arms. And while they said nothing, it freighted both wardens.

"I think it's time I left the wardens." Anders announced one day.

Theresa looked up from her paperwork at the mage and smiled. "Okay. Sure why not." She went back to the papers. "Just remember this is a secret organization and I will kill you if you tell the secrets. THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE." She screamed at the paper. "So I'll see you in thirty years in Orzommar?"

Anders smiled and winked at her. "It's a date."

Theresa nodded and Anders turned to leave. "This wouldn't have anything to do with Irving asking you to give a lecher would it?"

Anders whipped his head at her. "How did you…"

"He asked me first. I told him to ask you, seeing as how you'd be the one to give it." Theresa looked up and saw his amused face. "So, to the circle then?"


End file.
